Reorganization
by Freddo
Summary: With the Second Cometine War finally over, late in the year 2207, Derek and Nova Wildstar adjust to both peacetime and parenthood while helping an alien exile with a hidden past. This is the last installment of THE NEW COMET saga. STORY NOW COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****REORGANIZATION**

**Being the tenth and final part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

Note-Chapter contains some content intended for mature audiences. (Even though the writer is sometimes not terribly confident of his own maturity…)

* * *

**ACT ONE: LIFE DURING PEACETIME**

* * *

**I. HOME AT LAST**

**Earth**

**EDF San Diego Dockyards**

**Saturday, September 5, 2207**

**0332 Hours, Local Time (Pacific Daylight Time)**

* * *

Despite the fact that it was past three in the morning, almost no one in San Diego was asleep on this crazy night as the news of the day had ground on and the few bombings that had hit in the Pacific and that had also hit Los Angeles had missed San Diego altogether, and then, it had slowly percolated in through press releases that the second war with the Comet Empire was fnally over at long last.

Aircar and groundcar horns were going off, and a local military band had been playing for the past hour at the docks as battered but victorious EDF space destroyers, cruisers, battleships and spacecraft carriers had been coming in all night, leaving one dock, Dock Five, empty.

All of the attention that had been at Dock Six next to it when the _Arizona_ had cruised in and dropped anchor a few minutes beforehand had gone to Dock Five as a frenzied media announcer said, "Now, at long last, we have word that the last space battleship of the night is due to dock here soon. We have cheered the arrival of the Second Star Force, now, we will greet the heroes of the night, as the flagship of Task Force Four, the famous _Argo_, finally makes port here in San Diego for the first time ever!"

The military band began to play _Yamato Sleeps in the Setting Sun_ as a hush went over the crowd as spotlights turned on the battered but proud blue-grey form of space battleship _Argo_ as she cruised in through the water, coming up slowly to the quay with a mighty roar as a very nervous Chris Eager worked the helm controls and finally brought the mighty vessel to a stop in the spotlights.

"The man we all want to interview tonight is Commodore Derek Wildstar," said the announcer as, almost un-noticed, the tiny star that was Medical Boat 21107 came in for a landing on the roof of San Diego Central Hospital, just another one of the many buildings of the downtown San Diego Megalopolis that was lit up tonight as fireworks went off in the slight late-summer drizzle and glittered off the announcer's yellow raincoat. "The man who won the victory for us…"

The _Argo's_ gangplank lowered, and, a moment later, pandemonium went off as a group of Space Marines escorted a tall man in a navy blue peacoat off the ship. He was followed by a sort of red-haired, muscular but pretty young woman in a navy blue peacoat of her own and white and orange form-fitting uniform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a ranking officer is coming off the _Argo_, but it is not Commodore Wildstar! It looks like Commander Stephen Sandor, Ph.D, the scientific genius and technician who has helped Earth and the First Star Force through so many battles."

Sandor came up to a podium with Diane Henson after exchanging salutes and shaking hands with Mark and Holly Venture, who were in their peacoats and who had just gotten off the _Arizona_.

"Where's Derek?" said Captain Mark Venture. "I thought the Cowboy of Outer Space was going to be here to scowl at the press."

"He can't be," said Sandor. "He got off the ship ahead of us. He's at San Diego Central Hospital now. With Nova," he said in a low voice.

"Is she all right?" said Holly Venture. "She was pregnant like forever, and I heard that she was having trouble, and…"

"It ended right after the battle…in a good way," said Sandor with a smile. "I'll tell the Press now."

A number of reporters shouted questions. "Where's Commodore Wildstar?"

"Is he injured?"

"Did he die in battle like Admiral Yamanami?"

Sandor shook his head and smiled. "Derek can't be with us tonight, so he sent me instead. But Commodore Wildstar is just fine."

"Is he in trouble with Command for concocting his own strategy?" someone yelled.

"Do they know he and Desslok had a trap set for the Second Comet City ship at Pluto?"

"How did he stop a Comet base ship in deep space this time when we couldn't stop it at Earth six years ago?"

"Is Princess Invidia dead?"

"I believe it's safe to say that, " said Sandor. "The Comet ship has been turned into an artificial sun orbiting Pluto by a massive wave-gun attack from four corridors of battle at once. Their forces were destroyed and scattered, and the forces of the friendly Cometine ships who aided us and the Gamilons, Rikashans, Pellians and Iscandarians at the last minute made sure none of Invidia's forces got loose. But there's a good reason why Derek and Nova Wildstar can't be here tonight."

"Why not?" yelled someone else as silence reigned.

"The Commodore and Lieutenant Commander became parents tonight," said Venture. "Nova had twins. Derek, you _sly dog_!"

The reporters laughed and applauded at that as Sandor then went on for a few more minutes explaining how the battles had gone. They had won, Invidia was finished, and the friendly Cometine General, a mysterious presence that most of Earth only learned about tonight, a man named Radnar, had taken command and had said he would subdue or hunt down any remaining Cometine forces and then sign an armistice and peace treaty with Earth. The crowd went silent at that in a stunned silence, and cheered all the more as they realized that, as far as they knew, the Comet Empire was finally _history_ as far as they were concerned.

At last, peace had broken out.

Lots of people would get drunk, children would stay up all night playing, and lots of babies would be conceived on the beach and in cars, parks and doorways as happy, partying couples got busy celebrating, some with loved ones who had come home safely from the ships and had been given liberty.

Others would be up all night singing.

The fireworks would go off all night, and church bells would ring at four in the morning as churches, synagogues, mosques, Buddhist Temples, and Shinto shrines all over San Diego opened for business before sunrise with many people just crowding in to say thanks to their deities or to the Cosmos or the Kami.

In San Diego, as on the rest of Earth, the partying would go on for hours, days.

Earth had earned it.

A great shadow had finally passed into nothingness.

And, on board one of the ships, a Marine Lieutenant Gary Maples wondered why the Sphere that had returned mysteriously to him in the night was dark tonight, or why his Dark Lord refused to speak to him.

Ekogaru's dejected, defeated, and dark spirit was nowhere near Earth tonight.

He wanted no part of the good karma that was sweeping the world that night.

* * *

**II. HAPPINESS IS A WARM BABY (OR TWO)**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Central Hospital**

**Room 1425**

**Saturday, September 5, 2207**

**0400 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

San Diego Central Hospital was currently a chaotic mess on this night, which was now exactly seven years since old Captain Avatar had died and the Star Force had come home from Iscandar.

The city had gotten away lucky. It had been untouched by the enemy tonight.

People had been admitted and were still being admitted from the city and from the ships of the Earth Fleet that had made harbor in San Diego since the Tokyo Megalopolis' docks had been damaged and ships that would have gone to the Great Megalopolis were being diverted here.

For now, people were in triage, the emergency room, the various surgical wards, and Internal Medicine was already full.

However, the Maternity Ward, in all of the acitvity in the hospital, was a relatively peaceful place.

After their shuttle had arrived on the landing pad on the roof, and after an exam by a very busy Doctor Sane, Nova Wildstar and her children had been admitted to the hospital. Alex and Ariel had little cribs in their mother's room, where they were staying with her in the still-quiet private room for care, bathing, and a feeding.

The room was warm, homey, and very dim because Derek had turned down the lights to make it as peaceful as possible for Nova and their new family.

Nova had been washed up, but owing to the fact that both babies had been hungry, and owing to the fact that hospital gowns and other such items were now even being requisitioned from this floor's supply area (they were very few new mothers in this ward) to clothe other patients outside of this ward, so Nova had no choice (until her mother, who had just gotten home from Barnard's Star on the _Titanic_ brought suitable sleepwear) but to remain almost nude to nurse her babies; she wore nothing but bikini underpants and her pad as she cuddled in bed with her children.

Surprisingly, (for her) Nova did not mind the bareness very much! She liked bonding with her babies skin-to-skin (and she told Derek it was very healthy for them). Derek didn't mind bcause, as bare as she was, Nova looked like an angel as she held their children and sang to them in a soft voice while she gave them the soft comfort of her breasts and the warm nourishment of her milk. There were enough blankets to cover her if she needed warmth, which was something she didn't need now because she was still somewhat hot from the ordeal of labor.

So, it was, when Nova's parents finally came in, exhausted from their trip home with the kids from deep space, they found Derek playing with and bathing their grandson, and they met their daughter nursing a freshly bathed but still innocently naked Ariel in her almost-bare lap. Aurora and David had been allowed into the hospital, but their parents had them wait outside in a lounge until their big sister and their niece and nephew were suitably dressed to come out to the lounge and meet them.

Teri and Karl guessed it would just take a few minutes.

Until then, they thought their daughter and son-in-law should be alone to enjoy their new paternal bliss. The scene was very peaceful and sweet, Teri , she got her bag and said, "Derek, diapers are here. Please stand aside so I can put this curtain around Nova to help her into her pajamas and get her fixed up a bit."

"Okay," said Derek. While Nova was hidden away with her mother, and being washed up again and dressed, Derek and Karl worked on cleaning up Alex and putting his very first set of baby clothes on him. He was going to be quickly and simply dressed in a little blue shorty coverall over his diaper with no shirt on under it, with a little hat on for his head.

"My first grandson is a cutie," said Karl as Derek, getting very good at being a father in a hurry, finished washing his little bare bottom. "Look at that little face, Derek!"

"Yeah," said Derek as they closed his diaper while he bounced Ariel on his knee. Ariel was wrapped in a pink blanket. "He seems as smart as a new baby can be. Look at his eyes following us."

Karl laughed. "He doesn't miss a trick, does he?"

Derek shook his head as Ariel met her brother with her eyes and made a little noise at him. Both men chuckled at this attempt by brother and sister to communicate (if that was what was happening) while Karl lay Alex in his little clear bassinet as soon as Derek finished dressing him. He looked a little like an old-style train engineer in his little outfit as Derek tried to put a baby bootie on him and he kept on kicking it off. Derek just gave up and let his son go barefoot. This would be a common occurremce with him.

Derek, in the meantime, readied Ariel for her first clothes. Three minutes later, Nova whipped open the curtain, now dressed in striped shorty pajamas. When she came out, she began to help Derek put a fresh diaper and then baby clothing on Ariel. As they did so, she cooed at Derek and gave him a look that almost made him melt as she kicked her little legs.

"She's adorable, Nova," said Derek.

"So's Alex," replied Nova as the young parents worked together on their daughter after Nova tickled Alex's little chest in his coverall and played with his toes for a minute while he grabbed her finger with his little pudgy hand and gave his mother a sweet look that almost made her want to cry with happiness. Nova then helped Derek dress Ariel in a tiny pink sundress, a little hat, and little knit pink booties.

"I hope we can take them out to see Aurora and David soon," said Teri. "Karl, they were getting pretty ansty."

"I think we can go out in a minute," said Derek as he again picked up Alex while Nova held Ariel. She stepped into her fuzzy white slippers, (which were basically fleecy white spa flip-flops) and got ready to go out as she admired her children.

A moment later, a knock at the closed door shocked Derek and Nova out of their reverie.

"Is that David?" said Teri. "Nova, he's going to get it…disturbing us while you're getting them ready…"

"Well, we were about to go out," said Derek as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Domon and Kitano (who were both in bandages), along with Eager, Homer and Wendy, IQ-9, Mark Venture, Sandor, and Diane Henson as they gathered at the door, holding balloons and bubblegum cigars in pink and blue.

Derek looked aghast.

"Uh…guys…" he said.

"Ain't ya glad to _see _us?" said Eager. "We heard about the new arrivals from Sasha!"

Nova blushed as she said, "It's just a bit sudden, that's all…we were about to take them out to meet my little brother and sister, and…"

IQ-9 parted the crowd and came in. "Nova! What is that squiggly _thing_? Derek, who is he again?"

Nova blushed more deeply and said, "IQ-9, this is not a _thing_, she's my new daughter Ariel! You saw her being born by the Moon, you dumb Tinwit! People, you can come in to see them," Nova sighed. "I just got decent, luckily…"

"And that creature is?" said IQ-9 as he looked at Derek and Alex.

"This is my son, Alexander," huffed Derek. "He came first, remember?"

"Hard to remember much in my circuits with the way Nova was screaming and yelling on that shuttle," said IQ-9.

"You _would_ say that!" barked Nova as she slapped IQ-9 on his dome while the others laughed heartily.

"Missus Nova, ya look right lovely like that with your daughter in your arms," said Eager. "I seen girls nursin' their babies in the Dallas underground city, but you're the prettiest, Nova."

"Thanks," she said with a deep blush as Kitano and Wendy came in to tickle Ariel. Alex was being played with by Diane, Sandor, and Eager. Derek had to laugh because Eager was making really stupid faces at his son, who just looked on as if to say, "_who's this idiot making faces at me_?"

"He looks like you," said Venture with a big smile.

"And she looks like you, Nova," said Sandor as he knelt down to tousle Ariel's blond hair. Now that she was dry, she had a startlingly cute and full head of it, blond hair as golden as the spring sun.

"Thanks," she said as she burped Ariel against her shoulder. Then, she handed him to her father, who gave Nova a kiss on the forehead while he put her back into her baby bed-she was getting sleepy.

"New experience, huh?" said Sandor.

"Yes, I'm learning a lot now," said Derek as he handed Alex to Venture. Alex wore blue; a new blue t-shirt, baby cap, and blue booties that Teri had knitted for him while they had been in space over the past few months. In her bed, a sleepy Ariel wore a similar outfit in pink.

"How is it outside?" said Derek to Sandor.

"Not as bad as what we saw of the Great Megalopolis on the way in," said Sandor grimly. "I heard they were trying to fire an anti-matter missile at it…"

"_What_?" said Derek as rage flashed in his eyes.

"It went off-course and hit Indonesia, instead; another hit Osaka," said Venture. "Four of them hit Earth; they stopped the others. Ten million dead, total from those four missiles and the carrier-based bombing raids and the orbital bombardment of Earth. Many injured. They destroyed the entire First Fleet of the EDF at the battle near Earth back on the third when Admiral Yamanami was killed."

Then, the room went quiet when they heard Nova crying and saying, "I don't want to hear this now! Haven't we had _enough_?"

"Nova…I…." said Mark. "I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Mark," said Nova as she wiped her eyes. "But from what I've seen, ten or twelve of those things would have finished Earth. It's a good thing we're still here."

"I hope something," said Henson.

"What?" said Commodore Wildstar as he held Ariel; Nova stood up and took Alex.

"I hope we got them all," said Diane.

"So do I," said Nova. "Derek, let's introduce them to David and Aurora. I bet that'll make them so happy…"

"Yeah," said Derek. _I just hope Earth stays here for these kids_, he thought. _There had better be no more left of them_, he thought as some of their friends began to put up the balloons and streamers that congratulated the new parents on the arrival of their children. Then, they gently took Alex and Ariel outside so that David and Aurora could meet their new niece and nephew.

* * *

A bit later on, after the festivities died down, Homer Glitchman and his fiancee' Wendy Singleton slipped off alone to a secluded park not far from the hospital. There was a fountain nearby, and a grove of trees on a grassy hill that looked mysterious and beautiful in the night.

"Didn't Derek and Nova's babies look adorable?" said Homer as he walked hand in hand with Wendy. It was a warm night; he had his Star Force uniform top open slightly, while Wendy had slipped off her red ascot, loosened her EDF blue necktie a little, and she walked down the sandy dirt path barefoot, with her pumps off and in her bag.

"They do," said Wendy. "Now, Homer. Now that this mission is over with, we have to get back to a topic we were talking about in our last communication before you warped out of the vicinity of Red Star five days ago. We need to set a date, and I want a family."

"Well, uh…the date?"

"Preferably before it gets cold," said Wendy as she walked with Homer. "I have this adorable wedding gown picked out, but it wouldn't look right for an afternoon wedding with a coat on over my bare shoulders, and I got a great idea from Nova's wedding years ago; I'm wearing sandals, no stockings. I don't want my feet freezing. So, we'd better set up something soon…"

"Uh…how will we afford it?"

"My grandfather's paying, you know that, silly," whispered Wendy as she walked with him into a grove of trees. Homer was speechless at the beauty of the little sanctuary. Surrounded by trees and bushes, it was private, a nice little thicket that people came to for the seclusion. In time, Nova would come here often to nurse her children in peace and privacy, sometimes with Derek beside her to help.

Wendy had a similar but different reason for wanting privacy. She smiled to herself as she told Nova about this place, and guessed that in a few weeks, her own sessions with her husband and babies might well lead to the very same thing if it was warm and Nova was undressed and the babies went to sleep….but, Wendy jerked herself back to the present as she pulled Homer down in a patch of cool grass and they watched the stars for a moment through the gently swaying leaves before Homer said, "The wedding? Uh? He is? I will?"

Wendy nodded.

"Uh…it can't be during High Holy Days," said Homer. "If you don't mind, that is…"

"I wasn't raised that strongly in my faith, and no, I don't mind converting," Wendy said as she kissed him and made him sit down in the grass. "_L'chaim_," she added in Hebrew with a smile. "Oh. _Simchat Torah_ ends the Holy Days around October 15th. Grandfather has a hall reserved for between October 10th and the 30th. I think the afternoon of the 22nd would be a great day; it's before Sabbath, on a Thursday, and Rabbi Greenberg says he's free then. The 22nd?"

Homer nodded dumbly, not believing this. "Good. The 22nd, then."

"And you won't get cold feet?" said Wendy.

Homer shook his head.

"Let's seal it with a kiss!" Homer blurted.

Wendy smiled. "Well, that's nice…" she said. "But, I was thinking of something more than a kiss, and that's why I brought you here, so _no one_ could see us." she said as she smiled and took off her yellow hairband and shook her medium brown hair free. Homer gaped, realizing he was seeing Wendy for the first time in their relationship without the hairband that she always wore when she didn't have a hat on…even when she had on a swimsuit..

"What?" said Homer.

"This doesn't give you a hint?" she giggled as she undid her scarf, pulled it off, and began to unbutton her blouse. "Oh…you _are_ supposed to help me with this…"

"Help you?" he said as he pulled her close and hugged her.

"Help undress me…before making love to me…" said Wendy as she pulled Homer's Star Force shirt out of his slacks. She unzipped his shirt a moment later and began to kiss his chest.

Homer got the cue and fumbled open the buckle of Wendy's uniform jacket. He helped her out of it the best he could.

He kissed her as Wendy got him out of his shirt. When he unbuttoned her blouse, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a lacy slip beneath it. He and Wendy fumbled open the zipper on her EDF white miniskirt and got her out of it. Then, he just kissed Wendy for a long time, holding her close in the warm night as he ran his fingers to the hem of her slip as he kissed her bare shoulders and collarbone. He felt her legs and started a little when he found out….

"Wendy! You don't have on any…"

"This _is_ my underwear tonight, silly," she giggled as she encouraged Homer to pull her slip off, exposing her bit by but like a birthday present as she went on her knees and toes to ger her bottom up off the ground.

Homer ran his fingers in disbelief over Wendy's bottom, her legs, and, with a wiggle of Wendy's shapely bottom, a very special part of her. He had never touched a woman _there_ before, and the warm, moist feel was fascinating to him.

Wendy's breathing sped up as he touched her there, so he used his other hand to bare, as best he could, her stomach, upper abdomen, and breasts as he fumbled the slip off Wendy and it fell over his face.

Wendy giggled and pulled off the slip. "Surprise!" she sang as Homer saw her nude for the very first time. She wasted little time in getting Homer equally unclad, and then, she laid herself in the grass as she pulled Homer on top of her, and, while kissing him, she gave him a soft, but gentle education on how to make love to a woman. He had some idea of what to do, so she took the lead, helping her poor virginal fiancee' through their first lovemaking session with a deep tenderness.

They were done twenty-five minutes later, and Wendy shared some plain grape juice with him. He wondered why it wasn't wine, but he would find out why in a few weeks when Wendy's little plan came to fruition.

Finally, wrapped up in their discarded clothes, the young lovers with a wedding date newly set fell into a little nap; and they would watch the sun coming up maybe an hour later before they dressed under the shade of the trees. Then, they would part…but only for a little while.

Wendy had plans in mind to move Homer out of his BOQ quarters by the end of the week.

And she was already looking at maternity clothes herself, having an ulterior motive in mind, and a rather sweet one.

Unknown to her, it had already worked. Wendy Singleton went to sleep pregnant with her fiancee's child newly made in her.

* * *

**III. A DESOLATE NIGHT**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Central Hospital**

**Room 1425**

**Sunday, September 6, 2207**

**0300 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

Nearly a day passed while the members of the First and Second Star Force assigned to their ships found temporary lodging in the city of San Diego where the repairs to their ships would begin, or they returned to their ships.

Lynn Westland had made some calls when her old friend Karl Forrester had stopped by the next day, and before he knew it, Commodore Wildstar had a place close to the hospital in a vacant three-bedroom condo in the Rio Amarillo Apartment Complex owned by a war widow (namely, Dana Hall, whose funeral was also taking place the same day) who had been killed two days ago in the bombings. Or rather, he would have if it hadn't been for the Forresters and their children temporarily lodging with him.

In a nice way, his mother-in-law was driving Wildstar crazy while she fussed in the bedroom that had been set up as a nursery by its now-dead previous owner, Dana the sad war widow. Because it quickly came out that the _Argo_ would have to be repaired and refitted in San Diego due to the damage in the Megalopolis from the earthquakes, Derek and Nova needed temporary quarters with room for two new additions, and this place, while smaller than their large, beautiful house in the Great Megalopolis (which Wildstar found out had survived along with the rest of Sands Point and College Point in Ota Ward) was a place that would do for the time being. Rental papers were signed before the day was over with.

But, in the meantime, San Diego Central Hospital continued to fill up.

The hospital was filling _so_ rapidly that wards and departments meant for other things were being used for other patients.

So, it happened that the woman known as "Katrina Savela", a Pellian by her records, woke up confused in a hospital gown in a hospital bed in the San Diego Megalopolis at about 0300 Hours.

"Where…where am I?" she said.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she was still in her guise as "Katrina Savela", even though she looked very pale and unwell. To her, it was something of a relief. _Appear here as Invidia and I would probably end up in prison awaiting death sentence,_ she thought.

"Shh..," said a red-headed nurse in her white uniform and boots. "You're in a hospital room on Earth."

"_Earth_?" said the woman.

"Earth," replied the nurse. "We brought you home on the space battleship _Argo_ after you crashed your plane onto it, Lieutenant Savela. You were clutching a bag of effects that we didn't touch. I'm sorry that we didn't really get to scan you that much; you have some broken ribs, a lot of bruises, and we thought your spleen might have been damaged. You seem to be a little constipated, so I will bring you some medicine for it and a bedpan. I hope you don't mind the noise…"

"What noise? It is quiet in here," slurred "Katrina" in her heavy accent.

"There'll be more noise in the morning. We put you in the maternity ward with a very brave young woman from the Earth Defense Forces who just had twins; she was pregnant during the war and she went into labor right at her post on her ship, poor thing! But she did her job until the battle was won. That's one brave lady. The babies are rooming with her, but her husband spends most of the day with her, and she gets a _lot_ of visitors. But she is very sweet and kind. She's on the other side of the privacy curtain, sleeping with the babies in little cribs near her. She needs heavy pain meds at night because her birth was a little tough because it was her first. We think she'll be going home in just a few days. She seems very healthy and is already beginning to recuperate from her birth thanks to the medicines we are giving her. Also, she seems to be in really good health and good spirits. She's cheering us all up."

"That is nice," snorted Katrina. "But I am all alone…here…now…on Earth. Or an I? What about the girl in my ship? She was a prisoner I was trying to rescue…"

"That girl? She was more badly hurt than you, but she is under treatment, although she is unconscious. What happened to you that you crashed on the _Argo_?" said the nurse.

"I lost my ship. I lost everyone close to me," said Katrina as she ran her hands through her messy purple-black hair. "But, I will be fine. Getting…sleepy…"

"Then I'll let you sleep. Good night," she said briskly as she closed the door.

After the nurse left, when she was sure she was alone, Invidia looked in her bag to find her data transfer unit, which looked like a Pellian comm unit. Finally, she had it out.

"This is my lifeline and where I have my fortune," said Invidia in a slurred voice as she got up. Her bare feet hit the cold floor and she shivered. "I should have stayed in bed. How can they just dress you in a rag? I hate being half-naked like dis!" she muttered to herself.

Invidia hid the unit in her bag, which, as she saw, was not disturbed.

Then, walking on tiptoe, she found she needed to find the lavatory. Stumbling sleepily around the curtain, Invidia looked at the other side of the room.

Compared to her spartan side of the hospital room, this side looked as if it was the home of someone who was very popular. Balloons saying "Congratulations, Mom" and a large banner saying, "Congratulations, Nova. Good Luck, Mom" filled the room around the small bedstand and mirror. Flowers in pots were on the tables and her part of the windowsill, and Invidia hissed to herself as she noticed the young woman sleeping in the bed wore what looked like a _warm_ blue nightgown and was sleeping heavily like an angel. She had honey-colored blond hair and a very innocent-looking young face. Two cribs, right near the bed, held two tiny sleeping bundles that looked like little baby angels. One little one wore a pink sleeper in bed; the other one wore a blue one.

"You," Invidia whispered before looking at the chart, which read NOVA WILDSTAR, LT CMDR.

Invidia found a robe belt nearby. _Now,_ she thought in a confused fashion, forgetting in her rage how friendly they had been on Iscandar a few weeks ago, _How can I kill you? Can I make this easy and quick and leave your rotten babies with no mother? You deprived me of my throne, I should have killed you months ago..I…._

Nova stirred in her sleep and mumbled, "Derek, my Derek….hold me…cold…I…"

_I am the one who is cold in this half-naked rag! Maybe I can steal her nightgown off her body when she is dead,_ thought Invidia as she bent over Nova. _This will be easy_…she thought with a sick smile.

Then, Nova stirred, opened her eyes sleepily, and her fear-filled eyes met Invidia's as one of her babies whimpered.

Invidia was taken aback when she found a sudden rage and fire burning in the befuddled young woman's eyes as she half-awoke from a bad dream under the influence of her pain medication. "._..Invidia!" _she snarled with a sudden, ferally low voice. "You nearly destroyed Earth, you witch! You're dead, dead, DEAD! AND YOU ARE THREATENING MY BABIES!" screamed Nova in a choked, slurred voice as she grabbed her pillow and swung it at Invidia so hard that she actually knocked her silly for a moment.

"I…" said Invidia as she dropped the robe belt, with all thoughts of killing this woman set aside for the moment as she realized she was dealing with a very active foe. There was a strength she didn't expect from that little sleep-befuddled woman as Nova found a metal bedpan (which, fortunately for Invidia, was empty) and threw it at her hard enough to leave a dent in the wall.

"I _hate_ you, Invidia!" screamed Nova in a half-strangled voice with vacant eyes as she lashed out with her fists and began to bash at her foe. "YAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Invidia grabbed the struggling woman's wrists after absorbing several strong punches from Nova. To her shock, her slender little foe was as rage-filled and strong as a mother bear defending her cubs, and she was taller than she was. Invidia thought fast and hoped that her slighly disguised appearance (thanks to the ability Trelaina had given her to alter her form slightly) would help her lie to Nova and cover up her true identity.

Because if it didn't and Nova reached for that button to call the night watch nurse, Invidia knew the room would probably soon be filled with Shore Patrol agents ready to put her in a separate room with…bars on the window.

"Nova…Nova!" she said in a voice she was trying to disguise. "You are just dreaming. There is no Invidia in this room!"

"No…Invidia…I?" Nova blinked as her confused eyes tried to focus on her foe. Finally, Nova looked at her and got out, "Princess Invidia…are you her? No, you can't be her-your hair is a lighter dark brown color that looks a little…purplish? Invidia had dark, raven….black…hair…and your features look different-a little younger and softer. I've seen you before, but… "

"How can I be?" lied Invidia. "She is dead. I met you on Iscandar. Did you forget?"

"Oh, my God," said Nova in a sleepy voice. She ran to check her babies and found they were all right. Then, Nova said, "Miss, did I hit you? Katrina? Is that you? Please forgive me! I was having a _nightmare_!"

"I do not think you were yourself," said "Katrina" in her heavy accent.

"I…my God!" said Nova. "Your lip is bleeding! Are you all right? Did _I _do that to you? I'm so sorry!"

"Maybe you were having…a very bad nightmare.." said "Katrina" as she wiped her lip. "People do crazy things in nightmares…"

"Yes. I was dreaming that Invidia was in here, trying to strangle me. If I ever catch up with her, if she is alive, she will _die_. But…I had a baby…two babies…and we just defeated Princess Invidia," said Nova. "You look a little like her…but your hair is different…how can you be..? She's dead! Couldn't have gotten off that thing…right? We blew that Comet ship up good…real good."

"Nova…if I may be so bold," lied Invidia. "Again, I am Katrina Savela of Pellias. I rescued Michelle from off the _Eritz Gatlantis_, where we were being held prisoner. Remember?"

"How'd you get to Earth from Iscandar? Were you with the Pellian Border Legion Fleet? We know you left Iscandar again, we think, but…"

"Yes. I was fighting Gorse of the Comet Empire in the battle when I was hit by debris and smashed into the _Argo_. We met on Iscandar? Remember?"

"Yes, I served on her…and now I remember you…" said Nova. "Did you come from one of the Pellian ships from Iscandar?"

"Yes, but I had been captured…again," said Invidia. "I was…" _that is the truth…_she thought. "I was escaping from General Gorse and that ship where they held me prisoner when I was hit. Instead now, I am your guest…funny?"

"Your accent's funny, like I said on Iscandar…sorry…" said Nova. "But I'm not bein' very nice…I'm sorry. Heck, I probably sound just as weird to you, don't I?."

Nova and Katrina laughed a little at that. Then, she said to Katrina. "What are _you_ in here for? In case you can't tell, I just had two babies."

"Why do you need to know?" barked Katrina. Then, she said "…sorry, still confused. I just don't like my private life…"

"I'm a nurse," said Nova as she heard Alex whimpering. She ran over, picked him up, and held him.. "I'm going to start training to be a doctor in a few months or a year from now. Maybe I can help you."

"They say I have broken ribs, a damaged spleen, and a lot of bruises," said Katrina as she trembled as almost fell.

To Invidia's shock and surprise, Nova bent down and gently helped her up and tenderly helped her into bed as best as she could while holding her son. "Poor dear! Let me get you something for that lip…I need to wipe up that blood. Please forgive me for being a little weak. I just had twins."

"I see. What did having them feel like?"

"Passing two bowling balls," said Nova with an impish smile. Nova patted and cuddled Alex, who began to go back to sleep. She put him into his bassinet and kissed him good night again. Then, Nova turned to Katrina with concern and said. "I'll be back. Hold on, please." Nova left, walking slowly to the bathroom with careful, measured steps.

Invidia shut her eyes and let tears of frustration and helplessness run down her cheeks until Nova came back with a wet washcloth. Nova sat on the edge of the bed, looked at her roommate with deep concern in her eyes, and tenderly dabbed at her lip until the bleeding stopped. "It may swell up a little in the morning, but putting ice against it will help you," said Nova. "How long do you think you'll be here? They think I can leave with my babies in two or three days."

"They didn't say," said Katrina.

"Where will you go afterwards?"

"I do not know."

"Maybe I can arrange something for you," said Nova. Invdia looked at her in a puzzled fashion until Nova said, "Things like clothes, an income, a place to live, furniture, maybe a job when you feel up to it…"

"A job? Explain that term."

"Well, I'm sorry, Katrina. Forgive me for assuming you were familiar with things," said Nova. "Even though you're Pellian and you would have some share of the Income Stake that all Pellians have, with the injuries you have, it may be a long time before a flight surgeon would say that you can fly a fighter plane again. If you don't want to go back to your Fleet, we'll need to let you get a job on Earth if you want to stay here with us. People on Earth have to do something to live unless they are disabled, retired, or somehow independently wealthy."

"I might consider that, yes," thought Katrina as she was a bit amazed that, in her innocence, her enemy was giving her a plan to help her run to ground before the Gamilons or anyone else caught up to her!

"Since you are a refugee from lost Pellias, and we have other refugees from the Pellian fleet joining us here on Earth now with the war over, it should be easy to find you something. You speak Standard English and look like us. You should fit right in if you want to live on Earth, Katrina! Did you have friends in your squadron?"

"Invidia," said Katrina, surprised to be speaking of herself in the third person. "Invidia's war killed them all. I…I have no friends. I am alone here…"

"If you don't mind my saying so…you have friends now, Katrina," said Nova. She kissed her on the forehead and said. "Try to get some sleep. Good night. I'll say some prayers for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

**IV. GOING HOME**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Central Hospital**

**The Vicinity of Room 1425**

**Tuesday, September 8, 2207**

**1130 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

Three days passed for the unlikely roommates in the Maternity Ward.

Katrina was slowly losing her mind.

She had heard enough babies crying and screaming to drive her mad.

The funny thing was, she found that the two little brats that she was in closest proximity to were exceptionally _cute_.

And, to her surprise, so was their mother.

Nova seemed to be recovering quickly from her birth ordeal. By Monday, she was up and around with some regularity, although she still moved a little slowly. Katrina noticed that three nurses in particular, young women named Dawn Hardy, Tasha Cleveland, and Samantha Cleveland were the sort of nurses who seemed to pop into their room with some regularity. She found out that Nova herself, (_how did she do it?)_ also seemed to be a very knowledgable nurse, and that she even got up every now and then and went into other young mothers' rooms for visits and to help them.

To Katrina's shock, Nova not only seemed to have an incredibly tender heart, she was also very generous and giving.

On Tuesday, when Katrina complained about not having a proper nightgown, Nova got up, rummaged through her own drawers, and offered Katrina some of her clothes! The nightgown that Katrina had wanted to steal off Nova's body the first night was simply taken out of a drawer and _given_ to her with a sisterly kiss from Nova, along with an extra pair of slippers Nova hadn't worn yet. Then, to Katrina's shock, Nova said, "If you really want the one I have on, too, I'll pull it off and give it to you."

"You would?" said Katrina.

"If you don't mind something that's sweaty," giggled Nova. "Isn't it _hot_ in here? _Whew!_"

Then, Ariel woke up and began to cry. Nova, in just her bright yellow flowered nightie and white underpants, ran over to her and scooped her little white-clad angel up, asking her, "What's wrong, sweetie? Hmm? Try to tell Mommy. What's wrong?"

"She is too young to communicate with you," snapped Katrina.

"I _beg your pardon_?" retorted Nova. "Any new mother can learn to communicate with her little one in a hurry. What is it, Ariel? Hmm? Diaper? Hungry?"

Nova listened to her little whines and whimpers and giggled as Ariel put her head on her chest and started trying to kiss her. "Hungry…always hungry.." said Nova with a sweet smile as she unbuttoned her shorty nightgown down two or three buttons and had Ariel at her remarkably firm little breast with Katrina only catching a glimpse of what was going on.

"Excuse me," said Katrina. "You…put her to your chest to feed her? Just like…a peasant?"

Nova laughed. "Of _course_! On Earth, we have a lot of production shortages from the wars we've had to fight. A lot of plastics go right into the ships we build. Baby bottles are hard to come by, along with formula, and they're saved for very sick infants or for sick mothers who can't do this. There's still shortages of lots of things. Nylon for stockings, even though I don't mind just going bare-legged in a dress except when it's freezing out. Velcro, for another thing. The military and medical establishments need a lot of Velcro. You'd be surprised at the shortages. Mom says even breastfeeding tops are a bit hard to get right now.. "

"Why is that a priority?"

"Well, most mothers depend upon Nature just like this. I don't mind much, except maybe in mixed company when they both get hungry," said Nova with a blush. "Then, well…all of my chest has to come out. And…"

"Yes?"

"Wait until you become a mother," said Nova. "Sometimes, it is very embarrassing. I guess as long as it's warm. I can wear a light button-down top or dress and I guess, just get a really cute tan outside when they both get hungry if I can find a quiet place."

"You'd bare your chest outside?"

"Uh-huh," said Nova softly. "On our beautiful Earth, I sure would. I can't wait to get out of here and explore those parks I see nearby, and that beach I see in the distance. I want to put my feet in that fountain I see below and just laugh and kick in that nice looking water," said Nova. "I love the sun on my body, too. Grass under my bare toes. Blue sky over my head. I love to lay in the grass with Derek when it's quiet and we just have shorts and tops on on a nice summer day and we look up at the clouds and imagine what they are."

"That sounds silly," huffed Katrina.

"Derek's my best friend as well as my lover. We don't find it silly at all, and we like to watch butterflies and bees and little bugs in the grass, birds hopping around, maybe a squirrel in the woods. Or we like to watch my little cat playing at home when we're all together. My Mom and Dad have Fluffy right now until I get home, I think. I took her on the last mission with us. We love those little pleasures because we didn't have those things when the Gamilons drove us underground. Now, I appreciate so much. Letting the Spring rain run down my back under my dress, kicking off my shoes or boots and jumping barefoot in puddles…it drives Derek crazy when I do that because he thinks it's _silly_, but…well…and there's catching snowflakes on my tongue when it snows, snowball fights…even swimming naked when no one can see me, except maybe Derek or some of our closest friends. Or feeding these two with little or even nothing on you so they can just cuddle up to my warmth…."

"So that is what you do when he is there and you close that privacy curtain around your bed?"

"Yes," retorted Nova. "I love Derek. I love my children. Sometimes, when it's just you and your partner around…it is very sweet, and it feels nice. I wish he was here right now to share that view with," Nova said in a soft voice as she looked somewhere far away for a moment. Katrina saw her turning away, but she saw a tear running down her cheek.

_Wildstar. She misses him_, Katrina thought. _I have been with many, many men. I wanted to love the last one I was with, Admiral Jena, but never quite got the chance…_

"Excuse me," said Nova. She put the privacy curtain around the bed, and went quiet, but Katrina heard the soft sound of Nova sobbing as she got the phone. Then, she evidently found whom she wanted to get; because she went into a long, quiet conversation that was almost whispered.

Katrina looked out the window for a long time, wishing she had somone in her life who loved her that much.

* * *

Wednesday morning came around. Katrina awoke at 0800 to find Nova and the babies no longer there. However, her things were still in her room. It was very quiet. Almost _too_ quiet.

Invidia had wanted silence. She had wanted to be alone, away from Nova and her squalling little brats and her strange visitors, her friends from her ship who sat on he bed and played cards or board games with her. Now, she was all alone, and she found it very disturbing.

Invidia thought at once of herself. She didn't care…all that much, what had become of Nova and her brood. _Have they discovered my secret? Have they decided to take her out of the room because they want to arrest me? That must be it. They will probably rough me up, beat me, and clap me in irons, too. Maybe their soldiers will rape me, too, before they shoot me._ _That must be it. That fool, they love her too much and she is…too kind…to see me tortured. She even yelled at some of the other nurses for hurting me with injections. _

Invidia's unaccustomed solitude continued. It was empty in there. Katrina began to sense that she herself was not particularly liked, unlike Nova. No one came to see her; when Nova…or even, believe it or not, Derek Wildstar himself was not there to insist that the doctors or nurses treat her well, none of the doctors here except some weird little bald man with round glasses and a cat who liked Nova a great deal seemed to be nice to her. The nurses were usually either impersonally kind to her or curt to her.

One or two of the nurses' aides who did the most menial jobs were downright nasty to her, and one of the same two had even been nasty to Nova; but she had stopped it when Mrs. Wildstar had demanded her name, which was "Corporal Jones." Jones was a short Terran woman with very dark skin and some kind of piercing in her flat nose. Many, many dark-skinned women were very attractive. Jones was not one of them. Nova had then demanded to see her superior, who was a taller RN with lighter chocolate-colored skin known as Ensign Gina Desjardins. Desjardins apologized for Corporal Jones' behavior in her sweet New Orleans accent and assured both women they would be treated well.

Invidia's solitude was broken when Jones burst into the room again and slammed down a bedpan. "Use this, ya alien! _Now_!"

"I am not doing this in front of you!" responded Katrina.

"Listen…Savela. You in a military hospital! That means you's still under military discipline. When you get ordered to use the bedpan, baby, you are _using_ that bedpan! Good thing Miss Hoity-Toity pants Star Force hero Admiral's baby-mama ain't here! Now get on that pan now in front of me before I make you!"

"You and what army?" snapped Invidia as she cracked her knuckles. _This might be fun_, she thought.

"Oh, if you gonna be that way, I'm gettin' the orderlies in here to help me make you…"

"Make her what?" said a rather high voice as someone came in. Jones snapped to attention, still looking very slouchy even in her short white tunic and flat white shoes.

The man who came in was the short doctor. "Doctor Sane! I was about to get the urine sample you ordered but she was bein' resistant! Think we may have to catheterize this one?"

"Jones, I taught a dear friend of mine an old saying. When you want to draw flies, honey works better than vinegar."

"Say what?" said Jones.

"She'd be more cooperative if you'd close her bed curtain or let her take that into the damn _head_!" snapped Sane with his hands on his hips. "Go and let her do that! I've had complaints about you from three officers this week, and I'm getting sick of your malarkey, young lady! Miss Savela. Please feel free to go into the head. Then I need to talk with you while your roommate is still out and we have some privacy for a few minutes."

Savela nodded. Then, with the first bit of concern she had felt for anyone since Michelle (and she thought that she had lost that one utterly, guessing that Michelle was probably dead by now), she asked, "Doctor? Is Nova okay?"

"Nova and the little ones are fine," said Sane as he wiped his glasses. "They're down in Central Scanning two floors below us getting some tests and scans. Derek is down in the examining suite with her. We think that they might be clear to go home today. Now, would you please be cooperative? We have some things to talk about."

Savela nodded glumly. She was free to do her business…in the head. She silently handed Jones the covered bedpan a few minutes later and Jones took it away while cursing under her breath.

Then, Sane sat down in a chair near Savela's bedside as he cleaned his glasses again and opened a chart. Then, he began by saying, "Your injuries are healing rapidly, and I see a very good prognosis. We had you in that scanning suite yesterday for a reason. We did some careful tests and found that your DNA makeup and the makeup of your mitochondrial structures are quite interesting! Your mitochondrial DNA not only proves you are part-Pellian, it also has a distinctive pattern that we've only found in their Royal House. By my recursive analysis, I would guess you have some Royal blood, and may be related to both Lieutenant Commander Aliscea Rosstowski, the Lady of Pellias, and her mother, Astrena. You seem to be about a fourth or possibly fifth cousin," said Sane. "Because there are very few Pellians of Royal blood left, we might send this analysis to Gamilon when we are finished so that Queen Astrena can see where you might be in the Royal line. Would you mind submitting to an examination by Aliscea? They might be able to find whom you are related to."

"I…do not…know," said Katrina. "The circumstances…" she stammered not wanting too much to come out, "Of my birth were…rather…"

Sane nodded sympathetically. "Easy to see why. My examination proved that you have a Cometine father, but you are not green like they are. We're guessing that maybe the green coloration is a recessive genetic characteristic? Would you consent to further study? Nova and a friend of mine have been talking shop a little with me, and we may want to write a Medical Journal artricle on you! Maybe we can find out who your father was."

"I do _not want_ that!" snapped Katrina as tears ran down her face.

"Why?"

Then, she thought, _Father, my Prince, please forgive me. I have to lie to save my skin._ Then, she said, "My mother was captured by them. One of them…took my mother as a concubine…unwillingly. I came from that…union. I do not think I would qualify for any Pellian Royal honors, either. I am…a bastard. And I have failed Pellias twice by being captured by the enemy. I suffered terribly while I was on the _Eritz Gatlantis_, especially the second time I was there after I left Iscandar…" _That is not entirely a lie_, thought Invidia, remembering her losses and how her own generals and Ekogaru had treated her. "They have been kind to me here on Earth. May I stay here, please?"

"Hmmm," said Sane. "I think we can arrange that. And if you feel the additional studies would be an invasion of your privacy…"

"They definitely would be!" snapped Katrina.

"Then we won't do them, and I'll tell Nova and Doctor Samlin to drop the idea of writing an article about you. I think you can go home in a day or two. But I have no idea where to discharge you to! You said you didn't want to go back to Pellias…or their fleet…"

"No, I do not."

"Would you like to accept a commission in the Earth Defense Forces?" asked Sane as Invidia's face almost dropped off with shock. "I hear you were and are a very good pilot. We need pilots these days, even young women. Since you and Nova seem to get along nicely, maybe she could help train you? She wants to do some flying again after she recovers from the birth…"

Katrina then thought her disguise was _too_ good. _Me? Fly with the same forces that just brought down my Empire? I'm stuck here, but fighting in their defense forces…that's almost comic. Crazy! Insane. No thank you…especially not if I want my Empire position back…maybe. _

"For the time being, I want to live as a civilian," sighed Katrina. "I have funds that I have access to from my time on Pellias. Could they be cross-transferred to your medium of exchange?"

"I think we could arrange an exchange, yes," said Sane. "We have done it before. We have a very few aliens on Earth, pretty much just Iscandarians, Gamilons, and Rikashans serving in their Embassies. They keep a very low profile because of the odd appearances of the Gamilons and Rikashans, but occassionally, Iscandarians have been known to wander in our midst. We think maybe the Gamilons have some agents, too. Desslok is said to have a very good secret police but he never says much about it to us. Maybe that is why it is a secret!" laughed Sane.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Anyway, someone from the Refugee Bureau will be in to speak with you on Friday. We still keep such a bureau around because occassionally we still find sick people hiding in the ruins of some of the underground cities left over from the Gamilon and the Rikashan and Cometine conflicts. We help them reintegrate into society…those poor souls usually don't have very much. We do the same thing for space colonists who try to occupy land on some of our small colony worlds and fail and come back home lost, jobless, and all alone. The Refugee Bureau is a social service agency. Nova's worked with them more than I have. She is getting a good social worker to help you."

"I…I thought she was taking maternity leave."

Sane chuckled. "Yes and no. Yes, she is taking leave and leaving the active part of the Reserves, but, no, she is not going to go home and just rock the cradle. She's got too active of a mind to just go home and become a full-time homemaker. Also, while she was lying there, holding her babies, and getting needles put in her, she told me that she is very worried about you. When my girl takes an interest in someone, she's not about to let her drop. Right now, Nova's your best friend on Planet Earth, and she and Derek can get lots of strings pulled for you. Please don't take her friendship lightly. She's a good lady, and I think someday she's going to be make a far better doctor than I ever will. Don't tell her that, though. We don't want to give her a swelled head and she hates having one. Even though she's just as smart as Sandor in her chosen field and damn near his equal in intellgence. She is so smart that she _scares_ me sometimes. Then she does something silly like calling a Landing Craft Shuttle a 'spacemobile'. She calls those her 'blond' moments. Strange but cute kid."

Katrina nodded, feeling very guilty as she realized how she had wanted to hurt Nova in her sleep several times this week.

"Oh. I hope that we never find that Invidia character," added Sane as he closed her chart. "If we ever did find that she had survived again and was on Earth causing trouble, I think she'd be lynched. Just an old ex-veteranarian's opinion," said Sane as he opened a bottle with some clear substance in it with a battered label in Japanese characters attached to the bottle. He poured some of the substance and drank up deeply, grunting with pleasure. "Just my Spring Water. Water from this clear spring here on Earth mixed with some _very_ interesting substances, shall we say?" Sane smiled at that. "I'd offer you some, except you're still in bed, and…"

Then, the door burst open. Derek and Nova came in, carrying their babies, along with Nova's parents. Katrina noticed that Nova was in street clothes for the first time since she had come here; she had on a scoop-necked light dress in white trimmed in pink with bare legs and nice pink high-heeled sandals. She was carrying Ariel (who was all in yellow) in one hand with a suitcase in the other.

Derek had on his EDF blues and a short blue and red peacoat with an anchor on one breast. He was carrying his son; the baby boy wore a white t-shirt, dark blue play shorts, and little blue sandals on his feet; his first pair of shoes. Nova's mother wore a shorty pantsuit with a white jacket, while her father wore a turtlenecked shirt and dark pants.

"Oh! Mister and Mrs. Forrester!" said Sane brightly. "Where's Nova's little brother and sister?"

"With my niece Jane and her strange ex-husband Foxy," said Teri with a laugh as she helped Nova begin to pack. "No! Don't put that in there, Nova! You'll be carrying too much with the baby!"

"Mother," said Nova. "That's why I'm buying a baby carrier pack the first stop we make. I can _do_ it!"

"Don't tax yourself! It's only been five days!" cried Teri.

Nova rolled her eyes at that. "Mother, I just walked through several testing rooms when they didn't insist in pushing me around in that wheelchair with that ridiculous hospital gown on that showed my butt to the whole world! I wanted my own pajamas on down there! When they finally me put clothes on me and I stopped spending the morning on an examining table stark naked being scanned by ten doctors and five medical students, I started to just walk around with you! And I walked through the snack bar myself. And the gift shop! Then down to the Social Services office. I snuck off on my own with Ariel while you and Dad were arguing about who to invite to the christening and then the Shinto Shrine purification ceremony!"

"And you ate like a horse in that snack bar," said her mother. "Two chocolate milks, two apple pies, and a roast beef hoagie! You only weigh about a hundred and thirty-two pounds right now after having twins! Where do you put it all?"

"Excuse me, I have twins! I need to eat like a horse!" snapped Nova. "What were you eating like when you had Aurora and David, Mother? A bird?"

"The way _you_ usually eat, Nova," said Teri.

Derek shook his head and put his hand up to his mouth and snickered as Nova and her mother went at it for a few more minutes while Katrina was amused at these two while Derek Wildstar, the great hero who had wrecked her Empire, stood holding his baby boy and looking remarkably like some long-haired boyish doofus kid called in to play a role by some casting director.

Invidia, who had only seen Derek Wildstar looking authoritative as her mortal enemy, had never seen him looking boyish and both amused by and embarrassed by his strong-willed wife before. Katrina thought, _And who wears the pants in this Star Force family? Is it the Commodore or is the one with the legs in the skirt the one who wears the pants?_

As Nova gesticulated and argued with her mother (the latest bit was that she did NOT need a wheelchair to leave the hospital, thank you!), Invidia was surprised to see that it looked like she was losing weight very rapidly and was starting to look very trim in her white dress after just five days. She wondred why. _Is she losing weight too rapidly? By Arishna, I am getting worried about the lady! I do not believe it! _

Then, Nova turned to Derek and saw him snickering. "And what are _you_ laughing at, you space hyena?" she said with one hand on her hip.

"You and your mother. You'll probably be going at it when you're both in your eighties and waving crutches at each other."

"Not funny, smart guy," said Nova with a smile. Then, she began to soothe Ariel. "Don't be upset, honey, Daddy's just acting stupid again."

"You'll _drop_ her if you bob her up and down like that!" said Teri.

Nova stuck her tongue out at her mother as an orderly came up with a wheelchair. "I do not need that, Private," said Nova. "I am capable of walking out of here with my daughter!"

"Orders, ma'am," said the orderly. "Counter-signed by General Stone."

Nova sat down and then put her nose in the air. "_Hmph!_ Tell that old walrus to go take a long walk off a short pier without a life vest." Nova began to push her wheelchair with a free hand while wiggling her toes in her sandals, but Derek came up behind her and grabbed a handle on it. "Nova, you'd better let me push that."

"oooohhh," said Nova. "Okay, Derek. Push away. But when we get out of the hospital, I'm jumping in the fountain outside."

"What?" said Teri.

"Mother, I said I will take off my shoes and jump in the fountain outside. I've been looking out the window at that thing for five days and watching the kids jump in it. It's my turn. Then I want a vanilla malted at the first place we can find when it's lunchtime. With a cheeseburger. And mozzarella fries!"

"Yes, dear," said Derek as he kissed Nova on the head as they left.

Nova's parents scooped up the balloons and banners as they left. Sane said goodbye to Katrina and then followed the happily bickering new family down the hall as Nova blew kisses at the nurses she had met.

Then, Katrina was left alone looking at an empty bed and empty locker at Nova's side of the room.

It suddenly seemed quiet in here.

Too quiet.

Invidia then realized something about her bubbly, mostly upbeat roommate, and her ex-enemy.

She missed her.

A lot.

* * *

**V. A NEW MORNING**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Megalopolis**

**San Diego Food King Supermarket**

**Saturday, September 12, 2207**

**1130 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

"Katrina Savela's" head was still spinning as she tried to acclimate herself to life on Earth.

This life was new, and rather strange to her.

For one thing, there was the climate. At least two parts of Earth; this coastal city in California, and the recovering Great Megalopolis of Tokyo (where she had flown in some communal aircraft with Nova's friend Sasha for something called "a job interview" with a major magazine as a correspondent) seemed to be very sticky and hot all the time.

Invidia, in her disguise as Katrina Savela, was having to get used to dressing in far less than she had usually worn on the _Eritz Gatlantis_.

At the moment, as she pushed some kind of metal basket on wheels down the aisle of what she guessed was an Earthling food storehouse, she was trying to get used to the fact that about half her legs were exposed in her dress, a royal blue thing that came to just above her knees. It had straps at the shoulders that left them bare, but "Katrina" wore a light jacket over her shoulders. Some kind of thing called a "bracelet" in dark blue was at one of her wrists, and she carried a small shoulder bag with her oddments in it that Earthling women called a "purse". Finally, on her feet, she wore strange dark barbarian (to her) sandals with very slight heels that left her heels and toes very much exposed. She had been surprised at how much the accursed things had cost in the large Earthling store that Nova had taken her to to buy a wardrobe at; she had been discharged from the hospital just the day before.

_I miss my pointer_, thought "Katrina" as she had to nudge past some obscenely fat woman that she might have put in prison for being ugly back where she came from.

She grabbed a can of odd Terran vegetables off the shelf and turned to Nova, who was walking beside her. "What are these called?" she asked.

"New baby peas," said Nova with a smile. If Katrina felt oddly dressed, she wondered how Nova could walk around in the clothes she had on? To _her_, she was practically half-naked! Her legs were fully exposed, for Arishna's Sake!

She tried to study her friend's attire without staring at her. Nova wore very short pants made of some strange coarse blue cloth that looked faded. Katrina had no idea why it was called "denim" and she refused to wear what looked like something a slave would have worn in a concentration camp back where she came from-and the woman had bought those ridiculous things that covered nothing but the essential areas and some of her thighs? She had on an even more ridiculous thing that she called a "tube top" that was white and made of stretchy cloth with multi-colored horizontal stripes in what looked like garish colors to "Katrina". And the thing left her shoulders and upper back naked, too?

Nova seemed to be very strong for her skinny build as she pushed a slightly bigger cart filled with groceries and a seat that held her two little brats, the babies Alex and Ariel.

Earthling babies, as Invidia had discovered, wore strange little garments that left their shoulders bare (Invidia had never seen summer baby clothes before), little rags around their otherwise bare bottoms held on with pins, and actually wore no shoes (at least in warm weather). And Nova ocassionally stopped shopping to bend down in her almost totally non-existent barbarian sandals held onto her bare feet with just one strap each. Invidia thought they were odd because she had never seen black flip-flops before; she wondered why Nova just didn't bloody walk around barefoot. To her, Nova also wore a very weird hat…something called a "baseball cap". Nova wore it with ridiculous pink sunglasses to gurgle at one of her pre-articulate young (often the noisy one with dark hair called "Alex") and rub noses with and make faces at the little gurgly squiggly baby thing. "Yes, Alexander, Mommy loves you! Isn't it a great day?" Nova cooed at her baby. She then kissed the little blond cooing girl on her head. "Mommy loves Ariel, too. Don't you just look like your cousin Sasha when _she_ was a baby? I love you two so much!"

"Aren't they cute, Katrina? I'm sorry, I just love them so much," said Nova.

"Yes, they are cute," said Katrina with a slight smile. _Much cuter and you give me the diabetes! Yecch!_

"So what is this aisle called again, Nova?"

"Vegetables. Most of these things in this aisle are canned. If you want fresh vegetables from right out of a farm or a hydroponic garden, go two aisles left, that way," said Nova as she pointed. "There, you will find a produce aisle for fresh foods, and…"

Some tinkly thing went off in Nova's own purse. It sounded like some weird baby cartoon cat chirping a song that went, "_we're off in outer space, defending Mother Earth_…"

"Phone," said Nova with a blush. She pulled out the little phone (which had a picture of a cartoon cat on it wearing a gold and black girls' Star Force uniform) and then Nova stuck it behind her ear with some kind of clip as she flipped it open and sang, "moshi-moshi" into the phone. "Hi, Derek. We're almost done here. I'll be taking Katrina home soon. She has more driving lessons today. She should be picking up a license in maybe, uhh..two weeks," said Nova as she stood there stretching on her cranberry-red polished toes for a minute in her flip-flops. "Uh-huh. She's getting more used to our customs every day. Looks like she's heading for Produce," said Nova as she waved "bye-bye" to Katrina for a moment. "_What's_ that? Rosstowski _called_ you? What's he up to in his TDY with Intelligence? They found where Jonathan is? Where was Astra hiding him? I…_St. Anselm's Orphanage?_ Where you were on Great Island? My God..she _dumped_ him there? She still blames him for Conor's death on the _Princess Astra?_ Well, he was allowed to be on that carrier, junior cadet attached to a flight crew, flew a mission or two as a gunner, helping his Dad out at Iscandar, and…NO! Yes, I agree with you! We have to fix this! We're his godparents. He's only fourteen! Call my dad! At once from your office on the ship! You know his number at the law office, Derek! _Call him!","_Nova snapped, sounding a bit mad for the moment. "Yes, now! Love you! Bye! Love you too, Derek." Nova slammed shut her phone and put it away.

Nova sighed. "Astra, I know you're grieving, but I want to take your head off about now," she said out loud as another lady in a hot pink minidress gave her a weird look.

"You vant someone beheaded?" said Katrina as she came back with excitement in her eyes. "I can arrange that, I…"

Nova sighed. "Katrina, not literally." Nova shut her eyes. "I'm not very happy right now; I'm sorry. I almost want to cry, as a matter of fact."

"What happened?" said Katrina.

"I'll talk about it in the aircar as I drive you home," said Nova. "You said you wanted produce. See you in a minute…"

Katrina nodded and left for the Produce aisle.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the Produce aisle, as she walked around looking at the different kinds of Terran vegetables and fruits, Katrina bashed her cart into something.

"What?" she said. "What is this?"

She looked up and saw that she had smacked into another cart.

The cart was full of groceries, and it was being pushed by a rather cute-looking young Japanese-American looking man with dark eyes, messy brown hair parted on one side, and a rather impish smile. He wore a dark suit jacket with a ship's wheel embroidred on one of his pockets in gold, and a spotted tie and whte shirt.

He looked at Katrina, looking her over from her face (which he thought was very cute, even though she was almost growling at him), down to her hair, her light jacket, her dress, and her knees, slender bare legs, and her feet in her sandals. She looked like a cute little thing to the young man, and the first words he said to her were, "You're short."

"You're stupid," she blurted back.

"You're cute," said the young man as he turned on the charm.

"You're idiotic. You hit my vehicle with yours," snapped Katrina.

"_Ahem_. You ran into me. Is that cart insured? You messed up my cucumbers," said the young man.

"What is _your _name?" snapped Katrina.

"Milday, the name is Kazuo Foxworth. I am an attorney and I run a consulting business. I also have a big yacht. I also invest other people's money and make a tidy profit out of it. I saw you walking around before with one of my clients. Your little blond friend in the flip-flops and tube top with the babies has enough in her portfolio to buy this store and I helped her do it. She had stocks, bonds, and property and business holdings set aside for her by her father since she was a year old; stock and goods and the like that was risky then, became almost worthless after the planet bombings, but has since appreciated greatly in value. I helped her do that, even though she is not very aware of how much her portfolio has grown, and, I think, at this point, she does not even care because she is so much in love with her husband, her children, and our newly safe planet. I'm very rich. Like me to do that for you?"

Katrina couldn't believe this. _I need to build up a fortune. Why not let him play with some money and see what happens? Also, he's cute. _

"Are you propositioning me?" said Katrina.

Kazuo smiled. "For minor pain and suffering and minor embarassment, I owe you, uh…maybe twenty credits. Could I repay you with dinner and a tri-d movie? Unless you'd rather have the cash, that is."

Katrina smiled and nodded. "What can it hurt? You seem to be good company."

"You've got a funny accent," said Kazuo.

"I am not from around here," snapped Katrina. "Not even from this planet!" she whispered as she ran up to his ear.

"Now, this should be interesting," said Kazuo.

"You were talking about cucumbers. Do _you_ have a cucumber?" barked Katrina.

Kazuo laughed, guessing the girl was unaware of the double entendre she had just made. "I sure do," he replied. "Oh? What is your name? I know you are short, have dark hair, and are not from around here, but I don't know your name? Becky?"

"No," said Katrina.

"Cindy? Zakuro?" he said. "Princess?"

"Close," purred Katrina. "Katrina Savela, at your service," she said as she bowed and shook his hand.

"Ah…Katrina, my dear, my sweet," he said as he got down on one knee before her. "Would you be so kind as to give me the answer to a personal, confidential question?"

"Yes?" said Katrina.

"What flavor of candy do you like?"

Katrina shook her head. _Now, this is weird_, she thought. Then, remembering something Derek Wildstar had given her the previous day in the hospital gift shop, she blurted out. "Caramels. I like caramels."

"I'll buy you a box of them," he said as he tossed a heart-shaped big box of caramel chocolates into her cart. Then, he said, "What else would you like?"

Katrina shrugged. "Seeing water."

"I have a yacht, done; you come aboard her with me in two weeks on a Saturday. Bring the Wildstars. Nova is a good cook for the galley. Don't worry about room. The _Lady Jane_ has enough room for lots of people."

"Why do you call it the _Lady Jane_?" said Katrina.

"In the year 2202, I had a whirlwind romance with your friend's cousin, Jane Forrester. She owns a ranch in Colorado. A ranch is a place where they grow animals and then kill them for meat. I was romantically involved with Jane during 2202. We made a business merger in 2203, and turned it into a marriage later that year. I named my yacht after her. Now, Jane Forrester is crazy. Bright, witty, happy, wacky, red-headed, but crazy. She likes to dress like a cowgirl, ride a horse, and shoots at things. When we divorced in 2205, she tried to shoot me. She got over it six months later. We divested the business but I still run the portfolio. Spent two years heartbroken. Now, I need someone to hang around with."

"Join the club," said Katrina.

"Why and how?"

"Suffice it to say I had lost a lot in the war," stamered Katrina. "The war messed up my life. A lot of it was my fault; some was the fault of two men I will never see again because they are dead, and some is the fault of a creepy man I hope I never see again even though he is dead. I think."

"Are we mysterious?" said Kazuo.

"Are you a royal pain?" said Katrina in return.

"Pain, yes. Royal, I'd love to be."

"You are driving me crazy. No first date yet and you plan the second?"

"Give me three hours and I'll get to the wedding; then, the wedding night," he said as he winked at her.

"I think you are crazy," said Katrina.

"So?" said Kazuo.

"Help me disentangle this cart from yours, you fool, and then I will follow you about. I like crazy."

"That is nice," said Kazuo.

Nova came by and smiled at them. "Oh! Did you two have an _accident_?"

"I'm playing," said Kazuo as he crawled about on the floor to separate the carts, not caring about getting his yachting pants dirty.

"This man is crazy, Nova," said Katrina. "Can we take him to a mental hospital?" she said, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Play nice and I'll rename the yacht the _Lady Katrina_ before you ever see it," he said as he pushed at the carts. Nova kissed Ariel, shrugged, and braced her flip-flop clad foot against one of the carts. "Help me push!" she barked as Kazuo pushed with his hands and Katrina stood there like a bump on a log and did nothing. This would become a recurring pattern in the next few years, although none of them knew it yet.

Nova and Kazuo shoved, and the carts came free.

Katrina's cart slammed into a cereal display and knocked down ten boxes.

Kazuo's cart freewheeled off and slammed hard into a produce case.

Kazuo fell on his butt.

Nova almost did, too, but she regained her balance just as the flip-flop she had used to help brace her foot flew off, went up in the air, and ended up on top of a produce display in a pile of dust bunnies. It would not be found until around Christmas.

Nova looked around, shrugged again, took off her other flip-flop, and knelt down barefoot to help Kazuo up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You looked stupid," teased Katrina. "You too, Nova."

Nova stuck out her tongue at Katrina and turned to baby Alex. "Did you see shoes in here, honey? If not, Mommy has to go barefoot. Poor Mommy."

"I could not believe how stupid you two looked!" laughed Katrina. "You look cute together!"

"No, you two do," purred Nova.

Both of them glared at Nova.

"Have fun with my friend, _Foxy_," she sang. "Katrina? Is dinner still on?"

"This person has asked me to dinner," said Katrina.

"Have you accepted?" asked Nova.

"Yes," huffed Katrina.

"Does he have a car?" said Nova.

"Nova, you know damn well I do," said Kazuo.

"Good. Then I'll take the babies home and tell Derek we're eating home-cooked lasgna tonight. I will hunker down with him and let you two paint the town red. Don't bang on my door at four in the morning like the last time, Kazuo, when you nearly assaulted me because I came out with green facial mud on and you thought I was a space monster? Got that? Have fun!" sang Nova. "Don't get too frisky on the first date, Foxy!"

"I won't. Maybe." Kazuo said as Nova blew them a kiss and ran off gracefully with the cart like a girl running through the grass on a Spring day as her babies squealed loudly with pleasure.

"Foxy," mused Katrina. "They call you that?"

"Always," said Kazuo with a laugh. "Jane didn't start it. She did. At our wedding."

"Why they call you Foxy?" asked Katrina.

"Crazy like a fox," he said.

"I tend to agree with you," purred Katrina as she kissed him while he was picking up a cereal box. Then, he ran off with her before the stock clerks would start yelling at them.

Dinner…would be…fun…

* * *

That night, dinner was very fun. Katrina relaxed while Foxy told lots of entertaining stories. He had led an entertaining and rather colorful life, and Invidia found herself liking him in spite of the fact that she hadn't really wanted to at first.

After a lot of conversation and a very nice dinner that he paid for, over dessert he said, "So, when would you like to go on the _Lady Katrina_ with me?"

"You've already renamed it?"

Foxy nodded. "A good cruise would be down the Baja California coast down to Mexico and back here. I won't be free for it until around October 17th, a month from now. Would you be free then?"

Katrina nodded. "I'll certainly see you before then?"

Foxy said, "Yes. We can meet up every few days, if you like. Most of my evenings are free."

"So are mine," she said. She thought hard and said, "But, let us agree on one thing. We see where this is going before I sleep with you," she said in a low voice.

"Why?" said Foxy.

"I've been hurt before," said Katrina. "I want to be sure you won't do the same."

"I'd never hurt you," said Kazuo. He put his hands over hers. "Never."

"I pray you keep that promise," she said.

"I will do it or die trying."

"I hope so," said Katrina.

* * *

**VI. NOVA'S FEARS**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Megalopolis**

**Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Townhouse**

**Thursday, September 17, 2207**

**1300 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

Derek Wildstar was at a staff meeting on the _Argo_, so Nova was alone in the house except for Alex and Ariel, who were asleep.

She and Derek had a baby monitor intercom system connected both here and at their home on Great Island. The monitor was on all the time in the nursery in either house when the babies were there so that the faintest unusual sound or cry would bring either Derek or Nova running.

At this afternoon hour, it was Nova, all by herself. Classical music ( J.S. Bach's _Little Fugue in G Minor_) played softly over the townhouse's speaker system, low enough that it would not drown out the little ones.

After tending to the babies, Nova had been exercising; riding along fast on an exercise bike that had been installed in the living room of the mostly white and grey decorated townhouse. After wearing herself out, Nova had stripped off her shorts, t-shirt, sweatbands and legwarmers and was lounging in a bubble bath in the large tile-lined bathtub in their apartment that was similar to their even bigger tub in their house on Great Island. She was reading a huge first-year medical students' textbook she had found in the apartment that would intimidate most people. It had belonged to Dana Hall, the previous occupant, but Nova didn't quite know that.

While reading, Nova brooded. It was rare for her, but she was worried.

Not about Derek or her children.

She was worried about her own health.

_Maybe these are just the fears of someone with an overactive imagination,_ she thought. _But, why did the postpartum bleeding stop a few days earlier than normal today? Oh, I know, it can be variable, but there's that. And the weight loss…_

Nova shut her eyes, pushed up on her feet in the tub, and looked at herself. _I could swear it's already getting flat,_ she thought as she looked at her stomach. _It's supposed to be normal, but why is it happening so fast? I'm kind of tired_, she thought as _Fantasia in D Minor_ on piano began to play on the sound system. _All the time. All the time…_

Nova then got up, and rinsed off the soap suds with the hand-held shower head. Swathing her body in one white towel and her hair in another, she got out of the tub, drained it, wiped her feet on a commodious pink rug that covered much of the white tile floor, and she picked up a portable scale.

She padded barefoot into the bedroom she shared with Derek. Mmost of the place had a new dove-grey wall-to-wall carpet in it that Derek had ordered before she had come home from the hospital. It was one of the gifts Derek had provided for his young wife upon her homecoming. The only exception to the grey was in their living room, where it was bright yellow before it met the grey rug in the den that was between the living room and the split-level kitchen.

Nova opened a closet door in the bedroom and revealed a full-length dressing mirror.

After doing so, Nova threw the towel off her hair, brushed it slightly, and tossed the brush on the bed. Taking a deep breath, Nova said a silent prayer and dropped the towel off her body and kicked it away.

She then stood totally naked in the warm apartment before her mirror and examined her body from her collarbones on downwards. She didn't even have her jewelry on, either her cross or her ankh; Derek knew she always took it off before bathing, showering, or swimming.

_The collarbones are standing out more, _she thought as she touched her bare shoulders_. Maybe too much. Breasts are fine, _she thought as she did a cursory inspection for lumps_. Firm, a cup size bigger due to the milk like Mom said they'd be. I could have also picked that up from the literature. _

Nova touched her stomach. _The softness is almost gone. I'm beginning to get my abdominal ridges back. I can also feel definition at my rib cage,_ she thought.

She felt her bottom next. _Firm. Of course it was never that much of a problem even when I was pregnant. _She looked at her legs all the down to her ankles and feet next. _Ankles aren't swollen anymore. I even tried on my old Star Force boots. They fit fine now. Like the rest of my old uniform. But in this strange heat here in California, I prefer those sandals. Or just going barefoot outside. It is weird that it is so warm. Even San Diego usually isn't this hot this time of year._

Then, she touched down between her legs. She wanted to check for bleeding. No evidence of any. Then, she ran her fingers around down there.

The response of her body was so sudden that it almost took her breath away. _A lot of the literature says your lib…libido goes down when you breastfeed,_ she thought. _Hormonal balance. But…this…I…_

Nova ran her fingers around and then thought she had better stop before she needed lubricant. She let her mind wander and thought of Derek holding her, kissing her, touching her…

Time seemed to slide away as Nova gave in and enjoyed the pleasure with a version of Abba's _Mamma Mia_ playing in her head. She was almost shocked when, a few minutes later, she found herself exploding right on the floor and feeling pleasantly surprised and shocked at her own naughtiness. She hadn't felt this good since the week of her honeymoon! Her first impulse was to reach for the phone and call Derek on the _Argo_ with a simple message, "Come home _now_." They were not far from the docks. He could push his Mustang home in just a few minutes. And then, she'd be waiting in bed for him on satin sheets to…to…

_You're not supposed to be ready for this for at least three to six weeks,_ she thought. _This is crazy! What is wrong with me? All those doctors checking me at the hospital, all those tests and injections on myself and the babies, and questions about how I felt when I was on the Cosmo-DNA that time. I don't even remember that much now! Just that horrible gas entering my lungs, like when Ekogaru attacked us in July, and me going out and waking up in Derek's arms. Until then, blotto. Lots of weird dreams, but blotto. Unconscious. Coma time. _

Nova then set down the scale. Shaking like a leaf, she placed her feet on the scale. She wiggled her toes; the light glinted off her pink polished toenails as she waited for the numbers to stablize.

Then, she looked down. The scale readout between her big toes read: _**57.606 kg / 127 lbs.**_

"I lost two and a half kilos in a week," she murmured out loud, her naked skin covered with goosebumps even though the room was warm. "Lost six pounds in a week, oldscale. This is too fast! This should take _weeks_! God, what is happening to me? Please, God…what…"

Then the phone rang. Nova jumped around the bed and answered it. "Hello?" she said softly.

"Nova. This is Doctor Sane. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Why is your video off then?"

"I…I just got out of the bath and weighed myself. I'm still naked," said Nova as she curled her toes in the rug. _Getting tanned all over again, too_, she thought as she idly looked at herself. Per her mother's advice, to allow the sun to toughen her nipples for breastfeeding, she had enjoyed sunbathing and nursing the babies in the nude behind her hedges in her yard. She had done so enough with the kids and Derek lately to get a beautiful honeymoon-like tan again. Normally, this would delight her; neither Derek nor she liked any tan lines on her slender body, and she had always loved having her whole body exposed to the sun and the breeze. But, now, her sudden thinness was a bit frightening.

"I'll bet you look wonderful," said Sane. "Still riding that bike, running, swimming, and breastfeeding?"

"Yes to all of the above," gasped Nova.

"What's your most recent weight?"

"Fifty-seven pointer six kilos, hundred and twenty-seven oldpounds, naked and still slightly wet," she said.

"Hmmm," said Sane. "You are shedding that weight a bit fast. Still eating well?"

"Half the time, when I'm not tired, I'm always eating," said Nova. "The bleeding's stopped altogether, too. Even my face is getting a little thinner."

"Not bad, but be sure you aren't pushing too hard. Oh. The reason I called…we found a few things in those tests at the hospital that I want to have looked into. I've scheduled an appointment for you next week with Doctor Steve Gabriel at the San Diego Parkside Clinic by the hospital. I know him from medical school; he might have my old girlfriend's number…you'll get the quick exam and consult; just the usual bloodwork and scans."

Nova's blood went cold. "Isn't Doctor Gabriel an oncologist? I worked with him a little in 2201 back in the Megalopolis while Derek was away."

"Yes, Nova, he is an oncologist…"

"Then, you think I have…"

"Nova, we're just noticing something a little funny about the way your T-cells were forming. It could just be a minor glitch. You've been through a lot lately."

"You think I have cancer?" said Nova. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I'm just twenty-nine. Are you looking at leukemia?"

"Nova, you are getting paranoid. Do not try to diagnose yourself yet. We'll have a consult with Derek when we have your full battery of tests and get your next pelvic exam at my office and get your post-partum check on the 27th."

"Of October? That's early."

"No, this month," said Sane.

"That's too early," said Nova as her lip began trembling.

"For some reason, your biological clock is running on fast-forward right now. Have you noticed the babies growing rapidly?"

"No," said Nova.

"Then, we'll discuss it later. Nova, you sound scared crapless. Don't be. I think we have an answer, and I think it's very benign but a little bit weird. You know they reformed the area around New York City recently with the Cosmo-DNA and they've begun digging to rebuild the city?"

"Yes?"

"Too early to say, but we're finding a correllation between your cells and…oh, I'm drinking old Spring Water now or just peeing in the wind. We'll talk later. I've got patients. Bye."

"bye," replied Nova in a tiny voice as she wiped her cheeks.

Then, she looked down at her naked body as she flopped on the bed. "They say…" she said. "A flower looks its prettiest right before…before it dies. I look beautiful now. Like I've never been pregnant. But why so fast? And what is wrong with me? Why do I need to see a cancer specialist? Am I dying?"

Nova threw her face in the pillow and began to sob. "I have Derek and two babies! God, we just won a war! I don't want to lose weight like a skeleton and die yet! I want to see my babies grow up! I don't want Derek to put me in the ground before I'm thirty with rapid-onset radiation leukemia! I've seen enough cases! It kills you in weeks! I…"

Then, Nova just sobbed pathetically in the quiet apartment, accepting a little comfort as Fluffy came in, mewed, and licked at her side.

Nova pulled the little white cat onto her stomach, held her, and wept.

A while later, Derek came home. Nova had pulled herself together at last and hour beforehand. She had thrown on an apron over herself beforehand after hearing Alex crying. She ran to him and diagnosed the cause; messy diaper. Nova smiled when Ariel woke up, diagnosed her with the same minor malady, and after getting the worst of the green mess cleaned up, Nova ran them a bath and got them in. In the steamy bathroom, with two splashing babies, being nude except for her apron was rather comfortable attire for Nova as she knelt on the rug and bathed her children. Sometimes, Nova just got in the tub with them (Derek thought this was adorable and he had gotten lots of candids of Nova at bathtime; and her parents had also photographed them both at bathtime when they both got in and played _onsen_ with the kids) but she didn't want to get totally wet all over again.

A while later, Alex and Ariel were dressed in fresh diapers and tops, and they were laid together in a playpen to squiggle around while Nova spent a few minutes dangling toys over them and watching their little faces. Then, she got up and began dusting something in the townhouse with her backside to the front door as she heard it opening.

Nova stopped dusting and jumped up on her toes at the sound. Then, she heard a gasp and heard a briefcase dropping after Derek slipped his house slippers on.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Hi, Derek!"

"Nova…uh…you look gorgeous, but…uh…where's your underwear?" Derek came up and kissed and hugged his wife, touching her backside and confirming the only thing that she had on it was the large bow from her apron.

"The bleeding stopped. I'm getting better," she said as she kissed Derek. "How did it go today?"

"Darn civilian contractors…they want to do things to the _Argo_…"

"Don't tell me Stone is back on his old "_let's make the Argo into a machine_ kick, Derek?" Were you safe there today with those big machines and lifts around?"

"Yes, I was," said Derek. "You look worried about something."

"We'll discuss it later. In bed. After we eat the Beef Stroganoff I want to make us."

"In bed?"

"Yes. We are married and I am fairly healthy," teased Nova. "I wanted you very badly earlier this afternoon. My body's going wacky."

This surprised Derek somewhat. All the literature he had read stated that most women had a hard time wanting their husbands again after having a baby and were scared of initmacy afterwards. Nova was breaking all the old rules again. "Nova, Doctor Sane said we'd have to hold off a bit. You just had two children. Remember?" Derek ran his hand over Nova's stomach under the apron and said, "There was a big bump here at the beginning of the month. Now _where_ did it go?"

"Go look in the playpen; that's where it went," teased Nova. Then, she sighed and said, "I know the doctor said to wait, but there are other things we can do to make each other happy until we can do that little thing again. I'm up for it later. And I…I want to live all I can in the next few weeks. It's so hard…"

"Nova, what's so hard…? You look so upset," he said, shocked at this latest mood swing. "What is….?"

"Saying goodbye to you," sobbed Nova.

"Nova, neither of us are going anywhere, and we haven't had any problems that would cause us to separate! What is this 'saying goodbye' stuff?" said Derek as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"I don't want to go," sobbed Nova. "But when the angels come for me, I have to obey that call…we all do someday…Derek…no one lives forever," she sobbed.

"_What?_" said Derek. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Doctor Sane wants me to see an oncologist next week. I might be dying!" Nova sobbed as she crawled into his lap. Then she began crying her eyes out in his arms as she sobbed and sniffled through her story while Derek stroked her back, her shoulders, and, yes, her bottom as she curled up into a pathetic little ball in his lap and bawled like a baby.

At this moment, Derek didn't know what to say.

Or do.

He didn't think Nova could possibly be right. She looked so…healthy. Almost disturbingly so.

_But what if it's true?_ He thought as he couldn't help but notice how slender she was_. What if…?_

Finally, with tender kisses, he made Nova naked again, tossed her apron aside and began to comfort and love her right in his lap, as best as he could without them doing the Full Deed.

She clung to him and responded eagerly.

The Beef Stroganoff had to wait for a while.

* * *

**FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 25, 2207…**

A few days later, Nova's fears were dealt with after her latest exam, when she and Derek sat dressed in his consulting room with Alex and Ariel as Doctor Steven Gabriel, a bearded, professorial-looking man in his late forties sat there, to their surprise, with Doctor Sane. Doctor Gabriel said, "The good news is that the blood tests and scans of Nova's liver, bone marrow, lymph nodes, and spleen show no signs of cancer whatsoever. The only problem with Nova's T-cells, if you can call it that, is that they have been forming very fast and healing any minor glitches we found in her bloodstream, like any small trace of infection, very quckly."

"Then I'm not going to die?" said Nova.

Sane shook his head. "Your case, though, is very unique. You're still losing weight rapidly…the latest weigh-in shows you at 123 oldpounds. Almost back to your pre-pregnancy weight, just around three weeks after the birth. Your uterus has shrunk, naturally, the birth area has healed, naturally, your stomach and muscles have become toned with your exercise program, naturally. The rate is just accelerated. Your body has done in three weeks what it usually takes six or seven weeks to do. Now, we know why."

"Why?" said Nova.

"Blame the Cosmo-DNA, believe it or not," said Sane. "In 2200, when that radioactive gas hit you, when the Cosmo-DNA went off, there was a massive shock to your system. You were in a state of vacuum. According to your charts, you passed into a state of clinical death that turned into a coma and then reversed itself as the effects of the Cosmo Wave ran through your body in a few hours. We thought you might well die, but everything regenerated instead. We thought it was a one-time effect. It turns out it was not."

Nova and Derek looked at each other in shock. Then, Nova said, "That explains it. Whenever I got sick, or injured, I would be hurt, down, and then back on my feet again more quickly than usual. I thought during the Rikasha Incident it was due to Aliscea having saved me a few times, but…"

"Doc!" said Derek as he hugged Nova. "Does this mean she's…invulnerable or something?"

"No," said Gabriel. "That knife wound from Invidia and that poison, for example. She still needed medical intervention to save her life, still needed to be frozen, still needed to be operated on. She's not like some Time Lord or something. Break her leg, she still needs a cast. Nova, if I went violently berserk and cut your arm open with a scalpel, you'd still cry, bleed, need sutures, antibiotic, tetanus booster, bandages, growth factor drugs. But maybe for only two-thirds of the usual time. Her and the little ones inside her then. But she wasn't sick for long, was she?"

"So, my weight loss…" said Nova.

"For you," said Sane. "It is utterly normal." Nova blushed. She had on shorts, thong sandals, and a halter top for the oppressive heat outside, along with her cross necklace and a silver ankh necklace (for life) that Derek and Sandor had made for her as a new mother. Her legs, back, stomach, shoulders, all of them were exposed (and as Derek looked at her, he thought she was exceptionally easy on the eyes right now) and very trim and toned. At twenty-nine, Nova looked like a very healthy woman maybe five years younger than her real age as she bounced her little daughter on her knee. She had even tried on her old Star Force uniform (she would have to wear it at a ceremony on the _Argo_ in a few days) and it fit perfectly again. In fact, with her slightly curvier hips and more prominent breasts decorating her still willowy build, it looked better on her than it _ever_ had.

"So, I'm okay?" said Nova.

"We'll just want to do one more exam next week," said Sane. "When we're on the _Argo_ on Wednesday the thirtieth, come see me after the armistice ceremony with Radnar and Desslok. If my guess is right…well, you're like you would normally be at six or seven weeks. I should be able to look at you then, and…"

"And?" said Derek.

"Then, you should be just about fully over that birth, Nova. As best as I can guess," said Sane. Then, he cleared his throat and said, "And whem Gabriel and I looked you over from head to toe before on that examining table, we could not help seeing that…well…your womanhood is in very fine shape. If you are very, _very_ careful," he said as he saw Derek sitting there with an arm around Nova. "I don't see any reason why you two can't resume full marital relations."

Derek and Nova looked at each other sweetly with their mouths open and then they blushed.

Gabriel teased them as he smiled and said, "Of course, I would be careful. No chains, whips, bondage gear, leatherette bags over your head, or Gimp outfits…"

Derek really blushed as Nova hid her face in her hands and said, "Derek and I..never do that. We are a pretty normal couple…the worst I've done," she said as she blushed and her toes curled in her flip-flops, "is…sometimes, when I'm frisky, I wear a cute nightie, or…I don't wear any underwear under my dress once in a blue moon, or, we…I… do the thing with him outside…bad, aren't we?"

Doctor Sane laughed heartily showing his teeth. "Nova, Wildstar, that's downright _cute!_ You two remind me of two young puppies! Well, that's fine! We could use a few more little Wildstars in a few years. And, about being outside, I used to have a very active little life with my old girlfriend years ago. I remember what it was like making love in a meadow on a hot day. Best feeling in the world!" said Sane as he blushed. "Then, things changed, and, well, the woman I was married to for a few months thought that was vulgar. Sad, really. Mizuko was very stuck-up," said Sane as he wiped his glasses and then his eyes. To his surprise, Nova came over with a hanky after handing Ariel to Derek, and she wiped Doctor Sane's tears away and then gave the little 54-year old man a big motherly hug. "I should have married Kei Stuart," said Sane. "She was the love of my life, but we drifted apart after medical school when we were separated for our internships. We lost touch after that. She must be dead now. The last I heard, she was in Peru around the time it got planet-bombed really hard. She couldn't have survived that."

"You never know," said Nova. "Stranger things have happened…people are still being reunited. Earth is a big place."

"I'm sorry to hear all this," said Wildstar. Sane very seldom talked about his past.

"I'll be fine," said Sane as he let go of Nova and then went for his favorite bottle. Gabriel nodded as Sane reached for a mug that was on his desk. Doctor Sane then poured himself a drink of his peculiar, boozy "water" and began to drink.

* * *

**VII. A PRIVATE MOMENT**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Megalopolis**

**Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Townhouse**

**Saturday, September 25, 2207**

**1702 Hours, Local Time**

* * *

Derek was coming home from a late-afternoon staff meeting that had taken place aboard the sleeping _Argo_, which was still being repaired.

Nova hadn't gone with him, because she was tired and was taking a nap with little Alex next to her. When he had left her, she was holding him. He had on only his diaper; she wore only a light white and pink summer kimono or _yukata_ on this warm and humid day. It had been so warm that he had worn shorts and a rugby shirt and sandals to church, while Nova had worn only a light blue minidress, light underpants and a pair of blue sandals she was falling in love with.

The house seemed quiet as Derek came in. "Nova?" he called. "Nova!"

_She must still be asleep_, he thought when he didn't get an answer. But, she surprised him when she called out, "I'm in here, Derek…"

She was in the nursery, and he was sweltering in his uniform and peacoat. At the door, Derek shed his peacoat and his boots and socks, and he tiptoed into the nursery barefoot in his Star Force whites with his high-collar shirt slightly open at the neck to see his family.

He smiled when he saw Nova cuddled up in her favorite beanbag chair with Alex and Ariel. She was feeding them; they looked a little wet, as if she had just been bathing them, and they were still naked, as a matter of fact. So was Nova, with her _yukata_ thrown in a pile on the floor. She looked sleepy and content feeding her babies in the nude. Her favorite breastfeeding apparel was rapidly becoming nothing but her bare skin. Derek certainly didn't mind this.

Derek caressed his wife with his hands as she laid her head on his shoulder. They kissed, and then Derek stepped back.

Derek smiled at them, and came over and began to caress Ariel's hair. He kissed her, then he kissed Alex…and finally, he kissed their mother, who looked angelic and content in her lovely nakedness, nursing one child at each breast as they lay cuddled in her lap. Derek knelt beside them as he began to stroke Alex. "Hi, big boy," he whispered as he tickled his son's chin, running a finger over his shoulders, his chest, his tummy. "I hope he doesn't go wee on you like that," Derek whispered as he played with his son's thigh and smiled at his little boyhood. His baby boy was so cute that he made his father just want to cry looking at him sometimes. The same went for the baby girl that his night of love with Nova so long ago now had made.

"I think he likes being undiapered," whispered Nova.

"Yes. Especially since he and his sister have the most beautiful mother in the world here to snuggle skin-to-skin with," said Derek as he ran his finger from Alex's bottom without a break right to the smooth, soft thigh of his mother. "Comfy, Nova?"

Nova nodded. "You know it's been so warm that when I'm here, and they're both hungry, I just love to be naked with them when they feed…esepcially when it's warm. I feel more relaxed when I feed them and less self-conscious like this if there's no one around; funny…aren't I?" Alex looked sleepy, so Nova gently took him off her firm but soft breast and put him over her bare shoulder to burp him. Derek then kissed Ariel's back, admiring her little toes as Nova finished burping Alex. "Take him and put a diaper on him, Derek. Then put him in the crib like that," said Nova.

"No baby shirt?" asked Derek.

"Too warm in in here," said Nova as Derek snuggled his son and took him naked to the changing table. Then, he put baby powder on his son and carefully diapered him as his legs kicked a little. Derek then held the diapered baby boy and carried him around, giving him a kiss as he laid him in his crib in just his diaper for his nap.

Little Alex smiled at him, and Derek smiled back.

Then, Derek turned to Nova, kneeling on the carpet beside her as he kissed her stomach. Derek then slurped his tongue in her belly button. Nova giggled and said, "Ariel, your Daddy's being bad…"

"I know," said Derek as he paused to abruptly tear his shirt off. Nova smiled at his chest and firm abdomen. Then, she giggled again as Derek licked her side near her breast. "_Now_ what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Licking you."

"Why?"

"Some of the milk ran down you. It smells nice. Like you," said Derek as he then began to play with her free breast…very tenderly. "Does this hurt?"

Nova shook her head. "No…it feels…"

"How?"

"Nice," she said as Ariel continued to feed.

Derek smiled at her and then, he tenderly began to kiss his wife's nipple. Nova moaned a little at that, and Ariel squiggled; she appreciated the increased milk that Nova was producing as a reaction to the stimulation. There were times when she was a little unsure of her milk supply when Derek would tenderly help her like this at home, and only at home. Nova had no complaints about this. Some of her milk went in her husband's mouth. Neither of them minded much; Nova knew she had enough to give, even in "accidents" like this in love-play with her husband, and Derek liked the warm, soy-milk like taste of her milk.

As Nova fed Ariel, with Derek kissing her, she began to feel flushed, and very warm.

She flexed a leg slightly and began moaning a little. Then, she let a hand wander…down below her waist…

When Derek saw what she was doing, he smiled and teased, "You'll go blind if you do that too much…"

"Isn't Daddy silly?" said Nova to Ariel.

"Let _me_ do that instead," said Derek as he began to tenderly touch his wife's center himself.

Nova opened her crossed leg a little more and sighed, wiggling her toes as Derek teased her. Then, Derek kissed her as she pulled away Ariel and burped her. She stood up and carrried Ariel to the changing table while still in her husband's embrace, with his hands playing with her breasts, and then her lower abdomen, and the center of her body. Nova shivered and stood on tiptoes, digging her toes into the rug as she smiled at Derek, who was alternating now between helping Nova clothe their baby girl in her diaper and erotically teasing Nova, who didn't want or need any clothing right now as she kissed her husband and lover. Nova then laid Ariel in the crib as Derek admired her. "Sleep well, little angel," she said softly as she kissed their daughter and moaned again, softly, as Derek worked at touching her bottom, again touching her most sensitive spot and driving her tenderly mad.

"This is another reason why I like to see you breastfeed them in the nude," said Derek as he kissed Nova's neck. "You are very conveniently easy to touch afterwards…or during…."

"I know…why do you think I love to drop it all around you?" she gasped as she relaxed and turned to jelly in his arms, stroking his toes with hers as she shut her eyes and just let her husband make sweet love to her with his hands. She pressed her bare bottom against him, and shivered as she felt him almost ready to burst out of his Star Force pants.

He was breathing heavily as he loved her as best he could half-clothed, not at all surprised when she cried out softly and shivered in his arms as her body let go and she felt like Heaven.

"You feel beautiful," he said as he stroked her hair. He kissed her and began to pull back.

"We're not through _yet_, space cowboy," Nova purred as she turned to him and undid his pants, pulling them down and making him naked in a moment.

"Hmmm?" said Derek as he expected Nova to pleasure him in turn, feeling a bit bad as he took his pleasure, knowing he could only reciprocate with his hands…_Sane said we could, but I do not know if it is safe yet…_, he thought sadly. _You're not ready for it…I…_

He was shocked when Nova pulled him down to the floor with her. Then, she said, "I want you to go all the way, and just make wild love to me on the floor…_right now_!"

"Nova, you're not r…"

"I want to try," she insisted. "Five weeks without this has been driving me crazy. We stopped in the last two weeks of my pregnancy. It's three weeks after the birth. You see how fast I'm healing. The doctor said it was okay yesterday, if we were careful. And I want you so damn _bad_! Just be gentle with me…"

Derek couldn't believe this. He was about to protest for his wife's health when she just pulled him closer to her. "Do it to me or I'll just jump on top of you and rape you," she whispered.

" Okay," said Derek. How could he resist? She was beautiful, lightly tanned all over, naked, toned, and gorgeous, and she wanted lovemaking with him _very_ badly at the moment.

"If I hurt you, or it hurts… give me the sign and I'll stop it," he said as he kissed her and began to slowly take her, right on the nursery floor.

"Don't stop," whispered Nova as she accepted him eagerly. "_Please_ don't stop!"

"I won't," said Derek.

He didn't.

They spent the next hour making love right on the floor in the middle of the nursery as the babies slept. Nova enjoyed it.

So did Derek.

As they sighed and made love softly, Ariel awoke slightly and turned her head.

She didn't have any words yet for what she saw with her sleepy eyes, but she knew who Mommy was by her face, and she also recognized Daddy; he was with her quite often himself, and she was often put to sleep in his lap, too.

Baby Ariel had no words or concept to figure out what she was seeing in all innocence, but she figured out that Mommy looked happy. Daddy looked happy, too. They had on no clothes, as they both often were at night when Mommy took her into their bed with her brother. Ariel smiled. She had no idea of what sort of funny game Mommy and Daddy were playing, but she guessed it _had_ to be fun-they were making happy sounds, laughing, kissing, and tickling each other a lot. Then, she closed her eyes, and cooed at the nice sounds Mommy and Daddy were making as she fell asleep again.

When Nova got sleepy, Derek romantically carried her to the bedroom in his arms and tucked her in. It was warm, humid, and they knew the kids would probably be hungry again in about another four hours. Nova told Derek not to dress her. He expected that. Ever since she had begun to truly heal up, (rapidly, _how did she do it?_), she had not worn nightclothes of any sort to bed for the past week, (sometimes she threw them on when expecting company) and some mornings, she made their breakfast in nothing but her apron; an apron where she could let the bib down to feed one or both of the babies if needed. When it was just them in the house, or even them in their little yard behind their hedges, Nova felt no particular need to be terribly modest anymore.

Derek didn't mind.

Neither did Nova.

* * *

**VIII. KATRINA'S BAD NIGHT**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Megalopolis**

**Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Townhouse**

**Sunday, September 26, 2207**

**2145 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

Nova Wildstar was at home alone with Alex and Ariel that night. Derek was away again, working a little late on the _Argo._ Derek had said it was more problems with the civilian contractors, …Nova had no reason to doubt him, especially since she had been aboard the ship with him earlier and had met a bunch of them herself…some of them were not terribly bright men, and some could be very difficult. She was expecting him to get home between 2300 and midnight, so she was trying to wait up for him.

Nova had the baby monitor circuit up and running in the townhouse's intercom system. She was sitting in the living room in a leathertte recliner, reading a novel which was actually a Medically based thriller; it seemed someone was carrying out an unusual set of murders, and it was up to the book's heroine, a female pathologist, to gather clues from the autopsies. Nova could easily picture herself in such a role someday, and she was very interested.

It was warm again in the townhouse. They still hadn't gotten the air conditioners installed yet, so Nova sat there wearing only one of her comfortable white summer kimonos or _yukata_ decorated with a floral pattern.

Suddenly, the chiming doorbell rang.

_Now who could it be at this hour? It's almost ten!_ Nova thought a little irritably as she marked her page in her novel and got up. She was hoping it was not Angie Hartcliffe. While she liked her friend, she did not to hear the latest of her trials and tribulations with her husband tonight.

Nova went to the door and threw it open…only to find Katrina Savela standing there, looking very depressed. She had on a long dark blue dress, black pumps, and she had an odd-looking red pin in her hair above her bangs.

Nova rolled up her eyes a little and asked, "What's wrong?" _She looks odd tonight_, Nova thought.

"Much," she said.

"Did Foxy treat you badly tonight?" Nova asked as Katrina stepped in.

"No. We had a good date. It was when he went home again…that I began to feel lonely. Tried to call him. His mobile phone is not working, and I had no one else to turn to at this hour, so I reluctantly come to you."

"Why reluctantly?" said Nova. "We are friends, right?"

"I thank you," said Katrina. "I need someone to listen to me, and I do not need a lecture…not tonight!"

"Okay," said Nova. "I'll listen."

"Where is Wildstar?"

"Derek's on the ship; he'll be in late," said Nova. "Oh? Would you please take your shoes off?" Nova said.

Katrina sighed. Nova herself was barefoot; she hoped she didn't expect her not to wear shoes. "Why is that?"

"We usually don't wear street shoes in the house," said Nova as she opened up a closet door near the door; it held shoe racks where Katrina saw she and Derek kept their shoes and boots. Nova opened up a drawer in a cabinet in the closet and found a pair of black Japanese-style women's house slippers that she thought would fit Katrina. "You can put these on and consider them yours when you come here. Just don't touch the open clogs there; they're mine for when I sometimes have to work in the kitchen."

Katrina nodded. She sat on a small bench by the door and changed her shoes, and had to admit the slippers felt nice. Then, she got up.

Katrina then said, "I am feeling a great deal of anger at my father right now. The memories are haunting me…"

Nova took her hands while sitting on the bench. "I am so sorry….I know who your father was…."

"YOU _do_?" snapped Katrina.

"Yes. We know that he was a Cometine. Your poor mother was captured by them…wasn't she?"

Invidia's eyes began to involuntarily mist up when her mother was mentioned. She hated herself for showing weakness now, especially in front of Nova, but she admitted, "Yes. She was…my father…"

"What did he do? What was his name?" asked Nova.

"NEVER ask me his name again!" yelled Katrina. "You do that, our friendship is OVER! GONE!"

"all right," said Nova. She took a big, deep breath. "Katrina, you came here to see _me_. You are my guest. I am not yours. And you do not scream at me like that in this house again. Are we clear on that?"

"I guess so."

Nova got up. "You know, Intelligence wanted to use you as a guinea pig and keep you in 'protective custody' in a prison. They wanted to use reverse-engineered Gamilon technology on you to actually probe your mind and your memories. Guess who protected you from that?"

"You?" said Katrina.

Nova nodded. "I interceded for you. One of the Intelligence people told me I was risking my chances at future promotion in rank by doing so. I told him I would appeal to the Commanding General if I had to. I really put my damn neck on the line for you, Katrina," Nova said in a flat, hard set of tones Invidia had heard only once from her before; at the conference at Melezart. "I do not appreciate being yelled at by the person who owes their freedom to _me_. I'll have you know I was also told to observe you. I am under orders to have Intelligence come and pick you up if you ever cause trouble here in our society. I don't feel that way, personally, but a lot of people on Earth are very prejudiced against aliens. Even allies of ours. So, you are a guest, Katrina. Not only in my home, but on our planet, by our grace, and the grace of the Pellian Hgh Command. Are we _clear_ on that?"

Katrina nodded. Immediately, she regretted coming over. She decided she had better bite her tongue and not anger this woman. _If I anger you, they might just take me and probe…and find out who I really am. Around you, I had better act nicely…_ "Nova, I apologize."

"Thank you," replied Nova with a formal bow. "Now, would you like some tea?"

"Are you putting anything in it to make me talk?"

"No," said Nova. "Come in the kitchen and watch me make it if you do not trust me."

Katrina did so.

* * *

A while later, Katrina sat at the table with Nova.

Katrina looked at Nova and said, "I came to talk to you about my father."

"What was he like?" said Nova.

"He was a Cometine General. We will speak in generalities. He captured my mother and made her into his concubine. I was born on a Cometine planet," she lied, knowing all too well she had actually been born aboard the original _Gatlantis_ in the clinic. "It became clear my mother loved me more than my father did. My father was always away on excursions of conquest…"

"That sounds awful," said Nova.

"But…he cared for me when he was there. We had a governess or two who helped my mother. I was very close to Mother for many years. Same with Father. Father would sometimes take me to staff meetings now and again. But then, when I was twelve, my mother died. They said it was an accident. And I was left alone with my father amongst all of these Cometines…that's how I know their language and customs so well…"

"What did your father treat you like?"

"A posession," said Katrina as she didn't truly fake this part of her story. "He tried to use me to replace Mother. We became close. A little too close, one might say…"

"You and he…he didn't…use you as his wife…did he?"

"No, he did not. But the _officers_ said he was using me in that way. It made me feel like trash," said Katrina. "I had to get out of there eventually," said Invidia, as she glossed over the years where she and her father had conquered planets, the months where Desslok had been on the _Gatlantis_ city-ship with them, and the whole first war with Earth and her scheming. "Get out of there I did. I ran around the time that the Cometines were getting involved in their first war with Earth, and I began making my way, bit by bit, towards Pellian space in a stolen shuttle. Then, Ekogaru brought Pellias to your Galactic System. I got word of that, and I came there and arrived right as people were beginning to leave. I was accepted as another refugee, and I went to Iscandar. I served in the Pellian forces for some years until Invidia captured me again. I was tortured on the _Eritz Gatlantis_; treated horribly. I escaped, and you and I met on Iscandar. Then, I left, and was captured again; almost put to death on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ by Ekogaru," she said, not lying about that part. "I escaped again in the chaos of the second battle with Michelle. How _is_ she?"

"She just became conscious again the other day," replied Nova. "She seems to be all right…enough. I saw her in the hospital. She was asking for you."

"She was?" said Katrina.

Nova nodded. "You two seem to have quite a bond."

"Can she live wid me? Can I care for her?"

"Possibly," said Nova. Nova then looked at Katrina and then at the time. "It's after eleven, and it's late. We have a guest room. Want to stay the night?"

Katrina yawned; she was getting tired. "Of course," she said. "I will accept your gracious offer, Nova."

"That's good," said Nova. "I'll lay some spare nightclothes out for you." Nova finished her tea and ran off. "I'll be back soon. Just have to check on the kids…"

* * *

Nova took a while. In that time, Katrina walked into the living room and turned on the Tri-D set. The news was on, and much of it was sad.

There were a lot of stories on the news about refugees from Australia and Indonesia. When they showed footage of those devastated parts of the Earth, Invidia shivered with guilt as she realized what she and her forces had done to the planet. They had devastated large swaths of land there, leaving dying, starving refugees, some with radiation sickness.

Katrina bit back unexpected tears as she watched an image of a half-naked mother, in just a ragged shirt, breastfeeding twins on the back of a truck. "This woman lost all of her family except her newborns," said the announcer. "There are many like her in the ruins of Sydney, Sydney…a city devastated by direct attack from the Comet Empire."

"Our Fleet also continues to repair its damage," said the announcer as Katrina saw footage of battered EDF space battleships, cruisers, even a shot of the _Argo_ herself, covered with damage in her dock in San Diego. "It is expected that Radnar, commander of the Cometine faction that aided us, will be signing an armistice of some type with Earth and Gamilon in the next few days, bringing a legal end to the War at last."

The announcer continued as footage of Pluto showed on the screen. "On Pluto, temperatures continue to warm under the light of her new artificial sun, which is actually all that remains of the _Eritz Gatlantis_, of Princess Invidia, her generals, and her dreams of conquest. Scientists expect that Pluto may become an inhabitable world in a few years; it is hard to say…"

"It is better she remains dead," muttered Katrina as she looked at what remained of her city-ship on the video screen while feeling a deep nostalgia for it, as well as a deep revulsion.

_The strange warmth, the strange weather, the poverty, the devastation; I caused all of it,_ Invidia thought. _Father never let us walk for long on the planets we conquered. I think I see why now. He never wanted us to see this…the true cost of our Empire. I was hardened enough to it; the slavery, the expropriations, the executions, the suffering. With the suffering thrust into my face, now I see what sort of monster I truly was. I don't know if I am fit to live or not after seeing this…._

Katrina turned off the video unit.

She went into her bedroom in a daze. She checked the bathroom to see if anyone was there. Nova was not there now-it seemed strangely quiet.

Katrina took the nightgown left for her into the bathroom, and she stripped and took a bath. It seemed to calm her…but only a little.

She couldn't bear to sit in the tub for more than about fifteen minutes. After she emerged and dried herself and put on her nightgown, she began to walk to her guest room to go to bed, when she heard a soft singing or crooning from in another room.

Katrina tiptoed into the nursery, to find Nova at last.

Nova was curled up in a beanbag chair, with her kimono open a little as she held little Ariel in her arms at her breast. Nova was softly singing to her baby, and she looked peaceful and very sleepy.

Nova looked up, a little startled as she saw Katrina.

"I feel horrible," said Katrina.

"What's wrong?" asked Nova in a quiet voice.

"I saw the news. I really saw what the Comet Empire did to your world. I am…shocked…"

"War is never a pretty thing," said Nova in a soft voice. Nova looked at Katrina with gentle, fawn-like eyes that made her want to melt. They looked like her mother's eyes; or the eyes of her mother as she remembered them. "I don't watch the news that much any more. When I go to work, I have to deal with it. I don't need to bring it home if I can avoid it. Maybe I'm hiding from it, but I just saw too much in space during the war. I'm tired, Katrina. Very tired. I hope it's not a sin to want peace and a new life for your children…"

_She is asking me for forgiveness?_ Katrina thought in shock. _This sweet woman most have_ _the most over-active conscience in the universe!_

"No, there is nothing wrong with wanting peace. I'm tired, too, Nova. Tired of the fighting, the pain, being a prisoner. So tired," she said as her eyes began to mist over.

"Come here," Nova said in a soft voice.

"Am I not disturbing you? What if your son gets hungry?"

"Then I'll just take this robe off," Nova said. "That's all. It's so hot in here anyway…"

Katrina came over and she hesitantly knelt beside Nova's chair.

To her shock, Nova motioned her over and gave her a tight hug with her free hand.

"What is…?"

"You look like you need this right now," Nova said as she hugged Katrina, unaware, in her innocence, who she was embracing along with her own child. "Poor thing…you look like you don't have a friend in the world…"

"Except for Foxy, I am not sure I do have any friends…"

"I'll be your friend," said Nova as she held Katrina. Then, the next thing she said shocked her. "I'll talk to Derek tonight. We'll see about getting a key made for you. You can come over any time you feel lonely. I think he'll agree to that. My niece Sasha has a key to the place; I think you should, too."

"Right now, you remind me…of my mother," said Katrina as she began to cry.

To her shock, Nova reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "That's okay. Sometimes I miss my mother, too even though we fight a lot. I miss Derek even more right now."

Then, Katrina said no more. She just let Nova hold her along with her daughter. She glanced at the young woman's bare breast as she fed her baby. Now, it didn't look strange to her at all.

_On Earth, they love each other,_ she thought as she fell asleep on Nova's lap.

* * *

Katrina came to later on in someone else's arms.

Derek's.

"Hmmh?" she said as she smelled men's cologne around her.

"This is Derek," said Wildstar as Katrina opened her eyes. He had on his uniform but no peacoat or shoes. To her shock, Wildstar was carrying her! "Nova and I are putting you to bed, sleepyhead," he said with a teasing smile. "I came home and found you, Nova and my daughter all asleep together in the nursery."

"That is rather…"

"It's not embarrassing," said Nova with a yawn in her voice from somewhere behind her. "It's after midnight. Derek's tucking me in next…"

"But he is…"

"Don't get up," said Derek. "I don't mind carrying you," he said.

Soon, Katrina found herself being laid down gently in a soft, cool bed. Derek Wildstar pulled a sheet up over her, while Nova tucked her hands under the sheet. Then, Nova kissed her on the forehead.

"Derek and I are going to bed," she said. "Good night, Katrina. Sweet dreams."

Then, Katrina saw the young lovers leaving the room in each other's arms. She glimpsed them kissing before Nova turned out the light.

Katrina felt comforted, warm, and safe here.

She finally went to sleep. There were no more dreams that night.

* * *

**VIII. JONATHAN**

**Earth**

**San Diego** **Megalopolis**

**Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Backyard**

**Monday, September 27, 2207**

**0900 Hours: Local Time**

* * *

A sleepy morning came as Nova puttered around the yard of their house in San Diego with Ariel in her arms in a carrying sling. Katrina had gotten up again and had left early. Nova and Derek had given her a key to the townhouse and told her she could stay over again whenever she wanted. Katrina mumbled thanks and left. Nova had been forced to take an early shopping trip with the kids, so she had just thrown on the first things she could find; a pink short-sleeved blouse that looked very cute on her, worn with comfortable khaki shorts in light brown and a comfortable pair of brown sandals she had been wearing almost everywhere; when she just didn't go barefoot, that is. A couple of people had smiled at her when she had recently been out on a shopping trip in a sundress, hat, and bare feet carrying Ariel in her arms, and Alex on her back in a harness. In hot San Diego and in the warm Tokyo Megalopolis, Nova had seldom worn closed shoes ever since the birth, only putting on her boots when her uniform absolutely called for them.

Even though Nova was officially a reservist off active duty, she still had some responsibilities, as light as they were for a new mother on maternity leave, as she found herself assigned as to Central Hospital in San Diego to the 255th Aerospace Medical Unit at the hospital that mostly met for drill on weekends, helping out where needed. She would also sometimes help Dawn and Doctor Sane in the hospital in San Diego on a volunteer basis when she could, sometimes on the medical floors, sometimes in the maternity ward, where she and the twins turned out to be a great morale-booster for new mothers who followed her for their lying-in times.

Nova also noticed during infrequent visits to the Tokyo Megalopolis that General Stone was harassing Wendy Singleton a great deal when she came into the office. Nova popped into Singleton's office every now and then, sometimes even with the babies, to say hello to the Commander or to help his new Adjutant, whom Wendy also helped. General Singleton finally got Stone to stop harassing his grand-daughter about that and other things after Nova had found her crying in the ladies' room one day at Stone's abuse. Nova had then given Stone quite a piece of her mind and had asked Stone to leave Wendy alone!

"Why?" Stone had demanded.

"Because I'm pregnant!" snapped Wendy as she held onto Nova's arm and cried. And she was! She had just found that out in the middle of the previous week while Doctor Sane had been checking her out. Part of the celebrations of the fifth of September upon the _Argo's_ homecoming had included her first full lovemaking session with Homer, as previously recorded. Since they had just set a wedding date that night, they didn't consider it immoral. Homer had said, "We don't need to tell the Rabbi you're expecting; you won't be showing in October yet." Wendy had agreed to that.

Nova remembered this with some amusement as she knelt by her vegetable bed and said, "Comfy, Ariel? Mommy is. Mommy can feel her toes in the warm dirt. Here's a little for you," said Nova as she playfully rubbed a small bit of warm soil on Ariel's little bare foot. Nova smiled at the face her daughter made and kissed her on the nose while adding some fertilizer to the area around her tomato vines. Unknown to her, Nova was working near the same spot that Dana Hall had been digging around when she had been killed. She wondered why some new sod had obviously just been put down near here, but then Nova ignored why as she while someone kissed the back of her neck.

"Who's that?" she yelped.

"Just your husband," purred Derek as he showed her Alex. Their son wore a blue T-shirt with an old cartoon steam locomotive on it. Ariel wore a pink T-shirt Derek had gotten her that said DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL. Other than that, they wore only their diapers. When they didn't need to be dressed up, Derek and Nova took advantage of the warmth and kept the babies very lightly dressed in a top and diaper or just a diaper to faciltate changes. Sometimes, after having their bottoms cleaned, their parents just kept them naked for periods of time in the heat. They saw nothing wrong with that. In fact, they thought it was rather cute, especially when Nova matched them herself when she went naked to feed or bathe them.

"I see you got him dressed," said Nova. Then, she looked at his legs. "Sort of," she giggled.

"Hmm?" said Derek.

"Alexander, this diaper won't do you much good if your daddy can't get your thingie inside it," teased Nova as she began to adjust her baby boy's diaper.

While she was doing so, Nova squealed as Alex imitated a fountain and made a merry little wee all over his diaper, shirt, and his father's shirt. Both parents laughed at that as Alex finished and his wet garments came off and went in the grass along with Derek's shirt.

Derek laughed. "Nova, wouldn't it be easier if we just kept him out of his diaper?" he teased.

"You're silly. That's waiting until potty-training time," said Nova as she got a wipe and cleaned her baby up. "Let's carry him around like this until he dries out, and then he's just getting a diaper on for now until he has to be in the sun when we get to the Tokyo Megalopolis again for the ceremony at Heroes' Hill."

Derek nodded. He would need a shirt on then for his presence at the traditional party that followed each one of the _Argo's_ cruises. "Nova, did you pump and bottle any milk?"

Nova smiled and shook her head, holding up a breast with her shirt on. "These work just fine, thank you, dear…"

"At Heroes' Hill?" Derek teased.

"Captain Avatar wouldn't mind if I slipped to a quiet corner somwhere in the bushes or something to feed him; you know, that little park off to the right of the Memorial Statue," said Nova. "When he was sick, he told me he'd sit holding his wife Sarah for hours when she fed their boy Adam when he was a baby. He'd hold her the same way you hold me when these guys get hungry when you're home. Did you get the idea from him? It's so sweet…"

She smiled at Derek. He wore no shirt, but she had one on. It amused her because lately, it had usually been the other way around. Her mother had even caught a very cute candid snapshot one day of a clothed Derek holding a very naked Nova in his arms with an equally bare little Ariel in her arms. Nova had later given him a playful slap when he called it a picture of "my two favorite naked women on Earth." Teri Forrester had promised that a formal photo session would follow in a few days in a friend's photography studio.

"No, I just do it because you are so naturally huggable and light," said Derek as Nova stood with Ariel and he hugged her. "Also, if you're…showing…I like trying to keep you decent…"

"Derek," said Nova with a smile as she kissed him. "You are such an attentive father. I never dreamed you'd be so sweet. It's like a second honeymoon for us," she said as her eyes filled up with happy tears. Derek held her as she cried softly. Often, someone was nearby to hold her when she got like this or just got overwhelmed with the babies. If it wasn't Derek, it was her mother when she dropped by. If not her mother, it was Sasha, Dawn, or Dawn's mother Lynn who lived nearby or Marina Carmody, with whom she had shared a few feeding and sunbathing sessions on the beach. Or Sandor or even, believe it or not, Diane. They were openly living together now…Nova had begun to wonder if there might be a double wedding soon for Sandor and Diane _and_ Homer and Wendy. Derek was amused by that, and was even more amused when Nova reminded him that, going on six years now, they were like the "old marrieds" of the Star Force now.

Once, even Deke had responded to a call for help when Derek was at some meeting with Sasha, and he had showed up from his nearby townhouse, helped her, and then he had literally held her through a crying jag until Derek and Sasha had come home together. Her friend Katrina had showed up once to help, too, in spite of her mouth and her nearly total ineptitude in helping her with the babies. Her cute boyfriend Kazuo had been much more helpful, and Nova didn't have any prejudice against him for being her cousin Jane's ex-husband. So had Angie Hartcliffe, even though Bryan Hartcliffe disgusted Nova because he never seemed to lift a finger to help her _or_ his obviously pregnant young wife. Even Katrina was actually more helpful than Bryan Hartcliffe!

There was also talk of getting Nova a household robot of her own to help her out. She wasn't enthusiastic about the idea, not wanting to leave her children to the care of some…tinwit.

Nova's mind drifted back to those times and she then said, "I am such a terrible _dweeb_ of a mother! Always needing help!"

"Nova, honey, every new mother needs help. A lot of it," said Derek. "You have the world's best extended family with your parents and their relatives and all of our friends. Heck, half your friends are expecting now, too…"

"That's cute," said Nova. "As soon as it was obvious I was pregnant, everyone wanted one. I guess babies on Earth are like Astro Munchies. You can't have just one! Wheeee!" she laughed as she tickled Ariel's tummy as her shirt hiked up. Ariel giggled at that and showed the most adorable smile.

Derek got out his portable camera (it seemed he carried it everywhere now) and quickly got a shot of his daughter's smile. Then, Nova grabbed the camera and made Derek stand there as he held Alex. Before she took the picture, Nova opened Derek's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear so that his hips would be showing.

"Hey!" protested Derek as Nova danced back and snapped a picture. "What's that for?"

Nova smiled at him and said in unfeigned love, "I just wanted a photo of my two favorite _naked men_ on Earth right now. Boots off. I want to get one of you in the grass with him like that!"

Derek complied, smiling as Nova then took a picture of her naked husband cuddling their naked baby boy against his strong chest as he sat cross-legged in the grass.

Only then did Nova let Derek get dressed.

* * *

Later on, the family was flying towards Great Island in a specially outfitted Staff Cosmo Hound that had been assigned to the _Argo_. This Hound's passenger cabin was as plush and luxurious as first class on a regular airliner, and a sweet, pretty young enlisted stewardess was aboard to serve the Wildstars as part of the small flight crew. Sasha and Angie also flew with them, since Deke and Hartcliffe were up forward flying the ship. Sasha wore her EDF Black Tiger uniform now.

"I can't wait to see what it'll be like to be a mother," said Sasha. "Even though I _am_ scared…"

Nova looked sweet and very feminine as she sat holding Alex, who now had on a baby EDF shirt in blue and red to match his father's shirt and his own little red shorts. Alex was hungry, and Nova had her pullover up a little on her left side, by Derek and his window seat, as she nursed her son at that breast…easy since she had nothing on under her blouse. Derek held Ariel, who was sleeping in his arms. Nova's right side was covered, but one could see her belly button and flat tummy below the hem of her shirt. Derek smiled at her, and kissed Alex and then kissed Nova's exposed left shoulder as she smiled, comfortable with her left side modestly bared down to the waistband of her shorts. "Sasha, you'll be fine," she said.

"_I_ won't be," sobbed Angie. She was showing now under the loose male-pattern Star Force uniform she wore with sandals. Nova had seen Angie unclothed during exams, and she thought Angie looked lovely pregnant. "Bryan's so mean!"

"He's doing _that_ again?" snapped Nova. "After I let him see me naked with the twins when they were born?"

Angie nodded. "He's back to his old ways! He just mocks me all the time. He hates my stomach! He won't help me when I hurt! He is such a _pig_!"

"We need to give him a blanket party!" snapped Sasha. "Girls-only this time, Auntie."

"What's a blanket party?" sobbed Angie.

Derek cracked his knuckles as he said, "Angie, remember when he was all beat up that time on the mission? That's because he was getting mean to you, Nova, and Dawn and not being nice to Sasha either after she came home from being in prison on the Comet. So, Deke, myself, and Hardy all got together, got a blanket over Bryan's head, and beat the snot out of him so he'd get the message."

Angie looked horrified as Nova smiled and said, "Yes! I think we ladies need to go for him next. Don't you?"

Angie reluctantly nodded. "Maybe," she said.

Bryan came back at the moment. "Maybe what?"

"Get back in that cockpit," snapped Derek. "Right now, my wife needs her privacy!"

"Oh?' sneered Bryan. "Why? Doin' something _kinky_?" he snapped.

Derek snarled and wanted to just slug him, until he moved and awoke Ariel, who began to cry.

"Leave us alone and get back in that cockpit, Mister," retorted Derek. "And that is a damned _order_!"

Hartcliffe glared at them and went back as Angie just glared daggers of anger and hatred at him. For the first time since they were married, she truly _hated_ him for his actions. It wasn't annoyance, or just anger, or even rage. It was sheer _hatred_. "Waking someone's child, disturbing a nursing mother," she hissed. "You _bastard_," she said in a low voice.

"I'll bloody knock your friggin' teeth out for that, yer bleedin' _bitch_!" he screamed.

Before the horrified Wildstars and their children Bryan slapped Angie hard across the face and then he punched her in the head; the impact was so hard that it knocked her out of her chair to the deck.

Derek handed Ariel to Nova as Nova pulled her shirt back down and he got up just as Bryan was prepared to kick her in the stomach, saying, "You've been messed up ever since you've been knocked up, maybe I oughta kick that little kid out of…"

Suddenly, Sasha stormed up to Bryan and slammed a knee into his crotch, very hard. The wretch lost his glasses and fell to the deck gasping and choking.

"You…bloody…cu…"

Sasha stood there with her hands up in a strange gesture. An angered Derek stood there with his Astro-Automatic out, up, and aimed at Bryan's head.

"Why…I'll…"

"Hands UP!" snapped Derek as he pointed his weapon at him. "Hartcliffe, you will freeze at once! Mrs. Hartcliffe, sit next to Nova! Nova, tend to her! NOW!"

Nova nodded as she let Angie run over and bury her face in her arm as she also comforted her two crying babies.

"Uncle, let me do it," hissed Sasha as she stood there with trembling hands.

"Do what?" muttered Hartcliffe.

"Stop your rotten heart! If you even have one," hissed Sasha. "I have the power to do it, and you'd deserve that for killing an innocent child! Don't _fuck_ with me, Hartcliffe!"

"Sasha, _don't_. Leave him to us," said Derek. Derek snarled and said, as he kept the gun turned on Bryan, "Hartcliffe, as of now, you are under arrest. You will be charged with assault and spousal abuse!" Wildstar then picked up a phone and said, "Staff Sergeant Allen, get up here with Corporal Wesley and a Corpsman," said Derek as he punched Hartcliffe in the chest and then took his Astro-Automatic from him. "Nova, I'll help Wakefield fly the ship. You get Angie below to the Dispensary and check her. Sasha, watch your cousins. I think they'll be okay."

"Okay," said Sasha as Derek held two weapons on Hartcliffe until the two Marines in green came up with an EDF Corpsman in blue. The Marines punched Bryan Hartcliffe again and two of them handcuffed him and frog-marched him out. The Corpsman turned to Nova after she gave her babies to Sasha. "Ma'am. I'm Corporal Watanabe. Do you need my assistance?"

"Maybe," grunted Nova. To everyone's shock, including Angie's, the slender young Lieutenant Commander grunted and picked Angie up in her arms. Angie was crying and clutching her stomach. "Help us get the dispensary ready. She fell on her stomach and she is about four and a half months pregnant. She told me her crotch feels wet all of a sudden. It might be bleeding…"

"Yes, ma'am," said Watanabe as Derek went forward just as Wakefield emerged. "Wildstar! Are you guys okay? I heard Sasha yelling, and…."

"Angie's hurt; Bryan Hartcliffe did it," said Derek as Nova, Watanabe, and Angie went aft. "Sasha's fine. She helped us stop it. Let's go forward. Hartcliffe is under arrest, and we need to call MP's and an ambulance. Angie needs to go to Central Hospital right away when we land in the Great Megalopolis in eighteen minutes."

"Yessir," said Deke.

* * *

Later, Derek again sat with Deke and Sasha in that all-too familiar waiting room in Central Hospital where he had awaited the verdicts on Nova and then on his brother Alex a few months back. The room was complete with the same grungy _Jane's Aerospace Magazines_. Derek knew they were the same because he found a lovesick doodle that he had drawn of Nova's face back in April when she was in surgery, complete with her lovely large doe-like eyes_._ Luckily, as he held Ariel and Sasha held Alex, they both seemed sleepy.

Finally, an hour or so later, Doctor Sane came out, followed by Nova. They were both in Medical whites and looked tired.

"Well?" said Derek.

"Luckily, we stopped it in time," said Sane. "Angie won't be able to make it to Heroes' Hill with us; she will be on bed rest for a few days. But she'll live. So will her boy."

"That Hartcliffe disgusts me more than ever, Derek," said Nova as she pulled off her paper shoe covers and then took her OR sandals off. "I usually don't like divorce, but I think maybe this might be a case where it might be called for." Then, she held her son on her lap, kissing him and tousling his hair as he woke up. The new mother then picked him up and held and snuggled Ariel the same way before she put her back into her baby carrier.

"I agree with you," said Deke. "That Hartcliffe has been degenerating into a sick excuse for a human being."

"He already was, long ago," said Sasha.

"I'm going to go and get changed," said Nova. "Then we can see Angie before we leave…" Nova kissed Derek and left. As she left, Ariel began to wail. So did Alex. Derek kissed his son, shrugged, and followed Nova into the locker room as she pulled him in by the arm with a wink.

Sasha was left alone with Deke. "They'll be alone for a while, Deekee," she said. "They're hungry."

"How do you know that?" said Deke.

"I've been around them and Auntie enough to recognize their cry. I can also pick up on their little baby thoughts," she said with a blush. "Babies think mostly in feelings and images because they don't have any words to express what they are feeling yet. Those two know their parents love them an awful lot."

Deke nodded as he sat beside Sasha and hugged her. "They make such good parents. Like a certain Princess I know will be in a few months…"

"I feel tired so much," said Sasha as she laid her head on Deke's shoulder. "And you know what that morning sickness is like. It's like I'm back on the _Nagato_ again that first day. Whooping all over the place. Nothing to worry about, I guess," said Sasha as her eyes filled with tears. She then sobbed as she said. "Auntie says she was throwing up all the time at this point, too…and crying like this, and…"

Deke just held his pregnant Princess as she crawled in his lap and began to cry. A nurse came in, looked at them, and said, "Poor dear. Did she just suffer a loss?"

"No, two months pregnant," sobbed Sasha. "I'm fine, just…"

"Let me bring you some water, dear," said the nurse as she kissed Sasha on the forehead. She ran off in her clogs to get some water.

"Everyone's so kind to me now, Deekee." said Sasha. "Almost everyone. When I called my sister Astra the other day, she was short and mean with me. Almost like she didn't want to hear from me…"

"What brought _that_ on?" said Deke.

"Her losing Conor. She blames Jonathan for it."

"Poor kid," said Deke. "Where is Jonathan? Isn't he back on Earth?"

Sasha shook her head. "He is, but, get this part…she refuses to tell anyone _where he is_. Except that he is in an orphanage somewhere. They searched the part of Saint Anselm's above-ground in the Megalopolis already, but they can't find him!"

"What?" said Deke. "Sasha, that's crazy!"

"I know," sobbed Sasha as the nurse came back with the water.

Deke then looked at the nurse and said, "Do you work in Internal Medicine?"

"Yessir, I do," she said.

"How is Lieutenant Angelique Hartcliffe in Room 212 doing?" said Deke.

"Sleeping," said the nurse. "She's been sedated. She doesn't need visitors now, sir."

"I'm sorry, Nurse," said Deke. The nurse nodded and left as Sasha added, "About Jonathan? Uncle is really mad that she won't reveal where their godson is. And don't mention it to Auntie. She goes livid whenever she talks about it!"

"Stinks…even the perfect couple has their problems…" sighed Deke.

"We do too," sobbed Sasha. "Inside my stomach," she said as Deke patted her still-flat tummy. "A few more months, and I'll start getting…"

"I will not say the word," said Deke. "I repeat…I will not say the word…"

"You mean what Hartcliffe's already been calling Dawn and I?" said Sasha. "I'm "fatso", Angie is "Balloon Number One", Dawn is "Balloon Number Two," and Nova is "Elsie the Cow." He has insulting names for all of us. And he _moos_ at Auntie."

"That sick piece of crap," said Deke. "Well, at least he's cooling his heels in that brig…"

Sasha nodded and held Deke without words for a while. He knew they might be late to Heroes' hill, but he did not care at the moment.

A while later, Derek and Nova came out again. Nova was back in her civvies with Derek, burping Ariel on her shoulder, while Derek burped Alexander. They both carried their diaper bags, which could double as beds for the little ones if needed. "We'll probably be late," said Derek. "We still have to see Angie."

"No," said Deke. "The nurse said she's asleep. We asked, sir."

"I think we can still make it!" said Nova with a smile.

"Let's go, then," said Derek.

"No prob, sir," said Deke. "Let's go!"

* * *

They got to College Point half an hour later. The ceremony at Heroes' Hill was just beginning as Doctor Sane stood there with IQ-9. The group was bigger than usual, because now it included the crew of the _Arizona_, as well. Dash had also made it there from his ship along with the Voorhees couple from the old days. Todd and his wife Becky also had two children of their own now, toddlers who played with IQ-9 but then who oohed and ahhed at Alex and Ariel when Derek and Nova showed up holding them.

Eager had brought Lisa, at long last. She was short, blonde, cute, and in a blue and white checked gingham sundress and thong sandals. She looked adorable next to Eager but a little overwhelmed.

"Captain Avatar!" screamed Doctor Sane at the statue. "Your children are here again today! The Star Force has grown! We now have two units on board two ships, the _Argo_ and the _Arizona!_" he yelled as, nearby, Dawn and Penny Akers held Alex and Ariel so their parents could participate. Dawn looked down at her clog-clad feet, wondering how much longer she would be able to see them in the oncoming sunset as she grew more pregnant by the day and felt it. Nearby, Hardy hugged her as Sane continued with. "We have lost many crewmembers and friends. We are here today to remember them, and to honor their memories…"

From his place in ranks," Derek then said, "There are many I can remember. Mister Nelson. Mister Nishina. Mister Bando. Miss Tobias…far too many others," said Derek as his eyes scanned the memorial plaques at the foot of Captain Avatar's statue. "Thirty-eight new plaques on Heroes' Hill today. Twenty-nine new graves. Nine are lost forever in the Sea of Stars. Twenty from the _Argo_, eighteen from the _Arizona_, all in the last days of the war since June. You sleep here now with the others. You have earned us peace with your blood and sacrifices. All hands…HONORS!"

The whole group came to attention and saluted. Nova tried to stay as solemn as possible as she heard little Alex beginning to cry. Sane then shouted, "We stand here for all of Earth again in thanking Captain Avatar of the Star Force! Your children have come home today! Your children, and the children who will follow them!" he cried.

They held the salute, watching in respectful since punctuated only by the sound of baby Alex's crying.

"At ease!" said Derek. "Nova, go check our son…."

"Gladly, sir," she said with a cute, perky salute. Nova ran over to Penny and picked up Alex, caressing him as she felt his bottom. The young woman then ran up to Derek and said, "We need the diaper bag! We have a messy little junior cadet here…"

Becky Voorhees came up and laughed as her little girl Tammi said, "Auntie Nova! Can I help you change him?"

Nova looked over at Derek, who nodded and said, "Help her with the safety pins, Nova. She will probably be careful…"

Nova smiled and laid Alex down on a baby blanket as Derek held his daughter. Nova helped little Tammi change Alex, getting rid of his shorts, and helping her undo the little blue-trimmed safety pins and his cloth diaper. There was only wetness around the little boy's bottom and diaper area as Nova and Tammi lifted Alex up and used some recyclable wipes to clean his little diaper area and his tush. Then, Nova laid him back down, smiling at the growing crowd as she pulled up his shirt to clean his tummy and back. Then, Nova took off his shirt and let him lie naked in the sun for a minute to dry off on his blankie as she tickled his tummy and played with his toes.

"His belly button's done healed up!" said Eager as he looked down at the tousle-haired little boy's stomach.

"It sure has," said Nova.

"I see you didn't circumcise him," said Penny as she looked down at Alex as Ariel began to whimper in Derek's arms. "He looks like he's developing nicely and gaining weight naturally."

"He sure is," said Nova. "Now let's cover you up," she said to her son. "We don't want to offend anyone."

"Also, I bet you don't want him going peepee everywhere," giggled Tammi Voorhees, very cute with her dark brown mop of hair, striped sundress, and little flip-flops.

"That too," said Nova as Derek knelt down with Ariel in his arms. Someone ran over and got a picture of Derek and Nova closing up his diaper together while they looked lovingly at each other and their baby.

Then, as they put a fresh shirt on Alex, Derek's cell phone rang. "Who could that be?" he said.

"I'll get it, Uncle," sang Sasha as she ran over in her striped top, low sneakers and tights to pluck the phone out of the inner pocket of his peacoat. "_Moshi-moshi_," she sang cheerfully. "For you," she said as she handed the phone to her Uncle while Deke came up from behind and hugged her possessively.

"Yes?" said Derek. "Yes? Aliscea! I was wondering why you and Paul weren't here. Where's Hemsford? The old underground city with twelve Marines and some shore patrol? What happened? The old south gate? I..?"

Then Nova watched Derek's face turn colors as he listened to whatever it was Aliscea had to say. "You ran to the Iscandarian Embassy to protest? And she threw you out? And it's true?"

"Derek?" asked Nova. "What's…?"

"We'll be right there. I can drive fast…," said Wildstar. He hung up and said, "Nova, get Ariel on my back until we get her to the car…."

"Derek, what's wrong?" said Nova.

"You get Alex, Nova. We have to run now. Sasha!" he called out.

"Uncle?" said Sasha, now thoroughly confused…"

"You have to go to the Iscandarian Embassy with Deke tonight," said Derek. "Aliscea said she was in touch with your mother. Good thing that Lady Novalia is here on Earth." Derek then said in a low voice, "She has to be invested by you as the Royal Family Representative as the new Ambassador tonight. Astra…"

"What happened to my sister?" said Sasha as Deke held her.

"She has to be discommended and sent home," said Derek. "Your mother's request. Then, you are to anoint Novalia as the new Ambassador, and then you and Deke have to take her to Government House to present her credentials to President Mendellsohn. But Novalia knows most of the protocol. Nova and I can't be there."

"Why?" said Deke in a low voice.

"The reason that Astra is being punished. Jonathan has been found."

"Where?" cried Nova. "Oh, my God, Derek, is the poor boy...?"

"He's alive," said Derek. "But in danger. They found him dumped in a secret branch of St. Anslem's in the old underground city. He's being punished for something!"

"My God," whispered Nova.

"The poor boy," said Sasha as she began to cry.

"Abandoned in the same orphanage I had to go to," said Derek. "And he's been abused, Nova. We talked about this. Do we have room for one more?"

"We can ready the spare room tonight, Derek," said Nova. Nova then looked at Derek and said, "Uhh…on one of my excursions..I bought some computer games, a small PC, and some teenage boys' clothes and shoes in his sizes…I know them well enough from having had to examine him head to toe in our Sickbay back in July after that battle when he got hurt…I…"

"Good thinking, Mom," whispered Derek in Nova's ear. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Then, Derek and Nova took a depressing drive off to the old underground city beneath the Tokyo Megalopolis. During part of the drive, Nova needed to feed Alex. She did so, but he burped over her blouse, so, when they drove along an area with little traffic, Nova pulled off her pink blouse and fed her son topless for a little while in the car before she got dressed again in an old red and blue golf shirt that she kept in her diaper bag.

They were depressed when the aircar drove off the finished road onto earth that was still scarred by the planet bombs. Some rank weeds grew there, but little else. Almost no one came here; and even fewer care to come here to this place.

_This_, thought Derek as he drove along with a quiet and pensive Nova in the back seat tring to comfort Alex and Ariel, _This is a part of the world that God and Man forgot about. I hope we never have to come here again. Why would they still even have part of the old orphanage down here, in the place of darkness, death, and nothingness? Why have children down there, out of the sunlight?_

"Why, Derek?" murmured Nova. "Why put children down there, underground, where they have to live like moles?"

"I have no idea, Nova," said Derek. "They said a new priest took over the orphanage since I left. I don't know what kind of man he is."

"I'm not sure I want to _know_ what kind of man he is," replied Nova as she comforted a whimpering Ariel by rubbing her leg.

They parked the aircar near an egress point for the underground city. Nova remembered the place well; it was the same place Derek had taken her to back in the early autumn of 2201 when he had told her that he would have to leave soon to go off and fight the Comet Empire; and he could not ask her to come.

Much had befallen them since they had last been here. Now, the young parents walked along, with Derek holding Alex, and Nova holding Ariel as they walked along into the dimly lit underground city. They were soon sweating. The sun was strong here, it was hot and dry, and every step the young parents took kicked up the red dust of some of what remained of the dying Earth of the days before the Cosmo-DNA had come. Plants grew here, but they were rank, weedy, and rough in this nearly-dead desert.

* * *

They went down the lift about three hundred meters, down past the abandoned portions of the city where nothing but rats and scavengers lived with a few of the dead. Alex and Ariel whimpered at the dimly lit cold of the elevator as their parents tried to comfort and sooth them. It was clear that they were scared of the cold and the dark of this place, a place one step removed from the grave.

"I hope these two never have to see this place again," said Derek as he held his son and looked at the grim towers of the underground city.

"And I hope that we can bring Jonathan back up from this place again, for good," said Nova as she cuddled her daughter. "Why put children down here, Derek? I can't understand such cruelty."

"Cruelty," said Derek. "Maybe _that's_ it…"

"But why?" said Nova. "Who could do that to children?"

Derek just shook his head. "I have no idea…"

* * *

They met the man when they met a tall, strange-looking Japanese-Celtic looking priest with blond hair and severe-looking vestments at the illuminated doorway of St. Anselm's Orphanage (Underground Branch).

"I am Father Cale Sakimoto," said the priest as he roughly shook Derek and Nova's hands. "I understand you have some interest in one of my _inmates_?"

"Inmates?" said Derek. "Isn't that a strange term to use for children and young teenagers?"

"These are _inmates_," said Sakimoto. "Children who are too incorrigible for the new Orphanage up in the sunlight. I regret to inform you that as Dean, I keep such children down here as a short-term measure for punishment."

"What have they done that you need to keep them down here?" cried Nova.

"Attitude problems. Psychological difficulties. Difficulties in adjustment. Sometimes…even the specific orders of those who consigned them down here to us," said Sakimoto.

"Is Jonathan Hartnell-Iiiyama down here?" demanded Derek Wildstar.

"Yes. And we'd just as soon be _rid_ of the little nuisance," said Sakamoto. "He is the one who complains the most about his tenure here being an _injustice_!" Then, he leered at Nova. "Is Karl Forrester, Esquire your _father_?"

"He is," said Nova.

"He is quite the meddler, coming down here with social workers and what-not. I do not abuse children," said Sakamoto.

"I beg your pardon," said Nova. "Keeping children down here in this cavern can be considered abuse in itself!"

"Ah, the light and air thing, hmmh?" said Sakamoto. "You'll see what I have to deal with, girl. This way."

Father Sakamoto motioned them on.

* * *

Nova and Derek were appalled at what they saw next.

Not even Derek remembered St. Anselm's, in the same buildings, as being quite like _this_.

The old common room that Derek remembered had been turned into a bleak-looking barracks room. About thirty bunks were lined up in the room; fifteen along each wall. Doorways that Derek remembered as leading to the two-child bedrooms that had once been used were closed off with plywood, looking bleak as they stood clad in only grey PT T-shirts, shorts, and plastic sandals.

Thirty boys stood at attention in the room. They looked like prisoners…watched by four muscular-looking monks who carried sticks.

Derek and Nova recognized Jonathan at once. Nova ran up to her father and accepted a hug from him as he and two social workers stood near a diminshed-looking fourteen-year old boy that Nova recognized as Jonathan.

Derek ran up and gave Jonathan a rough hug. Nova kissed him.

"Guys," he said in a choked voice. "They may not let me leave."

"What do you _mean_ by that?" cried Nova.

"He says they have not been abusing him," said Karl. "Or so he claims."

"Jonathan, take your shirt off," said Nova.

"I beg your pardon?" said Sakamoto. "I do not know what you are _insinuating_?"

"Take off your shirt," said Nova.

As the monks and the priest snarled at the boy, he took off his shirt.

Nova gasped as she looked at his sides. He had several bruises on his bare flanks, along with an ugly scar on his back. Nova wiped his back with a wet baby wipe provided by one of the social workers as Jonathan grimaced.

It came away bloody.

"Look at this!" said Nova. "If he hasn't been abused, how do you people _explain this_?"

"He needed discipline. He refused to say his prayers at night," said Sakamoto.

"That's a _lie_!" cried Jonathan. "They make me wake up in the morning by hitting me!"

"Would you be quiet, _brat_?" snapped one of the monks. He was about to get up and get into Jonathan's face when Derek handed his son Alexander to his grandfather and pushed the monk back.

"Listen! We've come here to claim this boy!" he yelled. "It's pretty sick that you'd hit any of the children here, but even worse that you'd hit our godson!"

"What legal basis do you have to take him?" sneered Sakamoto. "He is here under a Decree Nisi of cutsody signed by Lady Astra of Iscandar. It is by _her_ orders she is here."

"Astra's orders?" cried Nova. "Why, that horrible woman! Jonathan, why does she have you down here?"

"Because she blames me for Dad being killed," said Jonathan as he began to sob. "Nova, she says she doesn't love me any more. Please take me home. Please be my new mother."

Nova handed Ariel to one of the co-workers, and then she gently pushed aside Father Sakamoto as she hugged Jonathan hard. "Of course I will. Derek and I have a room ready for you. You're leaving here…with _us…_"

"What legal basis do you have?" said Sakamoto.

Karl Forrester looked up from a piece of paper as one of the social workers notarized it. "A _Decree Nisi_, Father, alleging neglect and abuse of a Ward of the Court. This Decree gives immediate emergency custody of Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama to my daughter Nova Wildstar and her husband Commodore Wildstar. We have ample proof they are fit parents. Also, per vows they took in Church, they are his godparents. This orders you to surrender custody of the child to them or face legal consequences."

"You are also going to be investigated for the way you have treated these other twenty-nine children," said one of the social workers. "This order orders you to grant us access to their persons for medical exams and psychological interviews." At that, another one of the social workers herded the other children away.

Sakamoto took the orders and stood there in a low rage. "Take them. And, if he's going to go with you, he has to give us back his clothes. We can give them to someone else."

"You're horrible!" said Derek, who had to be restrained by Nova from punching the priest. Jonathan cast his eyes downwards and looked at everyone.

"No," said Jonathan. Even though he knew it wasn't entirely legal yet, he said, "Dad, Mom…I'll let him have my things…"

Jonathan took off his plastic sandals and gave them to the priest. Then, he handed over his battered grey T-shirt, followed by the grey shorts as he stood there clad in only a rough _fundoshi. _"There, Father, happy?" he said.

"You came here with nothing, you leave here with nothing," said Sakimoto. "Take the _fundoshi_ off, too."

"What?" said Derek.

"Naked he came to us, naked he will leave," said Father Sakimoto.

"I'll take it off, " sighed Jonathan.

Blushing like crazy, he took off his loincloth and stood there…just as naked as the day he was born.

"Aren't you giving him anything to wear?" cried Nova.

"No," said Sakamoto. "You're his parents now. It is your responsibility to clothe him. I suggest you do so before you leave."

"Derek, let's take him off to the side for a moment," Nova said.

"C'mon, Jonathan," said Derek as Nova led them off towards a bathroom while Karl and one of the social workers held their other children.

In the bathroom, while she was trying to comfort her new adoptive son, Nova looked at Derek and nodded. Derek didn't like that look, but he knew Nova was about to act.

A moment later, Nova pulled off her own red and blue golf shirt, revealing her well-toned stomach and firm breasts.

"Nova!" cried Derek.

"I'm sorry, but he can't leave here like this; it's not right," said Nova as she fiercely hugged Jonathan against her bare chest and then clothed him in her own shirt. She looked down at her own brown sandals and told Jonathan "Sit on that toilet and put out your foot.."

"Mom?" said Jonathan, who gasped as he realized what he just had called Nova.

"Just do it," said Nova as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

Jonathan did so. "Looks like they'll fit…" Nova, with tears in her eyes, unbuckled her own sandals, took them off, and put them on Jonathan's feet. They fit.

"Jonathan, stand up," Nova said.

He did so. Blushing, he realized Nova's shirt wasn't quite enough to entirely cover his nakedness. "There's not quite…"

Nova looked at Derek. "Just one thing to do."

Then, Nova stood, and before the shocked eyes of Derek, she just unsnapped her khaki shorts and let them drop to her feet.

Jonathan looked on with tears in his eyes as Nova stepped out of her shorts, unashamed of the undeniable fact that she was now completely naked. Then, she clothed Jonathan in her shorts and said, "There. Now you have _something_ on. Thanks to that horrible priest, these are right from off my _back_!"

"Ma'am, I.." said Father Sakamoto as he followed Karl into the bathroom.

"Now do you have anything for _me_ to wear?" asked Nova as Ariel began to cry. Nova picked her daughter up and unselfconsciously cuddled her. "Or, Father, is the mother of three children going to have to leave your orphanage in the nude? He'll get sunburn out there without anything on…"

"I.." said the priest.

"Nova, you'll get sunburn too," said Derek. He pulled off his jacket and his blue EDF shirt and quickly clothed Nova in them. They just covered her, even though she kept the jacket and shirt slightly open because a hungry little Ariel was immediately going for her breast. Nova kissed her daughter and held her close as she nursed with little suckling noises.

"We'll give you clothes," said Father Sakimoto. "I…"

"I don't need your charity; I can dress my son on my own," said Nova as she hugged Jonathan, looking as regal as a Princess even though she wore only a shirt and her husband's coat and went bare-legged and barefoot. "Derek, let's go."

Derek nodded, and left, taking Alex in his arms from the social worker.

Then, Derek smiled at Jonathan and looked at him. "C'mon…son…"

"Thanks, DAD!" Jonathan said with a sob as he hugged his new father.

Derek hugged Jonathan back and then took him by the hand. He nodded at the priest and the social workers as they left. "Good day, Father," he said as the new family walked towards the lift.

A few minutes later, Father Sakamoto also left.

He left in handcuffs; under arrest for child abuse and neglect.

The children left later that day, taken to other orphanages.

But, Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama never returned there again.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****REORGANIZATION**

**Being the tenth and final part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

Thanks Also to Yvelises Giordano (Eva) for inspiration for Nova, Ariel, and Alex's apparel during one scene-thanks!

Note-Chapter contains some content intended for mature audiences. (Even though the writer is sometimes not terribly confident of his own maturity…)

* * *

**ACT TWO: STANDING DOWN IN INDIAN SUMMER**

* * *

**I. THE WAR ENDS AT LAST**

**The Vicinity of the San Diego Megalopolis**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Wednesday, Sept. 30, 2207**

**1130 Hours Local Time**

* * *

It was late in the morning, and the _Argo_ sat peacefully at anchor some distance away in the city.

She was still under refit, and back in her peacetime colors, but her auxiliary engines worked well enough so that the mighty space battleship was able to cruise along in the ocean about two kilometers away from the city to an area near a secluded, hilly cove.

There, she waited for a smaller ship to arrive. It was an EDF ocean-going destroyer, a jetboat somewhat smaller than the _Argo_ herself.

The boy who was now known as Jonathan Hartnell-Wildstar (after he had appeared in Family Court earlier that morning to have his adoption by Derek and Nova finalized in a ten-minute hearing after having flown from Great Island on a commercial flight with his parents on Tuesday the 29th) stood with a group of civilian and military guests in a blazer, shirt, tie, shorts, socks and shoes behind the assembled Star Force on the _Argo's_ weather deck.

Jonathan knew that his little brother and sister were inside the ship, in Sickbay, under the temporary care of IQ-9 and a new robot being assigned to the Wildstars' house. The female robot was a Sixth Class known as Ms. Eloise, whose specialty was child care. She had been assigned to help his new mother in the rather busy job of caring for the twins.

"When are they getting started?" whispered Jonathan to his new grandfather, Karl Forrester.

"In just a few minutes," whispered Karl as his new grandmother, Teri mussed his hair along with the hair of his cousin David. "Your mother's up there in the front rank with her Group…see?"

Jonathan looked up, proud beyond all comprehension that his mother was not only a Star Force member standing there in her gold and black uniform, but a very well-regarded officer.

Then, Jonathan was surprised when he heard a deep voice behind him saying, "Good morning, Master Wildstar."

He turned his head and saw Commanding General Singleton smiling at him.

"Sir," he whispered.

"_General_ wil be fine for now, son," said the Commander with a smile. "You're not in the military yet."

"I'm going to be next year, sir, when I join the Junior Space Cadet Corps."

"You're not old enough yet," said General Stone with a tight smile. "The new entrance age is fifteen now. I understand you're still fourteen. Where's your new father?"

"Mom told me he'd take a while to get ready," said Jonathan, who immediately decided he didn't like General Stone very much. The Commander seemed to be much nicer.

"It figures," sniffed Stone. "He's probably _off_ somewhere combing that wild hair of his or playing poker with Captain Venture."

"Sir, he is _not_!" said Jonathan. "Mom said he's getting his speech ready."

"She always covers for him," sniffed Stone.

"General, can we stop saying such things in front of the boy?" said Singleton. "The Commodore is a hero who won us this war."

Stone nodded.

Not far away, a young woman in black came up and smiled coldly at Jonathan. Jonathan nodded back. He had already met Katrina, of course, and he also decided that he didn't like her very much, either, even as she stood there in her Pellian uniform with his sister Michelle. Jonathan had been shocked to not only see his sister alive, he was more shocked that she was with _her_. He couldn't quite figure this one out…nor did he want to right now.

Jonathan saw that Michelle looked the same as ever, only bigger. She wore a white turtleneck, a brown suede miniskirt, and high-heeled sandals. She looked both cute and dignified at the same time, and she secretly thought her little brother was getting to be quite handsome.

Also, Katrina had been talking with Lady Novalia, who was now Iscandar's Ambassador to Earth. Jonathan liked Sasha and Deke. He wondered where Deke was. He had also wondered why Cousin Sasha looked a little more pale than usual until his Mom had whispered that she was pregnant. He also wondered where Deke was.

Finally, a moment later, Jonathan heard Commander Sandor snapping, "ATTENTION! CAPTAIN ON DECK!"

Jonathan snapped to what he hoped was a proper gesture of attention (which amused Karl Forrester) as he saw his father appearing on top of the _Argo's_ Number One Gun Turret over the deck.

The assembled members of the First Star Force saluted their Captain as Derek said, "Ladies and gentlemen, and distinguished guests, we are assembled here to sign a historic document at noon on the mark. This document, a protocol of Armistice agreed to by the Alliance and by General Radnar, will finally formally and legally end the Cometine War that has raged between our forces and the House of Gatlantis ever since 2201. General Radnar himself will attend today in person," said Wildstar over a sudden whispered hubbub of voices from the civilian part of the crowd, "along with his new legal liege-lord, Leader Desslok of Gamilon, who now takes his place in public today as Radnar's Prince over what remains of their House."

The civilians stood behind the Star Force, closer to the _Argo's_ bow.

Katrina gritted her teeth and stood in silence, not quite able to believe this humiliation. _Damn you, Father_, she thought. _I was your flesh and blood, and, today, I stand formally disinherited? Maybe I should have just died with Gorse. _

Commodore Wildstar continued with, "Radnar is sacrificing a great deal of pride today to come here in person to atone for the crimes of Princess Invidia and Generals Gorse and Dyre in this war, even though he never fought against us on their side. I ask that all of you treat him with the gravest of courtesy and respect."

"We will meet in the mess hall later at 1300 for a celebration before we take the _Argo_ back home and we are dismissed. It is my hope that we have a good day. At ease!"

The crew stood "at ease" as Derek came down from off the gun turret to speak with Nova. She nodded something back, and then she motioned towards some enlisted men and women from Living Group who stood preparing a long table covered with a green cloth.

A moment later, General Singleton, Stone, and two female Adjutants in white Headquarters uniforms laid three large leatherette-covered notebooks on the table.

The Adjutants opened them to the page headed:

_**AN ARMISTICE PROTOCOL DECLARING THE END OF OFFENSIVE ACTION AGAINST THE MILKY WAY AND MAGELLENIC CLOUDS BY HOUSE GATLANTIS OF THE GREATER COMETINE EMPIRE AND THE TERMS OF NEGOTIATION OF A PERMANENT TREATY OF PEACE**_

_**I.**____**Preamble**_

_One – The Contracting Parties of the Galactic Alliance and the House Gatlantis share only one language in common: Terran Standard English. By mutual agreement of the Parties, all negotiations were conducted in Terran Standard English, and this Protocol shall be first published in English, to be translated as appropriate into the tongues and idioms of the worlds contracting herein this day…._

Singleton, Stone, and Prime Minister Gonjin then assembled behind the table along with Derek and Nova Wildstar.

Then, there was a long wait, and then someone spotted a jetboat approaching the _Argo_.

"ATTENTION, ALL HANDS!" barked Derek. "Eyes to starboard!"

The PA system began playing the _EDF March_ as the jetboat, the EDF seagoing destroyer _Langland_, hove to and its weather deck came up right under the _Argo's_ waiting gangplank. The folding gangplank then lowered onto the destroyer's weather deck and locked down while a delegation left the _Langland_ to come aboard the _Argo_.

The crew watched and some of the civilians gasped as they realized that they were seeing Gamilons in person for the first time in their lives.

Eight Gamilon soldiers in brown battle armor came up in a phalanx, guarding three figures. When they parted, Leader Desslok, Queen Astrena, and General Talan were revealed to the crowd.

Desslok nodded to Derek, Nova, the Commander, and the civilians and then stood there in silence to the right of the table.

Then, a few more gasps came as eight Cometine officers, with their green skin and blue uniforms, marched up onto the _Argo_ around two other men.

Their group parted, and revealed General Radnar and Admiral Tendor, both in black.

Radnar looked at Desslok and then at Wildstar. "I thought this vessel would be bigger, somehow. It looks rather _old_, Commodore."

"General, you saw her in action against Invidia," said Wildstar. Near Radnar, Desslok chuckled a low chuckle. "You don't know them well, _do_ you, Radnar?"

"If we knew them better, and I had remained in Prince Zordar's service, this war might have ended more peacefully for all of us," said Radnar. He then turned to Prime Minister Gonjin. "Sir, for the acts of my kinsman Zordar, I hereby offer apologies and offer my sidearm to you in surrender…"

"Take it back," said Gonjin. "This is an armistice. Not a surrender, sir," said Gonjin stiffly.

"Let's get on with it, then," said Radnar. "Where are the documents?"

The Commander pointed out the documents as Radnar came up to the table. The Cometine General knelt on one knee, mumured, "Thank Arishna I was able to come here today to end this," and then he stood and signed along with Tendor. Then, Desslok, Talan, and Astrena signed, and Desslok symbolically shook hands with Radnar as cameras went off. Then, Prime Minister Gonjin signed, shaking hands with Radnar, Desslok, and Astrena, and then Lady Novalia came up and signed in silence for their civilizations. Finally, Singleton and Stone signed, and then Commodore Derek Wildstar and Lietenant Commander Nova Wildstar were the last to sign, as witnesses. The group of allies then stood stiffly at attention with their former enemies as the _Argo's_ aft gun turret fired ten times in a ceremonial thirty-gun salute.

A moment later, on cue, the Black Tigers and the Trojans flew on overhead in ceremonial V for victory formations, led by Hardy and Bangs for the Tigers and by Deke and Brew for the Trojans as the two Flight Groups flew their final mission of the war in a ceremonial overflight of the _Argo_.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Gonjin as adjutants closed the books. "These proceedings are ended. We are now at peace."

Nova then bowed towards Radnar, Desslok, and their men. "We have a banquet lunch laid out if you wish to attend."

"That's great, sis, I'm _hungry_!" yelled out David Forrester as he ran up while everyone chuckled, even some of the Cometines.

"Your relative?" said Radnar.

"My kid brother," said Nova as she grabbed David and tousled his hair. "I'm very sorry that he is embarrassing us, sir."

"That is no sin," said Radnar as he bowed down and smiled at David. Somehow, Nova didn't like Radnar's smile much. Even though they were now officially at peace, the tall Cometine general gave her the creeps. Then, Radnar saw Desslok approaching, and he said, "Yes, my Prince?"

"I assign you as Viceroy over your remaining forces," said Desslok as Radnar turned to him and knelt. "I have an Empire mightier than your House now to run in my own territorial space, so I will seldom actually be able to oversee House Gatlantis' holdings myself, even though I mean to come to Andromeda in person someday to present myself before your Grand Emperor. For now, you will be my right hand, and present yourself before him in my stead. Do not fail me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lord," said Radnar through gritted teeth, a little shocked and angered that Desslok was choosing this moment to exert his authority over him in what he saw as a very _public_ humiliation. _Damn him_, he thought. _At least the accursed Earthlings are more gracious than his damned arrogant Gamilon lot_…

* * *

In the meantime, Desslok walked about the _Argo_ with Astrena on the way to a gathering. Dellar was with them, but he was insisting upon walking around in his new spacesuit, complete with helmet. His mother humored him, and so, he walked along beside Astrena with a curious expression on his face under his little helmet. They finally arrived on the Argo's bridge a few minutes later.

Astrena's new pregnancy was bothering her, along with her swollen ankles, so she walked slowly in her backless sandals as she held Desslok's hand. She was plainly dressed today, in a black gown, without her headdress, with her blond hair flowing down her back.

"I don't care for the feel of parts of this ship, Desslok," she said.

"_Why_, if I may ask?" replied the Leader.

"I'm too tired and sick to my stomach to probe deeply, but I think several people in this room are up to no good and do not mean us well," she said as she looked at the Cometines around Radnar as he made his entrance.

""Whom?" said Desslok.

"The Cometines. If I am not mistaken, aren't some of those men with Radnar former troops of Invidia's from some of her ships? They seemed to switch masters and alliances _very_ quickly."

"I trust Radnar about as far as I could throw him," Desslok said in a low voice. "But we have to deal with him. It is my hope that if I can make him remember who allows him to rule as Viceroy, even though I am not there, that he can turn what is left of House Gatlantis to a new direction, so we are safe on that front. I allied with Earth to avoid attack from one front, and I have signefd a deal with them to avoid attack on another front. At peace, I can rebuild my Empire…and we can build up our forces again."

"Why?" said Astrena.

Desslok laughed, and then he looked grim as he stood by the brightly lit windows on the First Bridge. The way the _Argo_ was pointed, the sun was shining right into the bridge, and the sunlight was very, very bright near the forward part of the First Bridge. "Simple. If anyone tries to put the dagger in my back again, I shall be ready. As long as I live, Gamilon lives…"

"And as long as we live, Earth lives," said Commodore Wildstar as he came up to Desslok. "We're going to have a toast soon, Desslok. Care to join us?"

Desslok smiled and said, "Sure. Why not? Lead the way, Commodore."

* * *

A while later, in the _Argo's_ messhall, Commodore Wildstar, the Commander, Captain Mark Venture of the _Arizona_, Sandor, and Wendy Singleton stood watching as Nova, IQ-9, Jonathan, Ms. Eloise and their staff prepared drinks for the assembled guests. The youngest Wildstars had made their appearances, with Jonathan carrying about his sleepy little brother, who wore a blue sleeper, while Ms. Eloise carried Ariel, who was in a pink sleeper.

"So, this is what the _Argo_ looks like?" said Teri Forrester behind the group to Karl. "I thought it would be a bit _bigger_."

"It's big enough for _us_," said Derek with a smile.

"She's a beautiful old ship," said Sandor.

"What do you think of her, Wendy?" said Singleton as he smiled at his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful; and bigger than Mrs. Forrester thinks," she said with a smile as she kissed her gradfather and then went off to

look for Homer. She badly wanted to talk to him.

Derek noticed that Deke had come aboard, along with Brew, Bangs, Hardy, and the other pilots. Lt. Bryan Hartcliffe, still confined to a brig in Great Island for the moment, was very conspicuous by his absence, but Jefferson Hardy was drawing a few glares from Dawn as he tried to talk with and comfort Angie Hartcliffe, who was now out of the hospital, with her baby out of danger. However, she looked very alone and forlorn in the skirt, sandals, and male-patterned top she had on to accommodate her changing body.

"I wish Bryan was here now, even though I'm so angry at him that I could spit," said Angie. :How could he have tried to hurt me and our unborn child like that?"

"It will _pass_, remember that," said Nova as she came up with a smile while holding Ariel. Angie shook her head a little wondering how Nova was trim enough to fit back into her old skin-tight Star Force golds in less than a month. "I don't know what will become of Bryan, but I'm sure the Court-Martial board will be fair to him…and it will make him suffer for what he did to you."

"Part of me wants him here, and part of me never wants to see him again," said Angie.

"I feel weird myself, being pregnant. It's a confusing time," said Sasha as she came up in her black and gold uniform while hugging Deke. "All I want to do now, Nova, is eat and throw up. I feel really weird."

"It's normal," said Nova soothingly as she bounced Ariel. "I went through the same thing with this little cadet."

"She looks just like you as a baby, Sasha," said Deke in wonder as he played with Ariel's nose and she gurgled happily.

"I looked the same way as a baby," said Nova with a blush. "Her hair will probably go darker like mine when she gets older."

"Mine's going to be a girl," said Sasha happily. "Deke and I have already decided to name her "Star". I can already feel her trying to bond with me in here," she said as she patted her stomach.

"They did a scan on mine," said Dawn as she came up, glowering because she felt utterly forgotten. "They're twins; Jeff and I do not know the gender yet!"

"_You too_?" laughed Nova. "WOW! When did you and Jeff find out?"

"Last week," said Dawn as she glowered at Nova. "And no one noticed."

"You didn't even tell us," said Nova. "We're so sorry…"

Then, Radnar came up. "Ah…is that your famous child, Mrs. Wildstar?"

"Yes, she is," said Nova as she held Ariel closer, feeling very protective of her daughter for the moment. "Our son Jonathan has her brother Alexander in his arms over there."

"What a nice lad, helping your mother like that," purred Radnar. Then, to Jonathan's surprise, Radnar tickled his chin, but Alexander turned his head and began whimpering.

"Sir, I'm not sure he likes you much," said Jonathan.

"Odd…I mean him no harm," said Radnar. _Yet_, he thought. _Oh, we shall leave all right. You'll be safe, probably for this generation, at least. But even though Zordar was an atheist, and even though I am sworn to serve Desslok, we shall not forget…no, not by any means. We may not molest the parents now. But, you children…someday, you will come to recognize your overlords in the future…this day is not one we will forget…or easily forgive!_

"But they say babies can sense things," said Jonathan. "Mom, I wonder what he senses about General Radnar?"

"We'll…go talk with your father," said Nova. "C'mon. General, I'm sorry…I think I feel a wet diaper coming on for Ariel…"

* * *

Nova knew that Ariel's diaper was not really wet…but she just wanted to get away from Radnar. Irony upon ironies, she and Jonathan ended up standing next to someone else who was keeping their distance from Radnar, namely, Katrina.

"You'll pardon me for being in ze corner," said Katrina, who was there today with Foxy and Michelle. "That Radnar, he gives me the goosebumps."

"The creeps?" murmured Nova.

Katrina nodded.

"I think that's the first time you and I agree on something," teased Nova with a slight smile. "He's working the room like a politician."

"One who is trying too hard to get elected something?" said Katrina.

Nova nodded. "I wish I knew where Derek was."

"Where are you staying?" Jonathan said as he looked at his sister.

"With her," said Michelle. "We live together. I have no other place to go. I managed to get assigned as her servant by the Apprenticeship Program for now…"

"You're in a vo-tech program?" sniffed Jonathan.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm _stupid_!" said Michelle. "I _like_ Katrina!"

"You sure you don't like her _too_ much?" said Jonathan with a fourteen-year old's leer and wink.

"Jonathan Hartnell-Wildstar!" snapped Nova. "Shut that smart _mouth_ or you're going to be in a major jam! I _mean_ it!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," said Jonathan as he blushed.

"Apologize to Katrina and your sister!" Nova barked.

Jonathan bowed to Katrina and Michelle. "I'm very sorry, both of you."

"You had better be," snapped Katrina. "Nova, if he was not your son, I would slap him!"

"Thanks, but that's my department…if any slapping has to be done, that is," said Nova. "Right now, I think all we have is a case of sibling rivalry turned really stupid, don't we, Jonathan and Michelle?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both said together.

"I'm sorry, Katrina," said Nova with a bow. "Kids…"

"I have my own times with Michelle at times," said Katrina.

"We both do," sighed Foxy.

"Both of you?" said Nova.

Katrina nodded as Foxy put an arm around her. "We have been discussing…certain things," said Foxy.

"Like us?" said Diane as she came up with Sandor.

"What is your name?" said Katrina.

"Diane Henson," said Diane. "What's yours? Vampira, _woman of the night_?"

Katrina made a pair of fists. "I highly resent that remark!"

"Yeah, you and what Goddamn army, you freaky-voiced weirdo?" snapped Diane as she made two fists of her own.

"LADIES!" snapped Nova. "I was just asking our two _teens_ here to stop acting like teenagers. Don't _you two_ get started! Please! I like _both_ of you! I don't want to have to take sides!"

Then, Nova's attention was diverted when Ms. Eloise and IQ-9 came up. "Nova, the Captain has been looking for you! You are needed for the toast!"

"Later, people," said Nova. She turned to leave with Sandor and said, "Foxy, make sure everyone behaves. Okay?"

"Sure will," said Kazuo Foxworth as he smiled. Nova left Ariel with Ms. Eloise before she left.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Commander stood on a stage addressing everyone.

"Officers, men and women of the _Argo_ and the _Arizona,_ this was our last gathering of the war. Now, as former enemies become, at the very least, friends, we are asking all of you to share with us in a toast celebrating the war's end and the beginning of peace at long last for Earth. I would like to thank Desslok, Talan, Astrena, and Astra for the roles they played in helping to bring about peace, as well…along with General Radnar. And I would like to thank Commodore Wildstar and Captain Venture. Their sacrifices, along with all of your sacrifices, have brought us peace."

Nova came up on her own and handed the Commander a drink from a cart.

"Now, I drink a toast, to all of you, and wish you good luck and good health!"

Everyone shared in their toast, and cheers went up all around.

Finally, with that done, there was little to be done except to say farewell to Desslok, Astrena, and Radnar. Radnar would be in the Sol System for another few days pulling together the remnants of Invidia's fleet and demobilizing them per the terms of the Armistice, but the Gamilons were going to begin their journey home the next day, since there was a lot of rebuilding left on Gamilon for Desslok and his men as they sought to repair the damage that Invidia and Ekogaru had caused back in July.

After the alien guests left and were bid Godspeed by Commodore Wildstar, the Commander and the Prime Minister, the Prime Minister also left with his staff, and Derek, Nova, and Sandor went up to the First Bridge after bidding farewell to Mark and Holly Venture.

* * *

On the First Bridge, Nova had wanted to bring Alex and Ariel up there so they could see where she and Derek had fought so many battles, and also see the place where their birth story had begun.

Jonathan came with them, bringing his father's camera so that he could photograph his mother and father twice over; one picture was of his mother holding Ariel in her pink sleeper, while the other was of her holding Alex in his blue sleeper. Both pictures looked very sweet.

Then, Nova sat down again at her old post holding Alex while Derek sat down at the Captain's station after handing Ariel off to Jonathan.

With tears misting his eyes, Derek said, "Attention, all hands. We are heading for home; the dockyards at San Diego. Mister Eager; slow speed ahead."

"Roger," said Eager from Navigation; since Kitano was still in the hospital he was acting as the Navigation Group Leader for this short cruise. "Auxiliary engines, up to six. Begin hundred and eighty degree turn; slow speed ahead! Course, one hundred and eighty south!"

The _Argo_ turned about slowly in the water and then began to cruise back down the coast towards San Diego and the underground dry dock where she would rest for the next nine and a half months until her repairs and refit were completed in the beginning of July of 2208, a new summer that was still a long way off.

The surviving members of the _Argo's_ crew would remain on assignment in the San Diego area until then, when the ship would leave Earth again on another cruise; a peacetime cruise, this time out. With the war over at last, Earth was finally beginning to relax and stand down from a wartime posture. The fighting was over, and soon, the people of Earth turned to other pursuits as the planet began to heal its wounds…

* * *

**II. PICTURES OF HAPPINESS**

**The San Diego Megalopolis**

**Doctor Sane's Office**

**Saturday, October 3, 2207**

**1030 Hours Local Time**

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning. As Jonathan waited outside in the waiting room, (since he did not have classes at his new school this day), Nova lay languidly on an examining table in her Star Force uniform with her boots off, watching Derek and watching her children with love and playfulness in her eyes as Doctor Sane tenderly weighed and examined her twins.

"How are they?" said Nova as Derek held up Alex, who was in just his baby skin for the exam (along with Ariel).

"Well, Nova, your son is as healthy as a horse."

"Or one of your pigs?" teased Nova as she smiled softly at Derek while wiggling her bare toes against the sheet. Derek almost melted at her longing come-hither type look. And, inside her Star Force uniform, Nova was aching for her husband in the worst possible way right now.

_Oh, God, I need you, Derek…_thought Nova as she smiled at her husband_. I want to be alone with you so bad. I see the way you look at me when I feed the kids…when I jump in the bath with them..we've hugged so much in the past few weeks…cuddled so much. We've been tired, but we've been together. I feel like I'm going to melt in this uniform…I'm hot…please, Doc…get this over with._

Nova then watched as Ariel was examined. "Her weight is fine, and she is developing quite well," said Doctor Sane as the baby girl waved her little hands at Doctor Sane's stethoscope before it went onto her bare chest and made her cry. Then, Doctor Sane connected sensors to her to take diagnostic scans of the baby.

Nova got up, and she ran over and cuddled and comforted her daughter as Doctor Sane continued checking things on her. Then, Sane looked at Nova and said, "Your turn with that stethoscope soon, Nova…"

Nova blushed as she slowly unzipped her uniform…

* * *

Nova was very glad that everything had gone well at Doctor Sane's private office in rented quarters in the city that day as she dressed Alex again in the blue shorty coverall and sandals he had worn to the office. Derek was doing similar work with his daughter, who wore a white sundress.

They had a bittersweet appointment, since Doctor Sane told them that this would be the last time he could see the children due to his work, but he recommended a pediatrician he knew of. He was beginning to give his name when Nova said, "Actually, Doctor, I know of someone already."

"Who?" said Doctor Sane.

"A woman about your age who looks a lot younger," replied Nova as she pulled her Star Force boots back on. "I met her in the hospital the other day when I did a little rotation to fill in one day in Pediatrics."

"What's her name?" asked Derek as he cuddled Alex.

"Kei Stuart," said Nova. "She looks like a slightly older version of me, Doctor Sane…I'm not kidding…"

"Kei?" said Sane. "Kei Stuart MD?" he said with shock in his voice as he held Ariel.

Then, a little tap came at the doorway.

"Hello?" said a rather young-sounding voice. "I'd like to see about picking up the charts for the Wildstar children."

Doctor Sane turned around, and he almost dropped Ariel when he saw who was in the doorway.

Standing there, looking just a little older, was a young woman of about Nova's height in a blue minidress and black boots. She had light blond hair, and a winsome expression on her heart-shaped face as she looked at Doctor Sane.

"Kei?" said Sane.

"Yes, Virgil, it's me," she said back.

"Virgil?" said Nova. "Doctor, that's not your first name."

"No, it's my middle name," he said as he handed Ariel to Nova as his eyes filled with tears. "It's what she always used to call me. Wildstar, Nova…this was her…the girl I'd sit with by the flowers and talk and talk by the hour…until I found out I was allergic to the flowers…"

"You outgrew that, silly," said Stuart as she took the charts and then gave Doctor Sane a friendly squeeze of his hand. "It's been a long time. Years."

"I thought…thought you died, Kei," said Sane.

"Got out of Peru just in time, and I ended up in Euroland for a few years. One unhappy marriage. I divorced him," said Kei. "No children." Then, she looked at Derek. "You look awfully young for a Commodore, sir."

Derek blushed as he put on his long peacoat. "I am young, I guess. Twenty-nine. Same age as Nova here."

"You two are just kids!" she said with a laugh. "I'm in my fifties. I don't want to give away all the damage."

"You look very young, Doctor," said Nova.

"Thanks," said Kei.

"She always did," said Sane with misty eyes. "Kei, like to share a drink with me?"

"Sure, I'm not due back at San Diego Central for an hour…one drink won't hurt." Kei noticed Sane's bottle on a table near the examining bed where Nova had just been lying. She undid the cork and sniffed it. "Phew! You're still _drinking_ this stuff?"

"Takes some time to ferment," sniffed Sane.

"Well, nothing wrong with a drink now and then," said Kei as she filled a glass half-full with the "Spring Water." Nova tried to warn her off, but Kei ignored her, smiled at Sane, said "_kampai_!" and drank.

A moment later, after a satisfying gulp, she was licking her lips and smiling.

"Uh, most women I know don't drink that much of it," said Sane.

"I'm not 'most women' and I never was," said Kei. She rooted through a hip pocket for an appointment book. Then, she said, "Mrs. Wildstar, bring Alexander, Ariel, _and_ Jonathan to see me on the ninth; next Friday at 1100 at the hospital. Don't overdress the babies unless it gets cool out somehow, and wear something you can easily get out of; I want to have you nurse them both in front of me if possible to check your technique," she said as she looked at their charts. "However, looks like they're gaining weight well. Just a formality."

"Sure,"said Nova. She smiled at Doctor Sane and Kei and said, "See you two later…"

At that, she winked at them and left with Derek.

"See you two later," said Doctor Sane. "Kei, did she have a hand in us meeting up again?"

"You could…uh…sorta say that," said Kei. "Attached to anyone?"

"Bad marriage. The girl was a golddigger. She killed herself after we divorced," said Sane.

"It was about the same thing with Darryl," sighed Kei. "Have to tell you about him sometime; he was…I don't know why I married him…"

"Lonely?" said Sane.

"You could say that," said Kei. "Sorry we couldn't have gotten together again."

"You know the war," said Sane as he took a drink. "I was a rolling stone for many years. I think my days of adventuring with the Fleet will be over with in a few years, though. I'm overseeing the training of my protégé and replacement."

"Nova?"

Sane nodded. "She and Derek are going to have more children, but it's peacetime now. After Medical School and internship, she still wants to have some minor adventures with the Fleet. The Sickbay on the _Argo_ is sort of mine for now, but it'll be hers in a few years. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Time to leave the travelling to the kids and their kids."

"I feel bad we couldn't have had those years together," said Kei as she sat down in a chair next to Sane. Without knowing it, they were holding hands.

"We have plenty of time to catch up," said Sane. "Still like the flowers?"

Kei nodded shyly.

"Okay; there is this wonderful flowerbed in the park. I have the day off tomorrow. Still have a sundress around?"

Kei nodded. "Sure do."

"Wear it, please," said Sane. "I might put on a kimono if you don't laugh."

"I won't," said Kei.

Then, they just sat holding hands and being in each other's presence as they knew they were restarting their old romance all over again, after many years apart…

* * *

Nova and Derek had business at home for that afternoon as Nova, Jonathan, Alex, and Ariel were all changed prior to a photography appointment they had with Nova's mother that afternoon.

Nova changed into a cute two-tone blue sailor dress, light blue hat, and blue thong sandals that looked gorgeous on her. She changed little Alex into a little outfit that looked like his father's white Star Force uniform with shorts and a shirt like his. Ariel wore a cute two-tone blue sailor dress, blue hat, and little blue sandals just like her mother's. Jonathan changed into his new middle-school warm-weather uniform which was a light blazer, shirt, tie, shorts, and sandals without socks.

Derek wore his Star Force uniform, scarf and peacoat. They had a happy drive about two kilometers to a home photography studio owned by a friend of both Teri Forrester and Lynn Westland, where it had been arranged for Teri, who was, as an art professor, a very good photgrapher, to take pictures of the young family together. She booked the studio herself, with just the proprietor, a Ms. Wesley, there to watch and help out.

The first set of pictures consisted of Nova, who looked very pretty in her dress. She held Ariel in her arms, while, beside her, in his usual uniform and peacoat, Derek held Alex. Beside his adopted mother stood Jonathan. This shot was very formal; it was taken before a window with red curtains over it.

Teri took the pictures, and then said to Nova, "Now let's get you people out in the yard. Ms. Wesley, help move everything out?"

"Okay," she said as she began to move the equipment outside.

A few minutes later, the young family sat together outside in the grass, with Nova holding Ariel, and Derek holding Alexander. Jonathan sat beside them and smiled as he sat down in the grass. He smiled at the feel of the sun on his bare legs as he yawned.

"Warm out here, Mom," he said. "Getting sleepy."

"You can go to the beach later," teased Nova. "I know you want to get that shirt off, don't you?"

"Aw, how did you guess?" he said.

"Intuition," said Derek with a chuckle.

A moment later, they were ready.

They hadn't brought Fluffy the kitten with them, but Nova sat a toy cat that looked just like her in the grass beside her as she wiggled her toes against a dandelion while she sat cross-legged waiting for the pictures to be taken.

A moment later, Teri began to take the pictures. Nova and Derek looked at their babies and then at each other as they smiled softly and their love for each other was reflected in the pictures as they nudged closer and closer together for each shot.

"Aren't they cute?" whispered Ms. Wesley to Teri while the pictures were being snapped.

"They make a wonderful family," said Teri with tears in her eyes.

"Where's your family?" said Ms. Wesley.

"Home. Karl didn't want to fly out here this weekend with the kids."

"I see," said Ms. Wesley as she smiled sadly at Teri.

"Will we be done soon?" asked Jonathan. "My legs are

getting stiff."

Derek looked at his adopted son and laughed. "This is great, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?" said Jonathan.

"You are I used to be orphans, both of us. But we've got a wonderful family now, don't we, Nova?"

"We sure do," she said.

Then, Ariel began to fuss in her arms and then she began to cry.

"Oh boy," sighed Nova. "She's hungry."

Nova got up, comforting her little one as she unashamedly kissed her adopted son on the forehead and then on the nose, making the 14-year old boy blush.

Jonathan almost wanted to cry then as he remembered all that had happened to him; his parents being killed, his capture in 2202, his ending up with Conor and Astra after his adventures with the Rikashans, being on the carrier _Princess Astra_ in the unexpected opening of the battle and actually seeing his adoptive father die, and then being taken to Iscandar, telling Astra the news, being slapped in the face and blamed for Conor's death (since his second father had actually died in an explosion while shielding the boy, who had stowed away on the ship) and then being disowned by Astra and left in St. Anselm's Orphanage. There, he had been under the "care" of the new, harsh taskmaster Father Sakimoto, old Father Moriyama's unworthy replacement, to be abused as a "delinquent" until Derek and Nova had found him. He hugged Nova hard, saying, "I love you…Mom.."

Nova smiled, with her eyes glittering. "I love you too, Jonathan," she said as she tousled his hair, remembering with anger how he had been treated in the orphanage. "_Kawaii_, isn't he, Mom?" Nova said as she began to undo the bow at her of her dress so she could open it to nurse Ariel.

Teri nodded. "He looks like he could be your boy. It's so uncanny. I see your features and Derek's features in his face. Like it was meant to be."

"I think it was," said Derek as he kissed his son and gave him a hug. "I love you, Dad…"

"Love you too," said Derek as he held his son. He remembered what it had been like to have been orphaned himself; which was why he had immediately agreed when Nova had said, "Let's adopt him, Derek."

Then, Derek and Nova were photographed giving him a hug while Nova nursed Ariel, and finally, he was photographed kissing his brother and then his sister.

"Are we done yet?" Jonathan asked as Teri laughed.

"Well, no," said Teri. "There's a few more we want to take…Your mother's nursing your sister right now. I want to capture that a little more…artistically, shall we say?"

Ms. Wesley caught on and laughed. "Time to see how pretty Mother is, huh?"

Nova blushed and nodded.

"Do I have to be in all of the pictures?" said Jonathan as he went for his shirt. "I'm getting bored, and there's a nice front yard out there. I heard some planes coming in. I want to watch some ships and planes landing.

"No problem," said Teri as she looked at Ms. Wesley. "Harriet, you take him in the front yard while I finish. This is probably good timing…he's bored."

"Okay," said Ms. Wesley. "I have another camera so I can take some pictures of some ships with you…c'mon…"

After they left, Teri said, "Now…here's we were get…really…sweet. Time to…uhhh…"

"Start stripping down Mommy for her baby pictures?" said Nova as she looked at Derek while taking one of her sandals off while gradually opening her dress more; Ariel had not left her breast since she had begun feeding her. "Or new Mommy pictures?"

They laughed at that. With Earth needing to replenish its population, motherhood was considered a rite of passage for many women, and, given the resources available, the accepted and usual way to feed babies (with a very few exceptions) was right at the mother's breast. Most first-time baby picture sessions ended with a few shots of the young mother with the baby at her breast, and if the mother was a first-time mother, almost without exception, she was usually artistically photographed in the nude with her naked baby skin-to-skin with her.

"Yes. Nova, let Derek take off your things and then sit in the grass over there. Derek, stand behind her and put Alex on her thigh…"

They did so, and Alex began to cry on schedule.

Derek then quickly and tenderly finished unbuttoning Nova's dress and slipped it off her, kissing her as he also slipped her underpants off Derek then reached down to her other sandal and removed it for her, leaving her barefoot…and very naked in the sun. Teri smiled at the sight of her eldest daughter's firm round breasts, and Nova smiled back while blushing.

"Derek, I'm going to strip Ariel, too. Get Alex's clothes off?"

Derek smiled back. "That'll be adorable. Sure. I love seeing you feed with with just a bare chest," he whispered in her ear. "You look so beautiful like that," he said as he caressed his son and then caressed Nova's shoulders. They kissed as they sat together in the grass and Nova got Ariel out of her baby clothes.

"How do you feel, Nova?" said Teri as Nova nursed her naked daughter skin-to-skin and Ms. Wesley began to take pictures.

"Relaxed, Mom," said Nova with a soft smile. "_Very_ relaxed."

Nova made a very sweet picture together with Ariel. Derek then kissed her on the forehead as she lay back, contentedly feeding her daughter in the nude again in the grass, just like at home earlier, and just the way she had brought them into the world.

The shots of the naked young mother tenderly nursing her naked little girl looked almost innocent in their sweetness.

"She looks almost too young to be a mother..she's so cute like that," said Teri in a soft voice to Derek as she fixed the lighting.

"Yes, she does. You'd never know she's really twenty-nine," whispered Derek. Then, he smiled at his wife, thinking, _My dear angel, Nova. You've been through so much the past few months._ He realized tears were running down his cheeks as he thought, _You look like an angel like that. You, and our little ones, sent from Heaven to us. _

Finally, Ariel was done. The pretty young mother then sat on the lawn with the birds singing while holding Alex. Nova sang softly to him while nursing him. Teri photographed her, taking all the time in the world as Nova sat there cross-legged with her tiny son. Finally, the session ended with a shot of Derek embracing her while she finished with Ariel.

As they hugged, Derek heard her song and began to cry a little as he realized that Nova was softly singing;

_Like a circle in a spiral…like a wheel in a wheel…like a carousel…like the circles that you find…in the windmills of your mind…_

But, there was no pain or fear in it now. A song about lost love, turned on its head by a young mother who turned it into a lullaby for a baby. "Derek, I love the melody. But…I love this child you gave us even more," she whispered. "And, Derek..?"

"Yes?"

"I love you most of all, honey. I hope I spend another eighty years with you, my love….I love you so much…" whispered Nova.

Derek held her and kissed her. Nova then kissed Derek, gathered up her clothes, and slipped off to get dressed.

Nova came back in as Ms. Wesley brought Jonathan back out to the yard. Jonathan was delighted because Ms. Wesley had just given him an electronic stereo camera. He looked at Teri and said, "Grandmom, Ms. Wesley told me a lot about photography. I wonder what I missed. Can I see all the pictures after all when they're done?"

"That would be up to your parents," said Teri as she looked at Derek, and then at Nova, who both nodded. Nova said, "Jonathan, the last few pictures were like that baby care book I showed you at the house…it was like you saw me feeding Ariel in the tub that day? I…I didn't have anything on for a few minutes…it looked sweet…"

Jonathan blushed and said, "I know Mom…you're _very_ pretty…prettier than my first mom or even, I think… than Astra," he said as he sniffed. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I still don't quite understand why Astra didn't want me any more…"

"You reminded her too much of Conor," said Nova as she hugged him. "I told her I understood but I thought it was terrible. I think Astra has a lot of growing up to do…she should not blame you for his death!"

"Is Cousin Sasha more grown-up than she is?" said Jonathan.

"Yes, I think so," said Derek. "We're very proud of her," he said as he hugged his adopted son.

"We'll never leave you, and never forsake you," said Nova as she hugged Jonathan. "You'll always be ours."

"Thanks," he said as he cried while Nova held him.

* * *

**III. A HOT DAY IN CHURCH…**

**Earth**

**The San Diego Megalopolis**

**Saint John's** **Cathedral**

**October 10, 2207**

**1115 hours San Diego Local Time**

* * *

The strange, warm Indian summer continued in San Diego a week later as Derek and Nova brought Alex and Ariel to church for their baptismal ceremonies.

Nova had come to church that day in an outfit that was very cute. Because of the heat, she was very lightly dressed.

Derek took a picture of her before the service in the lobby of the church by a stained glass window. Nova wore a short pink and white buttown-down sleeveless sailor dress that bared her pretty tanned shoulders, along with very sheer white net pantyhose and pink backless sandals that showed off her long legs down to her pedicured toes.

Derek's picture of the young mother of his children later became one of his favorites of her-he kept it around for many years.

Now, she sat beside him in a blond simulated-wood pew in the church near the aisle of the warm, sunny church, smiling and holding Ariel while he held Alex.

"Let us begin," said Father Darryl Likanski, the priest who had been in so much of the Wildstars' lives over the years, "with Hymn Number 212 ,_The Lord's My Shepherd._"

As they got up to sing, Derek noticed that Nova's outfit was actually one of the more conservative ones in the church full of about fifty young mothers there with their families to have their babies baptized by Father Likasnki. It was very warm in the church that day; the climate control system didn't even seem to be working right. Thus, some of the stained-glass windows were open so the what there was of the weak sea breeze could blow in from off the park at the edge of the garden the church was located in and the shore, which was, perhaps, a kilometer away.

Derek wore his black Commodore's peacoat and ascot over his white Star Force uniform, and he was bouncing his son Alex on his knee. Alex wore a little blue and white sailor-style sunsuit over his little bare body, while Ariel, who was being bounced on her mother's knee, wore a miniature of her mother's pink dress and white baby sandals. Her golden hair flew free as she giggled and grabbed at her mother as the service went on.

"They're sure cute," said Jonathan as he sat there in a black blazer and charcoal-grey shorts and a white shirt and red tie. He looked a little more grown-up now, since he was now fourteen, but wasn't quite grown yet. "Aren't they…mom?"

Nova smiled as she acknowledged her newly adopted son's love. _It wasn't that long ago_, she thought, _that we were at your foster father's Conor's funeral._ _But now, this is quite a bit happier, I'd say. It feels nice to be the mother of three children; our own children that I carried in war and suffering, and you, also brought to us by war and suffering._

"They're adorable," said Nova. "Derek, how's our son doing?"

"He's doing great," said Derek as Alex played with his father's ascot.

"Yes," said Teri Forrester as she sat next to Jonathan, who sat next to his mother. She wore a floral dress (a bit longer than her daughter's cute mini) in pink with white sandals that had small flowers on them. She had a white loosely knit shawl on over her bare shoulders. Unlike Nova's legs, Teri's were bare. Her younger daughter Aurora was cuddled next to her in a yellow dress and little yellow sandals. Next to her sat her brother David, who wore a dark blue nautical blazer, white shorts, and bare feet (he had lost one of his nice leather sandals on the way to the van). However, since he was just six, he looked sort of cute like that. Then, Teri turned to David and asked him "How could you have lost your shoes like that?"

"I was trying to get a worm, Mommy. I'm sorry…"

"You get into just as many scrapes as your sister," said Teri as she tousled David's hair.

"Which one?" asked Karl as he sat there in a dark green suit.

"_Both_ of them," said Teri with a wicked smile as she looked at Aurora and Nova.

"Excuse me," said Nova. "You're a grandmother now. You can't yell at me in front of my children, Mother!"

"I'll do what I want!" laughed Teri. "When does that change anything, Nova?"

Nova just shook her head at her mother for a reply. Next to Karl in the pew was Sasha. Her pregnancy wasn't showing yet, but she felt very, very peckish. She gave a ladylike burp, squeezing Deke's hand. She had on a purple and white sleeveless sailor minidress and sandals similar to her aunt's. Sasha recognized about five or six other women she had met on the _Argo_ on their last cruise; some of their babies looked older. Sasha guessed that they must have had their children sometime in the Spring. Sasha blushed a little as she saw one of the younger mothers with her blouse partially open as her little boy suckled at her bare breast. The young mother was blushing, but her mother looked as if she was snapping pictures; Sasha noticed that no one made much of a fuss about it.

"Ever see see so many kids around?" laughed Deke, who sat beside Sasha in his EDF blues and dress jacket. He and Wildstar had wanted to invite Hardy and Dawn, but Dawn had been enduring a very bad bout of morning sickness and had begged off, as had Angie. Deke was relieved at that; because he didn't know what kind of crap that Bryan Hartcliffe would come up with in a church full of mothers and babies less than a year old; babies who were crying, burping, squiggling and hungry in a big hot church.

Also, as Deke looked around, trying not to embarrass anyone, he also noticed that quite a few mothers had their babies up to their breasts to keep them quiet and fed. It reminded Deke and some of the older people there a little of some of the scenes in the underground cities and shelters in the recent past of just a few years ago. Indeed, a pew or two across from them, one blushing young mom, like Sasha Morningstar in Deke's nightmare, had had to resort to completely opening up her minidress to feed the twins in her lap. Deke caught a glimpse of the young father taking off his wife's hat to put in her lap under their baby boy and girl, so…

Sasha noticed too, and giggled. "Deke! That baby's diaper is off," she whispered.

"Looks like Mom is either changing him or undressing him to dip him in the font to get him baptized," said Deke. "I hope he doesn't play fireman on his mom's hat."

"Or in his mom's lap," whispered Sasha. "Does she have underwear on?"

Deke shook his head. "Awfully hot out," he said laconcially. "I'm trying not to look…"

Then, Deke heard Nova giggling nervously and going "awwww…..Derek! That's Sergeant Trish Kane from the Living Group! Poor thing! Wearing just her open dress, her hat over her lap and all that! She's almost naked. How cute!"

"I wonder if this foretells our future with Star," said Sasha with a deep blush.

Beside Deke sat Mark Venture. He was in his EDF Second Star Force uniform. Beside him sat Holly in sandals and a sundress; they were there to be Alex and Ariel's godparents.

The last person in the pew, near the windows, looked over at Sasha and snarled, "I hope that things go well for you and the baby."

"Me too, Katrina," said Sasha as she looked at Katrina Savela. Of course, Sasha had no idea who she was sitting next to, except that the Pellian pilot who had survived the last battle and her crash onto the _Argo_ a month before gave off a dark aura that disturbed her somewhat.

"Katrina" looked somber and dark, yet pretty, as she struggled with the angry memories that popped up in her head. She wore a subdued sky-blue blouse, striped tie, dark knee-length skirt in navy blue, and black sandals with slingback straps in the back that bared her heels and toes.

_These shoes feel ridiculous, _she thought_. I guess Nova had some justification for putting this fool outfit on me, though. This Earth is such a hot, primitive planet! We never would have been comfortable ruling, here…I…._

_Now where did that come from?_ Katrina thought.

_You are a Princess_, she thought back to herself.

_Yes, one in deep hiding,_ Invidia thought. _But how did I lose my realm? One minute, I was with Gorse, next minute, poof, was in a plane, and, poof, crashed on _Argo_. All went dark. Now I am with Star Force. Or am I? Star Force stinks, _she thought.

Nova then got a bottle of milk she had tapped from herself earlier and gave it to a fussy Alex. "I hope I don't run out, Derek…" she whispered.

"Why…?"

"Derek, I just hope I don't have to feed them the _usua_l way in front of everyone…and here in church too!"

Teri said, "Dear, you'll have to if the bottle runs out and he is still hungry. Other people are doing it. And shouldn't you be undressing him and getting him wrapped in his bath towel? We can't exactly undress him at the altar, you know-it'd take too long…"

"Mother, give it a few minutes…"

"Katrina" sat and thought with a smirk on her face, _Good, Nova. I hope that bottle runs out soon. It would be cute if we had to see you feed them._

At the same time, memories came flashing back to Invidia as a strange, sick, weird idea began to run its way through her head.

It was an idea that was sick.

Strange.

And utterly unholy.

And she was sure Radnar would love it.

If he would talk to her without having her hung up by her toenails, that is.

* * *

In the meantime, Nova then gave the bottle to Derek to give to Ariel, who had awakened and was reaching for it.

"And now, a reading from the Book of Isaiah," said the lector as the congregation got up and stood. Sasha was quiet when the others said, "Glory to God," but Invidia tried to keep from laughing as the priest began to read, "Thus says the LORD: Here is my Servant whom I uphold, my chosen one with whom I am pleased…"

_Where is the image of Arishna in this stupid temple? _"Katrina" thought as she looked to the altar, baptismal font, and Father Likanski reading from a big red book on the altar. _Why do they have up that bas-relief of that insipid woman in blue who looks like Trelaina holding that stupid baby boy with no clothes on and clouds all around them? _Katrina thought as she looked up at the Madonna and Child behind the altar_. Is this the Temple of the Naked Baby or something like that? Weird place. Earthlings have stupid beliefs. _

After the reading, as more babies began to cry (this hurt Katrina's ears and was even making Sasha antsy), the cantor read, "A responsorial Psalm. The Response is, "The Lord will bless his people with peace…"

"The Lord will bless His people with peace," said Nova with the others as even she yawned in the hot church, trying to keep from dropping Alex, who was getting decidedly squirmy.

"When will this be _over_, Dad?" said Jonathan.

"Soon, son," said Derek.

Father Likanski then read: "Give to the LORD, you sons of God, give to the LORD glory and praise…"

Then, Alex began to just scream as Nova held him on her lap. Nova had seen him straining a second before, and she knew what was happening.

"Derek, I have to _go_," said Nova as she grabbed the diaper bag.

"Why?"

"Your son needs changing…fast!" said Nova. "And I hope we're not out of _diapers…_"

* * *

Nova ran into the ladies' room carrying Alex as fast as she could.

_Oh, no_, she thought as she saw another mother changing her baby at one of the pull-down changing beds in the outer part of the restroom. Other beds were free. But, he was very messy. _Very_ messy. _I'll have to balance him on that counter and give him a bath by the darn sink. Baby wipes won't cut it…_

Nova sat down, and got her screaming and squirming son onto a towel that came from her bag, and she got him out of his sunsuit on the counter.

Alex had had to relieve himself (number two) in his diaper, and the dark yellowish-green result was not pretty. It had stained Alex's sunsuit, upper thighs, and diapers as well as the obvious areas, that quickly became exposed as Nova undid Alex's diaper and stripped him entirely naked. As he squirmed on his towel, Nova tried to wash her baby with some baby wipes and wet towels as best as she could, working from the sink.

After ten minutes or so, Nova looked at her handiwork as she cast aside the poopy towel and her son's poopy outfit and held her little son up over a diaper; the last one in her bag; he had gone through them faster than anticipated today.

"Now," cooed Nova. "Let's get your last diaper under your tushie, and over you before you…."

Alex looked at his mother, gave her a big, wide, smile…

And then, he brought up his bottom and went wee very messily all over his diaper, tummy, upper thighs, privates, and his mother's knees

"_Eeeek_!" screamed Nova. "Arrrgh! My God! _Alexander Derek Wildstar!_" Then, she laughed. "You little imp!"

"Miss, hasn't your baby ever peed on you before?" said the other mother, who was closing her own son's nicely _dry_ diaper. "They can't help it!" Then, then other mother smiled to herself and thought, _This one must be her first; I have three more already…no wonder the poor dear is so squeamish about some of these things. But it's cute. We need more new young mothers on Earth now, now, more than ever._

"No, but my stockings are a mess!" cried Nova. "Look! There's pee and poo all over my knees…"

"Wash it off," said the mother as she got Nova a rag from her own cache.

"What if it won't come off?" said Nova as she scrubbed at the wet net stocking. It had been white. Now it looked like it had been used to make a mustard-covered hot dog. "Look!"

"Then go in the stall and take those off?" giggled the young mother. "I knew what Danny might do. I don't have any stockings on, dear. And I've been through this before with my others."

Nova looked at the young mother in shorts, bare legs, and thongs, and said, "I should have done that…" Nova also thought, _And right now, I hate you._

"You still can," said the young lady. "Oh. My name's Billie. Nova, I bet you'd look better in bare legs anyway with that dress and shoes."

"How'd you know my name?" said Nova.

"Everyone recognizes _yo_u, Mrs. Wildstar," said Billie happily. "We just met a famous lady, Danny!" she said as she swung up her son. "Yes, we did!"

"Yes," said Nova with a blush, as she thought, _Losing my pantyhose wouldn't be so bad…except for the fact that…_._these underall stockings are all I have on under this dress! _Nova added to herself.

* * *

While juggling Alex, wrapped now in just the other towel, on her knee, Nova slipped into a stall, slipped out of her backless sandals, and wriggled out of her underall summer pantyhose, which were made so that the panties were built into the pantyhose.

Nova felt decidedly cooler as she got out of them a moment later and slipped her now bare feet back into her sandals. "At least these are flats, Alexander," said Nova out loud. "Less likely, Alex, that Mommy will slip and fall and show the whole church everything when she hits the floor!" Nova then got everything gathered up and got herself together and twirled a little on her toes. "Good," she said to herself. "It _just about_ keeps me decent. God help me, though, Alex, if I have to feed you and Ariel at the same time in this dress now," laughed Nova. "Now let's hope Father Likanski had a long sermon…"

* * *

Nova heard some people going "awwwww…," as she carried Alex out and down the aisle, wrapped in his towel, and squirming. Knowing that he would eventually have to go naked for his dunk in the large, warm font, Nova gave up trying to keep Alex's tush covered as he tried to climb up his mother's dress. Nova let Alex get his chubby hands up onto her and she smiled as she slipped into the pew again next to Derek and Ariel.

"You look pretty, Mom!" said Jonathan.

Mark Venture looked over and said, "Awww…how cute."

"Thanks," said Nova as she cuddled her squirming little son.

Not far away, Deke was rubbing Sasha's pregnant (still flat) tummy as she giggled. Teri looked at them, smiled, and thought _You'd better have some more soon. Earth needs them. We lost twenty million more people in this war. We need more fast. Nova, Derek, if you don't have more soon, I will skin you two._

"Thanks," said Nova with a cute blush as she carefully sat down in the pew, trying to keep too much southern exposure from showing. She was only partially successful. Luckily, the bit of her tanned seal-curve buttock that showed was next to Derek, who tenderly smoothed Nova's pleated short skirt back down over her to keep her decent.

"Your legs look better like that…bare," whispered Derek. "So do your toes."

"You _would_ say that, Mister Foot Fetish," whispered Nova with a blush as she wriggled her toes up. They _felt_ better without stockings on. "Play Tinwit now and you're dead!"

"Good thing he's not here," said Derek as he tickled Alex's bare little chest. "Number two?"

"Big, nasty mess, film at eleven," said Nova. "Good thing no one arrests naked babies."

"We would have had to undress them soon anyway," said Derek as he gently took one of Ariel's sandals off. "Why did we put shoes on her but not him?"

"Baby boys look cuter barefoot than baby girls, I think," said Nova as she made her baby daughter giggle by playing with her toes.

"They're both cute," said Jonathan.

"Mom almost never put shoes on me as a baby," said Sasha. "Neither did you…"

Deke looked at Sasha and then at Ariel as she squealed and pulled her father's ascot out of his uniform and then attacked her laughing adopted brother's tie. "Sasha, that baby picture of the blond baby girl on Derek's lap at the Forresters' house! Is that…?"

"That was me," said Sasha proudly. "When Uncle fell asleep on Iscandar with me on his tummy."

"How nice to know," huffed Katrina. "You were as almost ugly as Derek's little brat." Then, she giggled. She was trying to be funny.

"Miss, if you can't say anything nice, than don't say anything at all!" whispered Holly Venture hotly. It was a good thing she had done so, or the day might have been interrupted by Sasha slugging the (assumed) Pellian pilot. "Nova, honey, why did you bring her?" said Teri as she got up and whispered in her daughter's ear. "She has spiders in her soul and vinegar in her brain!"

"She doesn't have anyone, Mom. I feel sorry for her; and she's seeing Foxy, Cousin Jane's ex," said Nova as she saw Father Likanski finishing his long sermon as a bored David Forrester began to hit his sister Aurora with a hymnal.

"Ow! Quit it!" cried Aurora.

David made a face at her before his mother Teri slapped his hand. "David! We're in church! Put that down!"

"Mommy, I'm bored! When will this be over?"

"Soon," said Derek as he extricated Ariel from her outfit as he sat her now diaper-clad bottom on a towel. "I hope.." he added as he began to undo her diaper for her trip up to be baptized.

* * *

A very-relieved line of parishoners gathered five minutes later in the aisles as Nova and Derek went up there with Teri, Karl, Mark, Holly and Sasha (Sasha, although not observant, was going to be blessed by the priest), carrying little Alex and Ariel up in just towels over their bottoms as the organ played hymns while the other children were baptized. They would spend the rest of the hot day in just diapers and sun hats that Teri had brought. Back in the pew, Deke and Jonathan had been charged with keeping Aurora and David quiet. Deke quickly let David stop playing with his ominpresent 3S drumsticks against the sole of his boot and began to tell David, Aurora, and Jonathan a story about one of his flying missions with the Trojans from the war as he used his hands to demonstrate the way his plane had flown in different manuevers. He had done that a lot earlier with Commodore Wildstar in the Forrester van on the way here and it had driven Teri Forrester nuts. The children listened with great interest as Katrina looked very bored.

_What's her problem?_ Deke thought as he looked at the bored Katrina. _You'd think she'd be interested…the girl's supposed to be a Pellian fighter pilot! What is your problem, girl… you're weird!??_

Nova and Derek smiled at each other as they heard the first baby squall when he went bottoms-first into the water in the font. The proud grandparents photographed him getting a blessing from the priest in his father's arms in a towel before being handed back to his mother, who looked a little sheepish but cute trying to hold a sweater on over her exposed breast; he had also been hungry going up there.

Behind the Wildstars walked Teri and Karl, who were accompanying Sasha, who would get a blessing of her own from the old priest before her cousins were baptized. They had cameras and they looked very proud of their oldest daughter as their first grandchildren were about to enter the Faith. Mark and Holly were with them. They would be the godparents when the vows were said.

Alex began to cry and wiggle a moment later in his mother's arms.

"Oh, no," said Nova.

"What's wrong?" said Derek.

"Derek, that's his hungry cry. That bottle wasn't enough for him…I…"

"Nova, honey, he's about to be baptized," said Teri as she put up her camera and gestured to her shoulder. "Just feed him, Nova. Make it quick…just a little milk…It'll make an _adorable _picture…"

Nova smiled as she quickly untied the bow at the bodice of her sailor-bibbed dress and then unbuttoned her dress down two buttons. She shut her eyes for a second as she felt it coming open as she quickly bared her nicely-tanned right breast for her son, who hungrily squiggled right to her bare nipple and latched on.

Quite a few whispered in sweet awe and smiled as Nova had her picture taken by her mother, as, in just her little dress, she fed her son.

"Oh, that's so cute," said Holly as she smiled at Nova.

"Thanks," Nova said with a smile. Mark Venture also smiled at her, and Nova smiled back.

"Derek," whispered Nova. "Please don't let Ariel scream next…"

"I…think I can see why," said Derek.

Nova nodded and whispered, "Derek, if the other one has to come out…I'll have to go almost _naked _like Trish did! Is she dressed yet, Sasha?"

Sasha looked up and giggled. "No. Her husband is still holding her hat against her. And her twins are still wiggling around."

"Poor thing," said Nova. "Derek, if Ariel gets hungry…please try to keep me decent?"

"I'll try," said Derek as he held Ariel.

"Thank you," said Nova as she kissed her husband. "Please do a better job than you did at Cousin Patti's wedding almost three years ago…"

"Oh, that!" laughed Mark. "Nova, I remember that!"

"You _would_," said Nova as she blushed at the memory.

"Nova," said Teri. "Is that when that funny little red IQ robot pulled down your gown in front of Father Likanski at Rockies Outlook Church where you two got married and…?"

"YES, MOM!" said Nova with a deep blush. "At least I had on underpants. _That_ time…"

"Why is that such a big thing?" teased Nova's mother.

"Mom, I had on the Underalls you bought me. They're…gone now…Alex pooped on my stockings, and…"

Teri laughed. "Now, that's cute! It reminds me of a predicament I had when you were baptized, Nova."

"Yes?"

"You got hungry," Teri said. "It was hot like this. The only way to quiet you was to take my sundress off. I wish I still had the pictures."

"So, what did you have on, Mother?" Nova said.

"I matched you, my baby girl. Like you as a baby, I had on nothing at all for maybe ten minutes," said Teri. "I was all scrunched up in a pew in just my flip-flops trying to feed you…"

Nova laughed. "Now, that sounds adorable!"

"Look," whispered Holly as she tapped Nova on the shoulder.

Ahead of them, a family had two children, an undressed baby girl, and a two-year old toddler boy. The little boy still had on a little white shorts suit with a bow tie, white shoes, and knee socks. The young mother smiled, picked up her son, and began taking off his shoes, socks, and then his shorts and training pants. He giggled as his mother undid his bow tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and tickled his tummy as he was tenderly stripped of his suit by his mother and father.

"What's his name?" Nova asked.

"Joshua," said his mother. "He's about to be baptized, too. Isn't he cute?"

"Mommie, my pants are gone," he lisped. Then he giggled as he kicked his legs and giggled more as his mother tickled the bottom of his little bare foot.

"I know," giggled Sasha. "Now everyone can see you're a boy."

In Nova's arms, Alex wiggled and squealed as he pulled his mouth away from his mother's bare breast. Nova began playing "this little piggie" with her son's toes to keep him amused while he snuzzled around his mother's bare breast, bounced it twice, and then went back to suckling his mother.

Then, Nova was interrupted. Ariel was beginning to scream.

"What's wrong with her?" said Derek as he tried to comfort her.

"Derek, give her to Mom!" said Nova. "That's her hungry cry! Mom?"

"Stop blushing, Nova…this'll be so _cute_," laughed Teri as she took her. "Just like in the park earlier today…"

"Then, I had on my stockings," whispered Nova with a deep blush as Derek got behind her and embraced her. "Just unbutton what has to come open for the other breast, please!" _I should have worn my kimono today…easier to get them both out in and keep semi-decent_, Nova thought as Derek undid her third button…then her fourth. Her left breast came partly bare, but part of the material still stubbornly covered her nipple as Nova took Ariel and tried to latch her on.

"Derek," whispered Nova.

"I know," he said as he went down to Nova's navel and bared it as he undid her fifth button…it didn't quite work. Then, Derek tenderly went lower and undid Nova's last button.

Her left breast finally came free for Ariel….but so did all of the rest of Nova. She suddenly felt a warm breeze hitting her in a spot she'd never shown out of her bedroom, the beach, the doctor's office, the photography studio a few days ago, or an isolated park.

Except when the _Argo_ had made the occassional weird space warp…that is…

Some people went "awww…" as it became very obvious for a second that, as with Trish, under her dress, Nova's pretty, all-over tanned body was innocently nude down to her sandaled toes, like her friend Trish's body. Derek hugged her and crossed his hands over her most delicate area very quickly, making her as decent as possible in a moment. Nova felt very flushed and hot like that semi-naked in her husband's arms as her tiny twins received sustenance as they began to turn to go to the altar and the baptismal font.

"Ohhhh," said Holly. "That is so _cute_! Mark, stop looking! I know you had a thing for her!"

"Why not look?" said Mark as he took a picture. "She's cute. So are those kids! Nova, how did you get rid of that pregnancy weight so fast?"

"Long story," said Nova.

Joshua's mother looked back and made a big "awwwww" noise. "Mrs. Wildstar! That's adorable!"

"Oh, my God," said a girl in line. "Look, Pat!"

"Her? I'm trying not to…"

"Look! Mrs. Wildstar!"

"Aww…her and the twins, how cute.."

"She's so _pretty_," said one person as a warm breeze blew Nova's dress free from her hip for a moment…not that all that much could be seen with the babies in her arms and Derek's arms and hands tenderly protecting his wife from the congregation. "Look how tan she is…all over…"

"She and her husband look so sweet together," whispered someone else.

"Doesn't she have any shame?" whispered an old lady.

"You know the underground cities, and the evacuation centers with no privacy, Mom..we've seen worse," said her son as he and many others glared at the old woman In fact, she was the one who was drawing most of the glares, since most people in those days were playfully tolerant of the needs of young families. In warm weather, a young mother in a park or on a beach in all sorts of undress with her baby or babies was not exactly an uncommon sight. "And her husband is covering the worst of it."

_Or trying to_, thought Deke from his pew as he looked over and saw Nova looking like Sasha Morningstar from his dream, except with no dread or pain about it at all. _There is no sickness or horror in it now,_ thought Deke. _Just a pretty young half-naked mom trying to feed her babies in a hurry_. _It's sort of cute!_

Then, Deke remembered the kids. "Close your eyes!"

"I've seen my Mom like that _already_ in her robe or an apron or bikini bottoms or even in just a towel or nothing at all in the morning when they're hungry and I have to run to school and she helps me make lunch," giggled Jonathan. "We've stopped being ashamed of it. Astra occassionally helped with other kids like that too at the Embassy before she gave me up to my godparents."

"How does she look so thin?" said another person in the pew behind them.

"She eats like some bird or something," said Katrina sarcastically as she snorted and people glared at _her_ now. The cuteness was almost making her want to throw up, even as she couldn't help smiling at Nova. Katrina tried to look at Nova's bare shoulder near the collarbone where she knew that the knife had hit her when she had been such a fool and had taken her knife for Desslok, but she saw no scar or imperfection on her from this distance."Silly woman!"

In the meantime, Nova saw the smiles, and knew some people were taking her picture as she was somewhere between laughing and crying. She was so embarrassed, but it was a cute sort of embarrassment. But she felt Alex falling asleep, and Ariel going limp in her arms. They were almost full as the soft organ music played on.

It would be over soon.

But, then, Nova burped Alex as she looked around and saw two stained glass windows; one was of the Blessed Mother nursing her Child, and the other was one of Saint Barbara, the current patron saint of space warriors.

_Maybe I don't need to be so embarrassed after all_, thought Nova in sweetness as she looked at the window, the smiles of the congregation, and then the faces of her children as they cuddled against her and were content. _Poor dears_, she thought. _I'll give you what you need today, even if I have to go naked to do it_, she thought as she wiggled her toes up, suddenly wanting to have her shoes off, and her dress totally off. She was almost tempted to ask Derek to just strip her…right now. _I wish we could be out in the sun, Alexander, Ariel, just you two, me, and Daddy…and all three of us naked in the sun and grass together, while your Daddy hugs us all at once. That would be so sweet._

Also, with her sweet husband's hands on her, given where they were as he kept her covered, she felt wonderfully shaky all of a sudden. It couldn't be helped.

* * *

"Bless you," said Father Darryl Likanski as he smiled at Derek, Nova, and the youngest two Wildstars a moment later as Derek helped Nova finish buttoning her dress back up…just in time for Nova to take Communion with Derek first, followed by Nova, Mark and Holly, and then followed by the priest's blessing for Sasha. Trish had gotten decent right before heading up to the altar for her babies' baptism, and so had Nova. Nova was very grateful that he didn't mention her few minutes' worth of exposure in line as he said, "I married you two almost six years ago now, and I see your two newest children look adorable…even cuter than Joshua there," he said as he pointed at the toddler he had just baptized, now wrapped in a towel.

"Thank you," said Nova as she blushed while holding Alex, barely dressed in his towel as he kissed his mother's neck. Teri took another picture, and handed her husband the camera, and said, "You keep on taking pictures, okay?"

"Okay…"

Derek looked at Nova, and he nodded. He said, "Father, let's start with Ariel…she's…"

Derek hugged his tiny little daughter, admiring her eyes, her toes, all of her as he tenderly unwrapped her and she whimpered a little at her nakedness before handing her to Mark Venture. Mark then took her and handed her gently to Father Likanski, who said, "On behalf of the whole church, I ask your sponsors, Ariel Starsha Wildstar, if you renounce the spiritual forces of wickedness, and evil, and repent of your sin?"

"We do," answered Derek, Nova, Mark and Holly for her, as Alex squiggled and kicked his mother while she smiled at him and played with his toes to keep him distracted.

"Will you live in victory over evil?"

"We do," said the parents and Godparents of Ariel.

"Then, Ariel Starsha Wildstar, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," said Father Likanski as he quickly dunked Ariel into the Font between her and her parents. When Ariel came out of the water, she looked confused and then she began to cry and scream as Derek took her and wrapped her back up in her towel with Sasha and Holly's help as Karl and Teri took pictures. He cuddled her as Nova tenderly unwrapped Alex and handed her naked son to Holly, who handed her to the priest.

"Bless you, Alexander," said the priest as he began the ritual whille he got squirmy again and cooed.

Finally, Father dipped him into the Font. He went under the water, and came up, thinking it was bathtime. The ritual was complete a moment later, and Alex was handed to his father.

As Derek held and kissed his wet little son, he went "Aaaaaak!" as Alex brought down a leg, showed just a bit of his diaper area, and then went wee-wee in his face! Nova giggled as she saw that Derek was receiving a rebaptism of his own from his son….right in the eye…as some people in the front pews tittered. Mark Venture began laughing his head off while Teri took pictures of Alex peeing merrily against his father. Nova brought a towel and wiped Alex and his father while she laughed and said, "Bad baby! Bad Alex!"

Then, as Father Likanski said, "Your son takes after you…Nova…"

"Father?"

The priest then giggled. "Mrs. Wildstar, I baptized you like that when you were a baby in a similar font in Colorado. Only, when I brought you out, you went on _me…_"

"I…?"

"You ruined a cassock, when you peed on me, my dear," laughed Father Likanski with a twinkle in his eyes. "And this cassock might be peed on again today, too…God Bless you, you poor dear. The side door is over there…you can walk them into the garden or the shore, and…"

"Father?" said Derek.

"Feed them and stretch out in the sun…like before…" said Father Likanski. "They might still be hungry. God Bless you…"

"You mean you saw me and I wasn't sinful?" blushed Nova.

"No, you weren't sinful. You were something else."

"What?"

"Cute! Like your friend Trish. I wish it wasn't so hot in here today. Earth. We need more parents like you—to replace all of those we lost in the wars. You do that, and I wouldn't mind fifty more babies peeing on me or seeing twenty mothers pulling their shirts up. Or off, for that matter."

"Thank you, Father" said Nova as she and Derek left with the kids, heading for the Forresters' van while the Ventures went to their car. "We'll see you guys later, at the beach," said Derek.

"I want to drive home and get us our swimwear first," said Holly. "We'll see you guys in about an hour or two…"

"We'll take them if they're not hungry," said Teri. "Sasha, tell the others to meet us here."

"Okay," said Sasha.

At that, Ariel began to cry again, "Dear, she might still be hungry," said Nova. "Mom, where should I…?"

"Walk to the beach by the big stand of beach grass down the hill from the picnic pavilion," said Teri after she whispered to Karl, blushing. "Stop at the van and get your other bag. It has your swimsuit, more diapers and things, and one of the beach towels in it. We'll meet you there in about forty-five minutes..maybe an hour."

"Why so long?"

"We have to get everyone changed, and you two could use some time alone with the babies…and maybe each other?" said Karl.

"Why, Mom?" said Nova.

"We need more grandchildren out of you, so you'd better get busy," teased Teri. "By the look on your faces before, looks like you and Derek won't mind one bit."

"Okay," said Nova, as she blushed very deeply.

* * *

**IV. A DAY ON THE BEACH…**

**Earth**

**The San Diego Megalopolis**

**The Shore Area**

**October 10, 2207**

**1245 hours: San Diego Local Time**

* * *

About ten minutes later, Nova had her wish as she lay on a beach towel with the kids in the sun as Derek kissed her and rubbed tanning lotion on herself and the babies.

Derek had removed his peacoat, shirt, and boots and sat there in just his Star Force pants, rolled up to his knees, as he held his wife. They were in a secluded place; a tiny bit of beach, surrounded by lots of high beach grass and by a small simulated wood storm fence meant to hold the dunes in place. It was a little hidden area just a few meters square that only had one way in or out between two storm fences. They were all lying on a huge light green towel together in the sand in a spot almost surrounded by beach grass as Nova held her children and gave them the remainder of their late-morning breakfast. They were adorable to Derek's eyes, and comfortable, since they were all, for the moment, totally nude; a hot and sweaty Nova had gratefully stripped naked as soon as they had reached the little spot on the clothes-optional beach that was part of the national park.

"How do you feel, Nova?" asked Derek as she snuggled them, and he couldn't help playing with them as they fed at their young mother's beautiful firm breasts.

"Peaceful," replied Nova as she kissed little Alex, then Ariel, then her husband. "He's falling asleep, honey…"

"Must mean he's had enough," said Derek as he and Nova began to dress him again in a diaper and his sun hat. Nova laid the sleeping baby on the towel and then sat for a while feeding Ariel, singing to her as she fed her.

"_We were off, in outer space…_

_Protecting our Mother earth…_

_To save…the human race…._

_Our Star Blazers…"_

_I've had enough fighting, enough, _thought Nova as she looked at her family. _Please, God, let us have peace…for a while…for some time. Please. Let Earth grow and blossom again. We'll still be ready to fight…if we have to…but please…give us a seasion of peace. A season of rest. We need more children to fill this empty planet. Being pregnant that first time was not so bad. I wouldn't mind doing it again…in a year or two, _Nova thought.

Tears came to Derek's eyes as he looked at his son, his wife, his daughter. _I wanted a family for so long…Mom..Dad…if you are watching us from where you are…somehow…now, we have a family. And we're so happy together. And so much at peace…._

Ariel cooed at her mother as she stopped latching on to her mother's prominent nipple for a bit. Derek smiled at them, and at Nova. Derek thought that she made an adorable young mother who looked a bit even more youthful than her 29 years, even nude. Then, as Nova held her and continued suckling her, her little eyes began to close.

Derek kissed his daughter, and then kissed Nova as Nova began to diaper her tiny angel and wrap her in a shawl beside Alex as they slept together on their towel.

Then, she said, "Derek…let's just lay her beside Alex, and…"

"Uh-huh…" said Derek. "How much time do we have before they show up?"

"Twenty-five minutes," said Nova as she looked at Derek's discarded chrono and then picked up her blue bikini bottom. Nova was about to put it on, but she hesitated and smiled. "Good," she whispered as emotions began to run through her again as she admired her still-young husband's strong chest and firm abdomen.

She came up to Derek with a sly look on her face as she put down her swimwear and began to kiss him.

Derek was surprised by the fact, and even more surprised as he felt his body stirring…

…like it was before in church when he was protecting Nova's body from the gaze of the congregation.

The babies were asleep, they were alone in a clump of beach grass…she needed no protection now as the young mother, _very _attractive, and very much capable of sweet mischief again because she was healed from the ordeal of her birth said, "Derek…?"

"Yes."

"let's get into trouble for a little while…" she said as she ran her hands down his stomach, and began to open his belt buckle.

"Nova?"

"I need to get you into your swim trunks," she said. "And get you naked with me for a little while," she whispered.

"Nova…you're so…"

Nova giggled softly. "I need this, too," she said as she worked him out of his clothes. "You started something in me in that church before that I haven't been able to stop…when you where trying to cover me up…now…let's finish it!" she said as her hands went to him as she felt his hands on her back, her breasts, her nude bottom, and then, with deep, abiding pleasure…his hands began to caress her most private spot as she flexed her toes, kissed him, and she began to tenderly caress him _there_, too. "Oh, God…" she gasped. "You feel beautiful…"

"So do you, Mrs. Wildstar," he said as they sat up. He didn't take his hands away from her, not even as she bent over and began to shamelessly give him the most tender and intimate of kisses as their hot, sweaty, drowsy lovemaking went on.

Soon, he kissed her nipples, not taking his other hand away from her as she teased him, and he teased her, finding the right parts of her by feel. Many minutes of Heaven followed…

"Oh, GOD!" she cried as her body unexpectedly climaxed in his arms as her toes curled in the warm sand. "YES!" she gasped as she shut her eyes and quivered in her husband's arms. "Derek, what about you…?"

"Want me?" he gasped. "I'm trying to…"

"yes, god, yes," she said as she fell onto her naked back on the towel as he took her. They kissed, they carressed, they snuggled as they fell into utter abandon and bliss. They were just like kids in the backseat of an aircar, totally intoxicated with each other, naked and not ashamed. It took just six minutes before long, glorious fireworks came for both of them.

It was over as they flopped down together, laughing and kissing as they caressed each other.

Then, Nova closed her eyes and lay there in the sun on her towel for a bit, lazy, sweet, sensual, and beautiful as Derek found a sketch pad in their bag and drew a picture her as she lay naked in the sun for fifteen or so minutes while he turned on their portable music player and Aerosmith's _Dream On_ began to play quietly over the surf.

The illustration was manga-style, similar to Deke's illustration of Sasha drawn a few weeks beforehand, but Derek's was better because he had more practice drawing Nova, both clothed and in the nude.

Nova opened her eyes after a while, and she smiled when she saw what Derek had been doing.

"Drawing me again?" she said.

Derek nodded. "A camera would not capture how you looked falling asleep."

"Agreed, you did a better job," she said as she kissed him and looked at his sketch. "You're getting really good, Derek. Can we show the sketch to my mother? You know she's an art professor."

"I hope she doesn't critique it like she did when I drew you in that sundress that time."

"I won't _let_ her critique it," Nova replied with a smile as she ran her hands through her hair.

Then, the young parents checked the babies, who had slept right through their parents' sweet lovemaking, just as they would some years later literally in an aircar.

This would happen when they would be about three and Alex and Ariel's parents would take them to a 3-D holo drive-in showing of a remastered for tri-d version of David Lean's _Doctor Zhivago_ some years later in March of 2211 near the Great Megalopolis after the rebuilding of the docks and the city would be finished and they would move back into the house they owned for good. Also, on that night… their brother Mark and sister Anya would be conceived.

Then, after checking them, Nova and Derek used the baby wipes to clean each other of sand and the like, and then they put on their swimsuits.

Derek's was a pair of white and red trunks; Nova wore a royal blue bikini with a little bow on her top. In it, she showed off with no shame a young body that had shed much of its pregnancy weight already thanks to a good diet, lots of swimming and exercise, her breastfeeding, and her rapid healing. Her nursing had made her breasts a little larger, but they were still pert and cute; and she was actually proud of them. A little naughty bit of her _liked_ letting them peek out and say "hi" at times in the strangely warm weather when she had to nurse in the light clothing she wore most of the time now; she never thought she would react that way, but she was as proud of her shape as she was of her babies. After all, even though she had been through so much in her life, she was still just a very youthful-looking twenty-nine and was _very_ pretty. When some people told her she looked too young to be a mother of three, she was flattered.

They were just in time. Two minutes later, Aurora Forrester popped her head into the beach grass (she now had on a little pink swimsuit) and she yelled, "Sis! We're here with the hot dogs! C'mon!"

"Okay, Derek," said Nova.

"What were you two doin'?" said Aurora.

"The babies were still hungry," said Nova. "We needed to feed them and get changed."

"Did you two take off _all your clothes_?" she said with a giggle.

"Yes, we did," said Nova with a blush. "We had to get into our swimsuits," she said as she kicked back on her backless sandals.

"Then what did you do?" said Aurora as she wiggled her toes in the sand.

"You'll learn about this when you _grow up_," said Nova as she tousled her little sister's hair. "Is Jonathan okay?"

"Yeah. He says he's _hungry_," sang Aurora.

"Well, let's go feed him, then," said Nova. "C'mon, Derek!"

They picked up Alex and Ariel and their things and went up to the pavilion to their post-baptismal beach party.

* * *

Later, near the pavilion where they were holding the picnic, Katrina (who was feeling very self-conscious in a black and pink tank swimsuit) came up to Nova, who was lying on her side barefoot in the wet sand near the water watching baby Ariel digging in the sand and she said, "Why do you like these shorelines so much? They are hot, they are full of sand and insects, and filled with sun and screaming bratty children with kites and those plastic disks they throw around! What are they called?"

Nova laughed as one landed by her chest. "Frisbees!" she said. "Watch your aim, Jonathan!" she laughed as she threw the Frisbee back to her adopted son, who was cute in a white swimsuit his new grandmother had bought him.

"Okay, Mom!" laughed Jonathan.

"Why do you like these places?" said Katrina.

"They're beautiful," said Nova. "Didn't you have beaches on Pellias? I thought I saw some beautiful ones, or the remains of them there, on the poor planet when we found it."

"I didn't like the beach much," said Invidia, as "Katrina" opened up a little more to Nova, surprised that she was doing so with her enemy. _She is a strange woman,_ she thought. _Her spine is like steel, but she is as soft as a flower on the outside. How can she fight us so hard and then become a mother so contentedly? I do not understand Earthlings._

"In the city where I came from," said Invidia as the ghost of a tear began to form at the corner of her eyes. "There were fountains. Many, many beautiful fountains. Water. I always liked water."

"There's plenty out there," said Nova as she pointed at the ocean. Thinking of Derek (who was back at the pavilion with Alex eating), she drew a heart in the wet sand with a finger. Then, in all innocence, not knowing who she was talking to, Nova said, "Like to take a swim with me later, Katrina? I was in before for a bit. The water's real nice. It's cool, but not that cold."

"Let me see," said "Katrina" as she dipped a toe into the water. Invidia had also taken off her shoes earlier when she had to run down the sand with that little brat young brother of Nova's chasing her down the beach with a bucket of water-she had a strong desire to kill him to or order him killed before she remembered where she was and that she was supposed to be in hiding. "I like water. I will consider it."

"Thank you," said Nova. "You poor thing; you need to lighten up a bit! Have some fun!"

"I will try to absorb the concept, Nova," she said as she thought. _You would not like what I find fun. Throwing things at people, torture chambers, making plans to crush people. I find that amusing. What do you find amusing? Playing with a little brat who still needs to suckle you. And you indulged her. Why do you love that little brat so much_?

Of course, Invidia didn't know what the future would hold for her.

* * *

Sasha had also changed into a swimsuit (a white bikini; her pregnancy wasn't showing yet, so she looked very good to Deke in her swimwear) and she was pulling Deke by the hand as she said, "Well, let's rent one, then!"

"Rent _what_?" said Deke.

"A surfboard. You said before you needed to give me lessons, _Deekee_," said Sasha as she kissed Deke and ran her toes over his foot. Wakefield had changed into a black and yellow pair of trunks that Hardy had bought for him after they had gotten home.

"I don't know what to think of that, Sasha."

"Deke?"

"You are carrying Star…the first of our children…the first of the ones that you said we need to help repopulate Earth and Iscandar. You agreed some of our children will live on Iscandar, and some will live on Earth."

"Yes…I've foreseen that we'll have six of them. Five more after Star," said Sasha as she sat down in the sand. "Guess…I'll have to wait to surf…for a little while, anyway. I won't be the only one, either."

"What do you mean?"

"I can foresee Derek and Nova's next three children. The next two will be twins, conceived around…March of 2211. One will be a daughter, wild as fire, the other a son, smart and quiet but cool. Their last child will come in May 2213 right after Nova graduates from Medical School and completes her internship. She will be as gentle as a deer, but have the strongest spirit of all of them. A very interesting young woman."

"What will our children be like?"

"I can see them…I think," said Sasha. "Alex and Kathi will be twins, and will come next. Very brilliant. Jessica and Lynn are next after them; their future is hazy to me. They will stay on Earth. Star will end up on Iscandar, along with our last and youngest, Nova Aliscea, named after her godmothers. She will be very special." Then, Sasha began to cry a little. "She'll be a future Queen of Iscandar someday; after Mother is gone and after Astra is gone. I will have abdicated in her favor. I will be very old when this happens…someday. It's scary, seeing yourself as old…"

"When does this happen?" Deke asked. He wasn't sure he liked this line of reasoning much, but…

"It is far in the future," said Sasha. "The month her namesake Nova dies is when she becomes Queen. That isn't for a long time…I think…maybe seventy or eighty years from now. Uncle Derek dies a month after she goes. He won't be able to live long without her. 2287, I think. Don't tell them, please…"

"Sasha, how much of what you foresee comes true?"

"Some of it. Some of it comes out right; some of it comes out differently. I'm not sure…but, I know this…"

"What, Sasha?"

Sasha wept. "We have peace, then a hard time years after that…I think…then…"

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure…but we make it…I think. I think…we have to…

"How do you know that, Sasha?"

"I get to die in peace," she said softly as she kissed him. "But it's a long time from now…a very long time from now…"

"Sasha," said Deke as he hugged her. He just held her. For a very long time.

* * *

**V. POLITICS MAKES STRANGE BEDFELLOWS**

**Earth**

**The Vicinity of San Diego**

**October 10, 2207**

**1900 Hours: San Diego Time**

* * *

General Radnar hadn't wanted to bring his massive Dreadnaught down to Earth for the ceremonial signing of the Armistice between House Gatlantis, Gamilon, and the Earth Federation Government, so, instead, with the permission of the Earth Federation and the Gamilons (who both watched him like a hawk), Radnar had actually been allowed to come down into Earth's atmosphere in a single Cometine space battleship, the _Radenstra_, which was escorted by two Cometine destroyers. He was still on Earth after the signing of the Armistice…he had remained on Earth for a few days to give various reports to the EDF and the Gamilon Empire. He was scheduled to leave tomorrow.

Now, as dusk loomed on Saturday, October 10, 2207, Radnar had a guard tapping at the hatch of his office.

"Yes?" he said. "Who dares disturb my repose?"

A single trooper came in with his blaster and saluted. "My Lord Regent," said the guard. "A small Pellian ocean-going patrol boat has gotten past the Earth Defense Line and the Gamilon Line to our flotilla. It represents no threat, and, in fact, the officer reports its pilot flashed us a Cometine recognition code."

"Is the code current?" said Radnar.

"Just a month old, but it checks out. We cleared the pilot. Scanners indicate there was one person on the boat."

"One person," said Radnar. "Who?"

"She gave the code name of a Registered Agent that we lost track of. The agent was registered by a spy of our faction from the _Eritz Gatlantis_ before it was brought down and she died at her post spying on Invidia and her lot. She said she wished to see you, and you alone. Perhaps she has intelligence to report to us on the Earthlings. Even though we have been careful in standing down from fighting at the orders of Desslok, we have no limits on what we can do in the way of information-gathering and espionage. We did not include that in the list of proscribed activities in the Armistice, Lord."

"Then let her in to see me. Make sure she is watched by a guard at all times."

"Sergeant Bekler is watching her, General. He will bring her to your presence."

Radnar nodded.

A moment later, the blast hatch of Radnar's office hissed open, and a Cometine guard came in, snapped a salute and said, "Sir, the visitor awaits."

"Stand aside, Sergeant. Let her in," said Radnar.

The Sergeant nodded, and a young woman came in a moment later.

Radnar sat back in shock as he looked at her. She wore a two-tone blue blouse, obviously made from a Royal Gown, with the rank pips taken off. She also wore plain black slacks and boots, along with a Gatlantean belt buckle that showed the shape of the Comet City, and her hair was shorter than it had been when he had last seen her. These items were circulating on Earth now in the underground economy as war souvenirs; a buckle or rank pin taken from a dead Cometine might now earn its bearer about a hundred thousand credits on Earth.

The face was most startling. Part of the widows' peak had been cut back a little and let free, and she no longer wore the Royal Pin in her hair, but the face was familiar.

Invidia had returned, and had dropped her guise as Katrina Savela for a bit, as well.

Radnar slowly drew his blaster, looked at his visitor and said, "Princess Invidia. You have a great deal of _nerve_ just showing your face on my ship like this! And what did you do to your hair? You look like some sort of freak."

"Delightful day, General, now, isn't it?" said Invidia with a sick smile in her heavy accent. "I needed a disguise. That is why my hair is messy."

"YOU certainly _do_ need to skulk about in a disguise. Invidia, you're wanted by House Gatlantis, three other Houses of the Empire, the Earth Government, the Gamilon-Garuman Empire, the Rikashan Federation, the Royal House of Iscandar, and I even heard tell the Pellians want to give you a parking ticket."

"Why is that?" said Invidia. "I understand all the rest; they all want me dead. Where does the parking ticket come from?"

"They believe you left an aircar in a handicapped space in the car park of the Pellian Embassy here on Earth when you were spotted skulking and sneaking around here last week with that ugly face by our agents, when you had that stupid helmet on and those stupid sunglasses and we saw your face. You owe about two hundred Oelered equivalent to the Pellians in fines and penalties. The Pellian Militia is still leaving tickets on that car. I don't like that."

"I was trying to leave a bomb, Radnar. Could never find a place to put it, so I threw it in ocean and it went boom."

"I'd almost _like_ you if we weren't sworn political enemies and if you hadn't cost House Gatlantis billions of Oelered in lost ships, equipment, veterans' life insurance payments to the widows of the people on our side who died in your crazy war, and all that. What do you want? And you'd better have a good reason why I should let you leave this ship in anything but chains and your underwear."

"I have one," said Invidia.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," said Radnar.

"I have a code name; Katrina Savela. Pellian pilot who looked like me whom we captured, interrogated, tortured in the Sphere of Joy and the Mindbender and then executed. I took her things, and I used them to hack into your database and register as a fake spy. I also have the power to change my form to look like her."

"How did you do that?" asked Radnar.

"I will not say," said Invidia. "I sent you information on myself all by myself. Is that amusing?"

"Very amusing, Invidia. You are about as funny as a dead fish in an intensive care ward. Go on."

"Do you wonder whatever happened to all of the secrets of your association with Father and the Treasury of House Gatlantis? I downloaded some data cartridges before I left Gatlantis behind and left Gorse to run the place right before the Earth Forces and Gamilons think they killed me with those surge cannons of theirs."

"Are you blackmailing me, Invidi?"

"Do not call me Father's pet name for me. He is dead! And he disinherited me!"

"Only because you eventually forced him to. We talked before he banished me. He said he'd do it someday if you never straightened yourself out. All right. We need that Treasury of five hundred million Oelered. Or most of it. I don't want to have to borrow my lunch money from Desslok, even if I supposedly work for him now. And if you gave the Earthlings those secrets, they'd never let me off this planet. What do you _want_?"

"Buy me a throne, Radnar. Someplace in the Empire. A little House, and means to slip back Home someday. I'm in no rush."

"Why?"

"I'm living on Earth. I have fun needling the Earthlings. I was at some baptismal observance in what they call a Church for that heroine of the Star Force I tried to kill called Nova. Dumb _vlarshnik_! She is cute and sweet but easily led. I fooled her with my disguise as an injured Pellian pilot and she loaned me money and clothes. How nice. What a soft-hearted idiot she is! And at her service, she was trying to feed her little brat babies and her little tiny dress fell open and showed her itty-bitties. How _amusing_. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Whose dress came off?"

"Nova's," said Invidia.

"You always _did_ get a kick out of tripping people, pasting KICK ME signs on their rumps, that sort of thing, Invidia. Nice to see you never changed. Back to the topic at hand. How do you want me to buy you a new _throne_?"

"You can put bribes in the right place; get me leadership of some decrepit House under an assumed name; and then I can eventually go back, take over, build up military forces…"

"This sounds familiar, Invidia," yawned Radnar. "You never give up. How many years do you plan to take _this_ time around?"

"Ten, twenty. And I want to keep away from that Ekogaru ghost madman character as long as I can. He says that he owns my soul or something. Let him come _find_ me to take it. Then, in ten, twenty years, I have Varnax the Grand Emperor killed…"

"_What_?" said Radnar.

"Make you next Emperor, you can then quit working for Desslok, and _then_ you give my new House a warrant to enslave Earth and Gamilon. Just for fun. I keep Earth as my own personal amusement park this time, and the Earthlings as pets. They are _very_ funny. And I strip Desslok, chain him up, and put him in a cage in the zoo on Gamilon so the monkeys or whatever icky primates they have can throw their excrement at him for the next hundred Earth years of his natural life!"

"Invidia, you have gone _space-happy_," mused Radnar. "But since I sort of liked Zordar the atheist, I am not sure why, we'll agree to your plan. Two conditions. I know that the House in the Black Fox Nebula is selling its throne to the Highest Bidder now. They're desperate. And you sort of killed Skaldart off when you tried invading the Sanzar System!"

"That House is utter crap!" said Invidia. "Its forces are incompetent, they only rule over ten or twenty planets now, and a few of their space battleships aren't even spaceworthy due to radiation leaks but they fly them anyway! And its palace is a _dump_!"

"The price for its throne is just two hundred and fifty million Oelered," purred Radnar. "Or, I could give you to the guards."

"I'll take it!" said Invidia.

Radnar let her stew before he agreed to his con. _I hate you_, he thought. _You are my enemy and I hate the air you waste breathing. We defeated you and took your House, and you make me sick. As far as I am concerned, you are a heretic, a blasphemer, a whore, and an idiot. And you don't even have a cute face. Queen Starsha is far cuter than you are. But, it would be amusing to have you suffer a nice, slow defeat and have you look utterly stupid and fall on your face again. And, I sort of liked you once. When you were twelve years old and you were killing people because you thought it was cute, that is. That was sort of cute. I can pretend I like you so I can get you to screw yourself. What fun. _

"I knew you'd see reason," smiled Radnar as he put away his blaster and began to lie his head off so he could con Invidia. "Sergeant!" he yelled to the guard. "We have business to discuss. Leave us alone and send a servant girl up here with wine and a change of clothes for Duchess Katrina Invidia Savela of House Dezaria of the Black Fox Nebula. That is her new name in the Imperial records since we know now that _Princess_ Invidia of House Gatlantis is dead. Katrina Invidia Savela was a Pellian freebooter who made it big in the gambling houses. See to it she is re-registered and given codes and warrants as an espionage agent for us on Earth for now until we can arrange for a ship from the Black Nebulan palace, so-called, to come get her. It will take a few years, but it can and will be arranged. I have some final business to transact with her before I transmit funds to Andromeda for the transfer of power."

"Yessir," said the sergeant.

"What else do you want?" said Invidia.

"Two more contributions. Ten million for the Temple of Arishna, and One Hundred and Ten Million for starting me a new treasury. I know you stole Five Hundred Million from Gatlantis' Treasury. Do that, and you get to keep One Hundred and Seventy Million. Deal?"

"Deal," said Invidia as they shook hands.

"Have a data transcriber with you?"

Invidia nodded. "I stole it off the _Eritz Gatlantis_ when I ran and stole the treasury credits and data with it. I have some money in a shell bank account S-2 opened on Earth for our spies before war ended," she said as she took a small device from her pocket. "Kept it hidden from the Earthlings. They think it is a Pellian Comm Unit. They never took it from me in their hospital in San Diego because I hid it on my person."

"Where?"

"You do not want to know," said Invidia. "Luckily, scanners never picked it up. Shall we transmit data?"

Radnar nodded. "Yes. Let me get a hookup cable."

"Thank you."

Radnar nodded. Then he smiled. He was a strange person, and he was amused by the oddest things.

Also, in his own way, he was about as crazy as the sort of rat that hid in an outhouse. He was charming as he began to punch in the signatures and codes for what he guessed would be Invidia's slow death warrant.

Of course, he didn't know what a survivor this Princess could be.

She had more lives than a mangy cat.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****REORGANIZATION**

**Being the tenth and final part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

_Thanks to **Ami Meitsu** for some artwork and her input and inspiration in several scenes in this chapter!_

Note-Chapter contains some content intended for mature audiences. (Even though the writer is sometimes not terribly confident of his own maturity…)

* * *

**ACT THREE: LOVE, PAIN, AND FUN IN THE FALL OF 2207**

* * *

**I. A CRUISE TO REMEMBER**

**The Pacific Ocean, Somewhere Off Mexico**

**The _Lady Katrina_**

**Saturday, October 17, 2207**

**1030 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Katrina could not believe where she was.

She was on a beautiful yacht with Foxy that was much bigger and far more elegant than she had ever expected.

Foxy and a pilot had picked her and her bags of summer clothes up earlier that morning, and she had been flown to the yacht with Michelle in a smallish civilian jet recon boat.

It turned out that the white yacht _Lady Katrina_ was bigger than Invida had thought it would be; at about 72 meters in length (or around 210 feet long), it was about the same size as an old-type Gamilon destroyer, for crying out loud! In fact, it was a bit more than a quarter of the size of the _Argo_, which was 265.8 meters long (or around 880 feet long).

The yacht had a helicopter pad on its fantail that, as Katrina noticed in shock, was occupied by a second jet recon boat as she made her landing. She got a little nervous. This second boat had an EDF military look to it; as a matter of fact, it had the Star Force arrow emblem painted on it.

"Who flew in the second craft?" said Katrina.

"Derek and Nova Wildstar and their children. They will be the only other guests with us this weekend. It is just us, them, and my crew of ten," said Foxy. "Although Derek and Nova have made some noises about wanting to take the wheel. I think Derek wants to buy a yacht like this one of these days."

"It might take a long time," Michelle said. "I bet this yacht is _expensive_!" The teenage girl then ran across the deck to the rail, her sandals slapping on the deck as she ran in her shorts and halter top. "How much does it cost, Foxy?"

"As this vessel's Captain, I think it cost about fifteen million credits. You see I renamed her after you already," Kazuo Foxworth said as he adjusted the yachting blazer he always seemed to wear. _No wonder he dresses like that_, thought Katrina as she came up behind him in a black sundress with a white hat and black sandals that Nova had helped her buy. _He must take a lot of pride in being a Captain, even if it is only the skipper of a big pleasure boat._

"I noticed that when we flew in; that was very sweet," said Katrina as she cuddled up to Foxy for a moment. Then, before he could kiss her, she smiled and stepped back.

"Why are you doing that?" teased Foxy.

"You don't want to corrupt Michelle, do you?" Katrina teased back.

"Oh, come on, I don't care if you two _kiss_," said Michelle as she twirled on her toes in a ballet move (easy because she had flat sandals on).

"You didn't put us in the same cabin, did you?" said Katrina as she looked nervously at Foxy.

Foxy shook his head. "No. The master cabin is for a couple. Derek and Nova and their babies are going to be in there this weekend. They need the privacy."

"Yes, we sure could use it," said an alto voice behind Katrina.

Katrina whipped around in enough time to recognize Nova coming up, carrying little Ariel in her arms. Ariel had on a baby girl's version of a bikini and plenty of sunscreen with a little bonnet. Nova wore a dark blue bikini, with a batik-patterned coverup around her hips for decoration, with sunglasses on her forehead and blue sandals on her feet.

"Ah, you look charming," said Foxy as he took Nova's hand and kissed it. "Where's the Commodore?"

"On the bridge with Alex, Jonathan, and your First Mate Hale MacKenna. Mister MacKenna is such a nice old man! He sort of reminds me of Captain Avatar," Nova said as she gave Katrina a hug around her waist.

"Who's Hale MacKenna?" said Katrina.

"Just the real master of this boat," said Foxy. "Old EDF man. He commanded several spaceships and a terrestrial aircraft carrier in his younger days. He sort of came with the yacht when I bought her. Even though I'm the skipper, I could not run this ship without him."

"He's a good old chap. He has Derek wanting to spend some of our money someday to buy a boat. Even though I think we'd like something smaller," Nova said. "We'd want to run her ourselves. Run the engine ourselves, steer her ourselves, navigate her on our own…"

"You'd want something bigger than a runabout but smaller than a breadbox," said Foxy. "Now, I know of this boatwright's place off Kyushu Island. This guy is named Morimoto, and he has a selection of everything you could possibly desire should you and the husband want to become boat owners. I'll have to remember to race you someday."

"Don't bet you'd win," Nova laughed. "Derek's a great pilot and I'm a mean navigator."

Katrina rolled up her eyes at this. "You people and your toys…"

Nova smiled slowly at Katrina. "You said you liked cooking. This yacht has a wonderful galley and it's still early enough to make pancakes! Let's go!" Nova said as she pulled at Katrina's wrists.

"Bye, bye, don't get lost down there in the galley, I'll never see you again, Katrina, boo hoo hoo," said Foxy with a weird smile on his face.

"You are weird!" said Katrina.

"We know he's weird," said Nova as she pulled Katrina along. "Now, our job is to keep Derek out of the galley."

"Why?" said Katrina.

"He has a horrible habit of burning things," said Nova. "And on a ship, a fire can be deadly. Trust me."

"I think I know that," said Katrina.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the galley, Nova threw on an apron over her barely-dressed form after she put Ariel down in a baby seat. There was no one else in there, but it looked as if Nova had been busy. Katrina noticed some of the ingredients for making pancakes already out. In her prior life as Invidia, Katrina had sometimes cooked, and she had a secret for making pancake batter that not even her father had ever picked up.

It looked like Nova needed little help making up a batter on her own with just the right ingredients. Katrina took a taste of Nova's own secret recipe and found that some Earthlings (very few, she would admit, being conceited) knew how to cook almost as well as she did, and Nova seemed to be one of them, although it seemed Nova put a little more buttermilk in her recipe than Katrina was used to using.

The galley had a range, and Nova and Katrina soon had a number of pancakes going, while Katrina spread out some meat.

"This is like _valnik_?" Katrina said, referring to a dish made from the flesh of a Pellian animal that had been imported to the Cometine Empire in her lifetime.

"No, actually, it's an Earth animal that is a similar kind of hoofed scavenger called a pig," Nova said. "This is called bacon. It's smoked. My cousin Jane actually raises some pigs. I think she cured this herself and sent it to Foxy."

"Jane is Foxy's ex-wife?" Katrina said as she turned the bacon strips.

"Uh-huh," Nova said as she flipped the pancakes. "They're still friends, even though they had a divorce."

"Oh," said Katrina.

"Relax, they'll never get back together, not if Jane has anything to say about it," Nova said. "My cousin Jane's a little crazy," Nova whispered. "She's a rancher who shoots at varmints and personally butchers pigs and cows. I helped her slaughter a pig once. It gets kind of messy."

"You helped kill an animal?" Katrina said.

"I'm not big on killing things, but preparing and dressing meat isn't that bad," Nova said. "I dissected some preserved fetal pigs in college biology classes before they became too scarce to use. The internal structure of a pig is not that different from that of a human," Nova said as she removed the pancakes from the griddle. Nova then stepped back and pulled off her apron, showing her bare stomach in her bikini to Katrina with a casual air that surprised her a little. Invidia looked on at Nova's exposed shoulder at close range and saw the little dimple where her knife had gone in. It looked to be a very minor mark above her collarbone now. Nova then pointed at her chest, which, in its bikini top, didn't have very much on it. "The structure of the heart is very similar to that of the pig, and the liver and gall bladder are situated in similar spots," Nova said as she pointed out the right spots on her body. "Of course, my legs are somewhat nicer than a pig's, and I don't have hooves," Nova teased as she wiggled her toes up. Nova then threw back on her apron and went back to cooking as she looked at Katrina and said, "I think you'd look _very_ cute in a bikini."

"I…uh..," Invidia stammered. "I do not like showing off that much flesh. I…"

"I didn't used to, either, until Derek coaxed me into a nice suit like this…and I saw his eyes light up," Nova said dreamily. "That's after we got married, of course. He never saw me naked until our wedding night. Ever since then, we've had a very fun relationship…"

"Except that he burns down the kitchen?" Katrina said.

Nova laughed. "He has a bad habit of overcooking food," she said. Nova then said to Katrina. "The water's nice. I took Jonathan in for a swim before. You need to get into a swimsuit after we eat."

"Why?"

"To swim in," Nova said. "Unless you want to just skinny-dip."

"Skinny-dip?"

"Go in the water naked," Nova said. "Better to do that when it's dark and the crew can't see that much if you like that sort of thing. Even better if you slip off in a dinghy for just you two to do it."

"You and Derek…"

"Uh-huh," Nova said as she blushed. "He looks nice like that. And in the warm water…maybe you and Foxy will do that someday. Or now? If you do, we won't look," said Nova with a little smile and a wink.

"Am I expected to…?"

"If not now, maybe someday," Nova said. "After all, I think you and Foxy make a very, very cute couple."

"We do?"

Nova nodded. "Uh-huh. And he loves you a lot. I get on the phone to him, you are all he goes on about. He is crazy about you. Haven't you noticed yet? Good catch," Nova said as she nudged Katrina conspiratorially in the elbow and winked. "I think you two are just made for each other…"

Katrina smiled and nodded at that.

* * *

All the guests assembled for their breakfast in the dining area outside the galley maybe forty minutes later. Katrina sat near Foxy, but not _too_ close to him. She noticed (with some surprise) that he had taken off his jacket, ascot, shirt and shoes, and sat there eating breakfast bare-chested and barefoot with his pants legs rolled up to his knees.

He smiled at her as they began eating. She was seeing him bare-chested for the first time, and she saw that he had a somewhat thin build without a shirt on, but that he looked tanned and rather boyish, and had some of his hair hanging in his eyes as he ate.

She was shocked at the amount of syrup and butter he put on his pancakes, and at the sheer amount of bacon he was shoveling down. There was plenty to go around, but Katrina finally said, "Foxy, you'll get fat if you eat so much!"

"Nah, I always burn it off," he said. He looked at Katrina's plate. "Dry pancakes? Fruit? On a strict diet?"

"I don't like syrup or anything fattening," she said. She looked over across the table to Nova's plate; Nova was not eating as much as Foxy, but she had syrup on her pancakes and had taken some bacon and sausage. "You'll get fat eating that!" she said.

Nova shook her head. "Do I look fat? I work it off, too."

"You should see the way Her Nibs runs hither and yon every day," said Derek Wildstar. Katrina noticed that his hair was wet and he looked rather boyish yet strong with his sculpted build clad in only a pair of dark blue swim trunks with an anchor on them. He was also eating a healthy portion of food while Nova mussed up his hair; the two of them had their seats so close that they were almost sitting in each other's laps. "And she makes sure she either runs, rides a bike, swims, dances, does gymnastics, or martial arts practice every day."

"Derek, I'm not that crazy," said Nova with a blush.

"You are almost as wacky as your cousin," said Foxy. "But far, far smarter. That makes you dangerous. First Mate McKenna, watch this lady. She might try to sabotage the ship."

"With sweet eyes like that?" said a seafaring-looking man with a black beard and striped shirt and jeans. "Considering that she is playing with her baby son, that would be a bit hard to manage…"

Foxy smiled at Nova. Alex and Ariel were near them in their little baby carriers on the table, and Nova was busy playing with little Alex's toes as he giggled. The baby boy wore only a somewhat loose diaper with blue-tipped safety pins as he squirmed and kicked impishly in his carrier. "Actually, I'd watch _him_."

"Who?" said Katrina.

"That baby. He is a Wildstar. His father must already be training him for the military. He has a killer look in those eyes!"

Little Alex looked right at Katrina and squealed, "Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba boo ba bee!" In the meantime, his little sister Ariel slept peacefully next to him in her carrier, now also stripped down to her diaper.

Katrina smiled at Baby Alex and then looked at Foxy. "Dear, that child is totally innocent. I think he's plotting playing with his fingers, that's all. Nova, why is his diaper sort of loose?"

"Diaper rash," said Nova. "I'm trying to sort of air him out. If it gets any worse, it might be bye-bye diaper for a little while," Nova said as she got up and looked at his waist and peered into his diaper.

"How is he, Mom?" asked Jonathan. Katrina also smiled at him, thinking_, I'm surrounded by cute children, and I don't mind! My heart and mind must be undergoing some changes. Should I have even talked to Radnar that day, or should I have let well enough alone?_ Katrina thought, feeling a little guilty about her quiet, subdued plotting to come back to some power someday by way of the Black Nebulan remnant and the weird deal that she had made with her former enemy Radnar. As she smiled at Jonathan, slender, skinny and cute in just his swim briefs, she thought again that maybe it was better just to let the past be the past, and to enjoy her new, diminished, but certainly sweeter life.

Katrina put her head on Foxy's shoulder, shut her eyes, accepted his hug, and thought, _This is a time and place where palace politics no longer matters. I see the way Foxy looks at me even though he teases me. My friends at my job are polite and don't know me well, but they like me and I get to work on my own as a writer. No one bothers me much. I get to be in peace. I need never see Desslok again. Never. Nova and Derek Wildstar like me. And they're nice. They're actually nice, and they could care less about the past, even if they suspect anything. No generals. No fleets. No tortures or need to prove to the colonies, governors, or generals how hard I am…._

"Foxy?" asked Katrina.

"Yes?" he said.

"Would you excuse me? Nova, the pancakes were great, but I'm not hungry any more," she said as she pushed aside her half-eaten plate. "I'm going to go aft to the fantail and look at the ocean."

"Are you okay?" asked Derek.

"Are you seasick?" Nova asked. "If you are, I have something for that in my cabin…"

"Thanks, but I'm fine," said Invidia as she tried to blink tears out of her eyes. "I just…need to be alone for a while…"

Invidia smiled at Foxy, and shocked him by giving him their first kiss, a decorous peck on the cheek, in front of everyone. Then, she ran aft.

* * *

Trying to keep from sobbing, Katrina quietly went to the yacht's fantail and went down a small flight of steep stairs. Below, near the water, there was a bench that was intended for swimmers and divers to grab hold to; they could use railings to get back on the yacht if they decided to go swimming while the yacht was stopped and anchored. The yacht was moving slowly now, at maybe eight knots, but it has been at anchor before, and Derek and Jonathan had gone into the warm Pacific Ocean from this little seat.

Katrina sat down, took off her sandals, and let her feet lazily bob in the water as she opened her handbag. She pulled out her scarlet Royal Pin and held it in her hands, along with the data unit that held her remaining credits from her days as a Princess of the Empire.

_I could just throw these in the ocean_, she thought. _This pin is all I have of Father and Mother and my time in both Imperial Cities; the __Gatlantis__ that is is ruins, and the __Eritz Gatlantis__ that is no more._ _And I do not need this money, anymore, either. I could let Invidia die…forever, now…_

"Trelaina," she said softly. "I…want to retreat and let the past die. I am so sorry that I did all of this evil in my quest…to be someone. I want to let it be. Please take away my ability to change my form and keep me in this form until I breathe my last breath, and protect me from Ekogaru and let me live and die a quiet life on Earth. I want to forget everything."

"Even the chance to redeem yourself?" said a soft voice near her.

Invidia turned around in shock, to find Trelaina sitting on the bench beside her! She also looked diminished, and she wore her blue dress again, but no shoes; indeed, she was letting her bare feet dangle in the water too! She was also gleaming softly.

"You're not dead! You're alive?" gasped Katrina. "Uh…people will see you, and…"

"No one can see or hear me for the moment except for you," said Trelaina softly as she put a hand over Katrina's. "Congratulations, Invidia. You are passing the first tests."

"Then you know what I am thinking," said Invidia, who was shocked as she looked in the ocean and saw her old reflection gazing back at her. "By Arishna! They'll see me!"

"No one can see your true form right now except us," said Trelaina gently. "No one can hear you now, either. Also, I am not alive."

"You feel like a very warm and lively ghost," said Invidia, shocked that she was holding hands with Trelaina, the mistress of antimatter…the…the..freak…

"I am alive and not alive," said Trelaina. "It would take too much time to explain. And time I do not have. I can only remain corporeal for a few minutes, until the day comes when I am to return to corporeal life and to Mark."

"Mark Venture is married," said Invidia.

"Not forever, sadly. In years to come, I see his poor wife Holly lying in flowers in state. She will give her life for the love of him, as I gave my life for the love of him when I destroyed Telezart. With the balance leveled, Holly's life for mine, it will be mandated that I return to Mark and marry him. And, if you give up being who you are now, you will disturb that balance."

"What do you mean?" Invidia said softly.

"I foresaw what would happen when you finally decided to let Michelle and her planet live and turned your back on the evil of Gorse and his generals and walked away from your throne on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ and slapped Ekogaru in the face and abandoned him. We foresaw what you would do with Radnar. We also know how much you hate and fear Ekogaru. He is still out there. Do you want him to devour the ones you care for and your friends?" At that, Trelaina made Foxy's face appear in the water, along with Michelle's face, followed by the faces of Derek and Nova and their babies.

"no," said Invidia.

"Then, someday, we will need you to occupy a throne again, even in exile," said Trelaina as she closed her fingers over Invidia's pin and credit data unit. "Invidia cannot die. Not yet. Neither can Katrina. Both sides of you must live on, to redeem your people and save your adopted home from the Dark Lord. Before all of this ends, I foresee Cometines, Earthlings, Gamilons, and other former enemies shaking hands and deciding to forget their differences and remember that all of you share a joint humanity and must join hands to stop Ekogaru and his legions. Natural life versus mechanical, unholy life. The war is not yet ended, although Invidia must sleep for many years."

"Then I can tell no one who I am," said Katrina as she saw her face as Invidia fade and Katrina's face reappear as her reflection.

"Except Kazuo," said Trelaina.

"Foxy will turn me in. I can't do that," said Katrina. "Even though…I…I think I am falling in love with him!"

"He will understand. If need be, I will help you. And a day will come when she will also share your secret and you will be surprised; I foresee her standing by you as you wear the face of Invidia again and she will defend you in public as you make your case openly before all of Earth."

"And?"

"If you do not blight your new growth, you shall be one of those rejoicing when Ekogaru is sent to the Pit he is destined for at last. His crystal globe. I foresee someday a kindred spirit of yours who is a Wildstar will help you shatter his crystal globe at last."

"Ariel? Their baby daughter? Or their son Alex?"

Trelaina shook her head. "No. A child still in Derek and Nova's loins at this moment. And her name and fate are linked with your return."

"What is her name?"

"Anastasia. Russian for "she who rises" or "resurrection"." Trelaina made a face appear in the sea for a moment; it looked shockingly like a female version of Derek, with a fiery, crazy, look in her eyes and dark brown crazy hair. "You two will end up being very close. And now, my time passes. We will meet again, Invidia Katrina Savela. Be at peace!"

At that, Trelaina faded away like a daydream.

Katrina stood up and stared at the water for a while.

Then, she put on her sandals again, stretched, and put away her pin and data unit. She grasped the rails and boosted herself back up onto the _Lady Katrina's_ deck, feeling her face to make sure that she was really Katrina again.

Then, with a small smile, she walked off, knowing what she had to do now, filled at last with hope and a new resolve.

* * *

**II. AFTERNOON OF DELIGHT**

**The Pacific Ocean, Somewhere Off Baja California Norte**

**The _Lady Katrina_**

**Saturday, October 17, 2207**

**1222 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Michelle had gotten into a yellow bikini, and she had found her brother Jonathan sunning himself on a deck chair in just his bright red swim briefs. At the moment, the girl was kneeling on her haunches on the deck, engaging in the time-honored art of teasing her brother.

She was not being subtle.

"You've got a boner, you've got a boner," she sang. "My little brother's got a boner!"

"I do not," he protested. Then, he looked down at his swim briefs and blushed as he realized that not only was a certain part of his anatomy awake, it was also very prominent in his light racing briefs. He flipped over onto his stomach and said, "stop teasing me."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Michelle teased.

"Uh-huh," said Jonathan.

"Thinking about her?"

"None of your business!" said Jonathan.

"What's her name?"

"Felicia," said Jonathan. "I met her on the beach one day in San Diego."

"What did you have on?"

"These," he said with a blush.

"No wonder you have a girlfriend now. You look very cute in those. For a fourteen-year old," added Michelle.

"How did you end up with Katrina?" said Jonathan.

"Long story," sighed Michelle. "I don't care to get into it, except to say that we were prisoners together."

"Sorry. How did the Comet Empire treat you?"

"Better than the Rikashans did," she said.

"You can say that again," said Michelle. "Oh. Your new mom is _so_ cute."

"She's cool, too. She let me pick out my own clothes when we went shopping." Jonathan sniffed a little, still impressed by the fact that when his new mom took him out of the orphanage, she had literally given him some of the clothes from off her own back when the orphanage had made him strip before leaving. In fact, the brown unisex-looking sandals Nova had put on his feet that day were by his deck chair at the moment; they were comfortable, and they were the only shoes Jonathan had packed for this trip.

"Actually, that's kinda neat, for you," said Michelle. "Hey. You're growing up. Even I have to admit that, twerp."

Jonathan smiled at his sister.

* * *

In the meantime, Katrina walked around the boat, finally finding a charming scene that made her smile.

Nova was lying on a deck chair in the sun, cuddled up against Derek, who was tenderly bathing little Ariel as she lay on her mother nursing. Both she and little Alex were naked now; Katrina could see why easily when she saw just a little bit of pink diaper rash on the tousle-haired little boy's bottom as he lay on his mother's bare tummy sucking away at her now innocently topless breast.

Katrina smiled at Nova, who looked utterly angelic with her babies on her. When she moved her leg slightly, Katrina smiled when she saw that Nova herself also went totally naked in the sun, just like young peasant mothers and slave wet nurses sometimes did with their babies in Cometine society. Katrina found out why when she picked up the young mother's discarded swimsuit bottom and batik wrap, which lay near Nova's top and her sandals. The wrap and bikini bottoms were soaking wet…with baby wee. "Awww," Katrina said. "Did one of them…go…on you, Nova?"

"Both of them did," Nova said with a blush as she opened her sleepy eyes as Derek kissed her. "Daddy's giving us all a little bath as a result. I love to feed them at bathtime. They feel adorable against me like this."

Katrina smiled at them. Up to now, she had never thought of herself as wanting a child; she had been very afraid of and very sickened by the idea of being pregnant and of giving birth. Remembering what the doctors on the _Eritz Gatlantis_ had told her about her body after Ekogaru had brought her back to life…namely that she could never have children of her own, Katrina felt sadness, envy, and anger at her circumstances, and envy at Nova, until she realized that Nova was exactly the way a new mother should be with her children; happy and in love with them. _I want to say mean things_, Invidia thought as she wiped her eyes. _But what is the point? Our new parents are happy, and they should be…having their joy at last after all of the suffering I made them endure in my war. If I say anything foul about them and their cute little family, I would be a monster. I have turned my back on that now. I want to rule someday, but why seek revenge against these two? I see all they were doing was defending their planet_. _I am changing so much…I need to talk to Foxy about some of my feelings later…without letting him know everything..yet… _

"I hope Mommy doesn't get diaper rash," said Derek as he kissed Nova on the cheek. "Nova told me to keep all of them out in the sun to air out for a while."

Nova looked at Katrina and softly said, "Katrina, you look so sad. Is there anything wrong?"

"I…in one of the things that happened to me in the Comet Empire, I lost the ability to have children of my own," Katrina blurted out.

"I'm so sorry," Nova said softly. "You could adopt someday if you want one. Due to the Gamilon, Cometine, and Rikashan wars, there are a lot of orphans on Earth now who need someone's love. You might make a nice mother someday," Nova said. "Aren't they beautiful?" she said as she kissed her daughter. "They love being out in the sun like this…"

"No…nothing wrong with that," said Katrina as she smiled, without a mocking thought on her mind as she tickled little Alex's foot. He lifted his head up from Nova's breast to giggle, and then he kissed his mother. Katrina just smiled as she admired Alex from head to toe. He looked so perfectly formed, and as Derek lay next to Nova in only his swim trunks, Katrina thought that she could see a hint of his young father's strong, lanky build in him already. Katrina smiled, struck again by how youthful…and…cute…her former foe was, and for his deep, obvious affection for his wife. _They are so attracted to each other, Wildstar and Nova, and it is so sweet_, she thought. _I think it is safe to guess there will be more children from them in the next few years. They look very intelligent. And very much in love and very peaceful. _

"Yes, Mommy loves you, too," Nova said as she kissed her little son back before latching him on again. Derek reached over and began to wash his son's bottom with a cute smile on his face, pausing to wash Nova's belly button as his son kicked a little leg. Nova then put her head over and kissed her husband on the cheek while Katrina played with Ariel's hair. "Her hair is so soft," she said softly. "How do you do it?"

"Lots of baby shampoo and love," said Derek. "Both of us wash them; we're around them so much that they recognize us both now. They're starting to recognize Jonathan, too."

"Sometimes, he takes his little brother in the bath with him," Nova said. "It's so cute."

Ariel went off Nova's breast a minute later and gurgled, just playing with her mother's firm breast as she lay there skin-to-skin with her mommy. Nova brought her up to her shoulder and began rubbing her back to burp her. Nova then laughed softly as the little burp came. Then, she said, "Katrina, like to take her for a minute?"

"Uhh…why?"

Katrina noticed Derek whispering in Nova's ear, and Nova nodded and kissed him. "Derek wants to carry Alex and I into our cabin together. Our son's getting to be a sleepyhead, and

Derek likes to tuck us in for naptime when we both get sleepy while he dresses Ariel and plays with her. Like to follow us?"

"Sure," said Katrina. She kissed Ariel and took her from her mother's arms. The blond-haired baby girl squealed softly and let Katrina nuzzle her cheek while the Princess felt her skin. It was soft, warm and exquisite, and the little baby had a very sweet freshly-bathed baby smell to her. Then, she smiled as Derek picked Nova and Alex up; Alex was in his mother's arms, and the slender young mother was being carried naked in her husband's arms like a new bride coming over the threshold.

Soon, Katrina came into their bedroom, and she watched as Derek powdered and diapered Alex, who was still in his mother's arms at her breast. Then, he tucked in both of them under a light sheet in bed as Nova kissed her husband again. A moment later, Derek helped Katrina powder little Ariel's bottom and then both of them diapered the baby girl and laid her in her little baby carrier, while had a little pink mobile of angels and stars hanging over it. Derek played with his daughter's little hands for a bit while she kicked at her mobile, which went around her head playing a little tinkly lullaby. Katrina noticed with no irony that the lullaby was a tiny, tinkly, baby-like version of the Star Force's haunting march, which she had heard on the day of the signing of the Armistice with the Comet Empire. The baby smiled at the pretty, haunting music and then smiled at her father.

"I like the music," Nova said softly through her closed eyes. "Keep it going."

"Would you like me to bring in your clothes, Nova?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, but try to be quiet, I'm falling asleep," Nova said in a drowsy voice. "Then, Derek and I want to be all alone for a while after the babies go to sleep."

Derek came over to Nova and began stroking her hair as he sat next to her on the bed. Immediately, the thought came to Katrina that they would probably take a nap together and then make love after they woke up if their little ones were asleep. Katrina knew that new parents could often be affectionate at odd times of the day if they had nothing else to do and the babies weren't quite sleeping through the night yet. "I'll get your things, Nova, and then I'll go find Foxy. I think I'll want to cuddle with him, too," she blurted.

"That's a good thing," Nova said in a sleepy voice. "Have fun…"

"Just make sure Jonathan keeps away for maybe the next two hours," said Derek.

"Sure," said Katrina.

* * *

Katrina gathered up Nova's swimwear, wrap and sandals a moment later, and she popped into their stateroom just long enough to put the swimsuit and wrap in a laundry hamper and to put Nova's shoes on the carpeted deck as Nova turned on the ceiling fan in the room to help cool it down. Katrina blew the young lovers a kiss as she found that Derek had gotten under the covers with Nova and was cuddling her and their little son while whispering to them. Her guess was confirmed right when she saw that Commodore Wildstar's swim trunks were off, tossed over a chair back. Katrina tiptoed out and closed the door softly to let Derek and Nova be alone with each other.

Then, after Katrina found Jonathan and told him "Your parents and the little ones are taking a nap," the boy replied, "That's okay. Mister MacKenna is going to be giving us a tour of the _Lady Katrina's_ bridge and engine room soon and showing us how everything works. Like to come along?"

"No, I'm looking for Foxy. Where is he?"

"He was wondering where you were," said Michelle as she came up. "He's waiting for you in the library. It's down on the second deck towards the bow."

"Thank you," said Katrina.

* * *

Katrina did not have a hard time finding Foxy. He was sitting on a small love seat in the library, wearing a fresh pair of jeans, black sandals, and a plain blue men's shirt that was halfway open. Soft classical music was playing on speakers in the luxurious but small library, which had bookshelves built into the walls, two computer terminals, a table with two chairs, and several easy chairs and other seats, along with a Plexiglas globe of the Earth and several large plants in pots. The lights were turned low, and the room was as peaceful as a monastery. "Ah, Katrina," he said. "I wondered when you would find me here. Shut the door and lock it, please. We need to talk. I usually have my crew meetings in here."

Katrina did so, while noticing that Foxy looked far more serious than he usually did, and his young face looked very authoritative. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier, Katrina. I fell asleep in the sun on one of the deck chairs and I had a very bad dream. I came here to clear my head. The dream was really weird."

"You look disturbed," said Katrina as she sat beside him on the love seat. "What is the matter?"

"Did you ever contact the Dark Lord Ekogaru while you were in space?"

Katrina's face dropped as she said, not ready to reveal all of the truth yet. "Yes. He endangered Pellias, brought us here, and he hurt us and the Royal House very badly. He even bothered the Comet Empire. I heard rumors that…he forced Princess Invidia to enter into some pact with him that she later tried to break. If all of us had a common enemy in the war that just ended, I think it was him."

"What do you think of him?" said Foxy.

"I hate him and I fear him," said Katrina as she gave the unvarnished truth. "I heard he tempted Invidia but she finally refused him. Unfortunately, he cast her to the wolves."

"As he did you," said Foxy.

"How would you know that?" asked Katrina. _Too late_, she thought. _Part of it is out, she said as tears ran down her cheeks_.

"Simple. He told me," said Foxy. "He said in the dream that you were his property and I had better best keep away and let you languish to death alone."

"What did you tell him?" said Katrina.

"Go to hell," he said in a husky voice as he suddenly held Katrina. "I am not letting some three-thousand year old Funky Phantom maniac get between me and you. I'll kill him to protect you, Katrina…I…"

"How would you do that to a ghost?" asked Katrina.

"Go to a Shinto Shrine, a church, something…get holy water, throw it in his rotten damned face. I also have garlic down below in the galley. Garlic is supposed to be very good against vampires and things like that. If Ekogaru is not a vampire, then what the hell is he?"

"Sure not a friendly ghost," said Katrina with a nervous laugh. "What else do…do you want?"

"I wanted to surprise you with this over dinner, but…somehow…that dream…only made this more urgent," said Foxy. "I feel I have to do this before it gets dark. I'm sorry…just a gut feeling I have."

Foxy then rooted for something in his pants pockets and finally found it. A small box.

Then, he got out of the love seat and went down on his knees before Katrina. He opened the box, and Katrina's eyes went wide when she saw a pure white diamond glittering in the dimly lit room. It was set in a fine, white-gold ring. Then, Foxy whispered, "I, Kazuo Foxworth, do hereby formally ask you, Katrina Savela, if you would please consider marrying…me…"

Katrina got all choked up and tears ran down her cheeks. "I…I.."

"Katrina?" said Foxy.

"You'll never leave me, no matter what happens to us?" she said in a small voice. "I mean..if I say yes?"

"I will never leave you, " said Foxy. "Nor shall I forsake you."

"Yes," said Katrina.

"Yes?"

"I accept…your proposal. Please marry me. Put that ring on me now," she said.

Foxy sat down beside Katrina and he put the ring on her finger. Then, he kissed her hand. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life; Katrina's dark purple hair, her black sundress and black sandals, her polished pink fingernails and toenails, and the way the room looked, right down to the pale yellow walls, the silver-trimmed porthole, the lacquer-framed artwork from Great Island that read "_Nihon_" (Japan) in Kanji, and his old parchment map behind his head that read "_Mare Placidum_" (The Placid Sea) and had charts of the Atlantic and Pacific on it.

"I want you to kiss more of me," she said as she pulled him close, right into her lap.

"I…"

"I love you," she said in a gentle, deep voice.

Then, their lips met, and they shared their first truly deep kiss. When they were done, Katrina said, "What Jane Forrester did to you…that still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he said. "It does."

"I'll never do that to you," said Katrina. "I want to die with you. On our wedding night, I want you to make wild, passionate love to me. Then I never want to leave your side. Swear to me you will never leave mine."

"I…I swear it," said Foxy.

Then, they kissed again.

Then, he asked, "What about Michelle? Where will she go when we get married?"

"Let's adopt her," said Katrina. "She is an orphan and has no one but her brother Jonathan."

"Shouldn't she stay with Nova and Derek and her brother then?" said Foxy.

"No. It would tear her apart to leave me," said Katrina. "I saved her from slavery on the Comet. I love her and never want her to leave my side. I am twenty-four; she is seventeen..but she needs someone. Us. She loves me like Jonathan loves Nova. I never want her to quite go away."

"Then it seems you come with a daughter," said Foxy with a little smile. "All, right, I'll accept two for the price of one. The house is big enough for a kid."

"When do we tell her?" said Katrina.

"We'll tell everyone at dinner tonight," said Foxy.

"Good," said Katrina as she kissed him again. It was a magical time that Katrina wished would never end. She just shut her eyes, let the happy tears run, and let Foxy hold her.

It was one of the happiest days of Invidia's life.

It would soon become very bittersweet; but none of it would be Foxy's fault….

* * *

**II. AFTERNOON DELIGHT, A STORM AT SEA, A SUDDEN RESOLVE**

**The Pacific Ocean, Somewhere Off Mexico**

**The _Lady Katrina_**

**Saturday, October 17, 2207**

**1509 Hours Local Time**

* * *

The _Lady Katrina_ rolled very softly on the waves while Alex and Ariel slept.

Their parents were making tender love under the sheets with the ceiling fan on.

"I love you so much," Derek whispered in Nova's ear.

"You're such a dear, good husband to me," Nova whispered back as her back arched in her passion as Derek held and loved her. "My God!" she gasped.

Derek kissed Nova, breathing hard as she put her legs around him, went up on her toes, and then she exploded under him as fireworks went off.

"OH, GOD!" Nova cried as, in the midst of her pleasure, she felt Derek also exploding into her, putting his love, his life, his fire into her eagerly accepting, hungry young body.

They collapsed together a moment later and snuggled in peace.

Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms for a bit, waking when they heard a rumble of distant thunder outside. Through the porthole in their cabin, the stateroom seemed to grow a little darker.

"I didn't think a storm was predicted," said Derek.

Nova kissed him, and flew up from their blue and white bedclothes like a naked sprite, standing on tiptoes to look out the porthole. "There's a nasty front blowing in from the East, from Mexico proper," Nova said. "We're almost in tropical waters now, so the weather can be a bit weird this time of year, Derek." Nova felt a cold breeze blowing in through the slightly open porthole as she dogged it. The light seemed to turn grey and strange, and the room suddenly went cold.

As a wind blew outside, Alex awoke, fussing.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek as he pulled on a pair of shorts after washing up with a baby wipe. He ran to his son and passed Nova the baby wipes to clean herself up.

Nova did likewise and she pulled on a fresh past blue sundress over her nakedness as she said, "Derek, I think I know what that cold is," as her heart began to thud.

"What?" said Derek as he tried to comfort his crying son, who was suddenly shivering pitiably in just his diaper.

Nova picked up a fussing Ariel, wrapped her in a baby blanket, and held her close. "It's _him_."

"Ekogaru?" said Derek.

"He must still be alive," Nova said. "He's followed us here," Nova said as she pulled on panties and her sandals. "Derek, can you take Ariel? I have to run to the bridge."

"Then?" Derek said.

"I have to warn Foxy and Katrina. He might have some sick business with them…"

"Nova, I…"

Nova opened a drawer and grabbed two objects (Derek could not see what they were) and she quickly threw them into her handbag. "I'll be back soon!"

Nova then ran out as fast as her legs would take her.

"Nova!" yelled Derek. "COME BACK!"

* * *

But, Nova had her own agenda. While she was not psychic, her experience with the Cosmo-DNA and the times she had been touched by Starsha, Trelaina, and Aliscea (especially when she had briefly carried the Pellian Matrix for Aliscea) had left her just a little more sensitive to the Dark Lord than any other member of the human race. She was not quite aware of it, but she was the only pure human on Earth who had enough spiritual purity to face down Ekogaru and to order him to depart with any sense of Authority.

Thus, Nova ran heedless through the wind and the sudden needles of rain as she ran onto the _Lady Katrina's_ bridge.

"Mom!" yelled Jonathan as soon as he saw his mother running in, with her purse over her bare shoulders in her dress and a huge fire ax in her right hand.

"Mister MacKenna, what's going on?" Nova snapped.

"Big storm cell just appeared outta nowhere and came up on us like crazy!" yelled MacKenna as Nova ran past him. Ignoring the men at the helm and navigation, she pushed aside the sailor at the radar and began flicking switches and studying it herself, reading the weather and atmospheric conditions as quickly as she could.

"Mister MacKenna, go eighty degrees about flank speed south!" she cried. "There's a pocket of colder air there, and the storm will have a harder time remaining coherent in that!" Nova cried. "Jonathan! You go stay with your father and the little ones in our stateroom! Tell him I have to face down you-know-who to protect us and tell him I love him!"

"Yes, mom," said Jonathan with misty eyes as he took off, not all surprised that his mother had just effectively taken command of the yacht and their defense.

"You can't go!" cried Michelle.

"I have to. Mister MacKenna, where are Foxy and Katrina?"

"The library," he said. "Foxy was waiting for here there, and…"

"Lead me there," said Nova. "It's Katrina he wants. But I'm gonna give him a fight."

* * *

Katrina and Foxy clung to each other, frightened by the horrid cold in the library as the ship pitched and rolled.

Suddenly, the music system flicked by itself to a beautiful but somewhat ominous piece that Foxy didn't play often; J.S. Bach's _Passacaglia and Fugue in C Minor._

"Oh, no," said Katrina. "He…_he_ likes that music! It's…"

Then, Foxy was shocked to the core as an ominous, gaseous cloud appeared in the room, and something that looked like green, venomous eyes lit up above his potted fichus plant. A weird laugh came from the apparition, and then, there came a deep voice from the apparition.

"Kazuo Foxworth. Hands off my property. I have claimed this woman long ago for my own plaything. She has been twisted, beaten, and slammed about and she is not a very nice girl at all. Tell him everything, Katrina dear."

"Who are you?" yelled Foxy as he held Katrina close to him. She was so scared that she could not even talk.

"I am Ekogaru De'Shal D'Charif of Rikasha, now Lord of the Technomugar Race and god of this world. I am older than you think. I laughed and laughed in the streets of Dallas when Jack Kennedy was shot. I chortled when the planet bombs fell on Earth. I rode in the _Blitzkrieg_ in the first rank and I was one of Adolf Hitler's night time friends. I was in St Petersburg and saw to it that the Tsar and his ministers were killed. I was there smirking when Buddha gained enlightenment and I was smirking beside my Master when Christ had His moment of doubt and pain right before He was arrested. Pleased to meetcha, hope you guessed my name! I rode the stars in the night and have been to more galaxies than you have dreamed of. Trillions of people worship me and make sacrifices of children to my name. My face makes the sky turn black and rain turn to ice. It makes babies scream and poop themselves. Now, be so kind to get away from her before I disembowel you, Foxy. Katrina, I am taking you with me down to Hell."

"No…you're NOT!" she screamed.

Foxy just held Katrina more tightly. "Back off! Oh. Ekogaru. You owe the estate of Mick Jagger lots of money for a copyright violation for quoting half of _Sympathy for the Devil_. Are you not very original?"

"Shove your copyright violations up your _rear end_, Foxy! I'm a god. I quote who I wish and pay no one royalties! As for Katrina, I intend to take her. I will not leave her alone. Are you going to _make_ me leave her alone? If so, how? Throw a law book at me?" purred Ekogaru.

Then, the locked door was burst open from the outside with a fire ax. Two or three hits, and then a kick from a woman's sandal-clad foot, and the door smashed in and Nova Wildstar ran in clutching her purse and her ax, breathing hard as she said, "No. I'm going to make you leave, Ekogaru! You are not wanted on this yacht!"

The Dark Lord laughed like an utter maniac. "You stupid moo-cow! I am over three thousand! You are only twenty-nine. Do you think I'm going to roll over and play dead for you, you rotten little dog who loves to be suckled by your babies like an animal?"

"First, I do not like your music!" yelled Nova as she smashed the stereo system with her ax and the music stopped. "Second, I do not like YOU!"

Nova then flung her purse open and grabbed one object and pulled out something that made the Dark Lord blanch and scream when he saw it; it was a simple silver cross.

"ARRRGHHH!" yelled the Dark Lord as he shut his unholy eyes against the gleaming cross. It suddenly lit up with a blue fire and dispelled the darkness in the room in a fashion that in itself scared Katrina. Suddenly, Nova looked much taller, and she looked remorseless and powerful in the Light as she held up a opened vial. "Do you know what _this_ is, Ekogaru?"

"I smell it!" he roared. "I _hate_ that scent! Get it out of here!"

"Name it," Nova demanded in a voice that sounded deeper than usual and almost harsh. So harsh that Katrina was scared by it for a moment. "By my command, NAME IT, DAMN YOU!"

"Oil from your rotten Vatican City consecrated by your Pope! It was given to you to bless you for your birth!"

"Correct," Nova said. "Derek put this on my body in labor and it helped with the pain somehow. It gave me strength and life. You don't like those things, do you?"

"NO! Get it out of here! It burns! It _stinks_!" yelled Ekogaru.

"Then have some on me," Nova said as she threw the oil all over the apparition.

The oil hit the Ghost and began to smoke. Ekogaru's phantom screamed once, twice, and then it said, "Someday, Kazuo, someday, I will be _back_! Nova, you have earned yourself a place in Hell for this _outrage_!"

The Dark Lord roared, and then he vanished. The rough surf, storm, and clouds went with him. A suddenly placid sun shined through the porthole as Nova stood breathing heavily, and then stoppered the bottle. Nova then turned to Foxy and said, "What religion are you?"

"Sort of a Buddhist," he said.

"Well, keep this," Nova said as she handed the bottle of what remained of the blessed oil to Kazuo. "Keep it by you at all times." Nova then looked at the ring. "Katrina, you two are engaged now?"

Katrina nodded.

"Foxy, never let her leave your side," said Nova. "It is your job to protect her from this day forth. I think you can see why."

"Yes, of course," said Foxy. "But, we're just engaged…and we're on a ship…"

"You need to cover Katrina under the bond of matrimony as soon as possible," Nova stammered. "It'll serve as protection…I…oh, sometimes I'm so stupid! A ship captain can marry you two, but this is your ship and you're the only Captain on board!"

"Not necessarily," said Derek as he strode in wearing jeans, a turtleneck sweater, and thongs.

"Derek!" cried Nova as she hugged him.

"What happened?" said Derek. "Was it you-know-who?"

"Big bad and ugly himself," said Nova. "I got a sudden wild inspiration from vampire lore and I took a cross and the oil from the Pope this time. It made him run like a professional Catholic or Shinto priest was on his tail!"

"I thought he died with Stovall," said Derek.

"He must have found a new body to inhabit somewhere," Nova said. "Katrina, you were on the Comet…right? Did you hear if Invidia ever saw him again after Deke killed Stovall?"

"I heard that she might have seen him…maybe once or twice," said Katrina. "It even scared the Cometines."

"So what do we do, Sherlock?" said Foxy.

"I have the feeling you two need to get married ASAP," said Nova.

"I…I wanted a bigger wedding," Katrina said.

"You can have one later," Nova said.

"But who is going to marry us?" said Foxy.

"I will," said Derek as he nodded at Nova.

"_You_?" said Katrina in disbelief. "Uh, I had no idea you were a priest of some kind, too."

"No. But I am a ship captain," Derek said. "In space or at sea, I can perform marriages. It usually has to be aboard my command, but…there is a part of the Earth Defense Compact that allows the EDF to requisition civilian vessels on an "as-needed" basis. Any flag officer has the authority to do so. I am a flag officer. Therefore, Foxy, I am requisitioning your vessel as an auxiliary vessel of Task Force 2.0 until midnight of this day and assuming command here as my flagship. Command and free title to your yacht will be returned back to you at 12:01 midnight tomorrow morning a few hours from now, by which time you two should be safely having your wedding night. I do not know what the Dark Lord wants from Katrina, but if Nova has a hunch that marrying Foxy will protect you, Katrina, I'd listen to it. She seems to have a good head for this stuff."

Katrina nodded. "I have no objections to that. I guess we can have a bigger wedding and reception later."

"Won't we need rings and a license?" said Kazuo.

"The license, I can procure by e-mail from Earth Defense Command," Nova said. "We'll talk about the rings in a bit. Do you have a secure cipher comm set?"

"I do, for business purposes," said Foxy.

"That should suffice," Derek said. "Nova, go and call Earth Command and tell them the situation and get a license made up under Regulation 452(B)."

"Yessir," Nova said as she saluted.

"Nova, wait," said Foxy. "I might have rings around. What about a dress for you, Katrina?"

"I brought one for dinner," she said. "It…well, it's a gown. It is red and black. I have sandals that match it."

"Good," said Foxy as he kissed her. "Go and put it on, and don't come out of your stateroom until Nova calls you." He handed her the oil. "If Ugly dares to show his face again, throw this on him like Nova did."

"I do not have guts like you do," Katrina said, trembling. She grabbed Nova's arm before she left the room. "Nova, please stay with me."

"All right…I need to get us pretty, anyhow," Nova said. "Looks like I'm your Maid of Honor at your wedding. Isn't that cute?"

_It's weird, given my life in the past few weeks_, Invidia thought, scared as heck as Nova gathered up her things and walked her out of there after kissing Derek.

* * *

**III. A PEACEFUL EVENING**

**The Pacific Ocean, Somewhere Off Mexico**

**The _Lady Katrina_**

**Saturday, October 17, 2207**

**1840 Hours Local Time**

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down in the West as the Lady Katrina now faced East.

Foxy had again gotten fully dressed in his ascot, jacket, shoes, and a fresh pair of slacks while he stood on the _Lady Katrina's_ poop deck with Mister MacKenna, who would be his Best Man. MacKenna wore a jacket over his striped shirt. Jonathan stood beside MacKenna in sandals, shorts, and a polo shirt. He had a camera on around his neck; he was prepared to take pictures.

"When are they coming?" whispered Foxy, who was very nervous because he had not seen Katrina in a few hours.

"Soon," said Michelle as she stood there in a light yellow sundress, sandals, and a hat. She would be one of the bridesmaids; Nova would be the other.

"I think the delay might be because Nova has to tuck in the babies," said Derek Wildstar as he stood there in his full uniform and peacoat with a small blue book in his hand ready to officiate. "But it is happening, Kazuo. She did sign off on the marriage license after you did."

Kazuo nodded, praying that Katrina had not changed her mind at the last minute.

The _Lady Katrina_ herself was drifting slowly on auto-pilot; all of the rest of the crew had gathered on the fantail with MacKenna's permission to watch the impending ceremony.

Finally, an intership phone rang softly. A crewman answered it, nodded, and put on the stereo system.

J.S. Bach's _Little Fugue in G Minor_ flowed over the guests as a door opened in the yacht's superstructure.

Everyone stood quietly enraptured as Nova emerged first in a pastel blue sundress and sandals with flowers in her hair, leading someone out by the arm.

Foxy's eyes filled with happy tears when he saw that Katrina was coming up slowly on Nova's arm.

Katrina wore a dark red gown trimmed in black, with black sandals. A few red roses were in her hair, which was otherwise unadorned as she held a bouquet of red roses.

Nova walked Katrina up to Foxy, and she helped them put their hands together as they faced each other. As the music ended, Nova nodded to Derek, and Jonathan began taking pictures of the soon-to-be-wed couple as they stood holding hands while Derek opened his book and read, "Dearly beloved, I stand here invested with authority by the Earth Government to join this man, Kazuo Foxworth, and this woman, Katrina Savela, in the bond of matrimony. If there be any person here this day who objects to this union, let him or her speak now or forever hold his peace."

A silent moment came over the group. No one said anything. Finally, Derek said, "I now ask, do you, Kazuo Foxworth, agree to take this woman, Katrina Savela, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor, love, and cherish, and to wed in union, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in pain, until death do you both part?"

Kazuo looked in Katrina's eyes, held her hands, and said, "I do." Then, he took a ring out of his pocket; a small silver ring, and he slid it onto Katrina's finger.

Then, Katrina's heart sped up as she realized she was about to be legally bonded to a man for the first time in her twenty-four years as Derek Wildstar, her own former worst enemy, said, "Likewise, I now ask, do you, Katrina Savela, agree to take this man, Kazuo Foxworth, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor, love, and cherish, and to wed in union, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in pain, until death do you both part?"

Katrina looked in Kazuo's eyes, thought to herself _Please, dear, never leave me, not even after I reveal who I am to you later tonight,_ and then she said, "I do." Then, she paused as Foxy took a gold ring out of his pocket and she slid it onto his finger.

Derek then said, "Under which name shall you be married to him?"

"We are both sharing a new name," said Katrina. "Our last names here on Earth shall henceforth be Foxworth-Savela. Nova, did you record that on the marriage license?"

"I did," she said.

"Then," said Derek. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you two wedded from this moment forth and husband and wife. Mister Foxworth-Savela, you may now kiss your bride."

Foxy held Katrina close and gently kissed her as everyone applauded and Katrina's heart sped up.

"A bigger wedding later on?" she whispered.

"Yes, dear," said Foxy. "Just as we have agreed. But we are married now. You will come home to Foxworth Manor with me when the cruise ends?"

"Yes, as soon as Derek and Nova help me move my things out of my apartment," she replied. "I didn't use _that_ place for long…"

Foxy and Katrina then just cuddled as Jonathan took pictures.

* * *

Later on, all of them sat together in the _Lady Katrina's_ galley sharing a dinner while Derek held baby Alex on his lap and played with him and Nova cuddled little Ariel.

"The thing is," said Foxy. "I like this wedding better than I did the one to Jane years ago. This was more fun."

"You sound very romantic," said Katrina. "Now, you will keep me safe?"

"I moved our things out of the master suite," said Derek. "Nova and I will be sleeping together in the big guest stateroom down the passage from you...in case we are needed for some reason…."

"I…well, I doubt you shall be," said Katrina. "Did you have anyone with your for your wedding night?"

"No," said Nova with a blush. "Derek and I were all alone on a beach. All I wore that night was a sarong. Well…after about fifteen minutes…"

"I think we can figure that out," laughed Foxy.

"Here's to the bride and groom!" called out MacKenna. "A hundred years of happiness!"

"A hundred years of happiness!" called out Derek as he, MacKenna, and the crew prepared to drink a toast in wine. Jonathan, Michelle, and Nova (because she was still breastfeeding) drank along with the others in plain grape juice. Nova then gave a little grape juice to Ariel and to Alex off the tip of her finger as the group smiled.

Michelle then looked at Katrina and Foxy, and said, "Will you two still need…my services?"

"Yes," said Katrina.

"Actually, because Katrina cannot have children due to her war injuries…,"said Foxy. "Well, we were going to ask you, Michelle, if you would mind staying on with us…and if we adopted you?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes!"

The group applauded and Nova said, "That sounds so sweet. Foxy, I know you are a lawyer but you can't represent yourself in this kind of action, right?"

"Right," said Foxy.

"I'll ask my father to represent you," Nova said.

"That's great!" said Michelle as she hugged Katrina.

The group talked for a while longer, and then, gradually, members of the crew returned to their posts, and, then Jonathan and Michelle said good night. Then, MacKenna said good night, and then Nova and Derek said good night, taking Alex and Ariel with them.

Finally, Katrina and Foxy were all alone. It was dark out, and it was about 2200 Hours. They sat next to each other, kissed, and then Katrina said, "There is something I have to tell you, Foxy…before...before we…you know…"

"Yes?" said Foxy as he picked Katrina up in his arms.

"Let it wait until we get into bed," said Katrina. She was close to tears, but trying to hide it as she thought, _What if he rejects me when I show him my secret? What if he not only rejects me but has me arrested, too?_

Finally, she said, "Please…put me down…I'll meet you in the bedroom…"

"Okay," said Foxy, puzzled at what was going on.

* * *

"The dice say six," said Jonathan as he moved his little metal dog on the Monopoly board.

Michelle looked at Jonathan with annoyance as she said, "You just missed Marvin Gardens," she said glumly, smiling as she and her brother had reverted to their old childhood habit of playing Monopoly together, with their board stretched out on Michelle's bunk. It was something they had not done since the night that the spaceliner _Westhampton Beach_ had been attacked back in 2202 and their birth parents had been killed and they had been separated for over five years as separate Rikashan units had taken them prisoner at the beginning of that terrible war. Now, Earth was at peace with both Rikasha and the Comet Empire, and there were no more potential enemies except the R'Khells, the Black Nebulans, and…Ekogaru. However, even the Dark Lord was in the shadows tonight, gone but not forgotten….

"Yeah, I know…Free Parking," said Jonathan. "Now pay up what's in the pot."

Michelle handed over the taxes collected at this point; their habit was to put the monies into a pile in the middle of the board. "Six hundred dollars so far…"

"I wish Nova and Derek would have played, too," said Michelle.

"They had to do things with the babies, and they wanted to be alone later, too," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, we _all_ know what _they_ do alone," said Michelle. "Did you catch them in the act yet?"

"Came close once," said Jonathan with a blush. "Mom seems to have this knowledge of when someone's coming, so she cuddles up against Dad and stops and covers up…even if she has no clothes on."

"You've seen her like that?" said Michelle.

"She breastfeeds two babies and it's hot in that townhouse in San Diego and in their house on Great Island with this weird endless summer; can't be helped," said Jonathan. "I've seen her in the bath with them…she takes them into the tub with her. They all look so cute together…playing naked in the water. She even lets me help with the baby pictures at times. There's this one where she has nothing on and baby Alex pees right on her other breast…the funny look on her face was priceless!"

"Awww," said Michelle. "I bet you've got a happy family there…"

"We do," said Jonathan as a tap came at the door.

Michelle got the door and found Katrina standing there. "Michelle," said Katrina. "May...may I talk to you alone?"

"Sure…you look upset," said Michelle. "Jonathan, can you leave me alone with…with my new Mom for a minute?"

"Okay," said Jonathan. "I'll go out on deck. Come get me when you're done."

"I will, short stuff," said Michelle as she gave her brother a kiss on the forehead.

Jonathan left and Michelle let Katrina in. Michelle knew something was wrong when Katrina dropped her guise and stood there as Invidia once the door closed.

"You're…_you_," whispered Michelle.

"And therein lies the problem," said Invidia as tears ran down her cheeks as Michelle held her. "I have to expose myself to him tonight…"

"Invidia…" whispered Michelle. "Most people make love with no clothes on…"

"It is not just that," said Invidia. "I have to show him who I really am tonight. I can't have any pretenses. Not with him."

"So?" said Michelle. "He loves you."

"Will he still love me when he sees who I really am?" sobbed Invidia. "When he realizes how I lied?"

"You had to," said Michelle. "And most people can't know. Derek and Nova will never know. I've never even told Jonathan. It's hard hiding this from my own brother. Why don't you hide it from Foxy?"

"I can't," said Invidia. "I…well...I have plans and hopes for relations between our worlds. For those to work, Foxy has to know who I am. I just wanted to say goodbye…in case he gets outraged and asks for an annulment…or turns me in. If he is about to do so…I…I may have to run again. I can fly that jet boat. Or I can throw myself in the sea and drown myself…"

"Don't think about those things!" said Michelle. "Okay, if your secret ever comes out, stand firm. Let them know who you are and stand trial."

"Stand trial?" said Invidia. "They'll kill me!"

"They don't do that to people here on Earth," said Michelle. "They'd give you a trial first. That means you would give your side, and you could tell them how you tried to stop this…but they wouldn't let you, and how you ran from Ekogaru and Gorse. They'd take that into account…"

"I see," said Invidia. She hugged Michelle and said, "I'd better go now…before Foxy comes looking for me. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too…Mom," said Michelle as she hugged her soon-to-be adoptive mother.

That broke Invidia's heart. She wept as she held Michelle and slowly transformed back into Katrina.

Then, she kissed her and left.

* * *

Katrina stood near Foxy a few minutes later in their bedroom. It was close to ten-thirty, and they had just embraced and kissed a few times. Katrina still had her gown on, and she had even continued to wear her sandals. Now, she stood back from Foxy and said, "Before we…before we…begin our wedding night, Foxy, dearest...I have something to show you. Make sure the door is locked."

"Okay," he said as he tiptoed over barefoot to the door. He had been stripped of his shoes, socks, ascot, and coat by Katrina, but she had stopped undressing him there. She had taken nothing off herself except for the flowers in her hair. "It's closed."

"I…I have something I have to show you…about myself," said Katrina as she unbuckled her sandals one by one while standing there and took them off. Then, with some effort, she took off her wedding gown and slipped out of it, leaving herself clad in only her bra and panties as she turned her back on Foxy. "Please don't look yet," she said in a soft voice. "I have three things left to take off."

"And they are?" said Foxy.

"My bra," she said as she slipped out of that and let her breasts go free. Foxy came up to her and kissed her with his eyes closed, and Katrina smiled through her tears as Foxy, keeping his eyes closed, played with her naked breasts for the first time.

"You feel nice," he said as he ran his hand over her chest.

"Slowly," she said as her heartbeat sped up. _Oh, Arishna, don't let him reject me…not now…._ "Please…let me remove my panties…you can touch my stomach…my hips," she said as she slipped her panties down off her hips and let them fall down to her bare feet. She stepped out of them and stood almost naked in Foxy's arms…naked as far as clothing, but not as far as her pretense…which would be the last thing she would take off. "Now, stand back and open your eyes," whispered Katrina.

"You're already naked," said Foxy. "And you are so cute. Rrrowllll! What else do you have to take off?"

"This," said Katrina as she shut her eyes, and with tears running down her cheeks, she made the Change right before him with her back turned, up on her toes with tension, nude, and exposed.

Foxy took in his breath as he saw her shimmering slightly. She seemed to grow a little bit shorter, and her skin became paler and she looked just a little thinner. Finally, her hair color changed from dark purple to black as she slipped her wedding band and engagement ring off.

Then, with her long-lashed eyes closed, Invidia turned around and let Foxy see her from the front as she truly was, with nothing on at all, not even her royal pin.

"I…I saw your picture on the video once…from the Melezart Peace Conference…they showed us what you looked like on TV…" gasped Foxy. "You're…you're…"

"Princess Invidia Monica Savela, Princess of the Comet Empire," she said in a low voice. "I am who Katrina really is. You are married to your enemy," she said.

Foxy stood in silence as he ran his hands through her hair, putting her loose bangs in her widows' peak. "Somehow, I knew," he whispered. "I…always knew."

"You did?" she whispered.

"Why are you hiding from them?" he asked tenderly as he caressed her cheeks, looking at her fine features and her carved nose.

"I had to run from General Gorse. He tried to kill me. That is why I crashed on the _Argo_ with Michelle. I tried to stop the war several times," she said. "But he made me go on. And so did Ekogaru. I…"

"Ekogaru?" he said.

The room seemed to turn cold at the mention of his name, and the nude Princess shivered in Foxy's arms. "He came to me," said Invidia. "He…_used_ me. I just wanted to conquer Earth, bring it under the control of the Comet Empire, get some revenge for what was done to my father Zordar," she said as she ran Foxy's hand down her cheeks, down her bare shoulders, and down over her naked breast to her chest. "This dimple," said Invidia. "At the Melezart peace conference, I tried to kill Desslok by throwing a dagger at him. Nova got in the way to try to protect him. The poor, brave, gallant, sweet fool of a pregnant girl. She didn't have to do that for the likes of him! She caught that poisoned dagger right in her shoulder where she has that dimple. It almost killed her. Then, she pulled it out of herself, and I found out how strong she was when she threw it back at me. I hold no hate against her for that. It was an honorable act of war that I started, but she finished, as an honorable enemy. The dagger hit me here…in my heart. I was operated on. It almost killed me. I actually began to die, but Ekogaru pulled me out of Death's grasp and resurrected me…but I had to serve as his lackey. I could no longer have children after that. I went a bit mad. Eventually, I wanted out. They had beaten us right there, but I had to fight on. I tried to surrender twice and stop it. But he did not let me. And now, tonight, Nova, my former enemy, protected me from _him_. She put us together. I could not hide anymore…do with me as you wish…"

Invidia then shut her eyes and cried as Foxy said, "Do with me as you wish?"

Invidia nodded. "Derek and Nova are here. I had to hide. Trelaina of Telezart gave me the power to change my outward form so that I looked like a prisoner named Katrina Savela. My half-sister, whom I wanted alive and had captured, but they killed her against my wishes. I have a Pellian mother and Prince Zordar was my father. That is why I am not green. Trelaina wants me to remain disguised because she says I have a role someday to stop Ekogaru, and she says someday Derek and Nova will know who I am, and that Nova will even defend me…would she..?"

"I think she would," said Foxy softly. "Do you want to tell them tonight?"

Invidia shook her head. "Arishna, _no_. Arishna…she is the Goddess we worship in the Comet Empire. I…"

"What does she look like?" said Foxy.

Invidia was shocked at his question. "Beautiful, but foreboding; she always wears a mask….I….why do you ask?"

"If you're gonna live with me at Foxworth Manor we have to put her on the _kami_ shelf with the Buddha, don't we? So we can burn incense to her?"

"You're not…sending me…away?"

"Sending you _away_?" laughed Foxy. "Come _on!_ Just because you are really Invidia?" Foxy then found her wedding band and slipped it back on her finger. "I married _you_, with all of your secrets. Although this will be interesting. Do you want some kind of reconciliation between our races?"

"Yes," whispered Invidia as Foxy held her hand and then slipped a hand down her flank, down to her bottom.

"Princess Invidia," he whispered. "You have a very cute bottom."

"You're…foxy," she whispered as she slipped his shirt off of him. Then, she pulled down his pants and underwear in one almost violent motion and said, "Be naked with me!"

"Is this good enough?" said Foxy. "I'm skinny…don't work out much. I don't have those champion swimmer muscles like Wildstar…"

"Wildstar's a nice boy, but he is already married," hissed Invidia as Foxy touched her bottom, and then, he found her center. She was hot, dewy, and she obviously wanted him. Invidia moaned softly in a low voice and stood on her toes as she let Foxy touch her _there_ for the first time. "I want you, Foxy Kazuo…"

"I want _you_, Princess Invidia," he said in a low, sexy voice as Invidia found his exposed assets and began to tease him. "By heaven….you…"

"You are the best man I have ever touched like this," said Invidia as she held him close, his eagerness pressing against her stomach as Foxy took in the rest of her; her flat stomach, her hips, the way she looked _there_, her thighs, her long legs, her toes as she stroked the top of his foot with them.

"I can't wait to have you," whispered Foxy. "I…"

"Then do so," said Invidia as she coaxed him towards their bed.

They stumbled and fell into bed laughing together, the tension and fear gone.

Then, Invidia said, as she threw herself onto her back and let Foxy climb on top of her. "How do you want to make love to me? As me, or as Katrina?"

"The first time, as you. Show me what you look like as Katrina later. You're cute. And…"

"Yes?" said Invidia as Foxy gently opened the little bit of holy oil, and then, with infinite tenderness, he anointed her with a little of it…right _there_ with his fingers…as she opened herself to him.

"You look beautiful naked as a Princess…and your secret is safe with me…no one will ever, _ever_ know…"

"Foxy," whispered Invidia as she anointed him with some of the oil. Then, she made a very sexy, but sweet suggestion in his ear.

"Gladly, Princess," said Foxy as he threw his arms around her, and they kissed, and then, he took her with gentle tenderness.

Invidia shut her eyes, and wept in a good way as Foxy and she melted together, and made hot, urgent love on the bedclothes without even bothering to turn them down.

Many minutes of Heaven followed. Invidia moaned in a low, sexy way that drove Foxy mad, and he found that she loved being affectionate in this way a great, _great_ deal as her sable hair flew all over his shoulders like warm summer's rain as thunder went off outside. They shivered together at the sound of the thunder, but they did not stop as the _Lady Katrina_ sailed on through a normal early-autumn Tropical squall, and ordinary hot rain fell against the porthole as the two lovers drove each other tenderly mad, joined together in their first act of love as Foxy finally exploded eagerly into Invidia's waiting body as she tensed happily, gasped, and cried as she had the first climax she had experienced in several weeks, since the last night she had been with Captain Jena.

This was more intense than ever as she whispered "Foxy, Foxy, Foxy, FOXY!" in his ear over and over and over again.

Foxy found her exposed ear, kissed it, and whispered, "I love you, Princess Invidia Katrina Monica Foxworth-Savela. Did I get it right?"

"You did just fine," whispered Invidia as she cuddled in his arms.

"Was I good?" said Foxy.

"You were the best lover I have ever had," whispered Invidia in soft, gentle tones that few ever heard. "I love you, Foxy."

"I love you too."

They held each other, and as they snuggled, Invidia shut her eyes, and in an act of trust and love, she Changed herself back into Katrina right in his arms with a warm shimmer that Foxy was growing to love.

"How do I look?" Katrina whispered as she showed her naked, disguised form to Foxy's gaze for the first time.

"You look good like this, and very beautiful, but I think you're just a little cuter as you really are," he whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Katrina as she kissed Foxy and took the lead as Foxy then made love to her as Katrina for the first time.

And, as Saturday passed into Sunday and the rain came down outside, they had a wonderful wedding night.

* * *

Later, as Foxy slept, around midnight, Katrina threw a black robe on around her naked body, stepped into a pair of flip-flops, and she padded down the hall, stopping to smile for a moment near Derek and Nova's door as she vaguely heard their voices joining in happy sounds as _they_ made love in the night; the room was so well soundproofed that you could hear them only if you stood right by the door. Katrina smiled and winked at the door as she thought, _Have fun, you two…you earned it. My wedding night is far from over, but I have to tell her it worked out…_

Katrina then padded down the hall, hoping she was at the right room as she tapped at the door. A moment later, Michelle, clad in only a light baby-doll nightgown, opened the door and said, "Mom!"

"Just want to stick my head in for a minute," said Katrina as she smiled and then kissed Michelle. She shut the door and then said, "He knows now."

"He does?"

Katrina smiled and said, "He knows. He accepted me as I really am." She made the Change happen again as she showed Michelle her messy hair and flushed face as Invidia. "We made love for the first time like this. He knows everything, and he accepts me, and he LOVES me!"

"I'm so happy for you!" cried Michelle as she hugged and kissed her mother. "Now we're a family?"

"You will move right into Foxworth Manor with us on Monday. I think Derek and Nova will help us."

"Did you tell them yet?"

Invidia shook her head as she made the Change again. "No. I do not know if it is safe yet. Although Trelaina told me that someday they _will_ find me out."

"I'm scared," said Michelle. "And then?"

"She said they'd accept me…and that Nova would stand before me with all of Earth and plead my case. But then?"

"I think it will work out," said Michelle. "Trelaina wouldn't tell you all of that if it wouldn't work out? Would she?"

"I…guess not," said Katrina as she kissed her daughter. "Stand by me?"

"You are my mother now," said Michelle. "Of course I will…"

"I know I can't have children," said Katrina.

"But?" said Michelle.

"I would kill to have a daughter as kind and as loyal as you. You will be my heir, Michelle. Do you know you will be a Princess someday, too?"

"awesome," whispered Michelle as she held her mother.

"Just let it be our secret, with me, you, and your father," said Katrina.

"Mom, your secret is safe with me…"

They held each other and cried softly.

Katrina's secret was out now, to the only two people that it had to be revealed to, for the moment.

And, she was safe.

She was safe.

* * *

Invidia barely slept. Like a famished person, she was with Foxy three more times that night, exhausting herself and him very happily.

Then, Invidia fell asleep again in Foxy's arms.

When she woke up, it was around 4 AM. It was still dark out, but it felt warm.

Invidia slid away from Foxy, kissed him, and she slipped into a white one-piece swimsuit. She felt too warm, and despite the late hour, she wanted to go out on deck for a few minutes. First, she made sure she was in her form as Katrina before she left the room. Then, deciding to go barefoot, she went out on the deck, breathing in the warm, humid air in the night as the _Lady Katrina_ cruised slowly towards a shoreline that Katrina could just about make out in the night.

The sky had cleared up, and a thousand stars were out as Katrina walked down the deck towards the yacht's fantail. Katrina stepped down, entranced by the luminescence in the yacht's wake as she noticed a young figure sitting on the step where she had spoken with Trelaina yesterday.

Katrina then heard a young, low voice saying, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not," as she noticed Nova sitting there on the fantail in a scanty knit bikini and a small cross necklace as she dangled her bare feet in the warm water and plucked petals off a daisy. Nova paused, and smiled as she plucked off the last petal and said, "he _loves_ me," in a low, cute voice.

Then, Nova turned and jumped a little as she said, "Katrina, dear! How _are_ you?"

"Happy," she said. "He loves me."

"I knew he would," said Nova. Then, she winked, "he loves me, too." Nova smiled and said, "I hope this does not upset you, but…well…he wants to try again for another baby someday. I agreed. It would be nice to get pregnant again with no war. And, getting that way would be…_fun_…"

"Foxy is lots of fun," sighed Katrina. "Foxy...is…foxy…"

"Cousin Jane told me once," said Nova with a wink. "Derek is foxy, too. _Rrrowwl_!"

Both women laughed. Then, Katrina said, "I am out here because I could not sleep. And you?"

"I couldn't sleep either, Ariel was hungry, ooochh," said Nova as she bounced her breasts. "Hurts a little to have this top on…"

"Just take it off," said Katrina. "No one is looking to you, silly! I mean no one is looking _at_ you…."

Nova smiled and slid out of her top. "mmm…that's better," she said as she let her breasts go free. "I need to give the twins some milk in a while or I'll just _explode_…."

"You have pretty breasts," said Katrina.

"Thank you," said Nova with a happy smile. "Derek and I are making plans to go to the beach tomorrow with the kids and leave the yacht to you and Foxy until the late afternoon. What kind of swimsuit should I wear?"

"You're taking the babies with you?"

"Of course, silly!" laughed Nova.

"Well, don't wear a top, at least," said Katrina. "It is supposed to be near a hundred degrees in your old measure tomorrow. Be comfortable. For your bottoms, wear those, or just your wrap, or just go naked, like nursing mothers often do where I come from. It is not illegal here. I researched that beach. If I wanted to…skinny-dip with Foxy, it might be there."

"Ooo…tell us where you'll be so we don't look," said Nova. "Should we watch Michelle for you?"

"Yes, so we can be…"

Nova laughed. "I can guess. I will have Michelle with us so she can watch Jonathan and the others…in case…uh…."

"In case you two want to run away, get alone, and then spread out a beach towel and play in the sun?"

"How did you guess?" laughed Nova.

"Not hard."

Then, Nova turned serious. "I also had a very weird dream. Another war is coming. I dreamed about you fighting with us. I also dreamed about you having…well…some kind of secret. And of me being a lawyer as well as a doctor, and about defending you, in Court?"

"What?" gasped Katrina. "What did my face look like in the dream?"

"Funny, I couldn't see your face, Katrina. But I knew it was you. I had this girly suit on in Court, and round glasses; I was a little older, and the kids were grown. I had on a corduroy jacket, silk blouse, tie, pleated short skirt, bare legs that still looked very nice, fine with me because I hate stockings most of the time…and cranberry colored sandals. You had on a red and black gown of some kind. A lot of the dream made no sense. Then, you were exonerated, and I hugged you in front of all of Earth. Now what have you done?" Nova teased. "Any parking tickets I should know about?"

"No, no," said Katrina. For a moment, just a moment, she wanted to tell this slender, near naked young woman her secret. And, as she clearly could see Nova's bare shoulder and the little dimple above her collarbone, where the dagger had gone in, she wanted to plead Nova for forgiveness.

But, then, Nova said, "I think we have shared enough secrets for one night," she said. "I want to go back to Derek. Good night."

"Good night," said Katrina as the two women embraced and shared a hug before Nova got up and ran off, flying like a young angel in the night as she ran confidently down the deck.

Katrina walked back into the ship, going back into the room and hugging Foxy as she fell asleep…

* * *

_Katrina dreamed a very strange dream._

_To her shock, she found herself on Earth, a few years older, but sitting on a bench in some kind of noisy room_

"_What is this place?" she said to Foxy. Foxy had on his blazer and bellbottoms and these ridiculous-looking red and blue shoes. He picked a big shiny black ball off a rack._

_She recognized little except the wooden lanes. Some kind of Terran practice field? She thought._

_Katrina looked at herself in a mirror. To her shock, she openly had the black hair of Invidia in a widows' peak, and she also saw that she had on her Royal pin. She wore a knee-length black skirt, dark red blouse, and had a large pink ball. And the same oddball looking shoes._

_Nova ran down a lane. She wore glasses, and a denim skirt and white blouse. She threw a large blue ball, which promptly went into the gutter. "Darn it, Invidia! DARN it!"_

"_Looks as if I am beating you," said Invidia, who suddenly realized that she was openly known as Invidia. She wondered what she was doing in a bowling alley with Foxy, Derek and Nova. _

"_I'm feeling weird," she said. "Where's Michelle?"_

"_Sitting on the dock of the bay, watching the tides roll in," said Derek as he drank a beer. "C'mon, Princess, you're holding up the game!"_

_Nova smiled at her and said, "Don't worry now. We know everything…and we love you…and accept you, and forgive you…ohh…in the first draft of this dream, we were all dying, but the writer got cold feet. Wonder what sort of stuff he's coming up with next? Hello?"_

_Invidia felt very strange as the dream went on…._

* * *

Morning came at last.

The _Lady Katrina_ docked in a cove near an island that Foxy decided would be a fun retreat for everyone. The island had lots of trees, lots of warm beaches, and not a soul lived on it.

Foxy got up, and then he came back to Katrina and he soon let the word out to her that the island was definitely clothing-optional.

"Nice," she whispered.

Then, Katrina and Foxy undressed and made love again. Then, they cuddled, and went back to sleep for a bit. Katrina got up and she slipped away from Foxy not long after the sun had come up to find Nova, Derek, and Jonathan back in the galley with Alex and Ariel. Katrina put on a fresh dark blue robe and her thongs before going out. She wiggled her toes in her thongs, thinking, _For what I thought were barbarian shoes, these feel good on you when it is really hot out!_

In the kitchen, Katrina noticed than Jonathan and Derek wore only swim briefs; Ariel had on just a diaper and Alex was lying on his back on a blanket naked playing with his toes and gurgling happily while his father tickled him. From the pinkness around his diaper area, it looked as if his diaper rash had come back, and Katrina could easily see why the baby's diaper was gone.

In the meantime, Nova worked at making breakfast in a _yukata_ covered with calligraphy and held closed with a sash; she went barefoot and paused every now and then to dry her hair with a towel near a doorway, which was thrown wide open to let the breeze into the yacht from the island.

"You look comfortable," said Katrina as she kissed Nova.

"Thanks," said Nova. "I should get you one of these. This is the lightest kimono I have. Just a little bit of cotton on me. I have my swimwear on under this?"

"Must be very light," teased Katrina. "I don't see any straps for your top."

Nova blushed and said, "There aren't any…and…"

Alex began to cry. Nova ran to him and said, "Derek, what's wrong?"

"Sounds like his hungry cry," Derek said.

"Okay," Nova said as she picked up her bare son. "Hungry?" she said as she daintily and freely opened her robe on one side. Jonathan went "awww…" when he saw that his mother had no top on under her robe, and that his baby brother was latched on to his mother's healthy bare breast a moment later.

Foxy came in, smiled at Nova, and said, "Nova, when you are ready, I had two members of the crew put out low tables, _tatami_, and _futons_ so we could just sit on the deck in the dining room for breakfast."

"Sounds good," Nova said. "The waffles and sausage are done now," she said a moment later.

The group had breakfast and talked while Nova nursed Alex and played with him while eating.

"How much does he weigh now?" asked Mister MacKenna. "He is a cutie?"

"About ten pounds oldscale," Nova said. "He was about seven pounds when he was born. His sister was about 6 pounds 14 ounces, and she is about nine and a half now. She's lighter than he is."

"If I can ask, how much do _you_ weigh?" asked Michelle, who regretted asking Nova as soon as she saw her blushing.

"I now weigh about 124. Almost back to my old weight before being pregnant," Nova said as she unself-consciously took Alex off her breast and let her nipple go free in the air for a moment before she put him back on again. Then, she finished her breakfast and helped Jonathan clean up.

Right before leaving the dining room, Ariel began to cry. Nova knew at once what she needed as she gently took her baby girl from Derek, who kissed Ariel as he passed her to Nova and look questioningly at his wife. She nodded, and he pulled Nova close and held her as he tenderly undid the tie of her kimono and kissed her while Derek spread Nova's robe open, exposing her other breast and her belly button. "I was wondering? Is there an _onsen_ on this yacht?" Nova asked.

"Yes, there's a Japanese bath two compartments aft," said Foxy. "Need it?"

Nova nodded. "Ariel's getting some diaper rash, and I'm losing my…clothes…" Nova said as Ariel kicked with her little foot, making it very obvious that Nova was naked beneath her kimono.

Katrina smiled at them as Derek tried to hold Nova's kimono on her, losing the battle by the moment as MacKenna quickly led them to the bathroom.

* * *

**IV. BATHTIME!**

**The Pacific Ocean, Somewhere Off Mexico**

**The _Lady Katrina_**

**Sunday, October 18, 2207**

**1130 Hours Local Time**

* * *

In the bathroom, Nova undressed Ariel and herself, unperturbed about her nudity as she prepared a bath for herself and the little ones, not too hot, not too cold. Since Alex and Ariel were so small and just plain _kawaii_, Nova was used by now to family members and other visitors who wanted to see her and her babies at bathtime, and she just hummed to herself while Foxy got her a small cushion to sit on.

Derek, Nova and their three children were obviously family, and Michelle fit into the definition of "family" because she was Jonathan's sister, after all. Finally, Nova still considered Foxy something of an honorary cousin even though he and Jane were long divorced. So, no one there felt self conscious, except Katrina. In the meantime, Derek undressed out of his swim briefs and handed Nova some wooden Japanese-style small tubs to pre-wash the babies in before she took them into the tub with her as usual to soak, play in the water and nurse. She frequently checked the water with her fingers and toes while Derek helped wash her and washed himself. The custom in a Japanese bath was to wash before getting in the tub. Katrina felt almost at home as she remembered that on the Comet, a similar ritual was observed, usually with just close relatives or a bath servant present.

Katrina felt a bit more self-conscious about disrobing in front of the others than either Nova or Michelle did, so she kept herself clothed in her robe, even though the wet floor meant she got barefoot in a hurry. In the meantime, Michelle was naked, squealing and trying to throw water on an equally undressed Jonathan while he threw water back at his sister.

"Kids, stop it!" Nova said with a laugh as Ariel squealed and kicked water on her. "We don't want to mess the room up!"

"But this is a bathroom! It's made to get wet, Mom!" Jonathan protested. "Don't we have water fights in that big bathroom in our house on Great Island?"

"We're not _on_ Great Island! We're guests!" cried Derek.

Foxy ran in and flipped open his robe in front of Katrina. "I am ze mad flasher!" he said. "Anyone want some sleazy pictures from Paree?"

"Oh, my God," groaned Nova when she saw Foxy showing off, unsurprised at his bareness, but embarrassed by his craziness. "Foxy, sit down and cross your legs! You're silly! Everyone here knows you are a male."

"Interesting that you lecture me while you have on less than I do," said Foxy.

"I'm nude, you're almost naked," Nova said. "There's a big difference between just having on no clothes and showing off like you were."

"Yeah, mine's bigger," said Jonathan.

"Jon, cross your legs," Nova snapped. "It's _very_ adolescent to compare your equipment with that of our host! Mind your manners! Don't leer at people like your Uncle Foxy!"

"I _am_ an adolescent, Mom," said Jonathan.

"Yes, you can say that again," said Nova as she pulled Jonathan over and began scrubbing his neck.

"_Owww_!" he said as the others laughed.

"Quiet, Jonathan, your neck is dirty," said Nova.

"Does Foxy do this often?" snapped Derek while he sat there covered only in suds washing Nova's back. "He's out there someplace!"

Foxy laughed a weird, goony laugh while Nova said, "I remember him and Jane, yes," she sighed.

"Foxy, make up your mind," said Katrina. "Robe on or off."

Foxy threw off his robe and huffed while Katrina began to wash him.

"Auntie Nova, you made this water _weird_!" said Michelle with a laugh as she slid in. "It's lukewarm!"

"It can't be too hot yet," Nova said. "Alex and Ariel are just six weeks old! Their delicate little skins can't take a hot bath yet like we can!" Nova then smiled at her babies while she both washed and fed them, looking adorable as she thought, _Mmmmm…this feels good_, she thought. _Why bother with a top on the beach-or anything at all? The babies will love it. Open milk bar from Mommy all day, no closing time. Derek will love it. Especially if we get all alone….honeymoon time for Katrina and Foxy…second honeymoon for us? _

Foxy then laughed as he heard a little hissing noise.

Nova squealed and blushed as she put up her legs while her naked baby boy giggled and peed on his equally naked mother as Nova shifted him onto her knee.

"NO!" Nova squealed as her thighs, stomach, and crotch (which she had been trying to protect) got a warm, fresh bath of baby wee. "_Alexander!_ _Look at me_! I cannot wait until we _potty-train_ you!" she squealed as she unavoidably opened her legs and braced herself on her toes near the edge of the bath.

"well, at least you had on no clothes to soak," Derek said as he kissed his wife.

"I'm all wet!" Nova said. "I…!"

Foxy said, after getting into the tub while trying to beckon Katrina in (and while she refused to strip in front of the group) "Nova, this is not the first time I've seen a nude nursing mother get peed on. That looked so _cute_! Your cousin Millicent got wee on her and then got covered with number two a minute later once at the ranch while she was nursing nakee with him. Her son was maybe three months old then."

"But Alex ruined your cushion!" Nova cried. "I don't care about being wet, and I don't care much about clothes in this heat, either…we're all like family anyway…but…your beautiful cushion!"

"Cushions can be washed. So can you," said Foxy.

Derek got some baby wipes, and he got Nova to lie back against the cushion with her legs up.

Katrina and Michelle ran over to help, with Michelle taking away the cushion that had been peed on while Katrina got a warm, wet cloth and tenderly helped Derek begin to re-bathe Nova and Alex as quickly as possible. Alex began to cry when he realized he was off his mother's breast, so Derek and Nova quickly got him back on her breast and then, Katrina washed Nova's legs right down to her toes while Derek tenderly washed his young wife's lower abdomen and crotch. Then, Nova slid into the bath with Alex, followed by his father with Ariel.

They sat there and talked for a while until Nova burped Ariel after nursing her for a bit and then said, "Derek, let's get out and dry off. These two need some diaper rash cream on, and I'll want to get our tanning lotion and a coverup for my bottom before we jet off to the beach. Katrina, it's too hot to be dressed," Nova said while standing up and shaking some water from out of her blond mane of hair. Derek smiled at her, reminded of a big, playful female Irish Setter dog shaking her fur dry. "Take that robe off and get in the water...with _hubby_…after we leave, of course," Nova said with a wink while the teenagers went "_oooooooo!_"

"Do I have to get dressed?" Jonathan said.

"A fresh swimsuit is fine, especially since your sister is coming with us. Go to you room and put on plenty of suntan lotion and meet us in an hour," said Derek. He got up, while holding Alex, and he toweled off himself and his baby son while Nova got out and dried off herself and Ariel. The Wildstars left, with towels wrapped around Jonathan's and Derek's middles and with Nova wearing a towel around her waist as she dealt with the last of Ariel's hunger at her breast.

Finally, Michelle got out of the tub, dried off, and ran some hot water in while Foxy lay in the tub looking at Katrina, who huffed and sat there in her robe. "I'm going to leave you two all alone while I find my itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini and yellow flip-flops," she said as she theatricially put a towel around herself. "Mom, are you getting in that water with Dad or just staring at it?"

"I do not like bathing with people. It is weird," huffed Katrina.

"Great, you think I'm weird because I was in the tub with Uncle Derek, Auntie Nova, my brother, their babies, and Dad? Dad, who behaved very decently once he stopped making a point to us that he has guy parts?" Michelle said. "Mom, most couples bathe together. Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Later!" she sang.

After Michelle left, Foxy and Katrina were all alone. Foxy got up, closed the sliding door, and whispered in Katrina's ear, "Is this why your Generals hated you on the Comet? You had BO?"

"I'm shy," said Katrina as she hugged Foxy. "Okay, take the robe off me and lower me into the water. You win."

"Not yet," said Foxy as he kissed Katrina while getting her gently out of her robe. "I have to wash you first. Or didn't you notice everyone washing each other and rinsing before getting in? In a Japanese bath, no one brings soap in with them."

"Hmmmh," said Katrina.

Foxy pulled Katrina into his lap, got some what, and began to wash her, starting with her face. Each stroke of his hands as he scrubbed her was like a gentle little caress. He kissed her on the nose while washing her, too.

Then, he washed her hair and washed her back. Katrina sighed as the warm water ran down her back while Foxy washed her hair, lathered it, and then rinsed her clean. Then, he washed her neck, and her shoulders, kissing her as he did so. She kissed him back, and began to moan softly as Foxy cradled her breasts, and carefully washed them, smiling as her nipples stiffened under his fingers.

Then, Foxy kissed Katrina's right breast while washing her stomach. "You have such a nice, flat tummy," he whispered.

"I always made sure of that. That's why I am picky about eating; I do not want to get fat."

"That is what I guessed," said Foxy as he washed Katrina's bottom. Given its proximity to another part of her body, she was gently moaning as he washed her there, followed by the insides of her thighs. Foxy was also still kissing Katrina's breasts as she kicked up her legs and began to shiver. Then, he washed down her right leg with one hand while teasing her center with his other hand with the washcloth. He did not stop washing her leg until he reached her foot, carefully washing her heel, her ankle, and right down to the tips of each toe. Then, he did her left foot while smiling while he teased her with his other hand.

"Hurry up," she moaned. "I want both those hands on me…"

"Where?" he asked in all innocence.

"Damn you, you _know_ where!" she hissed while breathing hard. "Foxy, you are driving me crazy with this! Hurry up!"

He smiled and grinned as he got up her left leg. Finally, both his hands were _there_, and Katrina was almost gasping with pleasure.

Her body exploded a moment later, and she went wild, holding him as, unexpectedly, Foxy took her right there on the tatami mat before getting into the tub. Katrina kicked her legs, held onto Foxy, and moaned and cried as Foxy made wild love to his wife before lunch, before noon.

_I might get a bath now_, thought Katrina. I might not. _Who cares? This is too much fun!_

* * *

In the meantime, in their bedroom, Derek and Nova had treated Alex and Ariel's diaper rash, playing with their little ones as they did so. The little ones only wore diapers to their naptime, put on very loosely.

Then, Nova, still in the nude, tucked them in for naps while Derek pulled her onto the bed, smiling as he held up the tube of diaper rash preparation.

"Now what do we need that for?" purred Nova.

"Mommy," said Derek.

"Do we have to keep Mommy out of all her clothes all day to air her thighs and tushie out?" Nova asked.

Derek nodded. "I'm afraid so, Mommy, dearest. Does Mommy mind?"

Nova smiled and wriggled her toes. "No. Mommy does not mind."

"Good," said Derek. Derek made Nova lie back on the bed.

Then, Nova began to shiver slightly as her husband washed her crotch clean. As he did so, Derek began to lovingly tease his naked wife's intimate parts with his fingers now that they were alone. She looked beautiful on the bed as she lay happy and relaxed.

Nova felt sheer, unadulterated naked joy as she felt Heaven while cuddled up against her husband. He had stripped off his towel, and he wore nothing at all while he intimately touched, kissed and caressed the mother of his children. Then, as Derek caressed her, Nova kissed him, changed position, and accepted her husband right into a slender body that was aching for him in the worst way right now. Nova grasped her husband with her legs and kissed him as she made him lie there still and she took the lead in their impulsive _al fresco_ lovemaking. The two lovers breathed hard as their eager bodies were covered with happy sweat in the heat while they made love.

It was over all too quickly as they exploded into happiness on their bed. Derek then cleaned Nova up after he washed himself and pulled his swim briefs back on. Ariel began to whimper in her baby carrier, so her mother picked her up and tickled the sleepy little baby girl awake as she tenderly offered her breast again. The little girl took Nova's breast as the young mother flexed her toes and whispered "Thank you," into her husband's ear.

"Don't mention it," said Derek. "You look so cute nursing her like that…"

"Thank you, Derek. I'm glad that you don't mind sharing me with our little ones, so to speak. Some husbands don't want to watch this, you know…"

"Why should I not want to watch our adorable children being nourished by the most beautiful young mother on the planet? I _love_ watching you nurse them naked like that." Then, he kissed Nova again and kissed Ariel.

Nova smiled and nodded. She cuddled against her husband while she nursed Ariel as Derek played with her dark honey-blond hair and then played with one of the two babies that their love had brought into the world.

* * *

Jonathan, Michelle, and Mister MacKenna were easy to find as Derek mustered them all back to the galley. Jonathan wore a fresh blue set of swim briefs, while Michelle had decided to wear a pink bikini top, a pink wrap around her middle, and pink exercise sandals that made a comical clonking noise on the deck with every step.

Nova came up, playfully naked except for a blue newsgirl hat and blue and white exercise sandals somewhat like Michelle's as she continued to nurse Ariel. Derek was playing with Alex in his arms, snuggling the baby boy against his chest as he stood there in only a fresh set of swim briefs and rubber thongs. Alex had on only his diaper, and he giggled as Derek ticked his stomach.

To almost no one's surprise, Katrina and Foxy had vanished back into their stateroom and had locked the door after their bath.

"Oh well," said Nova as she philosophically cleaned up the plates in the galley a few minutes later while nursing her daughter; both of them were still virtually naked in the heat. "They didn't look hungry anyway, and it's their honeymoon, the poor kids. I wish we could just sweep everyone off this yacht, Derek!"

"My men and I are going to take shore leave on the other island in the dinghy so we can leave you couples alone for a while," said MacKenna. "I'm leaving Foxy a note to that effect."

"What's the island to the south where you are going called?" Derek asked.

"Isla de los Toros, or island of the Bulls," said MacKenna. "There is a trading post and bar there. "The island we are near is called Isla de los Pajaros.."

"Island of the Birds," said Nova.

"Right. It is a nature sanctuary, but people are allowed there to camp, swim, and sunbathe," said MacKenna. "There are no buildings there, so you will have to take your own supplies and pack everything off the island when you leave. The only way there is by yacht or one of your jet boats and you will have all of the privacy you could want or ask for."

"Great!" said Derek as he kissed Nova.

On that note, off they went.

* * *

A while later, Foxy got out wrapped in a towel, and he found MacKenna's note and found Derek and Nova's jet recon boat gone along with the crew dinghy.

He grinned when he realized that he and Katrina had the whole yacht _to themselves_ at last!

"Katrina," he purred.

"Yes?" she said.

"Don't wear anything outside."

"But people will see me!" she yelped.

"No way. They left us alone on this yacht. All alone. MacKenna and the crew went to Isla del los Toros to party on shore leave with my permission, and Derek and Nova went to Isla de los Pajaros with all of the kids to swim and play and stuff. They'll babysit Michelle for the day while we play…other games…"

"Like what?"

"You know," said Foxy. Then, he yawned. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"So what should we do?" Katrina purred.

"Take another bath? Just soak and relax this time?" Foxy said.

"Lead the way."

* * *

A while later, after having run a fresh bath, Katrina and Foxy were sitting in nice, hot water, as Katrina said, "I am going to be honest with you. I am hoping to use Radnar for my own ends. Someday. Other than that, I do not want much to do with interstellar politics."

"And what are they…these ends that you mean to use Radnar for?"

"Worming my way into the Earth government, nudging Earth into a settlement or accommodation with the Comet Empire, and my eventually gaining some power again in the Empire so we can have a nice retirement. I wanted political power, and I wanted Earth to be a part of the Empire…"

"We had other ideas," said Foxy. "Especially with the methods you were using. War. Attack. Terror. We were not as easy to break as you thought, were we?"

"I made a great mistake at Melezart," sighed Katrina as she momentarily faded into Invidia again. "I should have convinced my generals to actually negotiate a real peace then, and I should not have been so enamored with revenge and wanting to humiliate Earth to avenge the death of my father, who treated me horribly at the end; demoting me, and then giving my inheritance to Desslok. I might even want that back someday, but how?"

"Negotiations…maybe far in the future?" said Foxy. "What you want is an end to this, right?"

Invidia nodded. "I'm sick and tired of fighting. I was at my father's side when Trelaina, you, and Desslok made us lose one war, and I lost the second war to your people pretty much on my own account." Invidia put her toes up on the edge of the tub and sighed. "I wish I could just sleep for a hundred years, Foxy."

"You can…with me."

Invidia faded into Katrina, kissed Foxy, and said, "Just hold me…please…just hold me…"

"I will," he whispered. "Your secret is safe with me…"

_Please, just…be careful,_ he thought. _Because if they catch you….if they ever catch you…I'll lose you…._

At that, Katrina went to sleep in Foxy's arms.

Secure…and safe.

That day, early Sunday, while Foxy and Katrina had the yacht to themselves, Derek, Nova, Alex, Ariel, Jonathan and Michelle had taken off with some food and supplies to an isolated beach on an island off Baja California Del Sur; the southern part of the long peninsula.

There, on a long white beach some ten kilometers away from La Paz, the little family and their single guest set down beach towels while Derek fired up a hibachi for a lunchtime barbecue made by Nova, who had taken off her hat and sandals to feed and cuddle Alex and Ariel and catch some sun. When she was done nursing, Michelle smiled at Derek and Nova as Derek fed his young wife hot dogs while she lay on her beach towel, looking very lovely in the nude catching the warm sun while Derek played with the babies, who had also been stripped again. Derek then kissed Nova on the forehead, and she kissed him back, smiling softly as Derek tenderly rubbed her side and then her soft bottom.

"You know, you two are so cute," Michelle said. "You are so much in love with each other."

"These are the three people I love the most in the world, along with your brother," said Derek as he sat there smiling at Nova in his swim briefs. "Making them cool and comfortable is my job right now…drink, hon?"

A somewhat drowsy Nova nodded as she patted Alex's bare little bottom as she held him again. Derek got a can of soda for her out of the cooler while she asked, "Where's Jonathan?"

Michelle shaded her hand and looked. "Screwing around with seashells on the beach."

"You go watch him," Nova said. "That surf looks a little rough, and I don't want him going in there by himself. Are you a good swimmer?"

"Pretty good," said Michelle as Nova sat up a little to put a whimpering Ariel up to her breast. Michelle whistled softly as the gently confident Nova moved to another part of the towel to lie down again on her back. "Let me get this straight. You just gave birth six weeks ago?"

"I most certainly did," Nova said. "Just like this, too, by the way. I made a mess in my clothes and I also got too hot to have anything on in a hurry. I worked very hard to give birth. Be glad you were not there. I was almost homicidal for a bit."

"How did you get so slender so soon then? I'd _kill_ to look as beautiful as you do naked!"

"Exercise, eating right, running around," Nova said as she sat up again to burp Alex as she took him off her breast. "Had to. With twins, and hot weather, sometimes, it's easiest to just strip down like this to nurse. I don't want to make anyone throw up looking at me while I'm fat. Please go watch your brother for a bit? He's getting too close to that surf and I'm tied down."

"Okay," said Michelle as she ran off to watch Jonathan.

"All alone," said Derek.

"Not quite," giggled Nova as she put down Alex. "Fresh diaper for your son before he poos in the sand?"

"That diaper rash is gone," said Derek as he looked Alex over before beginning to dress him.

"Told you getting them bare in the breeze would lick it along with the diaper rash cream; besides, most babies love to be naked in hot weather," Nova said as she continued to nurse Ariel skin to skin for a bit. Then, Ariel got tired of feeding and squiggled away to play with Mommy's breast for a bit while Nova ticked Ariel's tummy. The baby girl squealed and giggled, and then Nova went "ohmyGod! Derek, she _kissed_ me!"

Derek looked over at them, and got his camera just as Ariel kissed her mommy's shoulder again, right at the point where the little dimple was above Nova's collarbone.

"ohh…are you kissing Mommy to make her better?" cooed Nova as she patted Ariel's little bottom.

Ariel smiled as she hugged her mother and began to burble, "ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ba…"

"Awwww," said Nova as she kissed her little daughter while Derek helped her put a fresh diaper on her little bottom. A sunhat followed. Nova watched Michelle and Jonathan screaming in the surf and laughing while Derek said, "When do want to be alone again?"

"On the yacht, later on," Nova said as she kissed Derek. "Then we have to go home tonight, and it's back to our usual schedules on Monday."

"Darn," said Derek with a smile as Nova got up, walked over to the wet sand, and lay down on her side, looking at the ocean and then looking at Derek.

Derek wished he had a camera. The way the sun looked against her honey-blonde hair and her skin was _gorgeous_. He smiled at her and asked, "Should you have brought that wrap?"

Nova shook her head. "Too hot." Then, she smiled at him and said, "I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes I love being naked like this on a beach. Oh, the sun, the breeze, the ocean spray….it feels so good with nothing on you! Remember our honeymoon?"

Derek kissed her and said, "I remember I had a very hard time keeping you dressed in anything on that island the last day or two, Mrs. Wildstar."

"You were the same way," Nova teased back.

They kissed again, and Nova said, "Now, if I can get Jonathan to watch the babies later on…."

"Yes?"

Nova sat up, kissed Derek again, and prepared to give him a hug when she heard Michelle screaming. "Auntie Nova! HELP! Jonathan's in too far! He's being dragged out to sea and I can't get him!"

"Oh, _crap_," both Derek and Nova said together.

Then, Nova jumped up and ran into the water as fast as she could go. "NOVA!" yelled Derek.

"I'm fine! Watch the kids until Michelle gets to shore! I'm trained in lifesaving; I think I can get him, but get ready to back me up!"

Then, over Derek's cries, Nova submerged and kicked her way into the surf underwater, swimming as quickly as a fish.

Nova came up, took a deep breath, and spotted Jonathan, screaming and panicking about fifty meters out to sea.

Nova took another deep breath, and she submerged again, swimming under the rough sea and braving the undertow with her long, strong legs. She came up again and waved at Jonathan.

"Tread water!" she screamed as she saw Derek coming for both of them in the distance. "Just don't panic and go down again!"

"Mom, it's hard! I might drown in this!"

"Not with me here!"

"Mom, I lost my swimsuit!"

Nova laughed. "Is that what you're worried about? Okay, don't worry, I'm not wearing anything _either_! I'm coming for you!"

A wave made Jonathan go down bubbling and screaming.

Nova kicked her way through the bottom of the wave, coughing a bit herself as she got a face full of water. A few more strokes, and she had Jonathan. She pulled him up by the wrists and made him get onto her back. He was conscious, but just barely, as he coughed and held onto his mother's neck while gasping to draw in breath.

Breathing hard, Nova was fighting the ocean on her way back.

She felt like some wet, squirmy dolphin under Jonathan.

Soon, Derek caught up with them, and he helped Nova bring Jonathan in. She needed the help; she was getting exhausted herself fighting the wild surf.

Finally, all three of them collapsed into a heap on shore. Nova was coughing up water, while Jonathan was vomiting it up. Derek got him to get into his hands and knees in the wet sand while Nova thumped his back. When Nova was done coughing up sea water, she and Derek worked together to carry Jonathan back to their little camp, where he was laid on his back on a towel by his parents and Michelle, gasping and crying as all three of them dried him off. Then, his mother began to cover him with suntan lotion from head to toe while she tousled his hair and whispered, "Relax, honey. You're going to be okay. Just rest."

"I'm…I feel cold," he whimpered.

"Shh…the sun will warm you up in a bit," said Nova as Derek came up behind her and tenderly clothed her in her wrap.

* * *

Later, back on the yacht, Jonathan was put to bed. In a few hours, the yacht would begin an overnight cruise that would take them back to San Diego by morning.

In the cool of the evening, Katrina put on another dark blue sundress while Nova wore a pink shorts set she liked. Foxy was in his yachting suit again, while Derek wore a turtleneck sweater and jeans.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Katrina asked.

"Going to Great Island and helping you two both move into Foxworth Manor after we get your things out of San Diego," Derek replied. "Nova's going to be spending some money to rent a cargo jump-jet and pilot so we can fly your things to Great Island," Wildstar added.

"That sounds good," said Katrina. Foxy came up, and she smiled at him. "We're both sort of tired, so we want to turn in early."

"Good idea, since we will be busy on Great Island tomorrow," said Nova. Then, she yawned. "I'm getting sort of tired myself. Derek?"

"Yeah, me too," he said. He and Nova said good night to everyone and left hand in hand a moment later.

Mister MacKenna came up to Foxy a moment later. "We'll be docking again at 0800, sir. We'll be performing some maintenance on the ship after you and your guests leave."

"Good," said Foxy. "Have the steward bring us some wine and then let us be for a bit."

"Of course," said MacKenna.

After the steward brought two glasses of wine, Foxy smiled at Katrina and said, "Here is to a wonderful marriage."

"And here is to the memory of a chaotic weekend," she said as they clinked glasses. "I thank you for keeping me safe."

"He will not be back?" said Foxy.

"Let us pray not," said Katrina as she crossed her legs. "I'd much rather have you around."

"The feeling is mutual," Foxy said.

They kissed, and spent a lot of time looking into each other's eyes.

Tomorrow was a day filled with much in the way of bright promise.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****REORGANIZATION**

**Being the tenth and final part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

Note-Chapter contains some content intended for mature audiences. (Even though the writer is sometimes not terribly confident of his own maturity…)

* * *

**ACT FOUR: OF FAMILIES OLD AND NEW**

* * *

**I. FOXY'S MANSION**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**The Outskirts of the Great Megalopolis**

**Kazuo Foxworth-Savela's Mansion**

**Monday, October 19, 2207**

**1003 Hours Local Time**

* * *

It turned out that Foxworth Manor was a beautiful, eccentric mansion built by an equally eccentric owner.

Patterned after a strange castle seen in an old movie once by its owner, Foxworth Manor was a bizarre castle built on a hill outside the Megalopolis.

Filled with rooms lined with simulated woods, it had many weird features.

It had a huge entry area that led to a room with a massive staircase; a room filled with bizarre knick-knacks.

One of them was a strange clock built out of a wooden coffin. Katrina gave Foxy a weird look when she saw the clock, and Michelle screamed when he opened the coffin to reveal a human skeleton inside. As the clock chimed 1000 Hours, Foxy grinned and dusted cobwebs off the skeleton and said, "This was one of my uncles. We dug him up to keep him around."

Derek Wildstar gave the skeleton and Nova a weird look, but Nova shrugged and said, "He's _always_ had that."

"Vat sort of other weird things does he just _happen_ to have?" Katrina said.

"This way," said Foxy as he stumbled over a wheelchair that was left sitting in the path for no reason. The group came to a huge, old-fashioned elevator car that was closed with a metal grating that one pulled back and forth. Foxy ushered them in, and he worked the elevator like some old store operator, stopping to drink from a bottle of wine kept in the elevator car. "Anyone want any?" he said as he passed the bottle around.

Nova shook her head hard; the day outside had been warm, and since she knew she would be helping Foxy and Katrina clean, she held Ariel against a chest clad only in a very light blouse tied under her breasts. Other than that, Nova wore only cutoff shorts and thongs on her body. Derek had on shorts and a rugby shirt with sandals, and he held little Alex. Jonathan had come along for the trip in shorts, a t-shirt, and bare feet.

Katrina and Foxy also wore similar summer clothes along with Michelle. The eight of them were the only ones in the odd castle as the elevator passed two floors and stopped at another floor.

Finally, they reached their destination; an odd-looking den filled with lots of potted plants, wicker chairs, and the like, along with various large stuffed representations of dead bears and other such large Terran animals.

"The Zen Room," said Foxy as he stumbled over a sea chest.

Nova randomly opened a small box on a table, and she jumped back and screamed as a human hand came out from out of the box.

"I see you've met Thing," said Katrina. "Do not be concerned. He is both robotic and harmless. Foxy keeps him around primarily to frighten the unwary."

"I hope so," Nova said as she waved at the disembodied hand and watched as it closed its box.

"So why do you need us here?" said Derek. "This looks like a hunting lodge for rich weirdoes."

"You said you wanted to be here to help us move in and clean up the other day on the yacht," said Katrina.

"Yes," said Nova. "We did. Well, show us what we have to do, and we'll be happy to help…"

Katrina grinned, thinking, _This will be fun…_

* * *

**FIVE HOURS LATER….**

A sweating Derek watched as Nova used an old-fashioned carpet beater to slam the dust and crud out of an old Persian-style rug that Foxy had put over a clothesline in the side yard. Foxy, Derek, Nova, and Jonathan had done about sixty-one percent of the work, while the servants had done maybe thirty-eight percent of the work while Katrina ate grapes and did maybe one percent of the work as she watched everyone else working in the heat.

"_Whew_," said Nova after she stopped and reached down to play with Ariel in her baby carrier. "Foxy, think I got it all?"

"I would say so," he said.

"I wish Katrina would get off her butt and help us," Nova said as she picked up Ariel and gave her a breast.

"I'll see if I can scare her to come out here and help me carry in this rug," said Foxy. "You lay in the grass with her and get some rest. You've done enough today."

"Thanks," said Derek as he kissed Nova after he checked Alex, who was asleep. "Where's Jonathan?" said Derek.

"Last I saw, off in the pool with Michelle," said Nova. "They found him a swimsuit someplace."

A few minutes passed; Nova then burped Ariel and put her back in her carrier after closing her blouse. Then, she lay in the grass on a towel, watching the clouds in her cute, barely-dressed outfit beside Derek as she said, "What do you think of this place?"

"It's weird, like them," he laughed. "It suits them."

Nova nodded as she flexed out her long legs to get some sun. "This is sort of fun, you know?"

"Yeah; it is funny watching Foxy make Katrina work. She sure has this regal, high and mighty attitude, though. I wonder what sort of work she did when she was a pilot?"

"Some pilots are lazy," said Nova. "Witness Sakamoto and Bryan Hartcliffe. But she is a good pilot. I know. Remember that one day at the airfield last week in San Diego?"

"Yeah…when you took her for a ride in a Tiger?"

"She landed us," said Nova.

"You let her land a Tiger?" said Derek.

Nova nodded. "I was hovering over the controls to get her out of trouble when we landed after she asked to land it, but she _did_ land it. I was impressed. She knows how to fly, all right. I wonder what she is like at her job, though."

"Okay, she's just…weird," said Derek.

Katrina came out with Foxy a few minutes later; Nova almost giggled softly as she heard Katrina yelling at him when he tried to make her work. Finally, Nova smiled when she saw Katrina struggling with a corner of the rug as she and Foxy carried it back into the castle.

"He got her to work," said Derek. "He actually _got_ her to work."

"Good for him," said Nova as she kissed Derek. Derek kissed her back.

* * *

About an hour later, Nova and Katrina were sitting together on a towel with Alex and Ariel while Foxy and Derek went off to shoot some pool in the castle. Both of them had needed diaper changes; Nova had shown Katrina how to strip Alex out of his light baby clothes and undo his diaper pins and diaper as she also did the same with Ariel. Then, Katrina had fumbled with the naked baby in her lap as Nova rolled up her eyes and frequently helped Katrina wash him (he was just wet, luckily), powder his bottom and diaper area, and then, Katrina laid him on a fresh diaper, smiling a little as he wriggled with his dark hair, little nose, smiling face, little chest, belly button, boyhood, pudgy knees, and ten little toes all out on display to be tickled.

"He looks like a living doll," said Katrina, who was beginning to fall in love with the little tyke even as she fumbled his diaper.

Nova laughed and brought over Ariel, who wore only a half-closed diaper. "The diaper goes over him like _this_," said Nova as she demonstrated with Ariel. "Be sure you get his thingie up under the flap and covered or he'll wee all over the place…"

Nova smiled as Katrina fumbled but got the diaper over her son. Nova then helped with the safety pins before Katrina poked him in the hips with them. A moment later, Nova helped slide Alex into a light onesie-type garment in blue as she dressed Ariel in a similar one in pink as she waved her arms and legs all over the place. Nova smiled at Katrina again as she said, "You actually helped with him! Thanks!"

"It was not so bad," said Katrina as she handed Alex back to Nova. In her lap, he reached for her breast and began to whine. Nova smiled and undid her top, letting him have what he wanted.

"How does that feel?" Katrina asked as Nova nursed Alex.

"If you get them latched on right, fairly pleasant," Nova said. "If they get on the nipple the wrong way, it can be Pain City, though. Also, their appetites vary. They're easy today. One day last week, they wanted them so often that I spent half the day doing my housework with Ms. Eloise in the nude. Derek _loved_ that."

"It is a good thing you're not that self-conscious with your body, especially with those twins."

"I was in the beginning, Katrina," said Nova. "Not now. I'll be glad when they get interested in baby food and I can do this a little less. I _am_ planning to have them weaned when I start Medical School next fall. Potty training will come a bit after that…"

"You adore them, don't you?" smiled Katrina.

"Of course I do," laughed Nova. "I think I might well be pregnant again at some point while I am in Medical School. Another kid or two then would be fun after the first year of professional school."

"You look like you have fun being a mother," said Katrina.

"I do; better than fighting all the time," Nova said. "Four space wars in eight years. I think we deserve a break now. Earth has had enough. Some peace would be great."

Katrina nodded. "It was the same for Pellias," she said. "I wish Pellias still existed."

"Astrena said she might try to have her daughter find a new world for their people someday," Nova said. "Ever thought about moving on with Foxy?"

"No," said Katrina. "Earth is nice. We like it here."

"Great," said Nova. "I'm so happy for you."

Katrina smiled back.

* * *

Later on, after the Wildstars had left, Foxy and Invidia were alone in their wing of the house with Michelle. The servants had retired to the servants' quarters for the evening, so Katrina had dropped her disguise and was showing herself off to her husband and adopted daughter as herself.

"So how will you get to your job now that you live with me?" said Foxy.

"I was on the phone with them earlier," said Invidia. "My job was independent in nature, so I can send articles to them via long distance over the 'Net. However, you have your cottage by the baech in San Diego?"

"Yes, we will be living there, too," said Foxy.

"That's good," said Michelle. "Someone has to take care of the yacht. And watch over dorky Jonathan."

"Actually, your brother is growing up to be quite a nice young man," said Invidia. "Nova loves mothering him."

"Do you love mothering me?" said Michelle with a sigh.

Invidia smiled and gave her adopted daughter a kiss. "I'm getting used to it; let us just say that."

"Thanks for being so cool…both of you," said Michelle.

"No need to mention it," said Foxy as he sat near Invidia on the couch and began to brush her hair. "It looks better now that it is no longer a mess…"

"Thanks," Invidia said as she lay against her husband, looked at the video screen, and smiled.

* * *

**II. A SWEET, WARM, GOOFY DAY**

**Earth**

**The San Diego Megalopolis**

**A Nail Salon Downtown**

**Tuesday, October 20, 2207**

**1123 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Nova had decided to go get her nails done; why, she didn't know….she just felt it would lift her spirits a littlle.

At the spa, Nova sat with Sasha (whom she had also treated to a time at the spa) as both young women got facials, manicures, pedicures, and got their hair fluffed up.

Afterwards, Nova sat on a couch, clad again in her white Headquarters uniform and matching white sandals, sipping at a lemonade and smiling as she looked down at her pink fingernails and toenails. "Like it?

"You see I got them to do mine blue," Sasha said as she extended her fingers and toes.

"That's cute, but sort of weird," said Nova.

"Matches my outfit," Sasha laughed. She had on a maternity version of her favorite blue outfit, with dark blue sandals on instead of her boots.

"How's your stomach?"

"Sometimes I have a little trouble keeping food down, Auntie…"

"Throwing up?" Nova said as they went outside. Derek and her mother were going to meet them in the mall in a few minutes with Alex and Ariel.

Sasha nodded as she almost ran right into Katrina. "_OhmiGod!_" Sasha squeaked. "I'm so sorry!"

"You should look to where you are going!" Katrina snapped. The boxes that she was carrying were all over the place now.

"I thought you were supposed to be at work," said Nova as she nodded at Katrina and helped her as she began to pick up boxes. "Oh! Some of these things are gift-wrapped! Were we going to surprise someone?"

"Don't _you look_ at those!" snapped Katrina. Katrina did not want Nova to see that some of the boxes had pictures of little storks on them, nor did she want Nova to see that her own name was on the gift tags on some of those boxes.

The reason why was because a surprise baby shower was planned for Nova at her own house at 5PM that day; but _no one_ wanted her knowing about it. The hard thing about this was that Nova was both very smart and usually very nosy! Katrina had to almost grab a box out of Nova's hand since Nova was just trying to be helpful in picking it up.

Luckily, Sasha figured out how to distract everyone. She coughed and said, "Nova, I'm getting sick to my stomach! Go buy me a milkshake so breakfast doesn't come up?"

"Sure," said Nova. "Let's go."

Sasha winked at Katrina as she left, and Katrina smiled a little and nodded back, thinking, _The Iscandarian airhead actually did something right for once! She has a brain under all that fluffy blond hair, after all!_ Thus left alone, Invidia was able to keep her secret and she didn't let Nova know the reason she was out of work was because she was a conspirator for a baby shower for her…

* * *

Katrina smiled when Nova met Derek at a food court at the mall. He and Nova's mother had Alex and Ariel in their baby carriers. Nova and Teri had spent some time buying Alex and Ariel new baby clothes, and the two of them looked adorable. Alex had on a mostly white shorty coverall with little blue stripes, a blue shirt, and little white and blue sandals, while Ariel wore a little white sundress with a pink sash white sandals that matched the sort her mother had on.

"I see you've been busy," Derek said.

"You got them such adorable clothes, Derek…Mom! _Thank you_!" Nova said as she picked up Ariel and let her kiss her. "When can we go home?"

"They need you on the ship for a few hours," Derek said.

"Why?" Nova replied.

"Problem with the computer system," Derek said. This was not a lie. Commodore Wildstar had been aboard the _Argo_ earlier that day, and the main computer had been giving them some trouble. Wildstar and Frank Carmody, head of the civilian contractors supervising the _Argo's_ refit, had been having a horrible time adding some things to the computer system. "We need you there to look at it while I run around the ship and pick up Jonathan from school later on. I don't think we'll be home until….oh…1700…"

Derek then winked at Katrina, who smiled back. _Good,_ she thought. _I still have that house key you gave me. That will allow us enough time to get everything in there to surprise Nova._ Invidia had always been good in setting up sneaky little plans like this, and she enjoyed scheming of this sort.

"Well, let me finish lunch," Nova said. "Then, aboard ship, I'll need our cabin to give these two lunch myself." Nova smiled, but she knew when she mentioned feeding Alex and Ariel, her breasts would start to ache for them. _Darn_, she thought. _I did have to mention that. In this uniform, with this slip being all the underwear I have on under my blouse and skirt, I'll have to strip to feed them. Can't exactly do that here! I hope I don't start leaking or something…._

* * *

**FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER….**

**On the _Argo_….**

Derek couldn't help smiling at Nova as she tapped away at a keyboard in the Captain's cabin on the _Argo_. Alex and Ariel had begun crying for milk almost as soon as they got aboard ship, so Nova and Derek had gotten up here, the bunk had come down, and it was a good thing there were no contractors in the cabin that day, because, with Derek's help, Nova had gotten out of her uniform _very_ quickly and had gotten Alex and Ariel into her naked lap just as quickly to give the milk and comfort of her breasts…with the privacy shield down, of course.

"Good thing we're up here," teased Derek, who kissed Nova's shoulder as she lay back on the bunk to work on her keyboard in comfort in the nude as the babies suckled her.

"Yes. If I had to do this on the First Bridge, it would have driven everyone crazy, right?"

"I know you wouldn't," Derek said.

"Not unless they're screaming," Nova said as she rubbed one of her bare feet against the deck. "That feels new. Did they just put that in?"

Derek nodded.

"Mommy's not going to put her shoes back on aboard the ship," Nova cooed to Ariel; her little girl had everything on but her sandals. "Mommy likes the way the deck feels. When you start walking, you'll like it, too…huh?"

Ariel stared at her mother and smiled before going back to lunch at her mother's nipple. Nova then looked at the screen and said. "Darn those contractors!"

"What's wrong?"

"The warp subroutine is messed up. Because of the way they have security set up, I have to be at the main Administrator console to rewrite this. Could you watch them when I'm done, Derek?"

"Sure, Nova. I do hope you will be getting dressed…"

Nova rolled up her eyes and threw a pillow at her husband. "Of _course_ I'll put my uniform back on. What? You think I'm going to run around the computer room naked?"

"You weren't very dressed the other day in the holography room."

"_That_ was different," Nova said primly. Nova then checked Alex's and Ariel's diapers. "Wet," she said as she sat up. "Derek, fresh diapers, please?"

Derek kissed Nova and his children and nodded as Nova got Alex and Ariel out of their little outfits.

A tap came at the hatch a moment later while Nova and Derek began wiping little Alex's bare bottom.

"Ohhhh, who's that?" Nova said. "Go away! I'm not _decent_!"

"Just your mother," said Teri.

"Derek, go get that…"

Derek let Teri in. She dropped her bags, oohed and ahhed over Nova and the now-naked little twins, and got a camera and began snapping pictures.

"Great," muttered Nova. "I'm working, and you want to take pictures, Mom!"

"But you and they are so _cute!_" Teri said as she tickled Alex and Ariel at their mother's breasts.

Then, a moment later, Nova heard a little farting noise from one of the babies. It was Ariel, at her mother's breast.

Ariel squirmed, kicked, wriggled….

And then, with the helplessness and innocence of a baby, she explosively pooped all over herself, and all over her naked young mother. The yellowish baby poop ran over Nova's stomach, over her hip, and down her barely dressed bottom and upper thighs in streams that ran down her legs all the way down to her toes.

"_Akkkkkk!"_ Nova squealed as she tried to hold on to her baby daughter.

"Oh, no!" laughed Teri as Derek laughed and went "awwwwwww…" again.

"Derek, Mom, I…"

Teri smiled at her daughter. "Oh, we have to clean you and Ariel up really fast…"

"I think I noticed," Nova said. A moment later, Derek began wiping her clean, helped by her mother. Nova put up one foot and the other as her mother tenderly washed her lower legs and feet. Nova could not hold back giggles as her mother washed her toes clean, nor could she hold back shivers as Derek washed her lower abdomen and upper thighs clean. Nova then shivered a bit more as Derek and Teri worked to gently wipe the mess off her naked body and Ariel's little naked body using lots of baby wipes as rags. A moment later, Teri undid a package and spread out a new baby blanket on the bunk for Nova and the twins to lie on. The soft blanket felt wonderful under Nova's bare feet and bare bottom in the warmth of the cabin.

As Derek washed her lower abdomen and held her close to wash her crotch, Nova kissed him and moaned slightly as she took this necessary treatment with both babies suckling at her again a moment later. Then, Nova felt much, _much_ warmer and far more tingly as Derek washed her bottom, going up between her legs again with deep tenderness, and her legs were shaking and her toes were curling rythymically in the blanket as Derek finally, as gently as possible, put his hands and a fresh, cool baby wipe right between her thighs to make her clean while she thrust out a long, beautiful, bare leg and stood on her toes to provide herself with some minimal decency in the nude as he gently washed the most tender part of her form as she stood right in his arms.

Teri winked at them and said, "Nova, where's the bathroom? We need towels…"

"Back that way…" Nova said.

"I'll take him out to dry him," Teri said. "You both look as if your hands are full…."

Teri stepped out of the cabin with little Alex in her arms

_Oh, my God,_ Nova thought as Derek cuddled her. _I wish he'd stop…but how can I ask him to…he's just cleaning me? I…I don't want him to stop…God forgive me, I…I…_

Nova, while being washed with her babies in her arms, went deep into her husband's protective embrace.

_I…I…love his hands on me….God forgive me…I….in front of my Mom, I…oh, God…he's protecting me…hiding me, and it feels so…_

Nova noticed that Derek seemed to be finishing up. Nova shut her eyes, and put her mouth against her husband's shoulder to stifle her tiny gasps as her sensitive naked body just let go in a sudden unexpected shivery and sensual climax almost as helpless as her baby daughter's accident right into Derek's hand while she was being washed.

Luckily, Teri never noticed, being in the head with baby Alex, and Nova's public burst of naked passion remained a sweet, treasured secret memory between the young couple for many years.

"Derek…I…" whispered Nova. "I…"

"you what?" Derek whispered. "Did you just do what…I think you did….in my arms?"

"Yes," Nova almost sobbed. "oh, God, ohh…yes…you just…you're horrible, but…you made me feel so nice…"

"Honey, it couldn't be helped, given where I was washing you…" Derek whispered. "Now stand still while I finishing cleaning you up," Derek whispered. Nova looked over and saw Teri coming back in the cabin with Alex, who was now very clean but still dressed in just his baby skin.

"Now, time for your new outfit," said Nova as she nuzzled Alex while feeding Ariel.

* * *

Later on, Nova had gotten dressed again (except for her shoes, she still went barefoot) and she was kneeling on the deck in the main computer room, working on the _Argo's_ computer while Derek and Frank Carmody watched.

"What did you find?" Derek asked.

"Trouble," Nova said as she tapped away at yet another keyboard. "Good thing we're not about to try warping the ship now; otherwise, we might not have any control over it."

"Which means?" said Frank Carmody.

"Uncontrolled free warp into the Fourth Dimension," said Derek.

"That's not good," said Carmody.

"Your workers caused it," Nova sighed. "Who's been at this subroutine?"

"Some guy named McEllway," said Carmody. "I'm really sorry, ma'am. I'll get this guy written up and help you fix the program myself."

"Thank you," Nova replied.

Nova and Frank worked together on the program for a while, regenerating it from backups that were in other memory cells in the system. Derek watched them working for a while, and then he went up to his cabin to check on Alex and Ariel.

_I wonder when this day is going to be over? _Nova thought as she wiped some sweat of her brow_. I'm so tired! Whew!_

Nova continued to work on the computer system, smiling to herself when the screens and indicators began turning from red to blue, indicating that the computer was busy repairing itself from its backups.

"I'm not going to let anyone else touch this except for Sandor for a while," said Carmody as he began closing screens. "That way, the warp subroutines won't get corrupted again."

"Good idea," Nova replied. "Let's run a simulation of a warp to see if it's working right…let's start about now…we'll calculate a mock warp between the Moon and Jupiter."

"Let's get to it," said Carmody.

* * *

When Nova was done, she came back up to her cabin needing to get some water or soda. When she found Derek, Derek was busyplaying with Alex, who had on one of his new outfits, namely, a blue striped shirt, shorts, and little blue sneakers.

Ariel was asleep in her baby carrier and was being rocked and sang to by her grandmother.

"Did you get the computers fixed?" said Derek.

Nova nodded and smiled as she took the bottle of bottled water Derek handed her. She drank it and then picked up Alex, playing with him on her lap while she grabbed up her sandals and finally put them back on. "What time is it?"

"You mean you lost track of time down there?" said Derek.

Nova nodded.

"Now it's about…uh….1610," Derek said as he looked at his computer and closed up his log. Derek winked at Teri, and she smiled back. Teri thought, _We should be ready._ _We kept her on the ship long enough…._

"Let's head down to the car," Teri suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait until Derek's ready?" Nova said.

"I'll be along in a few minutes,' said Derek. "I have to make some notes in the log about today's repairs."

Nova bent down, holding Alex in his baby carrier, as she kissed her husband. "Don't take _too_ long, now. You'll get me worried."

"I won't," Derek said.

Teri slipped back on her own sandals and picked up Ariel, who wore a yellow top and a little white skirt with matching sandals. Ariel cooed as she woke up, and her father bent down over her to kiss her. "Listen to your grandmother now, and be safe. I'll follow you soon…"

Nova and Teri left with Alex and Ariel, as Derek called his own house in San Diego at his phone. He was not surprised when Katrina answered.

"Yes?" she said.

"Katrina, we're leaving now with Nova and the kids; we're also stopping by the school to pick up Jonathan; he had a Photography Club meeting after school and so he was going to be late today anyway. How much is ready?"

Katrina smiled, looking over at Sasha, Diane Henson, and Wendy Glitchman, who were there long with Dawn Hardy and Angie Hartcliffe. "Most everything is ready," said Katrina. "We have the streamers up, blue and pink ones, and we have a big new baby blanket down. It's surrounded by the gifts."

"We know it's not usual to have a baby shower after the babies are born, but we couldn't exactly do this during the war," said Dawn.

_You don't know how right you are,_ thought Invidia as she flashed back to what she was up to just a few weeks ago; namely, plotting the conquest of Earth. _We couldn't have done this when I was on the Comet plotting to destroy or conquer all of you. Now…things…well, they're different,_ she thought.

"Good.." Derek said. "We should be able to pull a nice surprise for Nova when we all get home."

"I hope she'll like it," Sasha said as she got back on the phone again.

"I think she will," said Derek.

* * *

**III. SURPRISES!**

**Earth**

**The San Diego Megalopolis**

**Rio Amarillo Apartments**

**Derek and Nova's Residence**

**Tuesday, October 20, 2207**

**1700 Hours Local Time**

* * *

At five PM, Nova stepped into her apartment, carrying Alex. "Derek, why is the apartment all dark?" she said. "I could have sworn we left the curtains open and the lights on when we left this morning?"

""Step out of your shoes and walk in," said Derek.

Nova shrugged and sat down on the little bench in the foyer and got rid of her sandals. She took Alex out of his carrier and waiting for Derek to follow with Ariel after he got rid of his shoes; Jonathan had his school shoes off last and he nodded at his father as they walked into the darkened living room.

Suddenly, the lights went on, and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Nova almost dropped Alex as she looked up at the big banner that read, "_**CONGRATULATIONS, DEREK, NOVA, ALEXANDER AND ARIEL!**_"

Nova smiled, biting back tears as she looked at Sasha and Deke, Brew and Bangs, Mark and Holly Venture, Sandor and Diane Henson, Katrina, Foxy, and Michelle, Homer and Wendy, Bryan and Angie Hartcliffe, and Dawn and Jefferson Hardy as they sat there with Frank and Marina Carmody and their children along with Karl Forrester and Nova's brother and sister David and Aurora. They were all sitting on a large blanket with gifts around them with IQ-9 and Ms. Eloise sitting nearby.

Derek pretended to act "surprised" as he said down with Nova and the babies while Jonathan sat down with them and winked at Felicia Carmody, who was now officially his girlfriend. Felicia had on her school sailor dress and high white socks as she smooched at Jonathan's cheek and whispered, "I got home early and helped Katrina set this up. Isn't this _great_?"

"What did _you_ buy them?"

"You'll see," said Felicia. "Nova's got that box in her hands."

Nova opened the gaily gift-wrapped box and pulled out a set of pink and blue rattles and pacifiers for Alex and Ariel. Both babies were soon sucking away on the new pacifiers and looking with interest at the rattles both parents were holding.

Sasha and Deke gave their gifts next; Nova and Derek were pleased to receive three robes and some bath cushions in boxes. The little robes were white, trimmed in pink and blue for Ariel and Alex, and there was a big adult-sized white robe in pink for Nova to wear after bathing the twins. Nova's mother gave them some washcloths, towels, baby oil and baby shampoo, and two Lionel train sets…one for Alex and one for Ariel, while Karl Forrester surprised Alex and Ariel with some new clothes and some envelopes that Nova found held stock in some aerospace corporations, along with notations that the dividends for Alex and Ariel's stock would go into bank accounts for them where they would be held in trust for them until they became twenty-one. Alex and Ariel would be shocked on their twenty-first birthdays when their parents presented them with the stock and bankbooks that by then held sums that were in the hundreds of thousands of credits.

The baby shower party went on for much of the evening. After all the gifts were opened,and all of the pictures taken, Nova put Alex and Ariel to put, yelled a little at Jonathan and Felicia when they were caught necking in the guest bedroom (even though Nova secretly thought it was sort of cute), and then, after having some apple juice, she finally went in for a nap around 11PM as the last of the guests were leaving.

Nova gave Wendy and Homer a fond farewell, knowing that she and Derek would be at their wedding in just two more days, on Thursday, the 22nd. They were looking forward to that, and they would be travelling back to Great Island that morning for the wedding and the reception.

* * *

But, at the same time, on Great Island, two people _not_ invited to Homer and Wendy's wedding were planning a wedding of their own.

Namely, the people in question were pilot Shigeru Sakamoto and his fiancee' Duchess Caella of the Comet Empire.

They were still living on Great Island; they currently lived on a farm north of the Kwanto Plain near some of Sakamoto's relatives in Japan, who were also farmers.

As Caella was discovering, they were also rednecks and hicks.

Some of Sakamoto's relatives from America, namely the Sakamotos of Northern California, the Leeces of Kentucky, and the McFarrells from the hills of West Virginia had also come to Great Island for what Sakamoto's weird cousin Cletus McFarrell, a farmer from West Virginia, called "A glory-filled weddin' bash with lotsa moonshine."

Yes, some of Sakamoto's relatives were actually _hillbillies!_

At the moment, Caella, who was barefoot in an old pair of coveralls and a halter, came out with a straw hat on to watch Cousin Cletus, barefoot, who, in coveralls, a straw hat and bandana, sat working on their tractor engine, cursing and drinking moonshine while he chewed on a piece of straw in his rotten teeth.

"Damned dagnabbed thing of a tractor, Caella. Where did ya bring this from, honeypie? The wreckage of your goddamned Comet?"

"Sakamoto-san bought it at the local Tractor Company branch, Cletus. This was a perfectly good tractor two weeks ago…"

"Damn no-count stupid-ass brainless cowshit patty head fiancee of yours was usin' this thing to drag-race, ah reckon! He really mucked up the clutch, worthless no-account son of a _bitch_!"

"Cletus, cool it," said Sakamoto, clad in a leather jacket and jeans, as the old hick cursed up a storm.

Cletus' wife, Marty Sue, came up and said, "Cletus, get off your no'count tail and comeon over to the ceement pond these people got. Akron's tryin to pee in it again…"

"Why don't you stop 'im, Marty Sue?"

"Why don' you stop him, Cletus, ya worthless, moonshine guzzlin' hunk of dried out sake residoo?"

"I'll get him, Mammy," said Takeo Sakamoto, a big giant of a man who weighed maybe 350 pounds. A minute later, Takeo was pulling Akron, (who had his shorts open) away from the Sakamotos' swimming pool and hitting him as he cried.

"I need to go pee!" cried Akron, a little 8-year old freckled, inbred example of humanity.

"Go in the damn outhouse then," growled Takeo.

"But there be spiders and bugs in there," said Akron.

"I go in there all the time," sighed Caella, as she thought, _Why did Zordar and Invidia ever want to conquer this planet? We should have either left it alone or blown it up!_ "Now, c'mon and I'll show you how to go pee!"

"Thank you, Auntie Caella," said Akron as he walked along with his shorts down around his bare knees; otherwise, he went naked. When he came out of the outhouse a few minutes later, he _was_ naked (having whizzed all over his shorts and then thrown them down the outhouse hole) and he jumped right in the pool that way.

In the meantime, Akron's sister Victoria was randomly spray-painting things on the side of Sakamoto's barn as she giggled, wearing a frilly dress that was rapidly becoming filthy with spray paint as she chewed on a piece of dried dog food in the corner of her mouth. No one thought much of this. She had just stolen it from Sakamoto's ugly mutt dog, who was named Spike. Victoria had also torn out two of Spike's teeth in the bargain. Spike was currently whimpering, afraid of the little 6-year old hellion.

Akron got dragged out of the pool by his mother, who washed him roughly with an old sponge, and then got thrown back in along with some chlorine.

In the meantime, Cletus was drinking moonshine and cursing while Caella talked about her wedding dress.

Then, Sakamoto said, "We'd better get dressed. You got a suit, Cletus?"

"Ah'm goin to see the preacher like this," said Cletus.

"Takeo?" said Caella.

"I'll go if I can have sake and get drunk."

"Go and get Victoria and Akron," yelled Cletus at their mother, Daisy Jo. "You and Jeb get some clothes on them little pieces o' crap!"

"Victoria be decently dressed," said Daisy Jo as she held up the cross-eyed little barefoot girl in her paint-smeared dress.

"C'mon," said Caella. "You're going to be the flower girl. You have to put on this pretty dress."

"Okay with me if ah can rub in the mud later on," said Victoria as Caella pushed her and Akron off to get dressed.

* * *

Later on, at a synagogue on the outskirts of the Megalopolis, Homer was putting a wedding ring on Wendy Singleton's finger under the canopy. She was crying. So was Sasha, who was her matron of honor. So was Nova, who was waiting with Derek.

Then, the wine glass was broken under Homer's shoe, and Wendy and Homer left the synagogue, newly married, laughing as they ran towards their limo.

Katrina ran next to Foxy. Katrina had on a dark red gown with spaghetti straps that showed off her shoulders, worn with black sandals. Foxy ran beside her; he had on a black tuxedo with a white bow tie.

Half an hour later, they all ended up at a huge country club far to the north of the Tokyo Megalopolis, where Dash, who was the best man, stood at about 1500 giving a rambling speech for the toast while he paused every now and then, hearing weird noises from the other room next to them.

Katrina shook her head at the noises. She ignored them, and went on talking with Foxy.

They had made their decision they were going to have a big wedding of their own in early December. Katrina had picked out a country club nearby that they had passed as a venue, and she was cuddiling with Foxy and talking about who they were going to invite, when….a few minutes later, the doors to their reception hall burst open, and Cletus staggered in in his bare feet, old dirty overalls, straw hat, and so forth.

Katrina wondered what THIS was (some joke on Homer's part?) when she saw that Homer and Wendy looked just as shocked at the hick as she did. She looked at Foxy, who nodded. Then, he looked at a shocked Wendy and Homer (Homer and Wendy were dressed very nicely; Homer had on his EDF dress blues, while Wendy had on a beautiful satiny bridal gown with satin pumps). Cletus then spat tobacco on the rug and said, "Ya look nicer than the other bride. She's green!"

"_Green_?" asked Wendy, very confused.

Commanding General Singleton came up, cleared his throat loudly, and said, "Sir, are you from the Sakamoto wedding party next door?"

"What if I is? Who are you? The Penguin in Chief?"

"I beg your pardon! I am the Commander of the Earth Defense Forces," said Singleton as Nova introduced Derek (who was in his blues and peacoat).

Nova looked imperious in her black dinner dress and sandals as she said, "Sir, this is Commodore Derek Wildstar, Commander of the _Argo_ and the Star Force. We were here to see a shipmate getting married. I think you're in the wrong place. I'll walk you…"

A minute later, everyone screamed as Spike the Ugly Dog ran into the room, trailing a leash made of rope behind him. He barked, growled, and put his head in the champagne fountain and began lapping away loudly while most of Homer and Wendy's guests looked on in disgust.

Little Victoria came in in her bare feet, whooping and yelling as she ran up to Spike and then she screamed at litte Aurora Forrester, about her age but more nicely dressed, as she tried to make the dog heel.

"Is this your dog?" said Aurora firmly.

"Yeah, he my dog," said Victoria. "What's it to you, city slicker?"

"He's ugly and he is not welcome in here," snapped Aurora. "My big sister will make him leave with a stick if you don't get him out of here!"

Then, a moment later, people screamed and yelled as an apparition in white entered the room.

She was dressed like a bride, but a very tacky one.

Caella had on a white, short bridal dress, white fishnet hose, two garter belts, and clear plastic sandals that had goldfish swimming in the clear plastic platforms that made up the soles of her shoes. She was also very drunk.

"Why are you hitting MY DOG?" she yelled at Nova as Nova tried to grab the drunken mutt by the collar. Nova was usually good with animals, but she was batting .001 with Spike, who had just bitten her twice.

"I'm very sorry. This dog is loose, drunk, and a menace to humanity. My babies are sleeping over by that table. I do not want this thing biting my children. And who are _you_?"

"Duchess Caella of the Comet Empire. I just married Mister Sakamoto Shigeru over there."

Nova smiled, nodded at Caella, and then turned to Sakamoto. "Sakamoto. This is Homer and Wendy's reception. We didn't invite you…"

"So leave!" snapped Sasha as she came up. Sasha also pointed at Cletus. "And take that drunken farmer out with you, please."

Cletus, in the meantime, was attacking Homer and Wendy's wedding cake. Wendy was beginning to cry as Homer grabbed him and said, "That cake cost three thousand credits! You're paying for it _now_!"

"Here's your cake," said Cletus as he shoved some cake and frosting in Homer's face.

Wendy screamed and kicked Cletus in the behind with one of her open-toed pumps. A minute later, she was on the carpet, coughing and gasping as Caella jumped on top of her, tore her veil off, and began smacking Wendy's face against the carpet while yelling, "Princess Invidia! I thought you'd show your ugly face sooner or later! Here's mud in yer eye!"

Wendy screamed and shoved some of the ruined wedding cake in Caella's face as Katrina ran up to the melee.

In the meantime, Akron, down to his tuxedo jacket and underpants, ran in and dodged Derek Wildstar. He picked baby Alex up out of his baby carrier (little Alex had on shorts and a baby tuxedo and looked adorable) and Akron began bouncing him, yelling, "Whoop the baby! Whoop the baby! WHOOP THE BABY!"

Alex caught a look at the ugly face of the nasty little boy bouncing him around and he began to scream with terror as Derek ran up and yelled, "What are you doing to my _son_?"

"Babies is basketballs! Babies be good for throwin' around!"

Akron tried to throw Alex into the wedding cake as people ran around and screamed, but Nova ran up and grabbed her son out of Akron's arms and comforted him while looking daggers at Akron. Nova nodded to Derek, who grabbed Akron and said, "You're waiting here for your father!"

"That's my cousin," said Sakamoto. "I'll take charge of him!"

"Good," snapped Derek. "I recommend you give him the spanking of his life! He could have hurt my _son_!"

In the meantime, Katrina tried to help Homer comfort a hurt and crying Wendy while Caella looked down at her and said, "Look at you. I thought she was Invidia!"

"You're drunk," snapped Katrina, who recognized Caella at once but did not want to let on that she knew her (it would blow her cover wide open). "I recommend you leave before they have you arrested!"

"INVIDIA!" screamed Caella at Katrina. "YOU ARE INVIDIA! THE PURPLE HAIR HIDES CRAP!"

"Are you deluded?" snapped Katrina. "Invidia is very much dead!"

"You're her!" yelled Caella as she grabbed a pie and threw it at Katrina.

Katrina ducked, but the pie hit Nova in the face instead. Caella began to laugh her head off while Nova wiped lemon meringue topping from her eyes….until Nova fired back with an apple pie she grabbed up. (Nova had seen enough ancient _Three Stooges_ shorts to know that when someone threw a pie in one's face…you threw a pie back)

The apple pie hit Caella in the face, but Caella snarled and bit at Nova.

Nova slapped away Caella and succeeded in kicking her in the butt with one of her pointy-toed sandals.

Caella fell over, and then she got up and punched Katrina in the face, and Katrina punched back, knocking out one of her teeth.

Caella grabbed a glass of champage and threw it in Katrina's face. Katrina hissed, found a fallen curtain rod and began to hit Caella with it while she punched Nova.

Nova punched Caella very hard in the head to help Katrina as Sakamoto and Derek were wrestling on the floor. Derek yelled as Akron _bit_ him in the behind, but he responded by slapping away the holy terror of a little kid while he punched hard at Sakamoto.

And in the meantime, nasty Spike the Dog bit Homer, but was stopped by Eager grabbing him by his collar, wrestling him down, and then hog-tying him.

"What are you doing to that dog?" said Dash.

"Hog-tying this varmint!" said Eager. "That's what we do to them in Texas!"

Then, the Shore Patrol and the police showed up while Nova, Katrina, and Caella stood in the center of the melee, forcibly separated and yelling at each other. Before Derek knew it, Caella was handcuffed and walked out of there, followed by Katrina, and then followed by Nova, who was in handcuffs for the first time in her life.

"Where are you taking them?" yelled Foxy as he ran up.

"Jail," said one of the policemen. "They're all charging each other with assault. Well, purple-hair and blondie here are charging Greenie here with assault and this Cometine defector is charging both of them. They're all under arrest until all this is sorted out…."

* * *

**IV. JAILHOUSE ROCK**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**Fujiyama District Jail**

**Thursday, October 22, 2207**

**2300 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Katrina leaned on the bars of the door of the jail cell she shared with Nova and said, "Well, at least she's stopped yelling from her cell. I hate that Caella!" Then, she bit her lip and looked very depressed and tried to keep the tears from coming. "Criminals. Caella and her family ruined Homer and Wendy's reception and _we_ are the criminals?"

"I hope my babies are all right," Nova said as she mournfully paused from playing a harmonica a guard had given her. Nova was lying on one of the lumpy bunks chained to the wall. "It's a shame. I try defending everyone from those maniacs, and we end up in here."

"Why are you playing that mournful music?" said Katrina.

"It's called the blues. It fits being in jail," sighed Nova. "I hate it here. I wish Derek and Foxy would come soon to bail us out."

"You and I both," sighed Katrina. "You and I both…"

And, on that note, both Katrina and Nova waited to be bailed out of jail.

_When is Foxy coming?_ Katrina throught through her tears… _This is so unfair!_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**(_THE NEW COMET_ WILL END NEXT CHAPTER WITH CHAPTER FIVE: "RECEPTIONS AND HOLIDAY PARTIES")**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS****---****REORGANIZATION**

**Being the tenth and final part of **_**THE NEW COMET**_**--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

Note-Chapter contains some content intended for mature audiences. (Even though the writer is sometimes not terribly confident of his own maturity…)

* * *

**ACT FIVE:** **RECEPTIONS AND HOLIDAY PARTIES** **(CONCLUSION)**

* * *

**I. JAIL**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**Fujiyama District Jail**

**Friday, October 23, 2207**

**0256 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Nova Wildstar was lying face-down on her bunk in her jail cell, too depressed to talk to anyone as she thought about what having to appear at trial for assault and battery would do to her service record and her personal record _vis a vis_ her planned entry to Medical School next year in September of 2208_. I guess I can kiss goodbye to being a doctor now, especially if they find me guilty for assault…I ruined everything…just trying to defend Derek, my kids, and my friends. I…._

Katrina shook her. "Nova!"

"Go away, Katrina…I don't want to talk to anyone…" Nova said as she turned over. She still had on her black velvet party dress, but her underwear, purse and sandals had been taken from her when she had been strip-searched and checked into the jail, like Katrina's bag and shoes (but they had let Nova keep her harmonica). Their guards did not want them having high heels on in jail, as they could be used all too easily as weapons, and their underwear could have been used to strangle themselves with. The guards also said they would even be stripped of their dresses in the morning and given cheap, dirty grey prison dresses…with their convict numbers on the chest. Neither of them liked that idea much.

"I hate these noises, Nova. I'm scared!" Katrina cried as she crawled over and hugged Nova.

Nova perked up her head a little. Some cell doors were slamming down a corridor, and someone was yelling as if they were in pain.

"What does that sound like?" whispered Katrina.

"Either a fight, or the guards are beating someone, or someone is just losing their mind," Nova sighed as she walked her bare feet up the cold cinderblock cell wall. "I've heard about this jail from enlisted men and women caught in this outlying town drunk. It's said that everyone leaves here with a few bruises."

"They beat you? Like those maniacs did when I didn't want to be strip-searched?"

Nova shivered and tears ran down her eyes. "Yes, I have heard they beat you…every day. Sometimes, the male guards do even _worse_ things to…"

Over the sound of someone screaming, Katrina said, "NO!"

Nova nodded.

"You can fight them off," said Katrina. "You're young, strong, and since they were striip-searching both of us, I've seen that you are very well-toned for your age. You protected them from hitting me more, and…"

"I could if I was healthy," Nova confessed. "I'm hungry, I've had barely any sleep, and my breasts _hurt_, since I've not been able to pump them or feed my babies for the past seven hours! And those female guards hurt me when I got between them and you. If this goes on much longer, I'm just going to have to undress and just express them over the…pot…but I usually do that in private…not in a cell where…"

"They can all see us through that barred door," said Katrina. "I hated going to the bathroom on that thing," she said, pointing to the single toilet, "but…"

"I know. It was the same when I had to go. When you have to, you…" began Nova. She froze when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

A male guard suddenly grinned at them and banged on the bars with his nightstick. "_Hey_!" he yelled in mock good humor. "You two beauty queens awake in there?"

"What if we are?" snapped Katrina.

"I've _heard_ about you, slimebucket!" snapped the guard. "Don't make me come in there and slap you around to shut that nasty-ass mouth. GOT IT?" yelled the guard.

With fire in her eyes, Katrina looked to Nova, who only nodded meekly. Nova then stood up, bowed deeply in Japanese fashion, and said, "Sir, what may we do for you?"

"You're more like it, ya blonde bitch and so-called heroine!" laughed the guard. "I can see you have a nice pair even in that dress. Got your dinner, baloney sandwiches and water _ala mode_," he said as he shoved a metal tray through the slot at the bottom of the cell door. "_Bon appetit_, ya drunken skanks!" The guard walked away laughing his head off. "Them and that drunken ugly green bride! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a trip! Wait until we get them in prison clothes if they don't get bailed out soon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Bailed out?" said Katrina. "What is that?"

"We're supposed to go before a judge sometime in the next 24 hours for a hearing," Nova explained. "At that hearing, we get formally charged with our crimes, and they set something called bail, which is a sum of money our families have to pay to ensure that we show up for trial. If they do that, we can go…if they set bail, that is. Sometimes they do not."

"How encouraging," said Katrina.

Nova lay back, and then she yelped as she felt something biting her exposed toes on her right foot.

Nova looked down and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE! SHOO!" as she scared a big black rat in its tracks. The rat wiggled its whiskers, looked at her, and took off.

"Rats," said Nova through thick tears. "I _hate_ rats! I want my babies and my husband and I'm being bit at by rats!"

She put her head down and cried as Katrina crawled up on the bunk beside her, not wanting any ugly animals like that biting at _her _feet.

Finally, a few dark minutes passed.

Then, a female guard banged at the cell door. "What do you want?" Nova cried.

"Nova, Foxy, Derek, and your father are here…" said the guard.

"Hmmh?" said Nova.

She looked up and saw the female guard opening the cell door. The guard said, "_Wildstar!_ _Foxworth-Savela!_ Get your crap together! Your families are here to take you two outta here! Oh…here's your shoes. Put them back on!"

"Thank you," said Nova as she grabbed her sandals back from the guard and began to put them back on her feet. She noticed that she wasn't getting her clutch bag, bra or panties back, but that didn't bother her that much, since she heard Ariel whimpering, and she felt a tingle in her breasts. _She's probably hungry,_ Nova thought. _I can feed her soon, and we'll all feel better._

"Did we get bailed out?" said Katrina as she slipped into her sandals.

"We still have to appear for trial?" Nova said.

Karl Forrester shook his head. "No, dear," he said. "Apparently, some of the guards spoke to that…_Cometine girl_…and convinced her to drop the charges against you two. The Magistrate decided not to hold you any more. All charges dropped; your actions were considered self-defense. Neither of you have to come back for this prefecture for trial, and you both can leave. Unless you are studying that graffitti in that jail cell for an art project, Nova dear?"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Nova cried as she hugged her father after she slipped back into her heels. Then, she ran to Derek and accepted his hug and a deep kiss, along with kisses from Alex and Ariel. Katrina likewise ran to Foxy's arms and let him comfort her.

"What will become of Caella?" said Nova.

"They are still holding her in here until Sakamoto-san makes her bail, which is ten thousand credits," said the female guard in clipped tones. "Now, please move along! I need this holding cell ASAP for some drunken prostitutes we just picked up."

"And as for Sakamoto?" said Derek.

"The Shore Patrol has him in the brig at Fujiyama Air Base," said the guard. "Now, get out of here!"

The party gladly left the jail a moment later.

Nova closed her eyes, smiled and nodded at Derek as they left, and then they went towards the Forresters' minivan.

Before long, they would be back at the Wildstar residence on Great Island.

* * *

**II. HOMECOMING**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**On the Road**

**Friday, October 23, 2207**

**0359 Hours Local Time**

* * *

The air-van that Karl Forrester drove his family home in had three bench seats.

Karl and Teri sat in the bench seat in front with little Aurora and David buckled in between their mother and father.

In the second bench seat rode Derek and Nova, who were crammed in next to Deke Wakefield and Sasha.

In the last seat rode Katrina and Foxy, who were next to little Alex and Ariel in their car seats.

Quarters were a bit tight (Deke had Sasha pretty much in one side of his lap and Nova in the other, even though most of Nova was against Derek) but they managed to get by as the van drove through the dark.

"I'd love to know again how you and her got yourselves arrested," teased Deke.

"It's simple," Nova began. "We…"

Then, Ariel, who had almost fallen asleep, began to cry. No. She began to _scream_.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Katrina.

"She needs me," Nova said as her mother looked back and smiled. "Bring her up here?"

Before Katrina could react, Foxy got the car seat undone, and he handed the baby girl to Sasha, who passed her to Deke, who then placed her in her mother's lap while Derek helped to hold her.

"What's wrong with you?" said Nova. "Hmm?" Nova felt her diaper beneath her little dress. _Dry_, she thought. Nova rubbed her back while stroking her hair. _Not colic_, she thought as she blushed and felt her breasts aching for her baby again.

"Derek?" said Nova.

"Yes?"

"Reach around back and unzip me," Nova said as she brought up her feet and slipped her sandals off. "I'm going to have to undo my dress…"

"Should I close my eyes?" said Deke.

"Deke, you've seen me in even less," Nova said as she sat up. Derek unzipped her dress, and she pushed the velvet dress off her right shoulder, and slipped her arm out of the sleeve, struggling a little as she bared her right breast.

Nova then shivered and squeaked as her breast let go and sprayed Ariel, Derek, and her own dress with a milk bath. "Oh, NO!" she cried.

Ariel was still crying as her mother looked back. "What happened?" said Nova's mother Teri.

"Sorry, Mother, gusher…" Nova said as she both tried to clean up a little and put Ariel to her breast. Ariel finally latched on as Derek handed Nova some baby wipes and Nova began to clean Ariel and herself off as best as she could. Soon, Ariel's little dress ended up on the floor of the van and off Ariel along with her little shoes and socks.

"Awwww….She looks happier in just her diaper," said Sasha as she smiled reached over to tickle Ariel's little toes. The baby girl smiled and then giggled a little as Sasha then tickled her chest and tummy. Katrina also looked on and smiled as Nova comforted and fed her baby.

"Yes, she would," said Nova as she shivered. _I have to get something out of the other breast,_ Nova thought. "Excuse me, Deke, Sasha," said Nova as she undid her left sleeve and left breast as she pushed her dress off down to her waist as she sat there with her legs stretched out for a moment.

As Nova then put Ariel to her left breast, her own wet black velvet dress began to slide down. She struggled to keep decent, but finally gave up a moment later as the dress simply slid off her body down around her toes. Nova pulled her feet up, and to Derek's delight (and Deke's mild surprise), she just sat there totally naked in the dim light with her baby in her lap.

"Sorry, I'm all sticky anyway," Nova said as Alex woke up and began to scream.

"It's all right," said Deke, who thought, With _both breasts exposed, she just looks more comfortable naked, somehow_, as Nova took a deep breath, and thought, _Thank You God, for letting me get out of my clothes to do this amongst friends…og, my breasts were really hurting! _"Nova, it sounds like Alexander needs to be fed, too…"

Alex was handed to Derek, who handed her to Nova. Derek also helped put the baby boy to his mother's left breast as Nova put Ariel to her right breast again. Nova then laughed and said, "He sure does, don't you, you little piggie-wiggie?" Then, she felt Ariel's diaper. "Wet. Derek, do we have spare diapers around?"

"Have to see if I can find the bag," Derek replied.

"No big rush; she has to air out for a while anyway," Nova said as she undid Ariel's diaper and pulled it off, baring her little bottom against her mother's thigh. From the front seat, little Aurora looked back and called out, "Awww, sis, she's nekkie!"

"She's wet," said Nova as she patted her baby girl's legs and tush. Derek handed Nova a baby wipe, and Nova washed her little girl while Deke said, "Again, how did you get yourself arrested, Nova?"

"Katrina and I were trying to stop Caella, who went crazy," Nova said as she sat there in just her skin, wiggling her toes a little as she talked and nursed Alex and Ariel. "Caella had attacked Wendy, and she was like a bull in a china shop, right, Katrina?"

Katrina, who was half asleep, woke up and said, "Yes, she went nuts, and…Nova. Where's your _clothes_?"

"You don't remember? Off. On the floor. The little ones were hungry and I had a milk gusher. My boobs..are…uh…starting to feel better now," Nova said as Derek kissed her. Derek then said, "Nova, Alex's bottom feels wet…and I can't find the diaper bag in the dark…"

Nova felt Alex's little tuxedo shorts. "You're right, dear. He is wet. Nova then took off Alex's little black socks (she had taken off his little shoes as he fed) and then, with Derek's help, she got him out of his little shorts and diaper. Nova then found his little shirt was wet, so his tiny tux jacket, bowtie, and shirt came off, leaving Alex naked in his mother's arms like his sister. Derek washed his son's bottom as best as he could while he played with his toes, but he said, "I think all three of you are going to need a bath when we get home, Nova."

"Me too," Nova said. "Oh, Deke, about the fight…I just couldn't help it, either, when my fist met Caella's nose…and I just couldn't help it when my sandal on my foot kicked her in the butt. The worst part was when that hick boy wanted to hurt my little Alexander by throwing him the cake. Babies are NOT basketballs!"

"Momma bear syndrome?" said Deke with a grin as he looked at Sasha, guessing Sasha would act them same when their daughter was born.

Nova nodded. "I'd do anything for my little ones. I go through lots of pains to keep them nicely clothed, clean when they have to have no clothes on, and I do not care about my modesty when they get hungry and need my breasts or need to be bathed, because I almost always just take them in the bath with me. But, hurt them, or try to hurt them, and I will go wild to protect my children."

A little more light from the impending Dawn shone into the car, and Derek gasped as he saw a few bruises and abrasions on his wife's naked flank. "Nova! How did you get _those_?"

Deke noticed the nicks and bruises on Nova's body at the same time as he swallowed hard and said, "Nova…did you get…nicked up fighting Caella?"

"No. Protecting Katrina," Nova said as Katrina looked at her friend's nakedness and then bowed her head. Karl and Teri looked at their daughter and said, "Who did that to you?"

"The guards…when they were strip-searching us," Nova said. "I knew I'd have to be searched, so, I just took off my clothes when they ordered me to."

"I didn't," said Katrina. "I wanted to strip in private. Not in front of Nova, four other female guards, and one male guard. I told them so…and they began to hit me and _forced_ me to strip."

"More like they held her down and pulled her dress off," Nova said. "Then, they began to hit her with nightsticks….and then I got up, and threw myself over her to protect her from the beating. They…" Nova sobbed. "They started to hit me, too….they hit us both…while we were…both naked, and…"

Nova just gave up and cried as she fed her children while Derek held her.

Foxy held a crying Katrina, outraged by the treatment she had received in jail. He carefully lifted her dress a little and saw bruising on her thighs, too. "Is anything broken?" he said.

"I do not think so," Katrina sobbed.

Derek began to feel Nova's left side, checking carefully for broken ribs, while he said, "Nova, I can't reach your other side right now. Deke, feel her right side to see if any ribs or anything are damaged…"

Deke nodded and reluctantly did so. He was afraid of a headache, but Sasha just hugged him as he carefully felt her aunt's naked side. "Nova, does it hurt when I do this?" he asked.

"Not much," Nova sobbed as she shook her head and kissed Derek. Deke's probing went down to Nova's bottom, which, as he found, was almost as smooth and soft as her baby daughter's little bottom…(with Nova's consent, Deke had also played with the two little babies as they fed at their mother's breasts). Finally he said, "Wildstar, nothing's broken on her right side."

"Same on the left," Derek said. He then looked at Nova's bare foot. "Nova, what's this mark on your toe?"

"A rat bite from the jail," Nova said. "I tried to clean it as best as I could. I'll need a tetanus shot when we get home. I have a booster in my nurse's bag in the closet that I can give myself, or that you can give me, Derek, if I can't reach back there."

"Can't reach back there?" Derek murmured.

"My _bottom_," Nova said. "It'll hurt, but getting it in one of my arms, which I need for the babies, would hurt even worse."

"We should sue that municipal government," said Karl as he looked back at his daughter.

"I think so," said Nova. "Even though these bruises will fade in a few days. Katrina, I know they got you, too. I'll want you to strip for a bit, too, when we get home."

"Why?" Katrina snapped.

"So that I can treat you and take pictures of the way you look."

"Pictures?" hissed Katrina.

"For the court case. For evidence…before the bruises fade. Look at me, for example. To show where a few of the bruises are…Derek will have to photograph me with no clothes on," Nova said as she flexed one of her legs, and Deke could see what she was getting at when he glanced at one of her upper thighs. "Foxy or I will have to do the same with you," Nova added.

Katrina grunted as Deke said, "We're going to have to make a deal about tonight."

"A deal?" yawned Nova as she took Alex off her breast for a moment to burp him.

"We'll discuss it at home later," said Deke. _Hopefully, after you put something on,_ he added to himself.

* * *

A while later, at the Wildstar residence, Deke continued to talk with Nova.

Execpt for a few minutes alone with Derek, during which, he assumed, she had her pictures taken and had gotten her tetanus shot in her bottom, Nova still was very much naked.

However, Deke couldn't begrudge her, since she was sitting on a white rug in their bathroom, preparing to bathe Alex and Ariel by getting into the tub with them, and still occassionally nursing a little, as well. The scene reminded him a little of Sasha Morningstar and other near-naked or naked women he had seen caring for their babies in the shelters and underground cities.

Even the bruises on her did not look quite that bad; Nova sat on a spot on the floor where the morning sun shone down on her body from a skylight; with slightly wet hair and her legs curled up, she looked a bit like a water sprite as she washed her babies, played with them, and occassionally let them feed at her breasts as she got ready to go into the tub with them. It all looked very sweet, particularly when they both got hungry at once.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Deke said.

"What kind of deal?" Nova asked as she tickled Ariel.

"You don't mention to me and Sasha that time on the beach on Iscandar anymore, when you found us naked and in the deed, and I won't mention this fight you had with Caella or your being in jail, or the rest of the aftermath of that fight. Because now, ma'am, both of us have some skeletons in our closets."

"I'd say that's a deal," Nova agreed with a tiny smile. She extended a somewhat soapy hand (she was in the midst of washing Ariel) and Deke and she shook on it just as Derek popped into the bathroom. "Almost ready, yet?" he said.

"The water's almost ready, if that's what you mean," Nova said. "Help me get them into the tub?"

Deke respectfully turned his head as Nova unlimbered herself and stood up as her husband helped her into the tub. He got enough of a glimpse of her bare tush, though, that would have given Brew a month of fantasies.

As Nova sat on the side of the tub, she turned her head and said, "Oh, Deke! Does Brew, or…Toad…still have that thing for ladies' backsides?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Deke.

"Derek, after this bandage comes off my tush, you should get the camera so that we can send Toad a little present," Nova teased.

"What kind of present?" said Deke.

"A picture of my tush and Ariel's while I am feeding her. Nice back view of both of us in our birthday suits. Sealed with a kiss," Nova teased as she slid into the water holding her daughter. Derek handed her their son as Jonathan poked his head into the bathroom in a kimono.

"Jonathan, dear, that will have to wait," Nova said. "It's a little crowded in here already. You wouldn't quite _fit_ in the tub with all of us at once! The one time we tried, it got very messy!"

"Awww, Mom," he said. "I wanted to splash Alex."

"You can play with him in the tub later," Derek said with a smile.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone for now," said Deke.

"Good idea," said Derek.

* * *

Katrina sat in a robe in one of the guest bedrooms in a state of depression in a robe Nova had given her after she had made her take her dirty dress off. She was so depressed that she had made even Foxy stay away.

A tap came at her door as she sat on the bed with her head down. "Go away!" she said. "I am wounded, hurting and…"

Nova's voice came through the door. "Katrina, it's me. Nova. May I come in?"

Katrina opened the door. Nova came in, in only a kimono, with a small bandage on her right big toe, carrying her white nurse's bag. "Foxy misses you."

"I do not want to see him now. I am wounded and ugly, and…what are you doing?"

With the door closed, Nova had set the bag on the bed and she was opening her robe. "Getting ready to give you a shower. There is a shower in the bathroom in here, and I can see I'm going to have to help you like I did that one time in the hospital. Remember?"

Nova then let her kimono slip off her slightly bruised form and she gently sat naked on the bed with Katrina as she opened her robe. "I don't know why you don't like to be exposed. You're actually very pretty and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have a nice figure!"

"I am not like you and do not have a work of art figure I can run around just naked in like you can," huffed Katrina as Nova gently undressed her. "Foxy barely loves me."

"Katrina, I'll be blunt. That is a pile of crap! He _adores_ you! He wants to be intimate with you later, if you feel like it. Derek wants to…you know…but I've been sort of busy. We did cuddle a bit when he gave me a tetanus shot before." Nova did not want to say that Derek's tender "cuddling" of her naked body after she had receive her painful tetanus shot had led to her having a dissolving, hot climax in his lap on her knees, but, given where Derek's hands had gone, how could that have been helped?

"I do not know," said Katrina. "Those women in those uniforms in that jail, making me strip, touching me in those places…what about that thing with the pictures for the court?"

Nova sighed. "I know. They touched me there, too. I felt like I wanted to throw up, but I've been touched like that a bit by my doctor and my pedeatrician in the past two months, with having Alex and Ariel." Nova then opened her nurse's bag. Katrina saw that there were all sorts of bandages, medical instruments, and medicines in bottles and vials in the bag. Nova got some kind of salve and a gauze pad and said, "Let me rub this into your bruises; it'll help with the pain. I'll take the pictures later."

"I do not want anyone seeing them in an open trial. I…"

"I talked with my father already," Nova said. "He said they would not be presented in open court but shown to the judge in private _in camera_ in his or her chambers. For the civil suit, my father wants to try to make the prefecture settle out of court without a trial. As for any criminal proceedings against those guards, my father said it would be up to the district attorney to press charges, but the pictures would not go into open evidence in a crminal proceeding, either, most probably. That is, unless one of us had been killed in there."

Katrina nodded dully and she trusted Nova to touch her. To her surprise, Nova was careful and tender, unlike the damned guards in that damned jail. Nova sat close and put a leg around Katrina, holding her almost like a child so that the tense young woman received some softness and warmth from her body. Nova's skin was soft, and she smelled a little like her children as she cared for Katrina, holding her in a protective fashion as she worked on her wounds and hurts.

Then, Nova helped her into the shower. Nova handled her tenderly in the shower as she washed Katrina all over and carefully washed her hair.

Then, when they were done, Nova brought her out, dried her, and carefully gave her a tetanus shot in one arm. It hurt, but Nova helped her through it very gently. Then, she got the camera and had Katrina shut her eyes while she took a few pictures of her naked body, focusing carefully on only the bruises and wounds. Nova then showed Katrina the prints, along with the similar pictures Derek had taken of her. Katrina was slightly relieved in that all of the pictures focused on their wounds. They were not like "centerfold" pictures and didn't show everything. Then, Nova dressed in her kimono and put Katrina in her robe. Katrina then curled up under the covers to take a nap and to be left alone while she felt horrible about herself.

Unknown to her, as she slept, Foxy came into bed with her and just held her. She slept in an uneasy sleep while Foxy held her, stroked her, and kissed her in her sleep.

* * *

Later on, Katrina woke up in Foxy's arms. She knew who was holding her at once. "Why are you wasting your time with me?" she mumbled.

"Katrina, dear, you're silly," said Foxy as they lay alone in the guest room. It was sometime in the afternoon, and the house seemed very quiet. "We're almost alone in here, you know."

"Alone?"

"Nova and Derek went out before with Nova's parents. They took all the kids; they were going into town for a while. Sasha and Deke are still in the house, in the other guest room. So, it's just us."

"Why don't you go play with the Iscandarian?" said Katrina as she Changed into Invidia. "She won't mind."

"Why are you talking like this? I'm not married to Sasha. Deke is married to Sasha, who is very happily pregnant with his kid. I'm married to you, and you're beautiful."

"I'm thin, and I'm ugly and I look like a matchstick. Those guards in that prison said that. Those damn girl guards." Invidia sniffed. "I used to put people in jail where I came from. Now, that I know what it is like to be in a jail, I could never do that again. I'm horrible. I'm…"

Foxy pulled the sheet off her naked body, very slowly. "You're beautiful," he purred.

"You're just saying that."

Foxy kissed her and shook his head. "You have a nice, flat tummy. Perfectly flat. Long legs. Cute feet. A cute, curvy bottom. Nice breasts," he said as he gently teased them. Invidia began to feel warm and tingly as he kissed her nipples. "And I want to marry you all over again."

"We are already married," said Invidia.

"I…owe you a wedding," Foxy whispered. "A big wedding. A reception. A reception better than Homer and Wendy's reception. I want to see you sweeping down the aisle in a beautiful gown, and I want to dance with you in a beautiful reception hall that looks like a palace. I want to drink champagne from your slipper and give you a second wedding night on silk."

"That…sounds…nice," said Invidia as she smiled a little.

Foxy kissed her, and then, at that, she pulled close to him. "Be naked with me," she whispered. "Make love to me…"

"Oh, I will," said Foxy.

And, at that, that was exactly what he did.

He made love to her in the afternoon, unnoticed as Sasha and Deke got up and made themselves a quiet lunch after enjoying the afterglow of _their_ lovemaking.

Sasha then sat on Deke's lap and cuddled him while he rubbed her stomach in the t-shirt she had on over her shorts.

Sasha smiled at Deke and said, "A bit of afternoon delight in the same room we had our wedding night in? Wasn't that romantic?"

"Sure was," said Deke. He touched her stomach. "I'm scared."

"Of what, Deekee?" said Sasha.

"Of being a father," said Deke. "Look at everything Wildstar has to do. He has to hover over Nova so much, and help so much with the kids…"

"They have two," said Sasha. "We'll only have one little baby girl to start with. Is that that bad? It's not after the birth that's worrying me, though, Deke. It's the process itself. It makes you…like a different person. Nova was almost like an animal with the pain when she had Alex and Ariel. She's so dignified, but she was all naked and bloody and screaming her head off. You didn't see most of it, Deekee. She was…wild. She hurt Uncle Derek twice."

"Think you might hurt me?" said Deke.

"Maybe. I don't know what I'll do," she said as Deke held her. "I'm scared. I'm so scared…"

"So am I," said Deke as he kissed her again.

They cuddled, right in Derek and Nova's kitchen as Sasha finally said, "Then let's be scared together."

"Good idea," said Deke.

* * *

**III. TRIAL**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**Idlewild Fight Base**

**Monday, November 9, 2207**

**1400 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Rear Admiral Nishiyama, the presiding officer at this court-martial, tapped a bell as he said, "The Defendant will now rise."

Lieutenant Bryan Hartcliffe, in his blues and his peacoat, stood tiredly as he faced a court-martial board made up of three members; Admiral Nishiyama, Commander Dashell "Dash" Jordan, who was now the commander of the EDF space destroyer _Pittsburgh, _and Senior Lieutenant Homer Glitchman, who was still the _Argo's_ Communications Officer, on TDY assignment to Earth Defense Headquarters. It was felt that Homer would probably see promotion to Lieutenant Commander at last next year, but he wasn't thinking much about that as he and Dash looked at each other, looked at Admiral Nishiyama, and then looked at Hartcliffe.

"The decision of this Special Court-Martial board was unanimous," said Nishiyama as he looked at Hartcliffe, who was sitting there alone with his defense attorney, a young Lieutenant named Peter McCandless. "With respect to the first charge, that you, Lieutenant Hartcliffe, did knowingly and deliberately, on September 27, 2207, assault your pregnant wife, Angelique Hartcliffe, the finding is guilty as charged. With respect to the second charge that, you, Lieutenant Hartcliffe, did on September 27, 2207, knowingly and deliberately attempt to commit aggravated assault upon your spouse, Angelique Hartcliffe, with the intent of causing her to miscarry her child, the finding is guilty as charged."

"Our sentence is as follows;" said Nishiyama. "That you be taken to the Federal Correctional Facility in Leavenworth, Kansas, and that you are to be held there for twelve months, and that you, upon completion of that sentence, are to be dismissed from the Earth Defense Forces and your trust as an officer of said Forces."

Hartcliffe nodded, but his lawyer stood and said, "Sir, we would like to appeal this sentence, as is our right, before a Full Court-Martial Board."

Nishiyama looked at Dash and Homer, and he nodded. "Your appeal is granted," he said as he rang his bell. "Sentence suspended until the appeal is to be heard again before a Full Board. These proceedings are completed."

The bell rang, and Hartcliffe stood with the others as he faced down everyone else from the Argo's bridge crew, and his wife, Angie.

"That means I can go home," said Bryan to Angie. "I…"

"Not now," said Angie. "I don't think I want you home yet."

"_Wot_?" said Hartcliffe.

"You are a convicted officer," said Angie as she held her stomach. "I'm going to have our son in, maybe, three more months," she said. "I don't know if I want him to have a convicted wife-beater for a father yet or not."

"_What_?" Hartcliffe said.

"Bryan, get away from her," Nova said in an even voice as she came between Angie and Bryan. "Don't make this worse…please."

"And what are you doin' in a suit, luv?" said Hartcliffe.

"I have business of my own today, in a civilian court, with Derek," Nova snapped as she smoothed down her pleated skirt. Derek had on his peacoat, cover, and white Star Force slacks and he looked very serious as he came up to Nova and protectively held her. "If you'll excuse us…"

"You ain't divorcin' 'im, are yer?" yelled Hartcliffe.

"NO!" snapped Derek. "This is none of your business, Hartcliffe," he said as a few military guards walked Angie away from him.

"This is bullshit!" yelled Hartcliffe. "Bull…"

"You'll just make things worse," said Lieutenant McCandless as the JAG officer walked Bryan away from his wife. "Let's go…"

* * *

Nova sat their aircar in the dark brown tweed suit she had on as Derek drove her to the Courthouse in Fujiyama District. Nova adjusted her bowtie and said, "I can't wait to get this over with, Derek."

"I hope your father can just get them to settle, too," he said. "After seeing what they had to put Hartcliffe through, even though he deserved it…I do not feel like sitting through another trial."

Nova nervously tapped her sandaled foot against the floor of their aircar. "Neither do I, Derek."

They finally arrived at the Courthouse an hour later. After passing through security (and a few Press cameras), they entered the Judge's chambers for Courtroom 212.

Inside, they found Foxy sitting there in his usual yachting outfit and blazer, waiting with Katrina, who had on a dark blue skirted suit, dark red blouse, and dark red sandals. "Ah. Glad to see you here, Nova," said Katrina.

Sitting at a table was Karl Forrester, who sat with a folder of papers. Not far away sat Taro Sayama, the lawyer for the Fujiyama Prefectural Government.

To Nova's and Katrina's relief, the judge was a middle-aged woman named Fujiko Asagami. She looked around and said, "It'll just be us today. Mister Forrester, Fujiyama Prefecture has examined the claims of your clients, and has offered to settle. He wishes to describe the terms of the settlement."

Sayama bowed and said, "We admit the charges in your suit and offer the following in settlement. First, the immediate termination of the guards involved in the incident of October 23rd. Second, we offer you six hundred thousand credits for each of your clients. Third, we offer you the option to pursue the matter in criminal court."

"Would we have to testify in open Court if we proceed with the criminal case?" Nova asked.

"You would, both you and Mrs. Savela," said Judge Asagami. "The women and man involved are up on another charge, though. They killed someone else in that same jail later that night in another beating. You two were lucky to escape with your lives."

Katrina looked panicked, until Karl whispered something to her, and then whispered to Nova. Finally, he said, "Your Honor, if they are being tried on manslaughter charges, we decline criminal charges so long as we receive our settlement funds within third days."

"You can receive them now," said Sayama. "They authorized me to write checks."

"Then, do we have an agreement?" said Asagami.

Forrester and Sayama talked back and forth for a moment, and their some papers went back and forth. Nova and Katrina signed, and then Sayama signed and handed them checks after he wrote them. Then, he said, "Are these proceedings closed, your Honor?"

Asagami nodded, and took the evidentiary file (including the pictures of Nova and Katrina, which were never even looked at in this session) and she thumbed a button on her desk. A female robot came in, and Asagami said, "Please see to it that this file is shredded. We came to a settlement."

"Yes, ma'am," said the robot.

Sayama then shook hands with Nova, Katrina, and then Derek and Foxy, and he said, "I am relieved this is over with."

"Just as I am," said Nova with a weak smile.

* * *

Later that same day, all of them sat eating dinner together in a restaurant. "Back to San Diego for us tomorrow," said Derek.

"I"ve been tellling you about our wedding plans," said Foxy. "For the second wedding."

"You'd like to have it at the _Stella D'Oro Club_?" said Nova. "That place is expensive. Like _real_ expensive."

"We were talking about having our reception there years ago after we got married after defeating Zordar," said Derek. "But we thought we couldn't afford it."

"You forget who you speak with," said Katrina. "Foxy and I have so much together. With this little payment we received today, we can easily afford the _Stella D'Oro Club_," said Katrina. That particular country club, just north of the Tokyo Megalpolis, was one of the most five prestigious restaurants and banquet houses on the whole _planet_."

"So who do you plan to have at the wedding?" Derek said.

"I talked with Nova already; she will be Maid of Honor, if you do not mind," said Katrina.

"Matron of Honor since I'm married," said Nova. "But I don't mind," Nova said. She then thought to herself, _Hopefully_ _I can keep Katrina from going Bridezilla on us. Especially since this wedding seems like it will be way beyond even our pay grades. We won't have as much in the bank for a while as people think since we're buying our house in the Megalopolis from the Government and paying rent on the place in San Diego. _

"My other bridesmaids," said Katrina. "Will be Michelle, your mother, and my friend Kristi Decker from the magazine, where I work," Katrina said.

"Planning already," Derek whispered to Nova.

"Derek, it's her perogative!" giggled back Nova in his ear. "Lighten up a little, damnit?"

"Let's see if we can keep her from getting a champagne fountain," said Derek.

"I want a champagne fountain!" cried Katrina. "Not like the one at Wendy and Homer's miserable affair, though."

"You mean you don't want a dog drinking from it," said Karl Forrester with a smile.

"Right," said Foxy. "We don't like dogs much."

"A _nice_ dog can be kind of cute," Nova said.

"Caella's family did not _have_ a nice dog," said Teri Forrester in a firm voice. "What became of that evil green Cometine monster, anyway?" said Teri, heedless of the fact that a Cometine Princess was sitting with them. Katrina made fists under the table as she knew what had happened and realized that the few free Cometines on Earth with the small diplomatic mission set up by Radnar would be looked at with greater suspicion in the years to come, partly because of Caella's boorishness, largely because of her own war. Katrina knew, of course, that there were Cometine prisoners of war held who had been captured near the end of the War who were still held under very high security on Earth who had not yet been repatriated back to Radnar's command. Katrina had heard rumors that a few of them were being horribly tortured by a Marine Intelligence Lieutenant named Gary Maples who had even interrogated her once, in the hospital. She did not like Maples much, but, of course, did not know that he was really the human host of the Dark Lord himself. Katrina had also been there to hear Maples interrogating _Nova_ in the hospital (while she was half-dressed and feeding her son) and the treatment Nova had received had been one reason why Invidia had started to become more sympathetic towards Nova in the hospital room.

What Invidia did not know was that Maples _already knew_ who she really was (thanks to the Infernal Monster who shared his head with him) but that the Dark Lord had prevailed upon Maples not to reveal Invidia's presence on Earth…for sick reasons of his own.

Also, she did not know that he was intending to crash her wedding…but none of this came to mind as she looked at Foxy and asked, "What about Groomsmen?"

"Mister Forrester here has agreed to be Best Man, since both Jane and I decided that Jane would look silly in a tux and heels."

"I beg your pardon?" Nova said. "I once wore a tux and heels to a wedding and I didn't look silly! When I was Venture's best man, Derek? Remember that?"

"I do," said Derek. "You looked cute like that."

"I'm _sorry_," whined Foxy. "I don't want a girl for a best man!"

"Good. I'm glad you didn't ask Homer," snapped Katrina. "I wonder how Wendy's baby got there? Artificial insemination?"

"Katrina, if you don't want to be _nice_," Nova snapped.

"Okay, I see. I did enough, and I am sorry," said Katrina. "All right. Homer _is_ male then. We think."

"Who are the other groomsmen?" Teri asked as she thought, _You_ _horrible, horrible, horrible little person with the mouth? How did my daughter ever become __your__ friend?_

"Derek here, if he can get his awesome bod into a tux, his son Jonathan…" said Foxy.

"Good, Alexander is kind of small to be a groomsman right now," said Katrina.

"Dear," said Foxy. "Last of all, I was thinking of asking Nakajima-san," said the rich, eccentric attorney.

"Not _him_," groaned Teri.

"Why him?" asked Nova.

"What's the problem with this guy?" Derek asked.

"It was your fault I met him, _Mother_," said Nova.

"It wasn't my fault you two didn't get along on your first date," said Teri.

"It wasn't my fault he tried to put his hand up my skirt on the first date, _Mother_!" said Nova.

"Point him out to me so I can kick him over the balcony if he tries it again," said Derek.

"Then, there was what he did to Jane!" cried Teri.

"What did he try to do to Cousin Jane?" Nova asked.

"Since you are so high-strung, dear, I set them up while you were gallavanting off to Iscandar on the _Argo_," said Teri. "Jane and he were living in _sin_ for a bit before she threw him out!"

"How did she throw him out?" said Derek.

"Same way she threw me out," said Foxy. "She shot at him a few times."

"Nova, if you ever die on me, remind me not to date your cousin Jane," said Derek.

"But Nakajima comes," said Foxy. "He's not _that_ bad now."

"That is an issue for another day," said Nova. "I won't dance with him."

"Okay, we do not get you together with Nakajima-face," said Katrina. "We do that, we should have a good wedding. Now let me tell you about the color scheme I have planned…"

* * *

**IV. REHEARSAL**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**The _Stella D'Oro Club_**

**Thursday, December 10, 2207**

**2000 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Invdia and Foxy's second wedding ceremony was set for Saturday, December 12, 2207, after a whirlwind of activity for her, which melded into the craziness Derek and Nova were going through in San Diego with their children, with Deke and Sasha (Sasha was a little moody because she was pregnant) with mostly Angie Hartcliffe (she occassionally let Bryan stay over, but more often than not, she threw him out to live in the BOQ) and with Dawn and Jefferson Hardy.

In fact, Dawn and Homer were the center of attention right now at the rehearsal for Foxy and Katrina's second wedding, not in a nice way, though, because Homer was teasing Dawn, who was now close to five months pregnant and showing a growing baby bump under her dress.

"You're getting fat," teased Homer.

"I am _not fat_!" yelled Dawn. "I'm pregnant, you brainless chowderhead! Go look at your own wife if you want an example of what a pregnant woman is!"

"Dawn, please stop yelling," said Nova, who was rocking Ariel on her knee as they sat down for a bit in the club's wedding chapel. This country club was so big that it had its _own_ chapel on the premises. The chapel was already set up for a Buddhist wedding. Foxy knew the priest who would officiate as they redid their vows Buddhist-style.

The priest, who was named Goro Nagumi, was a bit amused at the antics of David and Aurora Forrester, who were going to again be the ringbearer and flower girl as they had been at Homer and Wendy's ceremony. However, the priest was not amused at Dawn, who was close to yelling like a fishwife as Homer teased her.

"You're really getting fat, Hardy. Sure it's not triplets?" teased Homer.

"No, it is TWINS!" yelled Dawn. "And I swear, all of you hate me! You were all doting over Nova, you are going ahh and ooo over Sasha over there, the brainless…"

"Are we starting this again?" demanded Sasha. "I thought we were friends now, Dawn!"

"Brainless Iscandarian!"

"Weirdo!" yelled Sasha.

"Freak!" yelled Dawn.

"Social reject!" yelled back Sasha. Homer came over, grinning, but Wendy grabbed his arm and said, "Homer, this is enough!"

"Teenager," huffed Dawn.

"High school kid!" yelled back Sasha as Deke and Jeff looked at the two women and decided that the two moody pregnant women had to be separated, and _fast._

"ENOUGH!" yelled Katrina as she came over and swivelled on Homer. "You and Wendy, you two are to leave! You are no longer invited to this wedding!"

"I didn't do anything," said Homer.

"You set her off!" said Katrina. "Wendy, take him home. It is obvious he has been at the bar and is drunk!"

"He is not," said Wendy, who was starting to get moody herself.

"Please," Nova said. "Homer, you'd better go home. Wendy looks tired. I'll try to hash this out with Katrina later."

"You are still uninvited!" snapped Katrina.

"GOOD!" yelled Wendy. "We don't want to come to some alien weirdo's wedding, anyway! Homer, let's fly back to San Diego tonight."

At that, Wendy and Homer left. Katrina stormed off, slamming a door behind her as she cried.

"Proud of yourselves?" Nova snapped at Dawn and Sasha. "When Foxy and I calm her down, you two owe her apologies for causing a scene. You two will also apologize to each _other_. I had enough of you two fighting on the mission, and I don't need this coming back to haunt us again this weekend!"

"I'm sorry, Auntie," said Sasha as she bowed her head. "I just feel like…"

"Killing everyone lately?" Nova said.

Sasha nodded.

"It's the hormones," Nova said. "I've been there," she said as she soothed Ariel. Derek was holding Alex. Nova then looked at Dawn and said, "I'm not mad now. Stop moping."

"Everyone else is mad at me," Dawn said as Jeff hugged her. "Everyone hates me."

"No they don't," said Jeff.

"_You_ hate me," sobbed Dawn.

"Like hell we do," said Jeff. Deke nodded at Sasha, who nodded back as Deke took her hands. "Dawn, we understand. No one here hates you."

"Execpt Bridezilla," snapped Dawn. "She hates all of us! She even made my mother cry before!"

"I'll get her to apologize," said Foxy. "I'll be back. Nova, stay out here with the others."

He left.

Lynn Westland looked at Jeff and said, "I know she's a handful."

"She's worse now than she ever was," he muttered. "What do I do?"

"I think she's in denial that she's going to have children," said Lynn. "She really needs to grow up."

"So do lots of othuh people around heah," said Jeff.

"Yeah, you're telling me," said Lynn.

* * *

**V. RECEPTION**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**The _Stella D'Oro Club_**

**Saturday, December 12, 2207**

**1300 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Weather on Earth was strange this time of year thanks to the disturbances to the Gulf Stream and other weather patterns caused by the Comet Empire's attacks.

One day, it could be warm in the Northern Hemisphere.

The next day, it could be cold.

It was cold now, and snowing slightly, as Christmas decorations illuminated the elaborate lobby of the _Stella D'Oro Club_ as wedding guests milled into the huge chapel to await Katrina and Foxy's second ceremony.

"I hope she didn't change her mind," huffed Teri Forrester as she stood near her daughter Nova near the front of the chapel while Nova worked on helping the Buddhist priest and his monk associate arrange what would be needed on the cypress ceremonial altar for the wedding. Nova and Teri were in dark wine-red gowns with black trim and black open-toe pumps on.

"I know she's coming because that's all she's been talking about," said Michelle, who was dressed in a gown like Teri's and Nova's. "She and Dad have been setting up so much. They won't be at the Manor this weekend."

"So where are they going?" said Kristi Decker, the pretty, dark-haired young lady who was Katrina's work associate.

"The Hotel Imperial Princess, Penthouse Suite," Nova said. "I was there once, with Derek, for one night. Very expensive. Very nice."

"We weren't in the Penthouse Suite," corrected Derek as he came up in in a black tux trimmed in dark red. "We were in the Ambassador's Suite. I couldn't afford the Penthouse Suite that weekend."

"And what were you two trying then?" said Kristi.

"It was when we were trying to conceive," Nova said. "We thought a change of scenery would work. It didn't. But it was nice."

Karl Forrester came up, kissed Teri, and said, "Derek, Nova, the babies are sleeping in the nursery up on the second floor. The nurse there says they have the milk you brought."

"Thanks," said Nova with a blush. "Where are they?"

"Maybe they won't come, maybe they won't come!" sang Aurora Forrester as she skipped along. "Auntie Katrina is funny, funny, _funny_!"

"If Auntie Katrina _hears_ you, she'll get very upset," Nova said to her little sister. Nova then turned around to notice Jonathan sitting in a corner with his girlfriend Felicia Carmody, giggling over some private joke. Frank Carmody was there, but Marina was tucking her little ones into the upstairs nursery along with Alex and Ariel.

In the meantime, IQ-9 scooted up. "Nova!" he said. "Ever hear the limerick about the nasty old man from Nantucket?"

"Not in front of the children," said Nova.

"_I _wanna hear it," said Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you are not hanging out with Tinwit!" Nova yelled. "And you two had better not have some scheme set up for my dress to flip up today!"

"He doesn't have one, Mrs. Wildstar, promise," said Felicia as she swung her sandaled feet back and forth under her gown.

"Nova, lighten up," said Derek. "Let him have some fun," he whispered in her ear.

"Start your engines, I hear cars!" yelled Daisuke Nakajima, Nova's long-time ex and Foxy's associate.

Foxy ran into the room a minute later in an all-black tux trimmed with only a white tie and short and a dark red rose on a lapel. He clapped his hands for the fifty guests, and said, "I'm sorry, people. I'm recently bereaved so the wedding is cancelled! I lost Katrina down the bathtub drain this morning! She refused to get out of the tub and she melted! You can all go home!"

"Foxy, you're nuts," said Jane Forrester as she came up in a flaming red gown and playfully hit her ex on the shoulder. "You wouldn't be dancing around if she was really dead."

"I'm nervous," he said.

"Why?" said Nova.

"She may not go through with this. She may leave me at the altar! What is taking her so long?"

"You guys are already married," whispered Nova. "Remember? Did you see her in her dress?"

"No."

"Good. It'd be bad luck," Teri said.

Nova ran off for a moment after looking at the clock. Eager showed up a moment later with his fiancee' Lisa, followed by Sandor and Diane Henson.

"Where are they?" said Sandor.

"Nova's getting her ready. I think," said Derek as Nova whistled to Michelle and Kristi. A moment later, a dark-looking man in black shades showed up. He smirked at Wildstar. Wildstar didn't like the way he looked, but was forced to admit to himself that, somehow, Lieutenant Gary Maples had gotten an invitation to the wedding, which he was handing to Karl Forrester right now. Karl took it, not knowing that he had just taken an invitation from the Lord Ekogaru himself…the very being who would cause his sudden death exactly twenty-four years later at the pinnacle of his life and professional career in his seventies. Ekogaru smiled, foreseeing the future that he would cause and Karl's role in it.

Finally, Nova, Michelle, and Kristi came out while Karl Forrester disappeared. Derek went and spoke with the priest, and then, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please take your places. We are about to begin shortly. We are here today to witness the joy of Kazuo Foxworth-Savela and Katrina Foxworth-Savela re-enacting their wedding vows. Please be seated!"

Everyone sat down as the bridal partry disappeared.

The Buddhist priest and his acolye stood before the altar in their vestments, waiting as Bach's _Fantasia in D Minor_ was played on a grand piano in the room-decorated in dark red and black. The windows were open, and everyone could see the snow outside as, first, Jonathan and Michelle came down the aisle hand-in-hand, followed by little David Forrester, who bore the rings and a Buddhist rosary on a cushion. Next, there came Daisuke Nakajima, who walked uneasily with Teri Forrester.

As each bridesmaid and and groomsman came up, they lit a candle near the altar. Next, Kristi Decker and Derek Wildstar came up together, lit candles, and waited as, behind them, Foxy was escorted up the aisle by Nova, who looked very pleased after she lit her candle and stood near Derek.

Foxy waited as Aurora Forrester scattered some dark red rose petals, and then the room went silent as the last two members of the wedding party appeared.

The best man, Karl Forrester, came up in a black tux, wearing a red-lined black opera cape over his tux in a style with a clasp that only the bride knew represented her dead father, Prince Zordar. Since the father was not present, the Best Man had to give the bride away at this wedding.

Katrina was the last figure.

She was in a gown that was all pure dark wine-red, a slightly darker shade than that of the somber but elegant gowns of the bridesmaids. She wore a dark black veil over her purple hair, and black silken open-toe slippers.

She glanced back, smiling slightly as two Cometine officers from the Mission came in, standing in silence near the door near some Pellian troopers in a gesture of peace and respect of the Armistice. They would leave quickly; they were all there at Invidia's quiet request.

However, with the Cometine officers, there was a third figure that Invidia did not quite recognize. He was clad all in a black uniform trimmed in white like that of an ordinary trooper, but in a pattern Invidia recognized as that of the Imperial Guard. The face and hair of the tall figure were completely hidden by a shiny black pilots' helmet and breath mask; like the sort worn by long-range Scorpion boat pilots.

Invidia went silent as she and Foxy held hands, and she wondered to herself, _What_ _is an agent from the Grand Throne from Andromeda doing here? The Earthlings have no idea what that uniform means, but that is the uniform of a Prince of the Realm elevated to Imperial Guard status as part of the Emperor's Guard. What is a Concillor of the Grand Emperor doing at my wedding? And why? They usually only leave Great Andromeda…to execute people. Am I going to be assassinated? _

The dark thoughts were driven from Katrina's mind when Foxy took her hand. The pianist went silent as she and Foxy knelt before the altar.

The room went silent while the priest recited _sutras_ in Japanese while the groomsmen and bridesmaids flanked Foxy and Katrina.

Then, Foxy led Katrina in a vow to the Buddha that he had taught her. It was in Japanese, and it was a vow of fidelity and everlasting love.

After an offering of incense to the Buddha, they received some water ritually purified by the priest.

After that, they drank some sacred _sake'_ in small cups, in the _san-san-kudo_ pledge, (three times three equalling nine sips).

Katrina smiled at Foxy in the candlelight as David brought up their rings.

Foxy took the ring for Katrina and said, again, "Katrina, with this ring, before our friends and associates, I thee wed. For richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health, I will stand by you."

Then, the priest said, "Do you take Katrina as thy wedded?"

"I do," said Foxy as he slid the ring on Katrina's finger.

Then, Katrina took her ring, and said, "Kazuo, with this ring, before our friends and associates, I thee wed. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, I will stand by you. Thank you…thank you, for taking me into your protection and for accepting me onto Earth."

"Therefore, by the power vested in me," said the priest. "Confirming the emergency words of Commodore Wildstar back in October, before the world, I do pronounce thee as husband and wife. Kazuo-san, you may now kiss Katrina-chan. These ceremonies are concluded, and may Buddha bless thee."

Foxy smiled at Katrina, winked at him, and waited as he raised her veil and then he took her in his arms and kissed her as everyone applauded.

"I can't wait to dance with you again in an hour or so," said Foxy.

"I cannot wait for the wedding night," said Katrina as she and Foxy left the room hand in hand, their marriage solemnized in the open now before the world.

As they walked past Maples, he looked down at the floor, making silent fists behind his back as he thought, I had no chance to disrupt this. _Damn you, damn you, damn you!_

For a moment, the Dark Lord thought of simply killing Invidia where she stood. He could have easily done it. But, then, he thought. No. She could still be useful to Me in the future.

How? As an agent of Chaos.

Ekogaru shook his head, shivering a little at the black, hidden aura around the tall man in black who walked out with the Cometine officers.

Only the Dark Lord could see the woman in the blue dress walking behind him, walking quietly on bare feet as her blond hair blew in the warmth of the heating system.

Trelaina! Ekogaru thought. What are you doing here?

But before the Dark One could look again, she was gone, along with the tall man in black.

* * *

The reception took up most of the main hall of the country club.

Security was everywhere, watching quietly as Commanding General Singleton danced with the new bride right after Foxy, Karl, and Derek had done so.

The Security forces noticed as Nova Wildstar, forced by custom to dance with Daisuke Nakajima, ended their dance by slapping him in the face (it appeared he had been too ready to put his hand on the Matron of Honor's shapely bottom in her gown; he had also stepped on her toes twice). Nakajima was quietly escorted out as they watched the black-clad man coming up to Katrina to talk with her.

Katrina was shocked at the appearance of the man in black, with Kazuo away for the moment to get some champagne. Katrina reached for a steak knife from one of the large, elegantly-set tables, but the man said, in a deep, muffled voice from inside his mask. "You need not fear. I am here only to talk with you."

"To talk?" hissed Katrina.

The man nodded. "I would share a dance with you…Princess," he said in a low, deep voice.

"You know?" Katrina whispered.

The man nodded.

"Who are you?" whispered Katrina.

"It has been a long time," he said in a low, deep voice that sounded a little like Ekogaru's, but was somehow gentler. "This is not the first time I have seen Earth, and this is not the first time I breathed its air," he said in a very low voice as he danced Katrina to a dark, lonely corner of the room as Bach's _Prelude and Fugue in C Minor_ played in the background on an electronic harpsichord. "Over six Earth years ago. When we were in the Easterm Sea, Princess, on the first City on that open balcony on the Palace. Do you remember? When we looked at the Moon burning in the sky before the day they were to surrender?"

"No one would know that," whispered Katrina harshly. "It was only my father and I who were there! And he is dead! Trelaina killed him!"

"Who is to say I died? I thought I had. Trelaina had other plans. She had other means. She had other aims."

Katrina's mouth fell open. _Fantasia in D Minor_ began to play again on a piano.

"Say nothing, Princess Invidia," whispered the man in a voice no one heard but the two of them. "This is not the place for reunions, Daughter. But, I live. Through hell's back door I come. But I live."

"You…hated…me" Invidia sobbed.

"I was angry," Zordar whispered. "But those were difficult times. We must band together again. The Local Group faces difficult times. Both our galaxies are threatened. What is in the Blackeye Galaxy is far worse than anyone on Earth knows. And his forces are far, _far_ from dead. I come here to begin to make amends by telling you that you are protected."

"You were not sent to slay me?"

"no," Zordar whispered. He looked back himself. He gritted his teeth in his helmet as he realized that Maples had gone. "I was here to kill a man. I meant to kill him today with my bare hands before he suspected. I wanted to capture and then slay one Earthling. Just one. But he has left us. But we are watching him."

"Why?"

"For the good of all of us, believe it or not. And that is why I came, too. Can a man miss his daughter's wedding? For anything? No. Especially since the Grand Emperor is dying in Andromeda. Even as we speak. And his named Successor is about to be anointed."

"Please stay," whispered Katrina. "You can come to the hotel with Foxy and I…we…"

"No. I cannot. But, someday, we shall meet again," said Zordar. "Trelaina tells me it will be far, far away from here."

"Trelaina?"

"Why do you think I am here?" whispered the man in black. "Tell no one," said Zordar. "Not even Foxy."

And, at that, as mysteriously as he came, Invidia's Father swept out of her life again.

But, she knew beyond all hope that he had lived.

He was alive.

And he cared.

But what was going to happen to Earth? The Milky Way?

The Andromeda Galaxy?

Were they all threatened?

* * *

**VI. A NIGHT ON RED SILK**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**The Hotel Imperial Princess: Penthouse Suite**

**Saturday, December 12, 2207**

**2358 Hours Local Time**

* * *

At last, Foxy and Katrina were all alone.

"Our second wedding night," he whispered as he carried Katrina into the darkened Bridal Suite of the Penthouse of the magnificent 78-story high hotel near the center of the Tokyo Megalopolis.

Foxy swept his hand before a sensor, and dim lights came up.

Katrina smiled silently as she beheld a room all in red and black.

Red curtains over windows looking out onto the night.

A dark crystalline ceiling with hidden lighting fixtures.

A deep burgundy carpet.

A huge bed, covered in dark red silken sheets, pillows, and comforter. Foxy put Katrina on the bed, took off her pumps, and smiled as she wiggled her toes in the carpet.

A small chime went off. It was midnight of the next day.

Foxy shrugged off his coat, and undid his suspenders.

"To us," he said as he opened the champagne bottle. It fizzed all over them. Katrina screamed, and then laughed as she made the Change again to Invidia. She put on her Royal Pin after Foxy locked the door, and she adjusted her widows' peak.

"I met a visitor today from Great Andromeda at the wedding reception," said Invidia.

"Who was he?" said Foxy.

Invidia lowered her eyes. "I wish I could tell you. He wants his identity…his existence…kept secret. But he told me that…_he…HE…"_

"Not him?" said Foxy.

"No, he means us no harm," said Invidia. "But, he says our joint Enemy is after both Earth and Andromeda. I wanted to dominate Earth someday…but…"

"But what?"

"What if we all have to fight together against HIM as allies? Allies?"

"Is that what troubles you?"

Invidia nodded. "And…I cannot tell you. I am sorry."

"Why not?"

"He swore me to secrecy. Probably for good reason. What are you doing?"

Foxy picked up one of Katrina's shoes. "I mean to drink from your slipper."

"How silly!" laughed Invidia.

"I said I would." He began to drank, but some champagne dribbled out of the open toe of the shoe onto his face.

Invidia laughed hard. Then, she hugged Foxy.

She began the attack this time, pulling off his clothes with little preamble. He reciprocated with hers.

They were both naked within three minutes, rolling and kissing and loving on the silken sheets as the room lights went down and the city shone and glittered below them like beautiful stars in the night.

Invidia and Foxy said little…they were just kissing and breathing heavily as their lips joined, and then their mouths ran all over their bodies.

Invidia felt hot, sexy, and her heart was beating hard as Foxy became sweaty, hot, and then melted into her like hot chocolate as it began to snow outside.

The snow fell in the city as Foxy continued to fall on his Princess.

Soon, she was writhing, gasping, moaning, and calling his name again and again and again as she exploded around him in a burst of pleasure, and he exploded into her.

Finally, they were sobbing, they were laughing, they were happy.

"I love, you, my Princess," whispered Foxy.

Invidia began to cry harder. "I love you, too!" said Invidia. "You do not know how much I love you!"

"I have some idea," he whispered.

"Do you?" she said.

And, then, at that, they began to make happy, urgent, passionate love again.

All through the night.

* * *

In the meantime, over Earth, Zordar, who was for now, an unaffiliated Prince of the Realm, stood in silence with his helmet with a green scanning eyepiece on off in high orbit on the bridge of a Cometine destroyer being escorted slowly out of Earth's territorial space by two EDF destroyers. It was a routine prisoner exchange; a few Terran prisoners of war had been exchanged for Cometine POW's, who were now on this ship, on the way back to Andromeda.

He sat down in the command seat, confident that his life would change…in just a few minutes.

_Back from Death,_ he thought. _Although I was never really dead._ _I was sent to a Void by Trelaina. Trelaina made me believe I was in eternal torment. I was on the doorway between death and life, she said. Then, she let me return, at last. I came back to corporeal existence just as my daughter's final scheme imploded. Then, I was held prisoner, until I made our generals aware of who I was. And of my connection to Varnax. Then, they listened. Then, I was again respected….then, I began again to live._

No one else on Earth (save for Ekogaru and Invidia) knew of the returned Zordar's presence over the planet. Nor did they know of the true significance of a small ceremony expected to take place in the ship.

The comm officer turned to Zordar and said, "Lord, he is gone. Emperor Varnax is dead."

"So," said Zordar. "Lights down to emergency in respect for the Emperor," he said as he removed his eyepiece. "The Emperor is dead. He had a long life."

The lights went down, and the crewmembers and officers on the bridge knelt. One waited with a small cruise of oil.

Another transmisson came in a moment later. "Great Andromeda's Court Committee recognizes thine Accession, Lord."

Zordar knelt and bowed his head as an officer put a little bit of oil in his white hair and rubbed a little on his bald pates above his eyebrows.

Then, he stood. He looked much different now as the comm officer bowed and said, "Lord, Great Andromeda recognizes this bridge as the seat of the Grand Throne until our return."

"The Emperor is dead," intoned Zordar.

The crew came to attention, saluted, and turned to Zordar saying, "LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR!"

An officer gave the new Emperor of the Greater Cometine Empire and of all of the Houses all of the books and command codes. "My Lord, whom do Thee select as Viceroy to speak for you?"

"Tell them _no one_, " said Emperor Zordar, who sounded as powerful and arrogant as he had not been in over six years. "I break the seclusion of Arishna's Throne. I speak for myself! I have been readmitted to life in the past few weeks for a Reason."

"Lord?"" said one of the officers, a Leftenant Vergas. "What of the Armistice?"

"It holds. For now. It may be even more convenient as a legal basis to force this planet to do our bidding in the future," said Zordar. "For now, Radnar and Desslok retain their positions. Desslok is not to learn that I live, yet, nor that I make him now a Provisional Prince over Gatlantis. He will be an ally, though. Like it or not. He will have to be when this Dark Lord whom I was about to kill comes for his head. That is if we do not kill him first."

"Provisional?" said Vergas. "Why?"

"I have a daughter," said Zordar. "She cannot be forgotten. She must, though, be controlled."

And, at that, Zordar nodded at Earth and began to allow his ship to prepare to warp for home.

_It is a beautiful world,_ he thought. _Someday, I shall be back. And you will all kiss my boots in gratitude, you fools!_

* * *

**VII. A MOST UNUSUAL MEETING**

**Earth**

**Great** **Island**

**The Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Home**

**Thursday, January 31, 2207**

**2342 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Nova Wildstar had just put Alex and Ariel to bed; having to give only a little of her breasts in the festive dark green party dress she wore in her house.

With that done, before going back out to meet Derek and the others again, she sat in their bedroom, and remembered the past year in a bittersweet, quiet fashion as she paged through a photo album.

"So much has happened to us the past year," she said to herself. "My being asleep at the beginning. Waking up in the Spring. The assassination attempts in Russia. Going back out on the _Argo_. Rescuing Iscandar and Gamilon in a horrible fight. Nearly having the _Argo_ destroyed and seeing Desslok captured. Having Deke and Dawn lost. Having everyone meet up again and reconcile. Being hurt and seeing Sasha captured. Being utterly shocked when Desslok and Sasha came back on their own to us days later. Chasing down that Comet City ship. The battles to save the Solar System. Having Alex and Ariel right after the battle. Seeing Wendy and Homer falling for each other, along with Foxy and Katrina. Adopting Jonathan," said Nova as she kicked her bare feet slowly as she spoke. "Seeing everyone get married. Hartcliffe's first trial. Seeing Sasha and Dawn beginning to show with their pregnancies. What a year! I wonder what is going to happen next…"

Then, Nova felt a sudden dank, familiar, threatening cold as a dark form began to appear…right in her bedroom when she was alone. She gasped, and went right for a crucifix when she saw who and what it was.

"I have told you before," Nova said as she held up the cross. "Ekogaru…you are not wanted here on Earth. Nor in my house. _Get out_!"

"You mistake me," said that slow, dragging voice. "I am not here tonight to harm you or anyone. I am here to talk."

"To _talk_," said Nova. "What would I want to talk about with a ghost over three thousand years old who nearly destroyed Earth twice; once on your own, and the second time over, using Invidia as your cats' paw? What do we have to discuss with the likes of _you_? I know what you are. I have no concord with Belial or his servants. Get out."

"You say you know what I am. I have masters that I am responsible to, as well. I am here in what you might call a peace mission. I am here to ask your advice."

"My…advice?" said Nova. "Sure. You are some kind of ghost from the Pit, the deepest part of space, from what we can figure out. I am a rather healthy young mortal with New Years' guests to tend to. How can I advise you?"

"I ask you…is it worth it to go on living?"

"Living," said Nova. "You're some kind of living dead thing, and you ask me whether or not it is worth it to go on _living?_ What is living for you? Conquering worlds? Sucking up peoples' souls? Driving them insane? Using people?"

"For me, when I lost my body, living became an exercise in horror. Living became an exercise to try to get my body back. You would not believe it, but I envy you because you _are_ so alive and happy. I drag myself on minute after minute. Hour after hour. I have a new host that I possess…"

"Who is it?" Nova snapped.

"No one terribly close to you. I cannot do much. For now. I am very tired. I drained so much of the energy that I was in fighting you that I barely exist anymore. I drained the life-energy of Michael Stovall from him like a husk in a bit less than three years. My new host is even weaker. I need a body and I mean to get a new one someday."

"You can't have this one," Nova snapped as she patted her chest. "It's taken. And even though I've been through so much already, I'm not even thirty yet. I have a long life to live. More children to have. A husband to love. A medical career that begins anew for me next year when I begin Medical School. It is time for Earth to live and grow and reach out to the Universe, and we have a lot of work ahead of us. There are many wounds to heal. And so many of them are your fault, Ekogaru. So many of them. Can't you die? Can't you leave us alone?"

"No," said the Dark One. "I cannot. But I will tell you this," he said.

"What?"

"The Comet Empire and its ambitions are not yet dead. Nor are mine. We were to rule together. They have a new Emperor now. We are bound to clash, and they want to come back. Join with me, Nova. Join the winning side."

"I can't," Nova said. "I will not."

"Suit yourself," said Ekogaru. "See how much your friends care about you in the years to come."

At that, Ekogaru left.

"What was that about?" Derek said as he came into the room.

"Nothing I want to discuss now, Derek. I'm sorry. Let's go downstairs."

Derek kissed his wife and he went downstairs with her, smiling as Deke, Sasha, Dawn, Hardy, Brew, Bangs, and many of their other friends counted down towards the New Year as 2207 became 2208.

Then, the New Years' Bells began to ring across the planet.

The old year was gone.

War was over.

The Earth was at peace.

For now….

* * *

**AND LIFE GOES ON FOR THE STAR FORCE, THEIR FRIENDS AND THEIR ENEMIES**

**In the Year 2208, Planet Earth was Finally at Peace.**

**THE END **

**Begun: March 2003**

**Finished: February 2009**


End file.
